Home Again
by Pynki
Summary: Five years ago Hermione Granger left the Wizarding world. When circumstances bring her back, Hermione must now atone for her actions agents the boy she could never stop loving. But some things are unforgivable. Part 2 Of 3 in the Home Again Series. Sequel to "Days That Shape Us"
1. Home Coming

**Homecoming**

Hermione Granger stood, staring at a plaque that read, 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement'; took a deep breath, reached out a shaky hand and jerked it back for the third time. It had been five years, five long years, since she had left everything magical behind. The longer she stayed away the more she realized leaving, while prompted by what she foolishly thought as lost love, was actually steeped in a profound fear and growing dislike of magic.

At just seventeen she had told her parents that there were things that needed to be done and that they would have to go into hiding because of it. There were nights of calm discussion that lead to yelling with both her and her mother retreating to their bedrooms in tears. She had wanted to share everything with them but it was safer if they just didn't know. When the day came to leave she told her parents that she loved them, that she was sorry, and that she would meet up with them later. _If she survived._ With a tearful goodbye and one last look at her childhood home she Disapparated to the Burrow with Kingsley's promise to keep her parents safe ringing in her ears. What Hermione hadn't expected was to survive the war and be reunited with her parents only to have them killed by revenge starved Death Eaters and losing everything she loved.

It was magic that took her out of her parents loving care at eleven. It was magic that had captivated her to the point she turned her back on the world she was born in. It was magic that had stripped her of her childhood, and had begun fighting a grown mans war at the tender age of twelve. It was because of this war she left the safety of her home for a year to embark on a mission that could have very well taken her life and the lives of all whom she cared for. Magic killed her parents and Hermione found she wanted nothing to do with it; but now, she was back.

The department was filled with the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards making their way easily through the maze of cubicles.

"Excuse me," she said trying but failing to get the attention of a witch who just walked by never taking her eyes off her papers. "Excuse me," she said a bit louder to the next person but again got no response. She stepped in front of a middle aged man next "Excuse me could you…" but he just gave her a dirty look and stepped around her. Getting annoyed and a bit impatient she grabbed the arm of a young man, an Auror by the look of his robes whose nose was buried in a folder.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find Mr. Loomis's office please?"

The Auror looked completely stunned for a long moment, then narrowed his eyes before speaking in a clipped tone. "Go straight ahead and make a left at the end of the cubicles, walk to the end of that row then make another left, the third door down, big sign, can't miss it."

"A left, another left, third door," she said more to herself.

"Big sign can't miss it," repeated the Auror

"Right." Hermione nodded "Thank you."

A left, another left, and a big sign later Hermione was seated across from a rather round man in his late fifties. He was on his third read through of her résumé, at one point muttering Granger under his breath.

"So, Hermione, may I call you Hermione?" he asked without waiting for a reply. "It seems to me that you forgot to include your NEWT scores._"_

Inwardly she winced; she was hoping this wouldn't come up. "I didn't take my NEWTS sir."

Mr. Loomis's nodded. "Why not?"

"Well you see, during what would have been my 7th year Voldemort had gained power and being muggle-born I thought it was wise not to attend."

"Yes, I see that. But what I'm asking is why didn't you return after his fall?"

"I continued my education in the muggle world, Sir." was all she could come up with.

Mr. Loomis surveyed her for a moment before surging on "Tell me Miss Granger how did hiding in the muggle world suite you? Not many Death Eaters in America I gather?"

Hermione didn't like his condescending tone. "Excuse me?"

"And a Gryffindor. Not very brave are you?"

"What!" She replied hotly but he ignored her.

"I as a muggle born myself lived through two wars and during neither did I run."

_Did this man just imply she was a coward? Where was he during the last battle? Completely out of line and uncalled for._ With her voice just as condescending as his had been she replied. "You may have lived through two wars sir, but how many did you fight in?"

Mr. Loomis spluttered and Hermione smiled to herself knowing she was spot on about his un-involvement. Living through a war and doing nothing to help the cause was just as bad as running and he knew it. "I-I-I did my part."

"Really? Were you part of the order? Such a noble man as yourself would have surely joined."

"That is classified information and …"

"Not that classified now that _Voldemort" _she deliberately spoke and emphasized the name- noting his refusal to, "Has fallen; the Minister himself has stated he was indeed a member, as the head of this very department."

Loomis puffed out his chest, "It's my prerogative whether or not to boast about allegiances."

"I lived at the Headquarters for two summers and I don't recall ever seeing you at a meeting, or at Hogwarts during the final battle."

Loomis spluttered once again but Hermione continued deciding she didn't care much for this man or the job. Hermione stood and straightened out her skirt. " My decision to leave, or 'run', as you put it, is my prerogative. And even though I did run, I did after the war was over, after voldemort fell, which is more than you can claim, Mr. Loomis. I'm not the coward in this room."

* * *

Ron Weasley was having a great morning. While grabbing a quick breakfast on his way to work he struck up a conversation with a very pretty muggle girl who promised him a _very_ good time if he took her out. She was a bit forward for his taste but he wasn't complaining. For first time in his life the Chudley Cannons were actually on a winning streak and he had had the privilege to attend a remarkable game the night before that was sure to go down in Cannons history; and won 100 galleons. He and Harry had started on a side a project for the Ministry they had been toying with and today was the beginning of the final phase. If it was a success-and he knew it would be-the Ministry would release it to the public and make Ron a rich man.

"Weasley!"

Ron groaned before plastering a fake smile on his face and turning. "Patricia! What can I do you for?"

"I need your body." Patricia, a witch from the experimental charms department said walking up to him.

This time the smile on his face turned genuine. "I think your husband would mind."

"He wants your body too."

Ron grimaced, "That's just wrong."

The woman rolled her eyes "Come on," grabbed his upper arm and dragged him in the opposite direction.

Ron shoulders sagged "Do we have to do this now? I just got in." her only response was shoving him into a conference room.

"Ronniekins!"

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"I'm here for the show." George stated brightly walking over and giving his wife and affectionate slap on the bum.

"He needs to be here if something goes wrong."

Ron's good morning was dampened. Not only was he going to be a guinea pig for a new charm the twins had developed for the Auror department, but now if something went horribly wrong George would have a new story to tell at Sunday dinner.

"How's David and Michael?" Ron asked of his nephews.

"David," Patricia stated throwing a glare at her husband, "Thought it would be funny to write on Michael's face and his_ father_ didn't think to stop him."

"What did he write?"

"'Prat' across his forehead,"Ron and George laughed. "It's not funny! It took forever to get it off!"

A knock on the door got their attention and Travis, Patty's assistant, walked in. "Good we're all here."

Ron and George greeted the new arrival and Patricia got down to business. "Now as you know your brothers have been working on a concealment charm." she said while motioning everyone to take a seat. "They worked out the kinks now we just need to see how long the enchantment lasts."

"Why can't you just test the duration on the blokes you worked the kinks out on?" Ron mumbled.

"'Cause Angelina told Fred if he came home one more time half looking like Lee she'd divorce him."

"And," Patricia cut in "It's now time for the ministry to test, their eager to get it in …"

"Yeah, yeah" Ron cut her off, he knew how this all went. Before every new charm was approved for the department they needed an Auror to see if it had any side effect that could hamper performance blah, blah, yadda, yadda. "I know the drill what's the charm?"

"Think Polyjuice" George stated proudly

"Polyjuice is a potion not a charm."

"It is now." The grin that crossed Patricia's face could only mean. But it couldn't…Could it?

"You didn't!"

"They did."

"That's just… BRILLIANT! And it works?"

"Yes, we just need to see how long the enchantment holds. Which is why Travis is here."

Patricia explained that all one had to do was simply touch another person with the tip of their wand and say the incantation 'imagiceive' which records said persons image, then tap yourself with the wand and say 'geminios'.

"That's it?" asked Ron

"That's it?!" said George indignantly "If you had any idea how hard it was to develop…" George crossed his arms in a huff "That's it he says."

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother and jabbed Travis in the ribs with his wand.

"OW!" "

"_Imagiceive"_

"Sorry,"Ron shrugged. "_Geminios." _He turned to the full length mirror Patty had brought along and watched in amazement as, within a blink of an eye, he was the spitting image of Travis voice and all. "Wow, no transformation or nothing just…" Ron snapped his fingers.

George beamed. "That's it!"

"It'll be useful in the file giving chase or fleeing a suspect. Now you transformed at 9:43," she pulled a gold band from her pocket, "Put that on, when you're molecular structure changes the ring will record the time it does."

Instead of going back to his own office Ron charged in to Harry's "Where the fuck is Weasley!?" Harry head snapped up at the sound of the door hitting the bookcase. "I ran into George, and Travis isn't an Auror," Harry said pointing at his robes.

"Damn."

Harry leaned back in his chair throwing his legs on the desk and crossing them at the ankles "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Excited?"

"Hell yeah. Just think how easy our job's gonna get. I wish we had some sort of Wizarding internet when we were at Hogwarts. Just think all we would have had to do was google Nicolas Flamel or Horcruxes instead of wasting countless hours in the library."

"Hmm" was Harry only response. "Oh before I forget," Harry dropped his feet off his desk.

"Kingsley wants you to go over the new recruits applications."

"Can't you do it?"

"I did it last time."

Ron sighed "See you at lunch."

He made his way to his office going over the applications. Hufflepuff, Prefect, Head boy ten OWLS and NEWTS,_ It'll be like working with Percy. _He came to a stop when someone grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me,"

_Hermione?_

"Could you tell me where I could find Mr. Loomis's office please?"

_Hermione Granger?_

Ron couldn't wrap his mind around that fact that Hermione was standing right in front of him.

"Sure," He said in a daze "go straight ahead and make a left at the end of the cubicles, walk to the end of that row then make another left, his office is the third door down, big sign,

can't miss it."

"A left, another left, third door."

"Big sign, can't miss it."

"Right," Hermione nodded "Thank you."

Ron made it two steps into his office before it really hit him.

_HERMIONE'S BACK ?!_

* * *

**The night before**

_When Kingsley Shacklebolt had informed everyone that only after a little over a year in office he was stepping down as Minister of Magic it had come as a surprise. Kingsley had done wonders in rebuilding the Wizarding world after a war that nearly destroyed it. In times like that they needed a leader who was strong and reassuring and with Kingsleys' calming yet strong presence he was a perfect fit. But with the rebuilding nearly over his time and skills were desperately needed elsewhere._

_Many were outraged and despised the idea of Arthur Weasley as Minister but Kinsley knew it was the only way to get what needed to be done done. It would be tricky and they could have failed but their hand was being forced. Arthur Weasley was first and foremost a family man. A man who would look out for and do anything to protect those he loved._

_Kingsley was one of the last to leave the ministry. His meetings had run a little late and he wanted nothing more than to get home. He had just made it out of the building when he was tapped on the shoulder by the last person he was expecting to see._

"_Hermione?"_

_Kingsley gave the young woman a crushing hug. He had always liked Hermione. She was smart, strong, loyal, and kept Harry and Ron in line during their time at Hogwarts. Well mostly, but after working with those two he knew even that was no easy feat. _

"_It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"_

"_Let's go up to your office." Was all she said looking over her shoulder._

_In the bright light of his office Kinsley took a good look at the young woman. She had bruises on her face and arms, the reminisce of what looked like a nose bleed. A gash on her right cheek, and blood on her blouse. _

"_What happened?"_

_Hermione slightly shook her head trying to articulate what had happened, "One minute I was walking home and the next I had an arm around my throat and a wand at my temple."_

_Kingsley knelt down in front of the chair she was now sitting in and took one of her trembling hands._

"_A wizard."_

_She nodded._

"_I thought you were living as a muggle?"_

"_I was."_

"_Did you recognize the man?"_

"_No."_

_Giving her a reassuring pat she went on._

"_I was able get free. I took a self defense class and… well, I got away…lost him on the subw-tube. I ran home and searched for my wand. I hadn't used it in a while but I knew where it was, I couldn't get to it fast enough. I was going to put up wards…but someone Apparated in." Hermione said fast and in one breath._

"_The man who grabbed you?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Go on."_

"_I disarmed him, but he lunged at me and knocked my wand out of my hand. We fought. I was able to get a hold on a wand and stun him. The American ministry told me I needed to talk to the British Minister." Hermione was talking as if she wanted to get the story over with as quickly as possible. She took a deep breath before meetings his gaze head on._

"_They had the Dark mark."_

_Kingsley nodded his face grim. "You need to speak to the Minister."_

"_You're not…"_

"_No, Arthur Weasley's Minister, has been for years."_

"_Mr. Weasley?" her shocked expression gave way to a small smile as she processed the news._

"_I'll floo him"_

"_NO!" Hermione jumped out of her seat. "You can't."_

"_Hermione, he needs to know if there a resurgent of Death Eater activity."_

_Hermione sank back into her chair "The Weasley's probably hate me." She whispered._

"_Nonsense, they'll be glad to see you." Kingsley hoped Hermione didn't catch the uncertainty in his voice. He hadn't lied but he did know how hurt the Weasley's felt over her decision to not return. And Ron, he would need to have a talk with Ron. He wanted his best Aurors on this, and they just so happened to be the two people affected most by Hermione __absence__, one of which had his heart shattered and world turned upside down._

* * *

Harry Potter was going through a list of things to do, more last minute research, reports that needed to be gathered, permission that needed to be granted, and positions that needed to be filled. Who would have thought that when he gave Ron a laptop as a gag gift he would come up with the brilliant idea of bring the internet to the Magical world, and why hasn't anyone thought of it before.

Harry's train of thought was once again interrupted by Ron entering his office only this time he looked a utterly confused.

"What?"

"I just gave Hermione directions to Loomis's office."

Harry hadn't heard him right. "You just gave _Hermione_ directions to Loomis's office?" He repeated slowly.

Ron plopped down in the chair he had earlier and nodded.

"Hermione _Granger_?" Harry needed clarification, he only knew one Hermione but she was gone and wasn't coming back.

Ron just nodded again. They sat there in quiet contemplation. Truthfully Harry didn't know how to react; maybe it was the conflicting emotions going through him. He had long ago accepted the fact that he would never see his best friend and sister again. When Hermione said she needed to get away from the Wizarding world everyone sympathized. They didn't make a big fuss about her departure because they were sure she would be returning, they had no idea it would be the last time they would ever see her. Ginny gushed about them being in the same year and Hermione never said anything. He and Ron agonized over how to break it to Hermione that they were accepting Kinsley's offer to enter the Auror program sans NEWTS and wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley debated on whether or not to pick up her school books so she would have them when she returned. Mr. Weasley kept reminding them to tell Hermione that she was more than welcomed to Bill's old bedroom.

McGonagall informed them a week before term started that Hermione planned to enroll in Muggle University and wanted to leave the Wizarding world. She had pleaded with the young woman and hoped after a long mourning period she would reconsider, but knowing her the way McGonagall did if she wasn't back in time for the start of term odds were she truly wasn't returning. It wasn't until Christmas when their gifts were returned did he finally believed their old Professor.

He was angry at her for abandoning him, relieved to know she was ok, confused as to why after all these years she was back, happy that she was back and unsure of where this left them. When she left, Hermione was the closest thing to a sister he had, now they barely knew each other. She left him an orphaned boy and now he was a man with a family of his own. They had too much history to start over, but too much time had past to pick up where they left off.

Harry looked over to where Ron was staring off into space. What he was feeling was nothing compared to what Ron must be going through. He and Hermione always had a different sort of relationship, always on the verge of something amazing. How many times had he watched them interact when they thought no one was looking. They adored each other and Harry often felt a pang of jealousy over the happy ending that was in store for them. One he once thought he could never have. It's funny how things work out, Harry mused, he got the happy ending, while Hermione put a stop to theirs.

Their reverie was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Kingsley Shacklebolt walking in.

"Hey King."

"I need you to find Ron and meet me in Arthur's office."

"Right here" Ron said standing but Kingsley eyed the young man who was obviously not Ron.

"Guinea pig," Ron said and Kingsley needed no other explanation.

"Follow me."

When the three men arrived in the Minister's office, they were greeted by the irritated voice of his wife.

"….completely out of line and uncalled for… Oh hello dears." Molly Weasley said in a soft voice before taking on the irritated one of before. "You need to have a word with him about the way he talks to people, Arthur."

"Yes, Molly Dear."

"Then I'll see you at home." And with a small pop Mrs. Weasley's head was gone from the hearth.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Sit down boys."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks then took a seat while Kingsley remained standing.

"There was a Death Eater attack in America yesterday." Arthur said without preamble. "No one was seriously hurt but…"

"That's why Hermione's back… right?" Ron asked coming to that conclusion. "She was the one who was attacked."

Arthur gave his son a questioning look and Ron added, "She was in the department a while ago looking for Loomis." His father nodded in understanding and looking a bit relieved they already knew of her return and he didn't have to be the one to break that piece of news to them.

Kingsley spoke up then. "We haven't heard of any Death Eater attracts in years so I want my best Aurors on this case, that means you two." It was hard to read the expressions on Harry and Ron's face. When neither of them responded Arthur continued. "She came here last night a little worse for wear and a bit shook up- she's fine. She's staying at the Burrow for now."

"How long is she here for?" Harry asked as he took the file the Minister handed him. "Molly and I managed to convince her to stay until this ordeal is over…"

Ron let out a noise somewhere between a snort and a humorless chuckle, Harry didn't need legitimacy to know what Ron was thinking, _Hermione-stay- yeah right._

"… I informed her that it could be months before anything is resolved so she expressed interest in finding a flat in London and looking for work." Harry and his father-in-law shared a smile. "I'm sure she'll be around for a while."

"Yeah, well, we've been sure about her before." Ron said bitterly.

"Look Ron I know you and Hermione have history," Kingsley said and Harry inwardly winced at his poor choice of words. Kingsley must have realized his blunder because he hastened to add "you both do." But you're the department's best Aurors."

"We have interlace." Ron said

"Death Eater activity trumps interlace." Kingsley stated

"Conflict of interest" Harry jumped in. He didn't want to work this case either.

"Extenuating circumstance" Kingsley said simply.

"Out of our jurisdiction" Ron shot back.

"American ministry referred her." Kingsley said smugly.

"Look," Harry said sighing loudly "Ron and I just aren't comfortable working this case." Truth was, he did feel ill at ease, but his unwillingness had more to do with Ron. Hermione's absence had affected him more than anyone. It had nearly cost him his life and freedom. It shattered his heart and fell on his and Ginny's shoulders to comfort him. To Harry, agreeing to help the girl that broke his best mate turned brother-in-law seemed like a betrayal. Even if that girl was Hermione.

Kingsley knowing them the way he did seemed to understand this because he took the file that laid unopened from Harry's lap and gave it to Ron. "I get that you two have personal issues with Hermione, but she was the victim of a Death Eater attack that needs investigating."

Harry saw Ron open the file taking it contents. He looked furious when he slipped low in to his seat and crossed his arms like an annoyed child. After a long moment he said "_Fine_," and handed Harry the file without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Harry looked at it and knew at once why Ron had agreed. In side were victim photos of Hermione taken at St Mungo's. Her face was badly bruised she was sporting a gash on one of her cheeks. There were bruises and scratches scattered along her arms, waist and legs and marks around her neck that showed someone tried to strangle her. He skimmed the healers report and saw that to top it off she also had two broken ribs. The brotherly feelings rose up to greet him like a long lost friend. He wanted to kill whoever was responsible for this.

* * *

It was a little past five when Harry and Ron arrived in the Port-key office at the Ministry. After they searched Hermione's flat, they investigated her job at the New York Public library, which amused Ron greatly, then went to speak to her Dean at the University she attended. They then trooped back to Hermione's to retrieve some clothes and personal belongings she might need and Crookshanks, whom they found hiding under her bed protecting her wand. Evidently Crookshanks wasn't too pleased to see Ron after all this time because he now sported several scratches on his hands and arms gained from trying to retrieve Hermione's wand.

"Ahh good, you got everything then?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, even this mange beast." Ron said lifting Crookshanks carrying case. "I swear I'm gonna feed him to Kitty."

"I'm sure Hermione would appreciate that." Kingsley chuckled.

"Bugger what Hermione appreciates, that thing is a menace to society."

"He was lying on Hermione's wand, we're gonna need the one she has" Harry said placing his bundle on Kingsley's desk.

"There really wasn't much at her flat" He went on. "But some of her co-workers said a few days ago two men had come around asking for her, figuring they must have been friends from back home by the 'accent', they gave them her work schedule.

"So it wasn't random." Nodded Kingsley, "not that we thought it was. Anything else"

"Same two men were asking about her at the university she goes to. At least we think it's them. Same description never left names." Ron added.

"There's just one more thing." Mr. Weasley said looking apprehensive. "Loomis was a bit rude to Hermione-"

"I always liked Loomis." Ron said with a smile.

" - I spoke to him but I was wondering if there was an opening in interlace?" He asked knowing full well the new department was severely understaffed.

"Dad…" Ron said pleadingly but his father raised both his hands holding off his sons protest. "I know, I know. But she's adamant about getting her own place and she needs the funds."

"Where's all the money she got from her parents?" Harry asked.

"She wouldn't say."

"If she needs money so bad she can work for Loomis!" Ron retorted.

"Son, can't you do an old-"

Ron crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, daring his father to say 'girlfriend'

"- uh...friend a favor?"

"She's not my friend."

"She was."

"She left."

The Minister sighed deeply knowing what it took for Ron to agree to take on her case. It

would be unfair to force him into working with her as well. "OK. We'll find something."

"Is that all?" Ron asked.

"Yes." said Kingsley. Ron nodded without a word and walked out of the office. Harry turned to his father-in-law "I'll talk to him."

* * *

"We could use her."

"Like a hole in the head." Ron said not looking up, gathering his things.

"You're gonna run into her at some point."

"Hopefully with a car."

"You don't mean that."

He really didn't, mostly. The truth was that he was greatly annoyed with the way everyone was treating Hermione's return. It was like they forgot what her leaving had caused. Sure he felt sorry she was attacked, and hated that it happened but they were treating her like some lost puppy. She was a big girl who could take care of herself, she's been doing fine the past five years without them. She didn't need the Mollycoddling she was receiving.

"She doesn't deserve special treatment." Ron said.

"No she doesn't" Said Harry truthfully.

"Then why are you willing to give her it?"

"Because it's Hermione. She was the closest thing to a sister I ever had."

"That only makes what she did worse, you do realize that."

"Yeah," Harry said tiredly. "But it doesn't change the fact that she was."

"It should."

"I'm willing to help her for old time sakes, but you're right, she's not our friend. Just a co-worker."

"Technically she would be an employee." Just the fact that he would be Hermione's boss was almost enough for Ron to agree. Almost.

"Yes she would," Harry said with a small smile "But we would still have to work with her."

"We would just have to deal with her at meetings. Aden's been bitching that he's overworked. If we put her with him she wouldn't even need to come to any. We could make it so we never have to see her."

"Sounds good. I'll tell your dad." And with that Harry raced out of his office.

Ron sat there wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

When Hermione returned to the Burrow after a long day of bad interviews, grumpy goblins all she wanted to do was get a quick bite to eat and fall asleep. But when she entered the kitchen she was met with one of the biggest surprises of her life. She found herself looking at the back of Ginny Weasley, a baby boy no more than a year old balanced on her hip. He had a mop of unruly black hair and when he turned his tiny head in her direction she could see bright green eyes staring back at her. There was no mistaking it, this boy was the son of Harry Potter. She took in the engagement ring coupled with a wedding band and the weight of everything she had missed crashed down on her. Harry was a father and she had no idea.

Before Ginny noticed her presence she slipped quietly into the sitting room. With all her preoccupation she really hadn't had the time to take a good look around but now that she did, she noticed that there were far more pictures adorning the walls and every flat surface then there had been the last time she was here. Some she remembered but most were recent pictures of the Weasley grandchildren.

She started when she heard Ginny's voice behind her. "So it's true, your back." Hermione turned and offered a small smile and nod. "Your mum told you?" Hermione asked but Ginny shook her head. " Healer Smethwyck told me Mom and Dad came in with you."

"Oh."

Ginny shifted her son higher on her hip. "It must have been horrible." Hermione nodded and turned back to the photos. She ran a finger down one taken on Harry and Ginny's wedding day. They were standing under an archway covered in white lilies- ofcourse Harry would want lilies- Harry leaned down to kiss his new wife and when they broke apart he rested his forehead against her as Ginny wipes a tear off his cheek with her thumb.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding."

"Don't!" Ginny said harshly. Mrs. Weasley walked in then and surveyed the girls.

"Jamie! Come see what Grandmum is making." She took the small boy from his mother's arms and fled the room but not before giving her daughter a warning look to remind her her son was in the other room.

Both girls watched the older woman go.

"I really am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything. Did you even care of what you were doing to us!"

Her mile walked over and sank into the couch "I didn't know what to do, I had just lost my parents I…"

"Don't give me that bullshit." Hermione head snapped up at Ginny's words and anger filled her.

"Bullshit?" she shrieked "You didn't lose anyone, your family is still whole!"

"My family lost a daughter and a sister." Ginny pointed at the Weasley clock. She and Harry had been added the summer before they left so, as Mr. Weasley put it, they could keep an eye on all their children. "Dad told Bill and Charlie to clear out Bills old room for you, Mum went out and bought new furniture, it was expensive but Mum didn't care. We tried to make it so you could feel more at home."

"I didn't ask for any of that."

"No, but we did it anyway 'cause we loved you. You may have not died Hermione but it felt like it. And incase you have forgotten Harry lost his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks." Ginny ticked off each person on her fingers. "Teddy lost his parents too; did you know they found the Dursley's dead about a week after you left? They were horrible to him and he didn't like them much but they were still his family and it affected him. I'm not saying it to be mean Hermione but you weren't the only person to lose someone to the war. You have no idea what you caused!"

"I lost my entire family!"

"And what were we?"

"It's different"

"To think all those years I thought of you as a sister and you were just sucking up to the family to have a few shag sessions with my brother."

Hermione gapes at Ginny "It wasn't like that."

"It was exactly like that."

"I loved Ron."

_SLAP_

Hermione touched the spot where Ginny's hand made contact with her cheek stunned.

"Don't you ever say that! You never loved him. You strung him along for years, rubbed other guys in his face, used him, then tossed him away like a piece of rubbish."

_SLAP_

It was Ginny's turn to be on the receiving end of an open palm.

"Bitch!" Ginny yelled and lunged at Hermione. The two girls began wrestling on the floor of the sitting room. Pulling hair, biting and clawing until strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up and off her feet.

Still on edge from her attack the night before, Hermione went on the defense and threw her head back with all her force. There was a deafening _crunch _and a thud as her assailant hit the floor.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called and ran past her. Hermione froze, this could not be happening. But it was, on the floor was Ron, face covered in blood and off to the side was Harry restraining a still struggling Ginny.

"Nice Hermione! First his heart, now his nose! Why don't you Avada Kedavra him and be done with it!" Ginny was saying as Harry tried to get her through the kitchen door. She'd wondered what it would be like when she first saw Ron and Harry again, but this, being in the middle of a fight Harry's wife and breaking Ron's nose? Never in her wildest dreams.

"I'm sorry" she said to no one in particular and ran up the stairs to her room swearing to never leave it again.


	2. Bark and Bite

Bark and Bite

The next morning Hermione awoke with the same unease she had when she had fallen asleep. With a sigh she made her way down to breakfast hoping today would go smoother than the last.

"She's fine, mum." Ron voice floated into the sitting room and Hermione froze, facing Ron was the last thing she wanted to do first thing in the morning. "Actually, she's pregnant. I took her to get checked out this morning. That's why she's been so moody lately. "

"That's wonderful, Ronnie."

All the energy drained out of Hermione's body; this complicated situations greatly. A single Ron was one thing; Ron with a child on the way... that was another.

She was about to turn and go back to her bedroom when she was cut off by Crookshanks streaked across the room and through the open kitchen door, a large wolf like dog hot on his heels.

"Not so tough now are you?" Ron's called.

"Hermione'll kill you if you let Kitty eat her cat." Said a voice belonging to Harry.

"How the tables have turned."

"Good morning Hermione. How about a spot of breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley said brightly walking into the sitting room and picking up a book from the end table.

"I'm not hungr…." But Mrs. Weasley cut her off whispering. "I spoke to them. It'll be all right dear." then gave her a push in the direction of the kitchen. Hermione took a deep breath and entered the kitchen to see Harry and Ron seated at the far end of the table opposite each other. The fact that neither boy acknowledged her presence wasn't lost on her and she wracked her brain for something to say.

"Kitty?" she asked taking a seat at the other end of the table, furthest from her old friends.

"Ron's dog." Harry answered.

"You named your dog Kitty?" she tried to keep her voice calm while she was feeling anything but.

"I have an owl named Pig." Ron shrugged not meeting her eyes. Hermione was literally on the edge of her seat waiting for the first opportunity to make a quick getaway. She was startled when Mrs. Weasley plunked a large plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Muttering something about Ginny and laundry she bustled out to the yard to see what was taking her so long.

They began to eat in the most awkward of silences until Ron broke it. Stabbing a piece of eggs with his fork and examining it he asked. "Who was the idiot that saw an egg fall out of a chicken's arse and say _'I'm gonna eat that'_ and more importantly who was the nutter that went along with it?"

Harry and Hermione stared wide eyed at Ron who looked completely fascinated with his speared eggs before bursting out in laughter.

" It's an honest question." They laughed all the harder.

Their momentary good humor was broken by two distinct pops and the appearance of Fred and George.

"Well isn't this touching?" Said Fred.

"The three of them back together at long last." George finished

"Hermione." Fred said zeroing in on her. "Let's have a look at you" He grabbed her out of her seat and held her at arm's length. "If I knew you would grow up to be such a looker I would have encouraged your crush on me." He said with a wink.

"It was George I had the crush on. _Much _better looking." She said feeling light hearted. Fred put his hand on his chest dramatically and stumbled back a bit as if physically wounded.

"I always knew you had impeccable taste." George said coming up and giving her a hug. "It is good to see you." Now George held her out at arm's length. "Fred's right though, who knew _you'd_ turn out stunning."

Her glance at Ron didn't go unnoticed.

"Besides Ron that is." George said.

"Krum." Fred supplied.

"Cormac McLaggen." Harry Jumped in.

"And all those blokes she was shagging back in the states." Fred added.

"You do get around don't you Hermione?" George asked and there was a bit of malice behind the humor in his eyes. That last thing she wanted was to get into another fight with a Weasley, so she bit back her urge to tell them all to bugger off.

"Did Mr. Weasley talk to you about the job?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

Hermione hesitated before answering. "Um Yes, but I still haven't made any decisions."

"Right, well if you decide to take it I'll have Aden, the bloke you'll be working with, meet you in the atrium, if not you'll have to come in around one for questioning."

"Questioning?" Fred asked.

"What'd she do?" George questioned?

"Tell me you're gonna arrest her." Fred fished

"Hermione was attacked by death eaters in America." Ron answered airily.

The twins turned wide eyes on her and she nodded a confirmation.

"Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

"Obviously. She's standing right here, isn't she?" Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

Any further inquiry about her attack was cut off by the appearance of Ginny and Jamie. Hermione sat back down watching Harry settle Jamie on his lap. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up and gave her a warm smile. "Did you meet Jamie?"

"I saw him yesterday. He's beautiful Harry."

"Thank you." The pride was evident on his face.

"Have you seen Ron's kids yet?" George asked.

"Where are the wife and the kids?" Fred asked

Hermione glanced at Ron's hands and there it was. The gold band on his left ring finger. She was in the middle of taking a drink and had to cover her mouth with her free hand to stop herself from spraying pumpkin juice all over the table. Thankfully this action forced the juice downward and all over her blouse.

"Excuse me." She said getting to her feet "I need to change." she bolted out the door leaving five pairs of eyes on her retreating back.

* * *

Ginny stood to grab and empty plate from the cupboard and slapped Ron upside the head as she passed.

"OW! What was that for?"

"That was mean."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You just sat there and let these _wankers_ lie to her. And where did you get that ring? Take it off."

"It's a timer for work Gin."

"And it just had to be a wedding band?"

"Ask George, his wife gave it to me."

Ginny glared at George.

"We were just having a laugh." George said.

"_We?"_ Ginny glared around the table.

"Fred and I thought it would be funny to see her reaction if little Ronniekins were married."

"That's not funny! It's cruel!"

"Weren't _you_ the one caught trying to rip her hair out?"

"Giving someone a piece of your mind and intentionally set out to hurt them is completely different."

"She would have to care for it to hurt," Ron said. "And we all know she never gave a fuck about me so let it go."

Everyone at the table turned wide eyes on Ron. There was so much bitterness in his voice it nearly choked the air out of the room. They ate in silence for a while before the calm in the room was broken by Crookshanks once again streaking through, Kitty barreling in right behind him. Ron sighed and followed the pair thinking he should let Kitty get a few good snaps in after all the crap he took from Crookshanks over the years.

Kitty had Crookshanks and Hermione-who was holding on to him protectively- backed into a corner of the second landing right outside Hermione's bed room. The cat was hissing and Kitty was crouched low growling.

"KITTY!" Ron said in a commanding voice effectively diverting her attention away from her would be pray.

"She wouldn't really eat him." Ron said a little awkwardly. They were quiet for a moment before speaking at the same time.

"Look-"

"Listen-"

"Go ahead." Hermione prodded.

"I was just gonna say don't let any hard feeling affect your decision on the job. The department could use you."

"I don't have any hard feelings against you." Hermione said.

"I wasn't talking about your hard feelings." Ron snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"I don't think you are."

"Don't tell me what I am or am not."

Hermione looked up to and met his eyes. She may deserve his bitterness, but she wasn't going to take it. She dropped Crookshanks in her room and crossed her arms tightly. "I don't think I want the job if this is how you're going to act."

"What did you expect? For me to welcome you with open arms after being gone for years and breaking my heart?"

Her arms dropped limply to her sides. "I'm sorry.."

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened to you but don't think for one minute I'm gonna give you the same kind of sympathy you're getting from Kingsley and my parents. I'm not glad to see you, and I don't care if you're sorry."

Hermione looked down and replied softly. "I don't know what else to say to you."

Now that she was here standing in front of him everything he had wanted to say to her came spilling out of his mouth. "I waited for you! If dad wasn't minister I wouldn't be an Auror right now. I almost threw away my career because of you!"

"Why would you…"

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO MARRY ME! YOU SAID IT WANTEF THAT TOO SOMEDAY! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK!"

"I told McGonagall….

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Ron took a deep breath to calm himself. "I thought you were kidnapped or dead! You told me you loved me!"

"Ron.."

"Why wasn't I enough for you?" He choked out. He could feel the tears prick his eyes and had to close them.

"You…"

Now that she was about to answer the question that had been plaguing him for five years, he simply no longer wanted to hear it. "Forget it. It doesn't matter now."

* * *

"Is everything OK up here?"

"Everything's fine. Come Kitty." He walked past Harry and as far away from Hermione as he could get.

Harry watched Ron go, knowing he would need some time to cool off. He looked back to see Hermione enter her room and decided to have a word with her. He knocked once, then peeking his head inside when no answer came. He found her at the window looking out over the garden.

"Did he really almost throw away his career?" she asked wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Kind of."

She said nothing and continued to gaze out of the window. Harry was mentally kicking himself, having a word with her seemed like a good idea but now that it was just the two of them, he didn't know what to say to her. 'I'm glad to see you'? Harry wasn't sure he was. She was like his sister and missed his wedding and the birth of his first child. She had broken Ron.

But there was still a small part of him that longed for his best friend back. She had stayed by his side every step of his journey to fulfil the prophecy. She had believed him when no one else would. When Ron had given her a choice all those years ago she had chosen to stay by his, Harry's, side enduring weeks of heartache over Ron. It wasn't exactly the same but it was close. If he could forgive Ron for leaving he could forgive Hermione as well.

He reached out a hand to place on her shoulder but she flinched away from him.

"I only wanted a hug."

Hermione let out a sob and Harry pulled her closer, finally hugging his 'sister' after five years apart.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, its ok, your back now."

"I've made such a mess."

"You know Ron. He's all bark with no bite."

Hermione pulled away and looked up into his face and Harry offered her a warm smile which she returned.

"No, he leaves that to his dog."

Harry laughed. "Kitty is a sweetheart, really."

"If you say so."

"Look Hermione, Ron's not married. The twins were just having a laugh."

"That's not funny." Hermione mumbled, drying her tears.

"Yeah, Ginny told them as much."

Hermione grimaced "Harry, about last night…"

"No need to explain. I know how my wife can get." Something crossed Hermione's face that Harry couldn't quite make out.

"Harry, You're _married_. And a _father_. That's just…_WOW!"_

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "I know. Sometimes I can't believe it myself. Jamie's great Hermione, I can't wait for you to get to know him."

Hermione pulled away and sank down onto the bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"So am I. You should have been there though. You were there for all the crap but when something happened that I actually wanted you apart of, you weren't. What you did was really fucked up, Hermione." Harry didn't want to unload on her but if they were going to get past this he needed to let a few things out. "I needed you. As much as I love and appreciate the Weasley's for taking me in and making me part of their family it's not the same as having one of your own. You were the only one who could have understood that. We could've helped each other."

"You weren't exactly there for me, Harry." Harry sat down beside her feeling a bit guilty. "Yeah, sorry. I had a few things going on."

"So did I."

"No, it's- never mind- it doesn't matter anymore; but I am sorry."

They sat, both thinking about how they failed the other. After a while, Hermione asked a question that Harry himself had been thinking.

"So are we friends again?"

"We never stopped being friends." He said with a sincere smile.

Hermione felt emotionally drained. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit."

Harry stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you're here."

QQQ

Hermione eyes fluttered open and immediately cursed herself for falling asleep. Her dreams were filled with death eaters, Dark Lords and a one year old boy crying for his mother.

Her stomach growled. she really needed to stop running to her room during or right before meals.

She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. It was fuller than when she had left it an hour ago. There were two small boy's chasing each other around the table,an infant in George's arms, Angelina Johnson and a woman who seems slightly familiar.

"Hermione!" Angelina stood and gave her a small hug. "It's been a long time."

"It has. How are you?"

"Good, good. I work at Hogwarts now. Flying instructor and Quidditch coordinator."

"Wow, that's wonderful."

Fred cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah and I married this sod." Angelina said pointing her thumb at Fred.

"You married _Fred_?"

"That's pretty much my reaction every morning."

"Oi!"

"And this," She said pointing to the other woman "is George's wife, Patricia, and that's their youngest Michael. And this," Angelina said grabbing and picking up one of the small boys as they ran by, putting him down, then picking up the other. "Is my son Desmond."

"Wow Fred." She said looking at the small boy. "He looks just like you."

"Thanks."

Hermione looked at the other young boy "You had twins."

"No," Said Georges wife. "He's ours, unfortunately he looks just like his father too."

Hermione looked between to two boys, they looked very much alike. Not identical, but Hermione could see it would be easy to mistake one for the other.

"That's eerie. How old are they?"

"Four." Both couples said.

Hermione laughed. "Who's older?"

"David is." said George. "But only by about 18 hours."

"_WHAT?"_

"Yeah," said Angelina glaring at the twins. "I still swear they planned it."

"Not well enough." said George. "They still have different birthdays."

"Next time we'll get it right." Fred added.

"You would think they would plan future children with their wives not each other." Patricia said.

Hermione couldn't quite process Fred and George being married with children. They were practically kids themselves. But then she remember she hadn't seen them in five years. People change. Her stomach growled again and Hermione remember her reason for coming down.

"I was going to make a sandwich, would any of you like one?"

She was greeted with a chorus of no thank you's and began to prepare herself a snack. More than once she caught George's wife staring at her in curiosity.

As she sat down and began to eat Harry and Ron walked in through the backdoor.

"Are you two ladies done with your little talk?" Fred asked. Ron threw a quick glance in her direction and Hermione knew that their _'little talk'_ had been about her.

"Sod off."

Harry turned to face Hermione. "We're going to take Jamie to the pond, care to join us? And don't even think about saying you don't have a swimming costume, we packed your things remember."

"Oh I'd love to go for a swim." Said Angelina.

"You're not invited" said Fred.

"Neither are you." Said George to his wife.

This caused the whole kitchen to laugh at some joke Hermione was unaware of.

"Of course they're invited." Ron said with a wink at his sisters-in-law.

"Save it for the birds at the Ministry." Fred grumbled.

Ron just chuckled, turned on the spot, and with a _pop_ was gone.

"I hope he puts on his blue swimming trunks. He's arse looks nice in them." Angelina said.

"Not as nice as its does the red ones." Patricia countered.

Hermione nearly choked.

"Oi! That's our baby brother you're mentally undressing." Said Fred with a look of disgust.

"Do you two have to do this every time you see him in his swimming trunks?" George said resigned.

"Yes." The girls answered in unison.

"Don't be jealous." Angelina said to her husband. "You're flab is adorable."

"I don't have flab!"

"Your soft tummy, then."

"Hey!"

"What? He's an Auror they need to be well built."

"Harry's an Auror and you two don't make a fuss about him."

"Don't bring me into this." Harry said.

"Harry has a nice body." Said Patricia.

"Thank You."

"But Ron's is just way more _defined_."

Harry rolled his eyes as if he's heard all this before.

"And broader." Angelina piped up.

"And sexier." Said Patricia.

This time Hermione did choke which reminded everyone she was still in the room.

"Sorry." Angelina said looking ashamed.

"It's alright."

Patricia turned to her. "Did Ron look like that when you were with him?"

"Oi!"

Hermione honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Ron looked about the same. A bit older and broader in the shoulders, he kept his hair shaggier than before, but not much else had changed about him.

"Don't mind them." Harry whispered in her ear. "They mostly talk like that to take the mickey out of Fred and George."

Just then the fire place roared and Ginny walking out wearing a long t-shirt and holding Jamie, who was wearing the cutest pair of swimming trunks with green and yellow brooms on them.

"We're back. Here Harry." She said handing him his swimming costume.

"We should change. Meet you back here in ten?".

Hermione nodded and the table quickly emptied as the occupants apparated with soft pop's and floo'ed home to get ready for an afternoon of swimming at the Burrow.

* * *

A/N

OK OK I know some of you are frustrated with Hermione and her being apologetic and all- I get you, I really do.

But there is a reason.

Since this is the second posting of this story and the first one went up to chapter 13,** ( No spoilers in the reviews please. I had to decline a few "guest" reviews because they went on to things that don't happen until chapter 7) **I'll give a freebie to the new readers and spoil the reason if you really feel you need a good reason or you'll walk.

Or you'll walk is the key here, if you're pissed but still plan to stick with this one, chapter 6 will give you all you need to know.


	3. Tension

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, my betas kind of dropped off the face of the earth and I'm really uncomfortable posting without at least two other pairs of eyes looking over it. Still kind of betaless but this one was half edited so I guess I'm kind of OK with posting? I apologize in advance for the mess but dyslexia's a bitch.

I really have no idea when ch 4 will be up, sorry, it's done just not edited. So fingers crossed I find new betas soon.

* * *

Chapter Three

Tension

Harry met Hermione in the kitchen, Ginny and Ron had taken Jamie to the pond and were already shoulder deep when they arrived. Ron was holding Jamie and pinching his nose closed before completely submerged the both of them, resurfacing seconds later with Jamie clinging to Ron's neck and spluttering.

"Ron, you're gonna drown him!" Harry called.

"He likes it, don't you Jamie?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically and patted Ron's shoulder then the water and Ron submerged them once again. Harry turned to say something to Hermione but the words left him at seeing the tender way she watched Ron and Jamie's interaction. Ron was gentle and attentive. Supporting him as he tried to doggy paddle, letting Jamie splash him and giving the over reaction the boy was looking for. Then letting him rest his tiny head on his shoulder, sucking his tiny thumb as they watched Ginny taking a few laps around the pond. Eventually she swam to the pair to relieve Ron from baby duty. Jamie just clung on refusing to go with his mother but Ron didn't mind. He never did.

"He seems to adore his uncle." Hermione commented.

"Yeah." Harry had to smile. In truth Jamie and Ron adored each other. It really shouldn't be that way, but as Harry learned, in large families it was inevitable that one would choose a favorite. Ron was Ginny's favorite brother. She wouldn't admit to this until they were older but he always had been and she was his. Bill and Charlie were each others favorites, The twin's were the twins and Percy favored his sister. The same held true with his nieces and nephews; you could always tell who the favorite aunt, uncle or cousin was by the welcome they received. At first it shocked Harry that the Weasley's (excluding Arthur and Molly) would openly admit to favoritism; but as Harry found out it really didn't matter, everyone was someone's and no one was left out.

It seemed to happen naturally, and Harry often wondered why he hadn't gravitated towards a favorite. He took comfort in knowing Ron hadn't either, not really. That was until Jamie was born. Ron had taken to him the moment he laid eyes on the newborn and it was then that Harry realized he was just waiting for Ron to have children.

"He's going to be a great father." Harry said and watched Hermione's face crumble.

"Who's gonna be a great father?" Patricia said coming up behind them and clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Shit Patty, don't do that!" Harry said startled.

"For an Auror you sure do scare easy, Who's going to be a great father?"

"Ron." Harry said.

"Stacy's Pregnant!? Mum's gonna go ballistic." George said joining in.

"She seemed happy about it this morning." Patricia and George and snapped their heads towards Hermione almost breaking their necks in the momentum.

"WHAT?" they cried.

Hermione turned a sad face in their direction and Harry's heart went out to her there was a great deal of pain in her eyes and Harry had to wonder if she still carried a torch for Ron.

"I overheard them talking about it. She seemed happy."

"You overheard Ron telling his mum kitty's pregnant. You know, his dog."

"Oh."

In the relief of finding out Ron wasn't married she forgot the fact that one doesn't need to be married to have children. It weight on her greatly and she couldn't help but wonder how all the pieces would fit after all was said and done; _if_ all was said and done. But that was an aspect she needed worry herself about anymore.

"Are you tossers just gonna stand around all day or are you getting in?"

Ron's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see him walking towards them. Her mouth nearly fell open. She had a full view of what his clothes and the water were hiding. Ron looked good. Real good and she thanked his Auror training. Since the last time she had seen him he had built a network of muscles that were designed to be gawked at. His shoulders begged to be clung to and his chest was well defined, smooth and strong. The only hair on his torso was a light ginger trail that started below his navel and led to…_Merlin_, what it led to, Hermione remembered it well. The vision that was Ron was only made more enticing by the fact that he was dripping wet and Hermione's eyes followed the drops as they made their way down his body and over the most deliciously sculpted abs she had ever seen.

"And that's why Fred and George were in such a huff." Angelina whispered in her ear.

"Ron is walking sex." Patricia added nodding.

Patricia and Angelina flanked her as they watched the boys walk over to Ron pulling off t-shirts and kicking off shoes.

"Wait till you see him in the blue ones." Angelina told her.

"I don't know, I'm fancying the red." Hermione said finally get the view of his arse as Fred, George, Ron and Harry walked back to the ponds edge.

"Did he look like that when you were with him?" Patricia asked again and this time Hermione had an answer. "No."

"Shame." Patricia said linking arms with Hermione. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Umm… there's really not much to tell."

"Said the girl who helped save the Wizarding world." They stopped at the edge of the pond and began to undress, Angelina and Patty stood shoulder to shoulder blocking her view of the swimming Weasley's and Potter's.

"Nice swimming costume." Patricia said.

Hermione looked down at her black and gold one piece. "Oh, thanks."

Patricia and Angelina both looked at each other and nodded, then Angelina took her wand out of the shorts she was still wearing, waved it in front of Hermione turning the modest one piece into a simple bikini.

"Oh Hermione! I love that where did you get it." Patricia said too loudly getting the attention of the parties in the pond. Ron's eyes widened and he quickly looked away. Any protest she was going to make died on her lips as she saw the tips of Ron's ears turn red.

"Ron's not the only one with a body now." Angelina winked at her.

"Thank us later." Patricia added jumping into the pond after Angelina.

Hermione decided right there and then that Patricia and Angelina were the perfect counterparts to Fred and George. They had breaded, and owned a joke shop. God help Hogwarts in a few years.

As they swam and played Hermione noticed Ron making a great deal of effort to stay away from her while Ginny did her best to glare every time they locked eyes. But Hermione was determined to not to let it spoil her good mood, she at least had Harry back. But spoiled it was. Not much later Mrs. Weasley came to fetch her, Ron and Harry.

They entered the house to finding two Aurors speaking with Mr. Weasley.

"What's going on?" Harry asked."

"Orders." Said the tallest Auror.

"From who?"

"Kingsley. They're here to put up anti-apparition wards up."

"Why." Ron demanded.

"We don't know sir, we were just given orders to do so… and to tell you to be in his office first thing on Monday."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "This is because of me."

"It's no trouble Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said patting her cheek.

"Really Hermione it's probably just a precaution. It's no big deal."

She glared at Harry. "Did that ever make _you_ feel like less of a burden?"

Harry Chuckled "No."

Fred, George, the wives and kids left shortly after dinner, Jamie was napping and the others were seated in the sitting room where a silent stand off was taking place. Ginny was scowling at her husband while he countered it with his own. Harry was determined to mend his friendship with Hermione and Ginny was determined to put a stop to it. Harry vaguely wondered where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had disappeared to, they hadn't been seen since dinner and had kept their distance that entire day. Harry knew that they had stated that they were not getting involved in the situation concerning the tension. At first he thought this was a good idea, they were adults and could handle their own issues, but now, with the way Ginny and Ron were glaring at the two of them, Harry was sure another nose would be broken by the end of this visit.

Deciding to ignore the immaturity of his wife and brother-in-law, Harry turned to Hermione to make conversation.

"What were you studying in the states?"

"Excuse me?" she asked a bit startled at the abrupt lift in silence.

"Studying, what were you."

"Oh.. umm.. Law."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "With a focus on human rights."

Harry laughed. "That's actually sounds perfect. You always had a big heart."

Ron snorted.

"I'm sorry Ron ,did you have something to say." Hermione turned and addressed him.

Oh god. Harry thought.

"I just find it funny that someone as selfish as you would want to study human rights."

Ginny laughed, Harry groaned and Hermione narrowed her eyes

"What did you just call me?"

"Selfish."

"That's pretty tame." Ginny told her brother, and Ron turned in her direction with a smile. "I was going to say cold hearted, but thought it would be rather rude."

"And you wonder why I stayed away." Hermione eyes widened, seemingly shocked at her own need to wound.

Harry's fast reflexes enabled him to reach over and push Ginny's arm up forcing the hex that left her wand to hit the ceiling.

"Listen you heartless bitch…"

"Hermione!"

She wasn't listening to either of them as she followed Ron out the front door.

"Ron!"

"RON, WAIT!"

She had to get to him, before he reached the edge of the protection surrounded the burrow and disapparated.

"Ron!" He wouldn't stop, wouldn't acknowledge her calls, and Hermione was suffering a major case of déjà vu.

"You are such a hypocrite Ronald Weasley!" She yelled at his back "If what I did was cold hearted what does that make you! You walked out on me and Harry in the middle of a war!" He spun around so quickly it made her dizzy. "You want to hate me for walking away from you and breaking your heart! Fine! But don't you forget you did the same to me!"

"You think that makes it OK! It only makes it worse! You knew how much it hurts. How fucked up and wrong it was, and still didn't give it a second thought! Why don't you multiply what I did by a five YEAR absence and a promise of forever. Then we can compare heartbreak stories!"

"Pain is still pain."

"I had a piece of world's most sadistic fuck's soul around my neck. What's your excuse, Hermione?"

"My parents were MURDERED! But that's not what I'm talking about and you know it!"

Ron advanced, coming so close she could feel his breath on her face, could see his eyes darken, a quiet rage in their depths.

"Tell me then, Hermione, what _are_ you talking about?"

"You acting like an arse after my parents died!"

"_Like an arse?_" Ron shrugged a shoulder, "Alright I was an arse, you ever stop to wonder why?"

Hermione took a deep breath, her stomach churning at the familiarity of this situation and conversation. She knew what would be said and where it could lead. Where it had lead and what came out of it, the amazingly good and the stupid decisions. Guilt began to seize her, so without a word, she turned and walked back to the house, leaving an angry and confused Ron behind.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Six, Ch 6 has the answers.


	4. New Information

Chapter 4: New Information

The last thing Ron wanted was to come into work this morning. He had a meeting with Kingsley, checking on the progress of Interlace, questioning Hermione, training, and then patrol. He slept like shit and had to endure floo call after floo call from his brothers berating him for missing Sunday dinner and refusing to bring him Kitty, saying that if he wanted her, he would have to be a man and pick up his dog himself.

He trudged into Kingsley's office in a foul mood. Harry was already there and Ron greeted him with a one finger salute. He too refused to bring Kitty home and actually defended that bitch, saying she didn't mean what she said and was sick over it.

"Real mature, Ron."

"Fuck you."

"Good weekend I take it?" Kingsley asked amused.

Ron just glared at him. "Can we just do this so I can go?"

"The report on the wand came back." Kingsley said getting to business. "It's not good."

"What's not good?" Harry asked.

"Jack Sawyer, not good."

Ron grabbed the folder out of Kingsley's hand and read the report.

**Wand Report**

**Case: HJG97919190**

**Top Priority**

**Wood: Ash**

**Core: Dragon Heartstring**

**Priori-Incantatem 5 (further inquiry on request): Apparition, Healing Charm, Apparition, Avada Kedavra, Imperio.**

**Register at Ministry 5 August 1999; Owner: Jackson Sawyer II**

"They found her," he breathed.

"They found her."

"How?" Harry asked..

Kingly arched an eyebrow at him.

"Right," Harry slapped his forehead at his stupidity. "It's our job to find out."

"It's what we pay you for."

Ron was half listening to the exchange, the other half was engrossed in thoughts of what he would do when he came face to face with Jake Sawyer again. It took a moment for him to realize the room had gone quiet and another to notice Harry and Kingsley were looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Any ideas," Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"You spent almost three months looking for her."

"I obviously couldn't find her, she was untraceable."

"We're going to need a full account of your search Ron, then we can weed out possible ways they could have found her from there."

Ron grimaced, "A _full_ account?"

"Yes." Replied Kingsley. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No"

Kingsley narrowed his eyes. "You didn't do anything illegal did you?"

Ron hesitated. "Define illegal."

"I'm not hearing this."

"I'll make sure there's nothing in there that gets him thrown back into Azkaban." Harry finished.

"I didn't do anything that would land me in Azkaban… I don't think."

"I am not hearing this" Kingsley said shaking his head. "By the way, Engel was looking for you earlier, Ron."

"Great." This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

Hermione made her way to Harry's office. His door was open and Harry was seated at his desk, covered with large books and parchment looking rather busy.

"You're a bit early." He said after she knocked.

"I could come back later if you're busy."

"No, no, it's fine. Ron just has something to do. We'll start when he gets back."

"Can't we start without him?" She asked hopefully.

"No, he shouldn't be much longer."

"So have you given any more thought on the job?"

"Yes, thank you, but I don't think I'm going to take it."

"Hermione," Harry said getting up and closing the door. "Ron's got… other stuff going on. A lot of the time it prevents him from being as hands on as he would like, and you would be reporting to Aden, not us. You won't see him as much as you think you will."

"What other stuff does Ron have going on?" That took her a bit by surprise. Ron Weasley was never the type to take on unnecessary work, and Interlace was already a side project.

"I can't speak of it." Harry said.

"Why not?" She knew it was none of her business but she didn't know that much about Ron now and it slightly bothered her.

"Because it's _unspeakable_."

"Why is it…Ron's an Unspeakable!?" Harry grinned.

"What? Why? What does he do?"

"I don't know Hermione. He doesn't speak of it."

"Right." She laughed. "Do you know anything or are you completely in the dark?"

Harry foolishly hesitated and Hermione jumped on it. "You do! Can't you tell me something Harry?"

"No. I'm sorry. It's not my place."

"How long has he been an Unspeakable?"

"Longer than he's been an Auror."

"What!?"

Any answer Harry was about to give was interrupted by a knock on the door from Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tall, older man.

"Ahh, so this is the elusive Miss Granger?" said the man. "Engel. Pleased to meet you."

"Is Ron ok?" Harry asked. Immediately a spike of worry seized her.

"Not to worry. Five is fine, quite fine-"

"_Auror Weasley," _Kingsley said throwing a sideways glare at Mr. Engel.

"-is just finishing up. He should be here any minute. Engel here wanted to meet you Hermione."

"I've heard a lot about you. I was wondering, if it's alright, after you are done here you would come speak with me?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kingsley slightly shake his head.

"I'm rather busy today." She said taking the cue. "Maybe some other time?"

Engel's study of her sent a chill down her spine. "If you do not wish to speak to me Miss Granger, say so."

"She doesn't." Harry said stepping beside her.

"Well then, it was a pleasure. Hope to see you around. Good day." He turned and walked out of the door. Kingsley gave her an apologetic smile and followed.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, we should get started."

"I thought we couldn't start without Ron?"

"Right."

"Harry? Who was that man?"

"He's… it's complicated, I'm not even sure I understand it myself."

"Then tell me what you do understand, Harry. I just went along with you and Kingsley and I would like to know why."

Harry sighed and sat at his desk. "Unspeakables don't usually split their time and Ron was dead set on becoming an Auror so Engel's had them make an exception. He has kind of an obsession with Ron, wants him all to himself."

Hermione processed this information. Ron had become an Unspeakable before becoming an Auror. They had made an exception so he could be both. Yet Ron had told her he had left the academy to find her and that his father played a part in reinstating him in the program. Where does becoming an Unspeakable fit into this? And who _was_ Engle?

"So… Ron is an Unspeakable _and_ an Auror, which doesn't happen too often and Engle thinks Ron should only be an Unspeakable?"

"Something like that."

"Then why did he have them make an exception?"

"I told you it was complicated."

"What does it have to do with me."

"I don't know Hermione. I told you I didn't understand it myself." Harry whined. Hermione became irritated. Harry knew more than he was letting on.

"If you didn't know or understand anything, why were you against me talking to Engel?"

"Because like you said, he thinks Ron should only be an Unspeakable. You heard him Hermione; he calls him '_Five_'. He's been trying to get Ron to quit being an Auror for a while now. And I don't know why he helped Ron, but I do know that he will try to use you to convince Ron to quit. He did it with me and he did it with Ginny. But don't take my word for it. Go talk to him. In fact I think maybe you should. Once he knows you're nothing to Ron he won't bother pestering you." Harry said his voice becoming more and more exasperated with each sentence, but the only thing that really registered with her was 'once he knows you're nothing to Ron.' They sat in silence for a while before Ron entered.

"How did it go?"

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Ron took a seat next to Harry looking everywhere but directly at her. It gave Hermione the opportunity to study him properly. He looked the same but there was something different in the way he carried himself. More confident, more sure of himself; it looked good on him. She looked away quickly but by the smirk on Harry's face she knew she had been caught staring.

"This," He said pulling out a silver cube from his desk. "Will record our session and transmit a transcript to record keeping."

She nodded her understanding, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. He waved his wand and the cube began to glow red. "Case number HJG97919190. Victim Interview: Hermione Jean Granger. Questioners, Auror H. Potter and Auror R. Weasley." He said aloud. "Start from the beginning."

"Ok." She said and took a deep breath. "Well I was coming home from work…"

"The library?" Harry asked.

She nodded and Harry tapped the cube with a smile. "It can't hear nods."

"Oh, sorry. Yes the library. I was making my way to the tube after work. I took my usual shortcut down a side street, less foot traffic, when someone grabbed me out of nowhere and put a wand at my temple."

"Did you recognize him?"

"No."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Just told me not to scream."

He nodded and she continued.

"I had taken a self-defense class, so I threw my head back and stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He stumbled back and I think I broke his nose because he was bleeding and clutching it with both hands.

Ron snorted.

"I'm sure you did." Harry said approvingly. "Good girl."

She smiled and went on. "I kneed him in the groin and when his wand fell from his hand, I kicked it into the sewer and ran as fast as I could."

Both Ron and Harry looked impressed even though Ron wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I made it to my flat and began looking for my wand. I kept it in a box by my bedroom closet. I had just managed to find it when I heard someone apparate into my flat."

"Why didn't you go straight to the authorities?"

"He was a wizard."

"Why didn't you go to the Wizarding authorities?"

"I thought I would have an easier time getting into a Wizarding facility with a wand."

He nodded again. "Go on."

"Um, where was I?"

"Someone apparated into your flat."

"Yes, they had apparated into my flat and were in my room before I could get to my feet."

"The same man from the street?… Hermione?"

"Huh… oh… no."

"Did you recognize this man?"

"No." she whispered.

Hermione all of a sudden felt a great desire to leave. They were getting to the worst part and she didn't want to talk about it, especially with Ron in the room listening to every word.

"Do I have to repeat the whole story? Didn't Kingsley already tell you what happened?"

"You gave him an overview, we need to hear as many details as you can remember."

"Maybe we should do this another time? I'm a bit tired, didn't sleep well last night."

"Hermione?" Ron said speaking for the first time. She met his eyes and the look on his face told her he knew something.

* * *

It wasn't all about the story. They needed to see Hermione's reactions to it as well. As part of the curriculum, Auror trainees had to learn how to read body language, be able to tell when someone is lying or holding back information among other things. Like for instance, the way Hermione told part of the story with no problem but was reluctant to tell the rest. The way she seemed to close off at the mention of the second man was a good cue. But what was the most telling was the way Hermione unconsciously grabbed the ends of her open cardigan sweater and tried to wrap herself in it before fisting the collar with one hand and hugging herself with the other arm.

He took a deep breath, felt the initial rush and pushed Harry aside focusing solely on Hermione. It was all there, the anger, fear, anxiety and shame.

"Hermione?" When she met his eyes, his heart broke for her. His legs moved on their accord and he found himself kneeling in front of her.

"Hermione, did something…did… did he…" He couldn't say it. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head vigorously.

"Hermione," Harry tried but she just shook her head again. Ron looked up at Harry who was breathing hard and flipping pages in a file. "There's nothing in the healers report."

Ron nodded and turned his attention back to Hermione. He needed to push aside his personal feelings and be professional.

"Hermione, did he rape you?" She shook her head once more.

"Did he try?" A tear slipped down her cheek and she nodded.

Fuck it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug trying to erase some of the pain she was feeling, and she relaxed.

He couldn't believe how well she had hidden it. How she showed no signs until now. Maybe if he wasn't so hell bent on hating her, if he had just heard her out instead of jumping down her throat, she would have opened up to him. But it didn't matter; nothing could change what she'd been through. He and Harry shared a look. They didn't need words. Harry gave a curt nod before racing out of his office.

"She'll be expecting us in twenty minutes." Harry said re-entering his office

Ron nodded.

"Hermione?" Harry said tentatively. "Why wasn't there anything in the healer's report?

"I-I didn't tell them."

"Why the hell not!…Sorry," He said helping Hermione to her feet. "Why didn't you tell them."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't feel it necessary…he didn't… get to... Crookshanks…stopped him."

"You need to be checked out."

"No! I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Hermione." Ron said.

"Yes I am!"

"Then what was the healing charm about?" When she didn't answer he added "See."

"It doesn't matter, it's too late."

Harry really didn't know what to do. She had healed herself and this was Hermione. He was sure she had done it correctly. What would taking her to St Mungo's accomplish? Nothing but humiliate her further, that's what it would accomplish.

"Harry! She has to go."

"It won't accomplish anything."

"It'll give me peace of mind."

"What about _my_ piece of mind." Hermione said. "I don't want anyone to know."

Ron looked at her imploringly.

"OK…OK.." Harry said walking over to the desk and picking up the cube. "If you go, this will disappear, we leave that part out of the report and no one has to know."

"The healer will know."

"Ginny won't say anything if we ask her."

"Ginny! No no no no."

"She's the only one who could help at this point."

"No."

"Hermione." Ron tried.

"No."

"You owe me."

Harry's head snapped in his direction and Hermione glared.

"I owe you nothing." Harry didn't quite agree. She owed them all an explanation.

"I got kicked out of Auror training 'cause of you." Then there was that, Harry thought.

"You said you left."

"I lied."

"Yet here you are. So it all worked out in the end." And then some, Harry mentally added.

"After spending two months in Azkaban, and with help from my father and Kingsley, and it was completely your fault." Ron didn't have to take it that far, it wasn't like she told him to react the way he did.

Hermione's lower lip was trembling as her eyes filled with tears. She had no idea how her leaving truly affected Ron.

"Ron that's not fair." Harry couldn't believe Ron would use that to guilt her into doing something she would rather not. It was something a Slytherin would do.

"Is it true?"

"I… well… err…" The answer was yes but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"What did you go to Azkaban for?" She ignored his sputtering and turned her attention back to Ron.

"It doesn't matter…it all worked out in the end." Ron replied and Harry just wanted them to get back on target.

"Ginny's waiting for us." Ron said simply.

Hermione's shoulders sagged and she picked up her bag from the chair.

"Are we going to floo there?"

"No. We have a car waiting for us."

Hermione didn't know whether she hated Ron for giving her the biggest guilt trip of her life or wanted to give him a hug for all the trouble she had caused. Azkaban? What had he done to land himself in Azkaban? And he was kicked out of the Auror program for it she was sure. How did he go from Azkaban inmate to one of the most respected, highly decorated Aurors that Mrs. Weasley had told her he was? He caught her eyes in the rearview mirror and held her gaze. And when did he learn how to drive?

"It's a new Auror requirement."

"Is Legilimency an Auror requirement too?"

"No, I suck at Legilimency."

"Then how…"

"We're here" He said cutting her off.

They arrived at St. Mungo's to find out that Ginny was being held up in an emergency and they would have to wait. They were seated for at least fifteen minutes when Ron leaned in to ask her if she was ok and she ignored him.

"Don't be mad at me."

She kept on ignoring him.

"I just want to make sure you're ok. Merlin."

"Since when do you care?" She snapped.

"I care."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Harry stood up muttering something about the receptionist and walked away, they watched him go before she added. "I don't want your pity."

"I don't pity you." He sounded offended.

"Yes, you do."

"What are you? An empath?"

"It doesn't take an empath to know you pity me. First, you act like you hate me and now all of a sudden you care whether or not I'm ok? You should have thought about my feelings when you were saying horrible things to me."

"And you should have thought about my feelings when you decided never to come back."

"I can't believe you're bringing that up again."

"I can't believe you're making me."

Hermione huffed and looked away. She was not going to be dragged into another row about her leaving with Ron. It was getting old fast.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Hermione wasn't sure she had heard him right; it wasn't the least bit sarcastic and completely sincere.

"What?"

"I don't know anyone who could go through what you went through and be so composed and strong about it. It's amazing really." She was in too much shock to take her eyes off of him.

"What?" He asked shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Did… did you just pay me a compliment?"

"I guess I did." The smile he gave her caused her stomach to flutter. It was genuine and warm and she could see a glimpse of the old Ron that had been hiding behind the bitter man she had met on her return. "Don't get used to it," Ron said, his shoulders stiffening once again, and just like that, the new bitter Ron had returned.

"Right well, they're coming." Ron said after a long moment of awkward silence.

Hermione looked around and couldn't see a sign of Ginny or Harry anywhere. She was just about to ask him what made him think that when the solid white double doors to their right swung open and the pair walked through. How had he known?

"Now can someone tell me what this is all about? I have work to do." Ginny said completely annoyed.

Hermione was regretting coming more and more. She didn't want anyone knowing what happened, and just the thought of Ginny examining her, and the type of examination needed made it all too real and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "Coming here was a mistake."

She stood up to leave but Ron caught her arm standing too.

"It'll be ok."

"No it won't."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her close. For the second time that day she felt the odd sensation of warm energy surrounding her as her body was absorbing it and making her relax like a tiny sedative.

"Well isn't this fucking cozy." She turned to see Ginny glaring at the pair of them. "And you're not authorized to do that Ron."

"Bugger authorization."

"If I was dragged out here to watch the two of them make up, you'll be missing an appendage in the morning." She told Harry.

"I didn't… we need you to examine Hermione."

"They did that Thursday."

"Yeah, but…" Ron started, but stopped as a bolt of anxiety shot threw her at Ron's willingness to discuss what happened out in the open like this. A moment later she felt another light surge of that odd sedative energy.

"Ron!" Ginny scolded. "Stop that!"

Hermione stepped out of Ron's embrace. It was _him _doing that?

"Come on," Harry said quietly looking around. They were beginning to make quite a scene.

"Let's go to the examination room."

"Not till you tell me why you dragged me away from my patients."

"I told you…we need you to examine Hermione."

"And _I _told _you_ she's already been seen."

Harry stepped closer to his wife and said in a low tone. "Hermione was almost raped. She healed herself and didn't tell the other healers… we just want to make sure she's alright."

Ginny was looking up at him with wide eyes. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. After a moment she said,

"Room two."


	5. Show A Little Empathy

Chapter Five

Show A Little Empathy

Hermione walked down the brightly lit corridor feeling like she was walking to her death. In a few short moments, she would have to divulge the most humiliating experience of her life to an old friend who now hated her. Things couldn't possibly get worse.

When they reached examination room two, Ginny told the boys to wait outside.

"What? We need to know what happened." Harry argued.

"All you need is a healer's report; I've done this before…I know what questions to ask."

"Actually Ginny, we were hoping you would, you know, forget to write one."

She cocked an eyebrow, "You're not going to report this?"

"No."

"Then there's no need for you to know what happened, now is there?" Ginny said, guiding Hermione into the room and closing the door in the boys' faces.

Hermione looked around the room. It was small with a sink against the far wall, a few cabinets underneath, a small bed, a partition, a chair and not much else. Ginny walked over to a cabinet pulling out a gown and some kind of form.

"I thought you said you weren't going to write a report."

"I said if _they_ weren't going to report it, there was no need for them to be in here."

"That's not what you said."

"It's what I meant."

"Are you going to write one?"

"Yes…Relax, Hermione I need to do this."

"No, you don't Ginny, please."

"I'm not handing it in. I just… I need…" Hermione could see Ginny's eyes glaze over and she understood. Ginny needed something to concentrate on, something to help her see Hermione as just another patient; she needed to make this as impersonal as she could. Filling out a report would help her do that.

Hermione nodded and Ginny took a deep breath. "Ok…ok… um, change into this, and I'll be right back." Ginny said quickly sweeping out of the room.

She clutched the gown in her hand tightly as she walked behind the partition in the corner of the room feeling utterly alone, in every possible way. With every layer of clothing she shed, she felt more vulnerable until she was completely naked both physically and emotionally.

"Hermione?"

Ron's voice coming from the other side of the partition didn't do her any good either.

"Sorry." He said. "I just…Do you want me to stay here with you until Ginny comes back… so, you know…you won't be so alone?"

"Thank you." She whispered, wiping away the tears that had been silently falling since Ginny left. Hermione put on the gown and walked around the partition to find Ron sitting in the only chair in the room with his head bowed.

"You look like I feel." She told him.

"I know… It's been a long day."

"It's been a long couple of days."

"Yeah."

They fell into silence. What did they have to say to each other that hadn't already been said? A lot, actually, but Hermione didn't have the courage to broach the topic.

"So tell me about New York." Ok, so there was always that.

"You really want to know about New York?"

"No, not really. I was just looking for something to talk about."

"We don't have to talk."

He gave her a small smile in understanding; his just being there was enough.

"Sorry," Ginny came in a few minutes later. "I had to sneak your file out of records."

"You won't get in trouble, will you?"

"No, I just didn't want anyone asking any questions. Out now Ron!" She ordered Ron.

Ginny leaned against the wall and began reading her chart, while her thoughts wandered to the boy who just left. She hated that this was the reason Ron had begun treating her nicely as she would have preferred it not come from pity.

"I don't pity you." Ginny said never taking her eyes off the chart.

Ginny's words startled her. "I never said you pitied me."

"Well, you feel like someone pities you."

"What are you an empath?"

"Yes."

Hermione laughed. "You're not an empath."

Ginny pointed to her badge that read 'Ginevra Potter.' Then under that it read, 'Empathic Healer'

"You can't be an empath."

"I beg to differ. Lie down."

"You never took any empathic training at Hogwarts."

"I wasn't an empath at Hogwarts… not really anyway…lie down."

"No, you can't. All empathic abilities show itself before school age, like magic, at age eight, if it doesn't come by then it never will."

"I wasn't born an empath so regular rules don't apply to me. And if you don't lie down I'll be forced to stun you." Hermione thought that was a rather good idea. It would make this whole thing easier if she was unconscious. She hesitated but then complied and did as Ginny ordered.

"You're either born an empath or not. You can't just become one."

Ginny just shrugged and began waving her wand over Hermione.

"How old were you when they showed?" Hermione couldn't help but ask

"Nineteen."

"Wow. Never in recorded history has empathic ability shown itself at such a late age, let alone to someone who wasn't born with it. You're a one of a kind case."

"Actually I'm the second recorded case of such an anomaly."

"We studied empaths and the empathic ability in History of Magic. I would have remembered something like that."

"What did you learn about empaths?"

"That it's genetic. All empaths have a history of empathic abilities in their family history. And that it takes eight years for the ability to mature and show itself fully."

"What else?"

"To be an empath one needs to have the brain capacity to hold and interpret outside emotions and the empathetic spark that is believed to come from the soul. Many descendants of empathy are born with either brain capacity and a dormant empathetic spark, or an empathetic spark but no brain capacity. Empathic ability is somewhat rare."

"You sound like you're reading from a text book."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Go on."

"There are four levels of empathic ability: Four being the most powerful and the rarest of the rare. There has only been one level Four Empath born in the last 100 years."

Ginny nodded and turned away.

"Ginny?"

She didn't answer, but kept writing on the parchment. Hermione closed her eyes tight. Ginny had successfully distracted her. The exam was over.

"Hermione…" She said turning back. "There…were… there are signs of… penetration."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. "I know."

"Hermione what happened?" The professionalism was gone from her voice and all that was left was concern. Ginny had always been the person she had confided in with things she couldn't tell Harry or Ron. It seemed this was going to be another. Ginny looked at the door before sitting next to Hermione and placing a comforting hand on her knee as Hermione felt herself relax.

"When he came into my room I was still on my knees so he kicked me in my stomach."

"That explains the broken ribs."

"My wand flew out of my hand."

Ginny nodded for her to go on.

"He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the bed, I fought as hard as I could but he fought harder. He must have got impatient because he let me go and I ran for the door but…"

"But?"

"I got hit with Imperio."

Ginny squeezed her knee in a supportive gesture.

"He made me undress and…. touch myself… while he just… watched."

"That doesn't explain…"

"He made me lie down…then he… started touching me… and he…used his wand."

"His wand?"

"His magical one not his… you know… he used it… on me.

Ginny paled. "He just used his wand? He didn't…"

"He tried… after a short while of… that… he made me kneel in front of him and he… took out his… his penis."

"He made you…"

"He wanted me too… I was about too but Crookshanks… I don't know where he came from… pounced and… well… bit his penis."

"Crookshanks bit his penis!"

"Yes."

Ginny burst into laughter and Hermione couldn't fathom what in the world could be so funny.

"Sorry." Ginny said sobering. "Crookshanks."

"Yes. He jumped and bit it and he fell to the ground and Crookshanks began clawing at it."

Ginny laughed again. "Sorry…sorry….I'm so sorry…that's poetic justice right there. That's what that bastard gets, his cock torn to shreds by Crookshanks."

Hermione still didn't find the humor in the situation. "He tried to kill Crookshanks!"

"I'm sorry Hermione." She said looking rightfully ashamed. "How did you get away?"

"When he threw a killing curse at Crookshanks, I guess the Imperio lifted because I was no longer under his control. While he was distracted by Crookshanks, I kicked him a few times, took his wand, stunned him, grabbed my clothes and apparated away…You're not going to tell Ron or Harry, are you?"

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"They need to know something happened, Hermione; maybe not the details, but they need to know he more than just tried, and Hermione…they wouldn't have brought you down here otherwise."

"Harry seemed fine with not letting me come here. It was Ron who made me feel guilty, and forced me into coming. He wanted peace of mind… that's all."

"Yeah, well Harry's not Ron."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what Ron says goes. 'Peace of mind' was code for 'she's lying'. They needed to get you down here to find out the truth."

Hermione was on the verge of hyperventilation. They had played her like a chess game and won.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to tell them something." Ginny whispered and began to rub her back. Hermione didn't want Ginny trying to comfort her; she didn't want anything from Ginny except a promise of silence, so she shrugged off her touch and jumped to her feet. Ginny threw a furtive look at the door and grabbed her hand. "Hermione calm down."

Hermione wrenched her hand out of Ginny's. "I will not calm down! You lied to me! I thought I could trust you! How could I be so stupid!? You hate me, why would you keep a secret for me. You're probably going to go home and have a laugh about this whole thing. Poor Hermione got raped by a mad man's wand. Good thing she had her cat!"

"Hermione stop! I would never! This isn't a laughing matter." Ginny went to grab her hand but Hermione stepped out of her reach.

"Please, you laughed twice at my expense, and in my face." Hermione spat, and turned her back on Ginny, her entire body trembling. She couldn't think straight. Her nerves were humming and the room was getting hotter and hotter. She didn't want to be here anymore, not just this room, but this building or this city or anywhere where this world could touch her. Ron pitied her, Ginny hated her, and her parents were gone. She was being a burden to the Weasleys and there were two death eaters out there looking for her. Maybe she should let them find her. Maybe life would be better for everyone if she had just let them rape and kill her.

BANG BANG BANG

"What's going on in there!" Ron's concerned voice came from the opposite side of the door.

"We'll be out in a minute!"

"Let me in!"

"Ginny, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"I can't lie to Ron; he'll know if I was."

"Yes you can, please!" Hermione was completely terrified Ginny would tell.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hermione what's wrong!? Ginny!"

"Everything's fine Ron." Ginny called back.

"Then why is she so scared!"

"She's fine."

"Bullshit! This is me you're talking to."

Ginny grabbed her hand again and held on tightly and once again Hermione relaxed.

"You need to keep calm. I won't tell them any details… just that…Merlin…I can't lie to him."

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. There was a flash of red light then everything went black.

* * *

Ron was on edge. Ginny was trying her best at keeping Hermione calm but sometimes she forgot who she was dealing with. She was a great Empath, but he was better. Ginny could force calm on her all she wanted but he could still feel a dulled version of her anger, hurt, shame and embarrassment. Not to mention he could read Ginny's emotional reaction to the story. The guilt, disgust, the need to rip this man limb from limb, the…amusement?

"Is she telling her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Everything?"

"Feels like it."

After a while Ron was hit full force by Hermione's anger before Ginny calmed her, but Hermione must have thrown off her touch again because everything was coming in crystal clear once more. Hermione was angry, angry and panicking and falling into a spiral of depression and hopelessness that scared him. He had seen people who felt a similar way hurt themselves… or worse. He sprang to his feet and rushed to the door but it was locked.

BANG BANG BANG

"What's going on in there!"

"We'll be out in a minute!"

"Let me in!"

Ron waited, but Hermione's terror only grew.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hermione what's wrong!? Ginny!" They needed to open this door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked coming to stand next to him but he didn't have time to deal with Harry.

"Everything's fine Ron."

"Then why is she so scared?"

"She's fine."

"Bullshit! This is me you're talking to."

"What's going on?"

"Hermione's terrified and Ginny won't open this fucking door." Just as he said those words Hermione was gone. He couldn't feel her any more.

BANG BANG

Ron stumbled as Ginny wrenched open the door.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I stunned her. She went a bit mad."

"Why? What happened, what did she say?

"Well… she doesn't want me to tell you anything."

"Is that what all that was about?"

"Yeah… to be honest I don't think I want to repeat it."

"It was that bad?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded then hugged Harry. "You have to find that bastard."

"We will."

"What happened?" Ron was tired of having to ask that question.

"Remember the Scott case?"

Ron paled and Harry asked, "What happened in the Scott case?"

An empath's ability shows itself before Hogwarts age, so there are special courses they take during their schooling; one being how to distinguish their own emotions from the people around them, but he and Ginny were special cases as they were both 19 when their training started so they were sent to St Mungo's. By the time Ginny's abilities showed, Ron had about a year under his belt so he was allowed to help his sister. One case they worked on together was the Scott case. It was one neither of them would soon forget. Lena Scott was a 16 year old rape victim Ginny was assigned to and Ron was there to help Ginny when needed. It was a rough case, so rough that after a few days they were taken off; both were too inexperienced to deal with that kind of emotional trauma.

A few months after Lena's mother had died, her stepfather had put her under the Imperius curse and forced her into sexual acts before sodomizing her with his wand and raping her. He was a sick fuck who would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

Ron walked over to Hermione's unconscious form and ran a finger down her cheek. Lena had taken her own life on what would have been her seventeenth birthday.

"How much like it."

"Not exactly…but close. Ron… should we get a mind healer."

"I don't think so."

"But…"

"Lena was a victim. Hermione's a survivor. She'll be ok." Ron was sure of it.

"What do we tell her when she wakes up?"

Harry took out his wand and stood above Hermione. "This is what we're going to do."

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open and she found herself lying on the small bed in examination room two. It took a second for her mind to clear before she jumped up.

"You stunned me?"

"You wouldn't calm down."

"You stunned me!"

"And I'll do it again in a second, now will you stay calm so I can deal with the boys?"

"What are you going to say to them?" Her old friend's fear and panic were making a comeback.

"Just trust me."

"No!"

"What?"

"I don't trust you. What are you going to tell them?"

"That Crookshanks stopped anything from happening. It's not exactly lying, I think that would be enough to hold off any questions."

"You said they know something."

"They do, but unlike you, they _do_ trust me."

"Promise?" Hermione saw something cross Ginny's face that she couldn't read. It didn't help her nerves, but Ginny didn't give her time to think much about it because she turned and opened the door.

"About bloody time."

"Are you OK?"

"I…"

"She's fine."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione waited on bated breath for Ginny's next words.

"Nothing as bad you think. He tried, knocked her around pretty bad but Crookshanks took a bite out of his cock before it got anywhere near Hermione."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're lying."

_Oh God_

"If what you think happened, happened, Hermione would be going up stairs for tests right now, but she's not."

"What tests?" She asked. Did she really need them? Her heart began to race.

"Tests- Muggle and Magical STD tests, pregnancy tests…but you don't need them since there was no intercourse."

"There wasn't?"

"No. And that's the truth."

Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister for a second but then seemed to believe her. She was in the clear.

"Can I go home now?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "But we didn't finish the questioning; we'll do it some other time."

Hermione didn't like the idea of more questioning but the worse part now seemed settled so it couldn't be any worse than today's.

Ginny walked them to the lobby. After giving her brother and husband a kiss, she started as if to hug her but thought better of it and muttered something about needing to get back to work. They drove back to the ministry and then flooed to the Burrow.

"Where's mum and Jamie?" Hermione's head whipped around to look at Harry. She had never heard him refer to Mrs. Weasley as 'mum' before. It sounded nice. She was, after all the only mother figure he'd known. Hermione shook her head. It was more than just an appreciation for everything she had done for him; although she was sure it made it easier, she was his mother-in-law. It wasn't uncommon for people to call their in-laws Mum and Dad. Besides that, Harry and Ron were more than best friends and partners; they were officially brothers, family. Her attack must have rattled her brains more than she thought. Then another realization hit her. She and Harry were no longer the outsiders in the Weasley home…it was just her, alone again.

"Would you stop?" Ron said to her out of nowhere.

"I didn't say anything." She scrutinized him carefully. There was something odd about Ron now that she thought about it properly. He had been a bit too… in tune with her all day and there had been that odd energy he emitted that relaxed her, like a clumsy version of what Ginny…

"_Actually I'm the second recorded case of such an anomaly."_

Was Ron the first?

She was about to enlighten him of her theory but just then Ron was nearly knocked off his feet by his beast of a dog.

"I missed you girl." Ron said kneeling down and scratching her behind both ears.

"She's been in a right state without you." Mrs. Weasley said coming in behind Kitty.

"Sorry. I'll pick her up after work." Kitty whimpered.

"You can't take her now?" Hermione asked. Living with Ron's dog hadn't been easy. She growled at her and Crookshanks every chance she got. To be quite honest, she feared the dog would attack at the slightest provocation.

"Do you have a problem with my dog?"

"Yes."

"Well you're going to have to deal with her for a few more hours."

"Can't you just pop over to your place with her?"

"I could."

Ron looked past her and she turned to see Harry and Mrs. Weasley having an intense discussion. Mrs. Weasley looked pale and was clutching her heart and Harry had a comforting hand on her shoulder as they spoke in low tones. Whatever they were talking about couldn't be good.

"I'll make some tea. Why don't you go in the sitting room? We'll be right out."

She glanced again at Harry and Mrs. Weasley before entering the sitting room wondering what was going on in the kitchen, how long they would be, and if there was a pair of extendable ears somewhere in the house. She sighed and picked up a book that rested on the side table; she was four chapters along when Harry and Ron entered with tea.

"What was that about Harry?" He looked at Ron and didn't answer but rather began pouring the tea before sitting down and sipping from his cup.

It was Ron who spoke first.

"They were able to identify the wand you took from your attacker. Jackson Saywer II."

She nodded taking a deep breath. "I don't recognize the name."

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Harry suggested, but Ron shot him the deadliest glare imaginable.

"It'll be easier for her to understand if you tell her the whole story. It's not like it's some big secret. It was all over the papers."

"Do I have to?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to her. "Jackson Sawyer is the man who will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for the murder of your parents. Jackson Sawyer II is his son, and who we believe is the man who attacked you while his brother Jacob most likely was the one who grabbed you in the alley."

Hermione reeled, she was being hunted by the family of the man who killed her parents.

"Why?" She said in a trembling voice.

"Four Death Eaters showed up at your house that day… Sawyer and his three sons… your father shot and killed one of them." He looked over at Ron who nodded.

"They convicted Sawyer… but his two remaining sons went free."

"What! Why!?"

"The whole thing was a big to do, there were loads of people… well… a lot of people thought that Sawyer wasn't responsible and shouldn't have been tried in the first place. The Wizengamot got a lot of flak for it, as did Mr. Weasley and Kingsley.

"Why?"

"Well you see. Before they caught Sawyer, someone had already been convicted and was serving a life sentence for your parents' murder."

"Who?"

Harry hesitated but it was Ron who answered.

"Me."


	6. Left to Perish

_**Four years and Eleven months ago**_

"Merlin! What's in here?

"Rocks." George answered nonchalantly.

"Rocks! You made me carry a box of bloody rocks!" Ron Weasley said dropping the large

cardboard box on the floor of the twins' store room.

"No, we told you to bring them in. You're the one who decided to _carry_ them." Fred grinned.

The twins sniggered and walked away, leaving Ron to wonder why in the world he had decided to help the twins in the shop. _Because you had nothing better to do_ he reminded himself. Harry and Ginny had gone to breakfast to 'work some things out' and haven't been seen since. Three months ago that would have been cause for panic, but now, now all his best friend and sister's disappearance caused was the urge to vomit. Ron snorted, they had "worked things out" the day after the battle. Who did they think they were fooling?

Ron glanced at his watch which showed half twelve. The good news was that there was half an hour left till lunch. The bad news was Hermione wouldn't be home for another _five _hours. She had insisted on helping McGonagall with the preparations for the start of term on November first. She hadn't even been named head girl yet and she was already playing the part. The only positive thing that came from her putting so much time in with the headmistress was that McGonagall was actually letting Hermione have a say in who they hired for teaching positions. Ron just hoped she didn't put her vote towards someone who would give them loads of homework.

Ron sighed and bent down to pick up the dropped box, thought better of it and levitated it to the corner with the rest. He was going to kill Ginny. She was the one who volunteered the both of them to help Fred and George while Hermione and Harry were at Hogwarts.

"_It's something to do_." She said.

Harry and Hermione were the only ones comfortable with setting foot back in that place. Harry helped with the rebuilding as much as he could, Ron and Ginny tried but the place just felt tainted to them.

"_It just has a weird energy now. I don't know. It's just odd."_ She confessed to him one night. _"It's like you can…"_

"_Feel all pain and grief of that night." _Ron nodded in understanding.

"_Thank Merlin I'm not the only one, when I say things like that to Harry he gives me a look like I'm mental."_

"_Harry sees the place in a way we never will. Hogwarts was the first home he ever had so it won't feel like anything but to him, no matter what happens there it will always be his safe haven."_

She gaped at him. _"When did you become so… so…"_ unable to come up with the proper word she shook her head. _"Never mind, lets make a pact, since Harry is so in love with the place-"_

"_And Hermione with their library,"_

"_We'll leave them to get Hogwarts ready." _And they did, two stubborn Weasley's were no match for a Granger and the boy who lived - twice.

Ron finished moving the rest of the boxes from the ally to the storeroom when his traitor of a sister walked in.

"Nice of you to join us."

"I'm not that late."

"It's nearly lunch."

"No it's not." She said grabbing his wrist then dropping it after checking the time on his watch.

"Oh well. We almost done?"

"No. Fred and George want those boxes in the corner moved to the alley."

Ginny walked over and tried to pick up a box and stumbled not realizing how heavy they would be.

"Merlin! What's in here?"

"Rocks."

"What the hell do they need rocks for?"

"Who knows?"

"Are you going to help?"

"I brought those bloody things down here, by myself, after _you _volunteered us. You're on your own." And he flopped down on the couch.

Ginny glanced at the stack of boxes then to the one in her arms. "How bout lunch first."

"Brilliant!"

They ate a quick lunch and returned to the shop where Ron resumed his place on the couch instructing Ginny to lift with her legs not her back, and Ginny threatening to curse him and tell their mother that he made her do all the work. Ron wasn't having any of it, he countered with his own threats to tell their mother what Ginny was up to all morning.

"You like Harry living with us don't you?"

By the time Fred and George returned from seeing a supplier, Ginny had moved all but two boxes into the alley.

"Once you're done with the boxes you can head out." George told them.

"Since I was here on time I'm heading out now."

Fred and George looked at Ginny who just shrugged. "It's almost done anyway."

She walked over, picked up one of the boxes and began to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Fred.

"Moving boxes to the alley…" Ginny said in a tone of voice that implied Fred was an idiot for asking.

"No, we want the boxes moved from the alley to the store room."

"But-Ron said…"

"If you were here on time you would have known that. Try levitating them, easier on the back." Ron said and ran out before Ginny could hex his bits off.

* * *

Ron wandered around Diagon Alley for a while finding himself in Flourish and Blots, Hermione would be proud he thought amused. One of the good things to come out of the bloody war was that Kingsley promoted his father to work under him. In the state the Ministry was in, Kingsley wanted those whom he trusted closest to him, and his father was one of the few who survived the war. They were nowhere near rich, but they weren't exactly poor anymore, and for the first time in his life, not only did Ron have a fair amount of pocket money, but he could spend it and not feel entirely guilty for wasting it on frivolous things.

Though he wouldn't call taking his girlfriend out frivolous. He liked being able to take her places and buy her something here and there; which is what led him here in the first place. There were a few books she wanted to pick up but never had the time. She spend her days at Hogwarts and Ron made it his personal mission to steal her nights. So much so he was no longer a stranger in the Granger house. In the two months since they've been back Ron grew very fond of Hermione's parents. Before the war the only time he had spent with Mr. and Mrs. Granger was when they would drop Hermione off at the Burrow and stay for dinner at his mother's insistence. But it wasn't like he had spent _time_ with them, they were just there. It had come as a shock to him when he had learned that while they were off at Hogwarts it wasn't uncommon for his parents to invite hers over for dinner and vise versa.

"Of course we're friends _'like that' _" His mother had said. "What kind of parents would let their only daughter spend her summer with people they hardly know? Honestly Ron. They're lovely people."

His mother was right, of course, and he would constantly tell Hermione that if she didn't resemble her father so much he would swear she was adopted, she was nothing like them. Mrs. Granger was very easy going, calm, and reminded him forcibly of his father, while Mr. Granger was-there was no other way of putting it- a big kid. He made jokes and goofed around and had the largest collection of comic books he had ever seen. Ron grew to really liked him. One evening he had brought over some of his own collection and had spent two whole hours with Mr. Granger in his study reading and learning about Super Man and X-men and a whole bunch of other 'super heroes' as they are called. Mr. Granger in turn, was awestruck by his moving comic books. Hermione wasn't too pleased with this turn of events, not knowing whether to be delighted that they got on so well or annoyed that he would rather spend time with her father then her.

Ron made his way over to the rack of comic books glad to see a new edition of "The adventures of Billy Bandersmith, The blind buffoon." Mr. Granger's favorite comic about a blind wizard who always found himself in the most preposterous situations. It was great. He grabbed the latest issue along with Hermione's book and made his way to the counter.

"Ahhh Mr. Weasley, good to see you, good to see you. How is everything?" Said the clerk, shaking his hand. He still hadn't gotten used to people being eager to do just that. Fame, even the little he had been receiving these days, was a bit unnerving. He should have listened to Harry all these years.

"Er, fine."

"The book Ms. Granger ordered came in this morning, would you like to take that as well?"

"Uhh… how much is it." He had more pocket money then usual to but he still had a budget.

"Not to worry." Said the old man packing his items and handing him the bag.

"How much do I owe you?" Ron tried again.

"Nothing, consider it a thank you gift." People wanting to just give him things was yet another thing he could never get used to.

"No it's alright, how much…"

"I insist."

"So do I."

"Five sickles then."

Ron gaped at the man Hermione's books alone were worth a gallion easy. But Ron could tell that the man felt a bit insulted that Ron refused his gift so he paid him his sickles and left with a genuine smile. "Thank you for all you've done and pass my thanks over to Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger as well." said the man. Making one more quick stop Ron headed off to his destination.

"Hello Ron." Mrs. Granger smiled moving aside to let Ron in to her home. "What brings you by?"

"I finished helping my brothers early and thought I'd wait for Hermione here- I hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is. Have you had lunch yet?"

"I had a quick bite."

Mrs. Granger, who had quickly become accustomed to Ron's eating habits gave him a knowing smile. "Would you like a snack then?"

Ron grinned back. "I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "It's no trouble. I was just about to make myself something."

"Is Mr. Granger home?" Ron asked as he took a seat at the small round table in the middle of the Granger's kitchen.

"He's seeing to an emergency. He should be back soon."

Mrs. Granger set about making a few sandwiches and set them on the table between them."

"Something to drink?" she asked.

"One of those fizzy drinks?" he said with a smile. The muggles had these amazing drinks that came in these cylinder containers that were just great. Ron tucked into his sandwich while Mrs. Granger retrieved three cans and set them on the table opening one for him knowing he still hadn't gotten the hang of it himself.

"It's no butter beer but it'll do."

"Oh!" Ron wiped his mouth and reached into the large paper bag he had been carrying and pulled out a box containing six bottles of butterbeer.

"For you."

Mrs. Granger beamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His love for the muggle fizzy drink

thing was only matched by Mrs. Granger's love for Butter Beer, so he had made a point to bring Hermione's mother some whenever he had the chance. One thing his mother had taught him was that it was good manners to bring some sort of gift when visiting a home. At first it was flowers but after learning Hermione's mother had a taste for the wizarding drink he knew he would win more points with that.

Mrs. Granger sat taking a sip of the drink. "If you spoil Hermione half as much as you spoil me there's no way she'd say no to you."

"Right..." Ron sighed, never creeping up as he thought about the ring hidden in his desk drawer.

"She's crazy about you Ron. She'll say yes."

"She'll say we're too young."

"Do you think you're too young?"

"I don't know. Maybe, sometimes."

"Then don't ask her to marry you."

"Yeah."

Ron picked up his sandwich and took a bite though he was no longer feeling hungry. They were too young, Ron knew that, but he was also impatient. The war and Hogwarts was behind him. It was an odd freeing feeling, it also terrified him. He had no idea what the future would hold but he knew Hermione was in it and he was eager to start that part of his future.

Mrs. Granger sighed, her motherly instincts picking up his dower mood.

"If it's worth anything, John and I don't think you're too young."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just thought… well… we've only been dating a short while… and…"

"And you've been best friends for years. You were out on your own all last year. You took care of each other and managed to get by."

"That was all Harry and Hermione. I didn't do anything, really."

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "Hermione was right about you."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What has Hermione been saying about me?"

"Nothing she hasn't been telling us for years."

"Which is?"

"That you refuse to see how great you truly are and it infuriates her."

"Oh." Ron said looking down at his half eaten sandwich. That's all he needed, for Hermione patents to think he was an insecure git.

"It's not a bad thing." She rushed to add seeing the desolate look on his face. "In fact it's endearing. It would be easy for someone like you to become arrogant but you're not. You're humble and the fact that you can't see how great you are shows that it's who you are, not something you try to be. Greatness comes naturally to you." She shrugged the way Hermione usually did when trying to make something serious seem casual.

Ron tried not to blush. "Next time I come over I'm going to bring you a case of butterbeer." They both laughed lifting the awkwardness in air that had surrounded them a minute ago.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Hold him to what?"

They both looked up to see Mr. Granger walk into the kitchen.

"Ronald here promised me a case of butter beer."

Mr. Granger pulled a face. "That stuff's too sweet. Now fire whiskey, got any of that?"

"John!"

"What?"

"Must I remind you of your last encounter with fire whisky?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh at the memory of his father and Mr. Granger sitting in the garden of the Burrow. It was the night Fred was released from St Mungo's and his mother had invited the Grangers over to celebrate both Fred and the Grangers' homecoming. It was also the first time he had ever seen his father pissed and Mr. Granger clutching the grass like a lifeline, insisting he would slip off the earth if he let go. Hermione and her mother would have been completely mortified if Charlie hadn't been hugging a tree confirming everything Mr. Granger was saying and adding that it would be a shame to have fought to save the world only to die falling off it.

"That was brilliant." John Granger said despite his wife's scowl.

"I don't have fire whiskey but I do have the latest issue of Billy Bandersmith."

John Granger put his arm around Ron and shook him a bit. "This boy's a keeper."

Ron briefly wondered when the conversation turned to quidditch before realizing what Mr. Granger was really saying.

"Told you." Mrs. Granger winked at him. "I take it you two are going to disappear now?"

"Of course we are." he said pulling Ron to his feet. "I got the new Spiderman in as well." Ron grimaced but said nothing seeing as _that_ line of comics didn't interest him in the least.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Ron looked up from his comic at Mr. Granger quizzically.

"If he's a wizard why doesn't he just magic his eye sight back?"

"Magic can't fix everything."

"That just doesn't seem right."

"In a way it does. Magic doesn't defy physics it just bends it to near breaking point." Ron shrugged. "That's what Hermione says anyway."

"If anyone knows, it would be her."

They lapsed into another comfortable silence eating the biscuits Mrs. Granger had brought them. It wasn't long before Mr. Granger rested his head against the back of his arm chair and began to drift off. Ron looked at his watch. Three hours until Hermione got home, he reckoned that after the work he had done in the shop he was due for a quick kip as well. With that thought he mimicked Mr. Granger and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Ron jolted awake completely terrified. He glanced around the room to see Mr. Granger still fast asleep. Shaking himself he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa, in the hopes to rid the terror coursing through his mind.

He crossed the threshold of the sitting room just as Mrs. Granger's hands flew to her throat, touching the deep slash that had suddenly appeared. Ron watched in horror as Hermione's mother fell to the floor in to a pool of her own blood before two Death Eaters

turned in his direction.

"Avada.."

Fighting a war had given Ron enough reflects that he was able to dodge out of the way of the killing curse just as it soared over his head and smashed a framed picture hanging on the wall showing him with glass and splintered wood.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kadvra"

And with those bellowed spell Ron became locked in combat with two masked Death Eaters that had found their way in. There was no way Ron would make it out of this alive. For every curse he threw, there were two deadly ones were thrown right back. Every time he would emerge from behind the couch, his heart clenched at the sight of Mrs. Granger lying on the floor causing the split second distraction that would be the death of him.

Just as Ron rose to throw a curse of his own a resounding _BANG_ echoed threw the room and blood began to flow from the smaller Death Eater's stomach before falling to his knees then dropping completely to the floor. Ron turned to see Mr. Granger standing just inside the room with what he recognized from his father's many muggle pictures as a hand gun. There was a moment of stunned silence that was broken by the second Death eater's cry.

"JUSTIN!"

Many things happened at once. The standing Death Eater hoisted the fallen one over his shoulder and disapparated, Mr. Granger dropped his pistol and hurried to his wife's side and two more Death Eaters came into view from the top of the stairs. Now he was absolutely positive he wouldn't survive this ambush. His heart broke knowing it would be Hermione who would find them. With a plea to the heavens that Hermione not return home till after it was over, he pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters knowing two were pointed back at him.

"Stupefy"

To his great surprise the Death Eater he hit, fell against the other, unbalancing him so the killing curse flew well over his head. Taking advantage of the distraction, he disarmed the other, but it wasn't enough. As the wand soared through the air, the last standing attacker lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Ron struggled to keep his grip on his wand just as hard as the other man struggled to take it. As the hatred built within both men, a sickening green light shot out of Ron's wand hitting Mr. Granger, who was crying over his wife body. He slumped over her and lay still. Both Hermione's parents were dead, gone.

With a rough head butt from the masked man, Ron's hand slackened from around the wand and the Death Eater stood triumphantly looking down at Ron's shocked unmoving form.

"Avada.."

"Freeze" came an unfamiliar voice.

The wand tip that a second ago was pointed at Ron's chest spun to face the muggle police officer and within a second a third victim lay dead. It was the distraction Ron needed. With a kick to the back of the knees, the Death Eater fell and with another kick to the face Ron got to his feet and extracted his wand just as a second muggle officer entered the room.

"Freeze!"

"Stupefy!"

There was no real need to stun the muggle, but Ron's adrenaline was pumping and he was completely on the defensive. He turned back just in time to see that last Death Eater crawl to his wand, cast a spell and disapparate taking the stunned man with him.

The house was eerily quiet. Ron didn't think he would make it out of this attack alive but here he was, standing in the middle of the Grangers' house, Hermione's house, the only survivor. Her parents were dead; her father at his hand, and all Ron could do was stand there. It wasn't until the sound of sirens broke through the fog that he disapparated home.

Ron landed on the porch of the burrow not knowing whether he was coming or going, what was up or what was down. He didn't know how he managed to apparate without splinching himself. He had to tell his feet to move, tell himself to walk the few steps in to his home, to breathe.

"Oh my god Ron! What happened to you?" She was the last person he had expected to see; the last person he wanted to see. "Apparated badly- fell down the hill."

"That looks dreadful." Hermione said touching the gash on Ron's forehead making him wince. "How much does it hurt?"

Ron couldn't answer the physical pain was barely noticeable. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…" she said sheepishly and walked over to the couch pulling from behind it a battered large silver cup. "We found this in the wreckage" It was the quidditch cup from their sixth year. "Harry thought you might want it…. he nicked the one he helped win… Ron, are you OK?"

'_Your parents are dead. I killed your father.' _The words rang in his head but the ones he spoke were "I need a Shower."

She nodded and grabbed his hand "Come let's clean you up."

When they reach the loo Ron should have been shocked at the state of his reflection but his new found numbness kept him from feeling anything.

"I can do that." He said taking the washcloth from Hermione's hand, hating that she was fussing over him while her parents lay still in their home.

"Don't be ridiculous. It needs to be disinfected and healed and let's face it you're not very good at that."

Ron didn't say anything and let her work wanting nothing more than to be as far away from her as he could. He could barely look at didn't know what to say; what could he say? _'I just watched your mother die in a pool of her own blood? I killed your father,Sorry? I killed your father. I __**killed**__ her father, I killed her _**father**_**.**__' _ He was going to be sick.

"There we go. I'll go make us some tea while you shower, okay?"

He he didn't say anything just nodded and watched her leave. Wondering if he could have done something to save John and Emily Granger.

* * *

"Ron."

The running water couldn't drown her out. She knew, the pain in her voice was unmistakable.

"Ron, can you hear me?"

He slid down the tiled wall of the shower and hugged his knees to his chest. _ 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'_

"Open the door."

'_I can't look at you. Not after what I've done.'_

"Ron, please, open the door."

'_I killed them. I let your mother die and killed your father. It's my fault.' _

"I need you Ron… please!"

'_You' don't need me. You need someone better. Someone who could've saved them. I couldn't save them. I couldn't save them.'_

"RON, OPEN THE DOOR!"

He pressed his hands over his ear as aguested sobs ripped through his chest, muffling her desperate pounding on the door. He couldn't do anything for her. Her pain was his fault.

* * *

'_I killed him. I killed him''_

"_Ron, Hermione needs you."_

"_Ron?"_

"_Maybe he put a silencing charm on the door?"_

"_Ron?"_

"_He's been in there for hours."_

"_Ron are you OK?"_

"_Ron?"_

The water had run cold and he was freezing but the numbness has returned. Ron couldn't bring himself to answer Harry or Ginny. Hermione didn't need him, she needed them. They needed to leave him and be with her.

Hermione… He couldn't look at her, see her broken. He needed to leave, get away. They would find out, and when they did... There was only Azkaban in his future now.

He quickly stood up from his seated place under the cold shower spray. Wincing at the stiffness in his joints. _Had he really been there hours? _Ron shook the thought from his head as he wrapped a towel around his waist. That was trivial. Hastily he made his way to his room and dressed. Should he leave a note? Confesse?

"Ron?"

He turned to find Hermione in his doorway with bloodshot eyes.

"My p-p-parents…they're…g-gone… d-dead." She crumpled to the floor. He could feel her pain radiate off her; like a moth to a flame he quickly sat beside her and held her as she sobbed. All his resolve to escape left him. He couldn't leave her. She deserved to know, he just had to find a way to tell her. She would hate him, and he would go to azkaban, but it was no less than he deserved.

* * *

He was a coward. Ronald Bilius Weasley was a selfish coward. He could see the cowardice on every line and contour of his face reflected back to him in the mirror. He had avoided Hermione every chance he could. Not avoiding her meant telling her, or having her figure it out. She was smart, she would eventually figure out he was there and responsible for her father's death and she would hate him. Hate him to the core of her existence. He didn't want to give her up. He had pined and loved her for years; never thought he was worthy, but she decided to love him anyway. Oh, and being loved by Hermione Granger was was the greatest experience of his life. But he was hurting her, disappointing her at every turn. The truth would hurt her, the avoidance of the truth was hurting her- He was no good for Hermione Granger and he had always known. It was the truth he had always feared. The truth the locket knew.

Ron unwrapped the sweets and stuff the wrappers into his pocket. He hated himself more than Hermione ever would, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't stand there and comfort Her the way she wanted him to knowing she was grieving because of him. He couldn't look at Mr. Granger body in that coffin knowing he put him there. What kind of sick fuck goes to the funeral of the person they murdered? Comforts the family of the person they murdered?

He had promised her. If he loved her he would be with her. He did love her. But the fever fudge and the puking pastilles were too tempting. All he had to do was bite and he would have his out. Could he? Could he really do that to his Hermione?

Ron turned and dropped the sweets into the toilet . Shame filled him as he watched then swirl with the water then disappear, he had come so close to disappointing her again. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and did his very best to push aside his own emotions.

A sharp pain suddenly pierced his head and he pressed the palm of his hands to his temple as it momentarily blinded him. His emotional pain was becoming physical. Her pain was becoming physical. _Everyone's_ pain was becoming physical and he was sure his head would explode due to it all. Ron squeezed his eyes tight taking a deep breaths as he felt the bile rise up in his throat. He had already vomited on one shirt today and didn't have time to press anxiety was becoming physical too. No, that was daft. The head but he received from the death eater had caused some kind of brain injury and the stress of today was aggravating it. There was no other explanation. Another sharp, white hot pain, seared his brain and he keeled over, emptied his stomach into the toilet.

* * *

He could see the cars in the distance wanting nothing more than for it to turn around and go back to where they came from. It was coming to take Hermione away from him, not for good but away nonetheless. He should have been a better boyfriend, maybe then she would want him to go with her. Ron felt like he was being punished. Hermione was depriving him of her presents, like he had done her. Not that he deserved her, what he deserved what a nice cold cell in Azkaban. He didn't want to go to azkaban. He wanted to be an Auror, and marry Hermione and go on couple holidays with Harry and Ginny. He could see the life he imaged-post war- slipping farther and farther away from him. He wondered how long it would be before it slipped past the horizon never to be seen again.

Was there something he could do? Something he could say? There was always the truth; he could tell Hermione and maybe, just maybe she wouldn't blame him? It was an accident after all, he didn't _mean_ to kill anyone. Would that matter to her or would she go through her life looking at him as the man who killed her father. Why was that even a question? He _was _the man who killed her father, of course she would. Intent or not he had done it; he would have to live with that.

They haunt you, the people you kill, They become white nose. Nothing is ever quite after you've taken a life. Vile or innocent, it doesn't matter. There were times he would walk past his parents room late at night and hear his father comforting his mother. Some like it, he supposed; those like Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, sung to sleep by the twisted lullaby. Ron hated it, it prevented him from giving Hermione the solace she seeked from him. He would lay with her, then the white nose would begin to creep in and he couldn't be by her side anymore. Sometimes it was as if he could feel- actually _feel_- her pain. It would seep into his pores and his head would begin to throb then the nausea would kick in. Stress was wreaking havoc on his health.

He couldn't walk alone down the streets of diagon alley anymore either. On one side of the street the death eaters stood, lurking in the shadows, waiting for him. No one was supposed to live through that attack, no one left alive to bear witness, to identify the culprits. He was a loose end that needed to be tied up. It was the silver lining in it all; if they were looking for him they wouldn't be looking for Hermione, wouldn't know she was going away for awhile. When she got back she would be safe within the walls of Hogwarts.

On the other side of the street were Aurors, waiting to arrest him. He was trapped, no matter which way he turned an unwanted future awaited him. He was on borrowed time; when Hermione got back he would either be dead or in Azkaban.

He took her hand as three large men emerge from the car. He had wasted so much time avoiding her and now, he realized, it was the last real time he would ever get to spend with the girl he knew was the love of his life.

After goodbyes were said they walked hand and hand to the waiting car. Ron offered to accompany her to the airport but she refused, averting her eyes in a way that told him it pained her to say no. Ron didn't understand why she would say no if it hurt to; but there was a lot about Hermione Granger he didn't understand. Thing he thought he had a lifetime to uncover.

"I-um-." He gave a small laugh. "It feels like I'm never going to see you again."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry but with each word he spoke she only became more upset. He pulled her into his arms, wanting her to know that he was sorry, for upsetting her now, for not being there when she needed him.

"I'm sorry. I'm rubbish at this kind of thing- I never know what to say."

"Just tell me you'll miss me and say good bye," she whispered.

Goodbye was the last thing, Ron Weasley ever wanted to say to Hermione Granger. He rested his forehead on her, pulling her hands to his heart.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you."

Ron's heart swelled at her words; they gave him hope. She would miss him. After everything he had done to hurt her she would still miss him. '_I want you to remember this, this morning… and our cottage on the cliff… the kids running off the edge and bouncing back…Keep it in your heart always and don't forget it… don't forget me.' _ Those spoken words on the cliff top that frightened him then,soothed him now. He understood. She was asking him to not forget how much she loved him, that while they might not be so great now, they still had their future, their cottage and kids. That she, unlike him, was not the type to abandoned when the outlook was bleak. The oncoming storm seemed like a spring shower now. She wouldn't abandon him.

There were no words to describe the amount of love he felt for her in that moment so he told her in the only way he knew how, cupping her face his kissed her tenderly. It felt like a first kiss, a new beginning for them and he promised himself that from this moment on he would be the man Hermione deserved.

"We really go have to go Miss Granger."

Ron glared at the auror, there was still so much to say; they had time, If worst came to worst they could apparate to the airport, it only took a second. He was about to suggest that very thing to Hermione but she had slipped into the car.

As he closed the door a sudden urge to tell her the truth overtook him. There was a very real chance he would be arrested while she was away and She deserved to hear the truth from him.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning down to look through the window "I'm sorry I couldn't-" _Save your parents, face the funeral. Tell you what happened. Which one should he start off with? Sorry I killed your father? "_I'm so sorry-"

"It's OK," She cut him off.

"You don't understand-"

"I don't have to. It's fine."

The driver revved the car signaling them to wrap it up.

"I have to go."

He was out of time, "We'll talk when you get back."

She leaned up and gave him a hard kiss. "I love you, remember that."

Then she was gone.

* * *

_Present day_

But they didn't. Ron looked across at Hermione's shocked face remembering their last day clearer than he had in a long while. It was almost laughable how wrong he had been.

"You didn't _say_ anything. You let me leave- you had me thinking- you- you ruined everything!" Ron could feel her anger as she stormed up the stairs, but he didn't care; he had paid for his silence.

* * *

_**27 January 1999**_

The world after the war was the opposite of what Kingsley had anticipated. He had thought, work would be chaotic, but his friends, and he himself, would be the happiest they had been since the first time Voldemort fell. That was not to be. The murders of the Grangers five months ago was the only account of death eater activity to date, while the personal lives of the people he cared about seemed to caving in on them.

Everything seemed to be falling into place at first. While Hermione never returned any letters the fact that they were indeed being delivered help to placate the Weasley's and Harry that she was fine. But as the opening of Hogwarts grew near and Hermione still hadn't returned they began to worry. That was until Minerva had told Harry and Ron that Hermione had no intention of returning. Kingsley knew they had placed many requests for a leave of absence from Auror academy to try and find her; they had even on more than one occasion gone over their supervisors head and made the same request to him but the eighteen year old boys, men really, were two of the most experienced recruits in the crop, possibly even among the fully trained Aurors themselves. They had begun fighting the war before the Wizarding world knew there was a war to be fought; the department needed them. If he was being completely honest, he felt it was a lost cause. She wasn't coming back; everyone had expected it but them, until Christmas.

They had thought sending Hermione Christmas gifts with an invitation to the Twins' double wedding to be held on Christmas day, would bring her home but the gifts had been returned and Ron had fallen apart. He spent his brothers' wedding in a corner with nothing but a bottle of fire whiskey for company. He had to endure watching his brother commit to spending the rest of their lives with the women they loved while the love of his life had rejected him. But no one could have anticipated the events that would follow. After three full days of nothing but drinking, Ron had set fire to a cliff top. With in a matter of minutes half a mile of wilderness had been burnt to cinders; alarming the muggles in the village. What Ron had done was both reckless and dangerous, causing two wizards to be brought to St Mungo's for smoke inhalation and minor burns. He had shown no remorse, no regret. If not for his war hero status he would have been sent to Azkaban, but instead, he was mandated to therapy sessions with a mind healer three times a week and suspended from the Auror academy until he was given a clean bill of mental health.

It seemed Ron would never be an Auror. He didn't show for his sessions, and only after receiving an official letter from the Wizengamot reminding him that the only reason he wasn't in Azkaban was because he agreed to attended the sessions, did he appear regularly but intoxicated. He had applied on behalf of Ron to be allowed to re-enter the Auror program stating the distraction would be good for him but the council has stated flatly that Ron had committed a crime and would have to pay his dues.

It was a slow lazy Wednesday, and Kingsley was once again looking over a petition from the gringotts goblins for a new Dragon. The treatment their last had received made it difficult for any handler to be willing to part with one of their creature. Luckily it was one of his biggest problems. Until one of the head Aurors burst into his office.

"Laurie's about to send out a team to bring in Ron Weasley!"

Kingsley gave a frustrated sigh. "He's been going to his sessions, There's no need-"

"No sir. As a suspect in the Granger's murder."

Kingsley bolted out of his office with Taylor Witter hot on his heals.

"What Grounds does he have."

"He was there sir."

"What do you mean he was there!"

"The partner of the officer that was killed was found stunned. We weren't aware of that. We thought we might have a look at the muggle police files, it was the only thing we hadn't done. Ron's the prime suspect in the muggle world. The stunned officer described someone fitting Ron's description as the man in the house before he blacked out. And there's an eye witness placing him at the scene." Witter stated handed Kingsley sheet of paper

"…_tall ginger, the daughter's boyfriend. Always see them snogging on the porch. No decency, those two I tell you. I was in the garden tending my roses. My prize winning roses. Waved to me he did. 'bout an hour maybe a bit more later I hear the shots and called you people. I was a bit surprised when the boyfriend started coming around I'll tell you. Seems the parents didn't want their daughter seeing him. I think he was into witchcraft of some sort and was dragging her into it. They started to fight at least once a day about barmy things; the daughter called herself a witch, always a bit mental that girl. She wanted to run off with the boyfriend but they wouldn't let her. So they took her away for a while and just moved back in June. Mustn't have done any good because two days after they returned, the fighting started up again. Could hear every word if I sat by the hedge. Shouts about not wanting her apart of that world and how they didn't want her associating with that lot, how dangerous it all was. The boyfriend got involved once, quite the temper. Yelled at me once, he did. But then he was back to coming around every day so I thought it worked it's self out. Not very well I can imagine seeing as their now dead."_

"How reliable is this witness?"

"Very. Lives right next door to the Grangers. She was on holiday when we went around. I talked to her myself."

"It has to be some mistake."

"It's not sir. We extracted her memories; they're in the pensive in Laurie's office. It's Ron."

Kingsley was suspended somewhere between shock and anger. They had questioned Ron, Harry and Ginny. Thinking they might know of anyone with a personal vendetta against the Grangers. It was pointless, anyone with a dark mark would have a personal vendetta against Hermione and by extension her parents, but it was procedure and had to be done.

He said after leaving the joke shop he had gone straight home and that the last time he had seen Hermione's parents was the day before the murders.

Kingsley couldn't understand why Ron would keep such a thing secret. If he was there he could have identified who had done it, or at the very least giving them some sort of description. This case could have been solved months ago… If he was there, he watched as two people he respected and cared for's lives being ripped away. With the war, watching the Grangers' murder and Hermione leaving him… no wonder Ron was such a mess.

"Sir," Laurie said as Kingsley entered his office. "We've gotten a break in the Granger case."

"I'm aware of that. Why didn't you come to me before organizing a team?" He looked around at the assembled squad. "You need this many Aurors to bring in one boy."

"This is Ron Weasley we're dealing with."

"What does that mean?"

"He's dangerous sir."

Kingsley laughed "He's as dangerous as a pigmy puff."

"You haven't seen him in training sir. He's very skilled."

Kingsley had to shake his head, if things were different he would have been proud that Ron's skills with a wand were respected enough to have the head of the Auror department feel he needed four Aurors to bring him in.

"I know how skilled he is. But I'm telling you four Aurors just happens to be overkill. He's not dangerous."

"He took down three recruits single handedly in his last training session."

"That's because aside from Harry, Ron's the only one who has actual combat experience. Ron was out there fighting death eaters before the ministry was."

"Exactly sir. He shouldn't be underestimated."

This was mental. "He's just Ron."

"He killed the Grangers."

"HE DID NO SUCH THING!"

"He was there sir."

"That's doesn't mean he killed any one!"

"He sent two hit wizards to St Mungo's and didn't care."

"He didn't mean to hurt any one."

"He didn't care that he hurt any one."

"That doesn't make him a murderer!"

"It makes him unstable, and unstable people do thing they wouldn't regularly do. Like kill."

"He didn't do anything!"

"Then what is he hiding!"

"Nothing!"

"Then why did he lie?"

Kingsley gave a frustrated sigh. "Let me go to him first."

Harry was seated at the kitchen table with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when Kingsley floo-ed in with both the head of the Auror department and Taylor Witter

.

* * *

"Hello Arthur, pop in for lunch." Kingsley greeted with a strained smile.

"Uh yes. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm actually glad you're here. Harry?"

"Am I in trouble?" Harry said looking between he two superiors. "We were told to go home."

Kingsley looked at Scott who nodded. "We had er… something more pressing to deal with, and then training."

"We're looking for Ron, is he home?"

"What has that boy done now?" Mrs. Weasley said agitated. "RONALD WEASLY GET DOWN HERE NOW! Has he missed another session? Tea?"

"No, thank you."

When Ron entered the room he looked at the three men who were still standing in his kitchen and sighed. "What did I do now?"

"Have a seat Ron."

Ron took a seat but a moment later stood back up. "I'm not doing this here."

"Doing what here? What's going on?"

"We just have a few questions for your son."

"Not here. My Mum…"

"Have something you want to hide from you mum?"

"No." Ron said defiantly looking Laurie striate in the eye.

"Then here is as good as any. Sit."

"You're not my superior any more."

"Take a set Ron." Kingsley intervened, knowing what Ron's temper was like these days.

"This won't take long."

After a moment Ron sat and Laurie began.

"Where were you the day the Grangers were murdered?"

"What are you on about?" Harry asked. "We've been through this already."

"I would like to hear it again. Mr. Weasley?"

"I was helping my brothers at their shop. Ask them they'll verify."

"And after that?"

"I came home."

"Straight home?"

"Yes."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Hermione."

"How convenient… Can anyone who hasn't dropped off the face of the earth verify that?"

Ron looked about ready to pummel him. "No."

"Do you know a Mrs. Milson?"

"Can't say that I do."

"She seems to know you. Even places you at the Grangers the day of their murder."

"That old bat's got it mixed up."

"I thought you didn't know her?"

"I know _of _her. I don't know her personally. I'm always… was always at Hermione's. She probably just expected me to be there that day so said I was."

"You were there that day."

"You can't prove that."

"Do you know what a pensive is?"

Ron paled "Y-Yes."

"Would you like to change your story?"

Ron said nothing.

"Ron," Kingsley said softly. "We know you were there. Just tell us what happened."

All eyes were fixed firmly on Ron and the air seem to crackle with anticipation. He had been there. How could Ron not have told him he was there?

"I went to see if Hermione was home yet. She wasn't so I left. It was so brief I forgot to mention it."

"Ron." Mrs. Weasley breathed, coming around to hug him. "If you had stayed…"

"He did stay." Mr. Laurie piped up looking down at Ron. "The muggle officer you stunned got a good look at you."

Mrs. Weasley pulled away. "Ron?"

Ron closed his eyes tight. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Ronnie?"

Mrs. Weasley stood and looked horror stricken at her son. "You didn't do anything! He didn't do anything! Ron, tell them you didn't do anything!"

"That we can prove." Said Mr. Scott, holding out his hand. "Give me your wand Ron."

"My w-wand?"

"Yes your wand. Once we prove the curses that killed the Grangers didn't come from your

wand we could go back to trying to find the real people responsible." He said throwing a glare at Laurie.

Ron didn't move, he didn't speak, just stared at Scott with a horrified look on his face shaking visibly.

"Give him your wand son."

When Ron made no move to hand it over Laurie preformed a summing charm which broke Ron out of the trance he seemed to be in. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Priori incantatem 15 August 1998."

They watched as spell after spell emerged from Ron's wand until to everyone's horror a ghost of Mr. Granger emerged speaking only one word. _"Ron?"_

"STOP IT! STOP!" Ron yelled covering his ears and falling to his knees. "MAKE HIM GO AWAY!"

The room was struck dumb, no one could believe what had just happened and it's implications.

"Ronald Weasley. You are here by charged for the murders of John and Emily Granger."

* * *

**30 January 1999**

"Don't worry son." His father was saying to him as they stood out side the court room. "No one can possibly blame you for the Grangers once they extract your memory."

Ron smiled at his father, knowing that in a few moments he would be a free man. Even though the dementors were gone from Azkaban, it still felt as if they were there. His mind flashed to Sirius, he had only spent three days there and he was ready to off himself, he couldn't even consider what Sirius had gone through being there for so many years.

The doors opened and Ron took a deep breath and stepped in with his father close behind. His heart swelled when he saw his family seated off to the side. "What…?" He asked his father.

"It's good to know the minister." He whispered in Ron's ear before heading to sit next to Harry.

Ron took the seat in the middle of the room. "Do we need…" He gestured to the chains that bound his feet only giving him enough leeway to walk.

The minister of magic gave him a warm smile before the chains disappeared and Ron sat happy in the chair. He, on all account should be nervous but the fact was that he had the truth on his side. He hadn't killed Mr. Granger, it wasn't him who had non verbally cast the killing curse, he just had the misfortune to be holding the same wand as the bastard who did. He shuddered a bit with the knowledge that the curse had been meant for him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Kingsley spoke up starting the proceedings. "You have been charged with the murders of John Granger, Emily Granger and an unnamed Muggle Police officer. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty."

Kingsley winked at him and nodded to one of the men in the Wizengamot.

"This is Mr. Puckleman. He will be in charge of the proceedings as the Wizengamot" he paused to glare at the assembled body. "has deemed it a conflict of interest for me…"

Ron just shrugged and smiled at the middle aged man who didn't return it.

"It is the Wizengamots understanding the you testify that in the early evening of the 15 of August in the year one thousand nine hundred..

Did they really have to say it all out like that? Ron thought with a roll of his eyes

".. and ninety eight that four masked death eaters entered the Grangers home and are the ones responsible for their deaths?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"mmm humm"

"No Mr. Weasley your response is yes. Show the court respect."

"Yes sir." Ron countered with a salute. And he could hear his mother tutting behind him.

"And it is the understanding of this court that you have agreed to have you're memories of the incident extracted as evidence of you innocence?"

"Yea-Yes."

With that a rather large stone pensive appeared in front of him as two members of the Wizengamot stood and made their way toward him. One waving his wand over the pensive creating screens of semi solid smoke appear over the pensive.

"What's that." he asked the other who was now standing beside him.

"Smoke screen."

_No shite. _"What's it for?"

"We can't all fit in to the pensive now can we?"

"Everyone is going to see?"

The man smiled kindly at him and nodded. "I hate to ask you of this, but can you think of that day for me please?"

Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes recalling every detail of that awful day;after a moment he felt a cold sensation at his temple and felt as is a stream of water was sliding through his mind and out of his head. But something was wrong. Even before the memory was completely extracted there was a murmur from the crowed and Ron opened his eyes to see what all the commotion was about. The Wizengamot looked utterly

confused, and when he looked to his right he understood. Instead of the silvery blue a memory usually is his was an array of colors, some dull and some so vibrant they were almost blinding.

"What wrong with his memory." A woman in the far back asked no one in particular. But an old man sitting in the front answered.

"Nothing."

"Then why does it look like that?"

Ron looked at the old man waiting for the answer but the man just stared at him with narrowed eyes. Ron could tell the man was utterly shocked but also intensely curious and…greedy? Ron cocked his head study the man in the same manner in which he was being studied.

"The boy's an empath."

Ron wanted to laugh at the preposterous notion.

The old man shrugged "Don't believe me… but your memory's useless here. The mind of an empath works differently. Not only have we extracted the memory but the emotions you and all in your vicinity were feeling during the incident. It will be nothing but a blur. But don't take my word for it." The man motioned to the pensive and true enough the memory was nothing but a blur of movement. Nothing was discernable.

"I'll take veritum serum." Ron said beginning to panic his memory was the only proof he had and he was willing to do anything not to go back to Azkaban.

"I'm afraid not. " The man who called him an empath spoke up again, "An empaths brain chemistry is different as well, the potion won't work."

"Well," Said Puckleman. "We're going to have to do this the long way."

For the third time the old man spoke up "Pardon my intrusion Puckleman, but you can't possibly be entertaining the notion that Mr. Weasley is guilty. What reasons would he have to commit such acts?"

"The victims didn't approve of their daughter dating Mr. Weasley."

"That's ridiculous!" His mother cried from behind him.

Puckelman ignored her and turned back to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, were you aware of problems between the Grangers and their daughter upon their return to England."

Ron's stomach sank. "Y-Yes."

"What were they?"

"They didn't want Hermione using magic."

"Just using magic?"

"They di-didn't want her associating with anyone magical."

"Including you?"

Ron nodded.

"During one argument in which you were present for, they threatened to take her away if she didn't break all ties to the Wizarding world am I correct?"

"Yes." Ron closed his eyes.

"What were your last word to Mr Granger during that argument?"

Ron shook his head.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"I said I'd kill anyone who tried to take Hermione away from me. But I didn't! I didn't do it They were just in shock over what they learned about Hermione's part it all of it. They were never really going make Hermione leave!"

"Where is Miss Granger now?"

Ron heart constricted. "Gone."

Puckleman picked up a sheet of parchment. "In a statement made by one Minerva McGonagall, it states that Miss Granger has left the Wizarding world. Following her parents wishes you might say?"

"NO! It's not like that! It wasn't like that!"

"How convent that the only people who can corroborate your story is either dead or 'gone'. Did Miss Granger flee in fear of her life?"

There was a sudden uproar from his family and Mr. Puckleman flushed at the boy who lived suggestion of where he could shove all his accusations, before casing a silencing charm over them.

"Mr. Weasley did Hermione Granger flee in fear of her life?"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Like burning down half a mile of wilderness and showing no remorse over the wizards who were hurt trying to put it out?"

"I didn't mean for…" Ron wanted to cry an hour ago his freedom seemed secure but now…

"Do you know what a crime of passion is Mr. Weasley?"

"You know bloody well I do." Ron spoke through gritted teeth

"The fire wasn't the first crime of passion you committed was it?"

"You son of a bitch!" Ron lunged out of his chair but before he was completely out of it ropes flew across his abdomen tying him to the chair.

"ALRIGHT!" Kingsley said, having had enough. "We'll adjure this trial so that Mr. Weasley can properly prepare his defense since the pensive and truth serum are useless here, till then I ask of the Wizengamot to allow Mr. Weasley to return home."

There was more discussion then Ron would have liked. it seemed Mr. _Fuckingprick _had convinced more then a few of his guilt. It wasn't until the notion of setting an unbreakable portkey in the form of a pendent to assure Ron wouldn't simply disappear did they agree.

As the Wizengamot filed out, his family rushed toward his. Ginny was the first to reach him and threw her arms around his neck crying. "He's out to get you. That bastard wants to make an example out of you."

"We need to find Hermione." Kingsley said rushing up to them.

"What?"

"Puckleman he has half of the Wizengamot already thinking you're guilty, and with the Priori incantatem they have a strong case. I hate to say it but she's your only hope. We need to find her and get her to set the record straight. Once she tells the Wizengamot that what Puckleman was exaggerating and there was no motive, they will be forced to believe your story."

* * *

**1 April 1999**

As Ron sat tying Fred and George's Birthday gift to Pig's leg in the early morning of April first he couldn't help but curse Hermione's very name. He hadn't been home in two months, two fucking months, looking for her. He had spent his nineteenth birthday in a seedy hotel in Australia and was now missing his brothers' birthday too. He should be home getting pissed with them, but no, he was out looking for someone who didn't want to be found. Ron was now the most well traveled person he knew, has been to every continent and every country he knew existed. Nothing. She had really dropped off the face of the earth.

As he watched Pig disappear in to darkness his gaze moved to the large building set agents the horizon. The portkey would activate in three days and this was his last hope.

With a frustrated yell he threw the deluminator clear across the room forcing it to open and draining all light. He had kept it beside him hoping that once again it would lead him to her. But it seemed that she had forgotten all about him, she didn't even bother to say his name, never talk about him to the people she must now be surrounded by. He hated her for it. She was the only one who could help clear his name he needed her now more then ever and she was no where to be found. Some might say it was poetic justice, the universe correcting the wrong he had done Hermione. He struggled with that thought on more then one occasions, but decided, if that was indeed the case the universe was cruel and unfair. In the grand scheme of things his absents by Hermione side changed nothing, it wouldn;t bring her parents back, but her absents... it condemned a young man to life in prison.

Ron waited outside, underneath the invisibility cloak Harry didn't know he had borrowed from him, for what seemed like hours before his target came in to view. He was alone, perfect.

"Stupify!"

With a quick glance around to ensure no one saw their most famous quiddich star stunned Ron threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them and grabbed the stunned mans arm and disapparated.

As Ron looked at the form of Viktor Krum lying on the floor of the abandoned building he fought the urge to laugh at the notion of kidnapping now being on the list of all his crimes.

"Evviiate!"

Blinking awake Viktor looked confusedly up, "Ronald Veasley?"

"Vicky."

"Vhat is the meaning of this?"

"I have a few questions for you?"

Victory looked angrily back at him getting to his feet, "I 'ave no answers for you."

Ron grinned "Oh but I think you do. Where's Hermione."

"I 'ave not spoken to Hermoninny in some time."

Ron landed a right hook across Viktor's jaw sending him back to floor. "Let's try that again.

Where is Hermione?"

"I told you I 'ave not…"

"Don't lie to me!" Desperation seized him, grabbing Viktor by the scruff of his shirt Ron slammed him in to the wall, "WHERE IS SHE!"

"I do not know vare she vent!" Viktor yelled back roughly pushing Ron off him.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

Viktor responce was to look at Ron with utter contempt strighting out his ruffeled shirt.

Year of dislike simmered under Ron's skin, months of heartache and pain, fear, war, the momentary acceptance of a life in a cold cell. He felt the snap and greeted it. _ 'flick and swish' _ the long forgotten yong voice echoed his his head followed by the sound of Victor krum's pumpkin shaped head hitting the ceiling before dropping back down to the ground.

"The brittish ministy thinks I'm a muderer," Ron slowly advanced on the dazed Krum "Don't make me prove them right." Ron relished the momentary look of fear in Krum's eyes.

" I last spoke to her months ago, avter her parents."

"She wrote to you?"

Krum shook his head.

"She came to see you?"

"Yes. She stayed a few day then left in the night. I did not see her leave."

He was suddenly sapped of all energy and sank to the ground. As much as he hated the idea of Vicky knowing where Hermione was when he didn't, it was his last hope in finding her.

"Did anything happen?" He didn't know why he asked that particular question, he didn't want to know the answer.

"That" Krum said getting to his feet and mustering some dignity "Is between Hermoninny and myself."

Viktor Krum was an idiot. For many reason in Ron's mind, but right now he was an idiot for saying that, in a tone that implyed something did, to Ron in the state of mind he was in, while standing less then three feet away.

Ron glared at him trying to decide on left or right before realizing both would be better. He fell to his back and kicked out makes complete sure that the heals of his boots connected with the idiots kneecaps. Ron smiled at the sound of them breaking and reveled at the sight of the great Viktor Krum lying on the ground crying like a baby.

"What happened?" He said getting up to tower over him.

"Nothing!"

"Ron grabbed him by his collar and yanked him to his feet. Krum gave a howl of pain as he put weight on his broken knees. "Nothing! I tried but she pushed me avay. That vas all I swear it on my vand!"

"And you don't know where she went?"

"No! I passed out after she pushed me away! When i awoke she had gone!"

"Epesky!"

Ron kept his wand on Viktor after healing his knees to the best of his abilities contemplating casting a memory charm. It didn't matter, he concluded. Krum could tell anyone he wanted about all this; unless by some miracle evidence surfaced that proved Ron's innocence, he was going to Azkaban.

* * *

**3 May 1999**

It was all happening in slow motion and someone had cut off the sound, there were camera flashes and people nudging each other. It didn't matter that he was a war hero, or that almost a year to the day he had helped bring down the most evil wizard to have ever been born. To the Wizengamot, he was a murderer. He could see his mother over the crowd, crying into his father's shoulder.

Harry and Ginny were trying to make their way to him as two large Aurors were locking magical chains on his wrists and ankles. Why McGonagall and his mum would agree to let Ginny take a day off of school for this, he would never know. He could see Bill hugging Fleur as she too cried. He didn't think she would take this that bad. But then Fleur was a Weasley now, and family always came first to the Weasley's. Fred, George and their wives were doing the best they could to block the reporters. Ron looked at his two sisters in law fending off the reporters with their round bellies. He would never get to meet his unborn would they think of him when they found out where he was?

Kingsley was unashamedly yelling at the Wizengamot about how unjust this was and how wrong they were, how they weren't looking at all the evidence and just want to convict anyone to make it look that they had accomplished something. None of this mattered much to Ron, in a few years they would all be happily living their lives and he would be rotting away in his cell. As he was lead out of the court room he looked up to the heavens and hoped Hermione was happy where ever she was, because without even knowing it, she had just ruined his life.

Thousands of miles away Hermione Granger was on the way to her next class, her biggest worry being what she would have for dinner.


	7. Forgive (just) A Little

**A/N:** Before we get to the chapter I would like to share something that showed up on my dash over on tumblr. I'll go out on a limb and say this applies to every fanfic writer.

_** "An open note to readers of fanfic"**_ A post by emmagrant01

_"Sometimes I stare at the computer screen when the words don't want to come and I think, "Fuck, who am I kidding? This is terrible writing, and this story is shit, and no one cares, anyway." And I close the window and go do something else._

_But every now and then I get an amazing, heartfelt, beautiful comment from someone who loved something I wrote, and it reminds me that, at least for that one person, I did write something worthwhile. And so I open the window again and I write one sentence, and then another, and then I start to find my way again._

_So on behalf of all fanfic writers everywhere, I want to say thank you, thank you so much, to all of the readers who take the time to leave a comment and tell us that something we wrote mattered to you, that it brightened your day or made you laugh or cry or get horny or whatever._

_Please don't think we're ever bothered by your comment, or that we don't want to hear it, or that what you have to say isn't important enough. It means so, so much. And on some days, it's what keeps us going."_

* * *

"Can I help you Miss?"

Hermione turned to the man who had addressed her. "Yes, I'm looking for Ron Weasley."

The man gave a look of utter distaste. "Are you sure it's Auror Weasley you want?"

"Quite. He wasn't in his office and I need to speak with him."

"Is he expecting you?"

"Uhm, no."

"Perhaps it would be better if you went down to speak to Mr. Witter's secretary. He's the head of the Auror department. You can make an appointment, that way next time Auror Weasley will surely be in his office to greet and you wouldn't be wandering around the department."

"Is this arsehole giving you a hard time?"

Hermione turned to see Ron and another Auror walking towards them.

"As a matter of fact he is."

"You can go now Fuckelman."

Hermione looked at the man wondering if that was _indeed_ his name.

"Show some respect Weasley."

_Guess not._

"When you become respectable I will."

Puckelman stepped up close to Ron. "What would a murderer know about being respectable?"

In the next instance Puckelman was sprawled out on the floor bleeding from the mouth and Ron was shaking the hand that had just punched the man in the jaw.

"RON!" Hermione cried stepping in front of Ron who looked about ready to kick him.

"He deserved it." Ron was staring daggers at Puckelman as he tried to stand dazedly. It didn't escape her notice that while a small crowd gathered, no one helped him up. She took Ron's hand in hers ran her thumb across his knuckles making him wince.

"Does it hurt?"

They locked eyes and Hermione stiffened at the emotions that engulfed her. She was sad, confused and angry, and she missed Ron. But the strangest was the love she was feeling. It was unwanted. She didn't want to love Ron, she hated that she still felt love when she looked in his eyes.

Ron yanked his hand out of hers and suddenly all those emotions were gone. He mumbled something that sounded very much like "fuck" under his breath before stomping away. It took Hermione a moment to figure out what had happened and a millisecond for her to decide to follow. As soon as Ron entered his office the door slammed closed but not before she was able to stop it with her foot and enter the office herself.

"Damn it." He barked. "What do you want, Hermione?"

That was a difficult question to answer. She wanted a lot of things; she never expected, when she came back, that she would need to stay. In all honesty she thought she would give an account of her attack to Kingsley and she would be permitted to go back home. But then she ended up at the Burrow and thrust back in to the Weasley dynamic. The longer she stayed the harder it became to justify keeping her secret, and the more fearful she became to having it found, thus losing everything all over again.

"What was that?" she ended up asking him.

"I punched that prat."

"No I mean that… that…" she didn't know how to describe it.

"That git getting what was coming to him?"

She added hitting him to the list of things she wanted.

"Are you an Empath?"

"What?"

"Are you an Empath or not?"

He gave her a long hard look before answering "Not."

"Liar! I know you are."

"You know no such thing."

"I know you used it to calm me in your office today and at St. Mungo's, I know empaths need to be certified to manipulate emotions and that was why Ginny yelled at you when you did."

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"I didn't, I said not."

"You're... ohh, I hate you sometimes." Hermione said in frustration.

"Yeah, I figured that out when you didn't come back."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. Was a conversation with Ron never going to go right? "I wanted to talk to you. Talk, not fight."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have something to say to you."

"I would rather not hear it."

She had been working up the courage to apologize all day and she was going to do it wherher he liked it or not.

"I-" but he cut her off.

"Listen I just had came from a training session; I'm tired, sore and I'm not in the mood-"

"Weasley!"

They both started when Witter walked into his office followed by a smug looking Puckelman.

"What did I tell you about hitting Puckelman?"

"What did I tell you would happen if he called me a murderer again?"

"You _are_ murderer; you just got away with it."

Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's robes as he jumped out of his chair "I can assure you Ron is no murderer." Hermione said.

"Excuse me but I don't remember asking for your option. This is none of your concern."

"Puckelman …" Witter warned.

"Don't talk to her like that." Ron came around his desk and stood next to Hermione glaring at Puckelman.

"I can speak to her in any manner I choose."

"Over my dead body you will."

Hermione's head snapped to look at Ron with shock.

"Puckelman!" Witter said in a stronger voice. "Have you met Miss _Granger._"

"Granger?" Puckelman studied her.

"Yes, Miss _Hermione Granger_. I believe this is a bit her concern since it's her parents you claim Ron murdered."

"I didn't murder anyone." Ron said throwing his hands up.

"No he didn't." Hermione said fixing Puckelman with a stare. "And to say so is defamation of character."

"I didn't defame anyone's character!"

"You called him a murderer in front of the entire department." Hermione turned to look at Ron. "I think you should press charges or sue, if the wrong person should overhear it could seriously hurt your career."

Ron looked at Hermione confused for a moment before catching on. "Yeah… yeah maybe I should."

"Well" said Mr. Witter trying in vain not to smile. "While I'm here getting a statement from you for the chargers Puckelman is pressing, I might as well get a statement for the charges you're going to press against him."

"Yeah.. yeah, lets do that."

"Now, now" Puckelman flushed. "I didn't cause any harm."

"How long were you in Azkaban Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"How long were you in Azkaban for something you didn't do?"

"Like three months."

"I would say who ever prosecuted you caused a lot of harm."

"Not as much as you did by not showing up as a key witness." Puckelman threw at her. It was like a slap in the face; so Hermione returned the favor; with such force Puckelman staggered back.

"Did you see what she just did!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

Witter groaned, "Let me guess, you want to press charges on her too now?"

"Yes!"

"So that's two assault and one defamation of character?"

"Two assault, one defamation of character and a report of possible

Death Eater affiliation." Hemione listed.

"What?" Ron and Puckelman both questioned.

"I'm going to need more parchment." Witter sighed.

"Where do you get Death Eater affiliation from?" Ron asked her.

"Well," Hermione crossed her arms and fixed Puckelman with a stare that has scared Ron since first year in Hogwarts. "Puckelman insured Ron's conviction for a crime he didn't commit and allowed two of the three Death Eaters who committed the crime go free."

"Without a real trial." Ron added.

"Really?" Hermione asked suprised.

"Yeah, he took the word of a confessed Death Eater that his sons weren't involved."

Hermione's anger grew. "The same men," she spat, "who tracked me down and attempted to kill me. I think that counts as accessory to attempted murder. You can add that to the list too." Hermione thought for a moment then said, "He was probably involved with my parents murder if all that is the case; would explain why he protected the Saywers."

"That's preposterous... and defamation of character!" Puckelman cried.

"Only if it's proven wrong." Hermione countered.

"And now he wants to press charges against me and Hermione. It looks like Fuckelman here has a grudge against those who helped Harry bring down Voldemort, doesn't it?" Ron added.

"That's for the Wizongamont to decide." Witter stated.

"I'm sorry," Hermione fained confusion, "I've been gone awhile. Who heads the Wizongamont again?"

Ron tried his very best not to grin, "The Minister of Magic."

"All right, all right, all right" Witter interrupted with a hardly disguised smile of his own. "While this pissing contest is amusing, I have real work to do. Let's say all this never happened and get on with our day."

Puckelman was looking between the three of them ready to spit fire. "_Fine_." He said through gritted teeth before turning on his heal and stomping out of the room.

"Can you charge someone with defamation of character in the muggel world?" he asked Hermione.

"You can sue them for it."

Mr. Witter looked at Ron and Hermione, shaking his head and smiling. "What?" Ron asked.

Witter spoke directly to Hermione, "He really would have pressed charges against him, you know? And I would have had to suspend him for three days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it would have been his what?" Witter turned to Ron, " Fourth time pressing charges for you hitting him"

"Fifth."

"You saved me a lot of paperwork and a headache Miss Granger." Witter offered her his hand and she shook it. "Thank you."

After Witter left Hermione looked at Ron with an arched eyebrow. Ron rolled his eyes and plopped down into his chair.

"Puckelman hates me. He had a perfect record until I came along. "

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him."

"You slapped him!

"Well," Hermione flushed. "He was out of line."

"Puckelman is always out of line, still thinks I..." Ron trailed off as it occurred to him exactly what Puckelman still believes he did. "I didn't. You stormed off so fast I didn't get the chance to tell you I didn't. I just had the misfortune of holding the wand when Sawyer cast the curse."

"I know. It was a lot to process and I didn't think I could take anymore."

"You've had a tough week."

"Yeah."

Hermione took a deep breath than sat in the chair opposite Ron. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I killed him, I really did. You know me," Ron shrugged, "always jump to the worst conclusions."

"You still should have said something."

"Trust me, if I knew how it would have played out I would have."

They stared at each other, both knowing the circumstances of that day, and it's ripple effects.

"I should have known," Hermione breathed, "You were so... I should have known there was something wrong with the way you were acting."

Ron gave her an appreciative smile. "You had a lot going on, and it doesn't excuse the way I treated you."

"No, it doesn't." Hermione stated honestly.

"Well," Ron said with a full grin now, "Glad we can agree on something."

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Hermione said after a moment.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you."

The word "honest" caused a pit in her stomach. Whether he would admit it or not, Hermione knew he was an empath. So before he picked up on the fact that _she_ wasn't being completely honest with him she rose quickly from her seat. "I'll just see you at the Burrow then." and left avoiding his eyes.

* * *

Ron spent the rest of the day thinking of Hermione. He had two ways for going about this. He could hate her and spend whatever time she was here giving her a hard time, or he could forgive her. He wasn't sure he could do that.

The battle raged on in his head.

'_She didn't know. Had she known everything that was going on she would have touched the first portkey home.'_

'_It's her own fault she didn't know. If she hadn't left none of it would have happened the way it did in the first place.'_

'_If you had told the truth from the start it wouldn't have happened the way it did either'_

'_I wasn't in the right state of mind when I lied.'_

'_Neither was she when she left.'_

And there it was, the piece of truth that was giving him the most trouble. During Ginny's examination she had been probing Hermione's emotional landscape and had stumbled upon the type of emotional thread that is caused by post traumatic stress. Deep enough to tell them that it had been there for years. If the Wizongamont could pardon crimes committed under the imperius curse, Ron could forgive Hermione for decisions made while sick, right? It was no use. He would never be able to concentrate on work today. Ron cut out of work a bit early and headed to the Burrow.

"Hey! Ron!"

He turned to see his sister jogging down the path to the burrow.

"Where's Harry?"

"Still at work."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick up Kitty."

"Where'd you just come from?" Ron questioned pointing to the bags in Ginny's arms.

"Ran down to the village to pick up some stuff for dinner."

"Cut out of work early?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Hermione."

They made their way down the path in silence, both feeling conflicted, both regretting things they said, jumping down Hermione's throat because it made them feel better.

"Do you think that's enough to forgive her?" Ginny finaly broke the silence, asking the question Ron had been asking himself all day.

"I don't know."

"She wasn't well Ron."

He remained quiet. He had worked in St Mungos long enough to know blaming someone with a mental illness for things they've done was like blaming a werewolf for killing. They didn't ask to be bitten, to be a werewolf. They didn't ask to transform. It was something that happened _to_ them and didn't have much control of what it made them do. Knowing Lupin taught him that.

They could have helped each other, the way Ginny had helped Harry. It was something else that could have made the three of them stronger friends but instead it drove them apart. He and Harry always made a joke of it. Harry should have been the one to suffer from post traumatic stress the worst being, well, Harry Potter. But he ended up with the mildest case of the two of them, three now. Ron was sure dating an empath helped tremendously.

When Ginny found the thread while practicing on Harry, it made Ron feel better than it should have. For a while he thought it made him weak- knowing his best friend had it too, made it easier to accept, he wasn't alone. Never did he think Hermione would be suffering from it, and alone. The thought sent a wave of sympathy course through him so strong it made Ginny wince.

"It must have been hard for her." She said. "You had your friends and family to lean on, she had no one."

"That was her choice and besides, she had Krum." He said gritting his teeth at the memory.

"And look what happened. She left a magical world that let her down and took her family from her and went to a less hostile one, and the only friend she had there acted like an arse. It's no wonder she left the magical world completely."

"We're going to blame Krum for Hermione not coming back?" Ron thought on that for a moment. "I could do that."

"Ron!" she said slapping his arm.

"I hate that git."

More than ever knowing it was Krum Hermione had turned to and not him.

"So Hermione went to him for help?" Ron asked slyly.

"I don't think she did. I think she just wanted to get away from the magical world, but subconsciously not wanting to leave it completely, so she went to another. But then Krum barricaded her in a room using magic and tried to take advantage of her so she got it in her head the magic was dangerous."

Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to a stop. "He did what?"

"What?" Ginny played dumb realizing she had said too much.

"What did Krum do to her?"

"It wasn't that bad." Ginny said hurridly.

"What do you know?"

"Just what she told me."

"What did she say?"

"That's between me and Hermione."

Ron's anger flared remembering Krum using those same words. If that fucker played down what had happened...

"Tell me. I'm just going to assume the worst."

"It's nothing too bad. She went to him, crying her eyes out over her parents, and then he took her to a pub to celibrate a quidditch match they just won and get her mind off of everything, got her drunk, got himself drunk."

"Then," Ron pressed.

"He locked them in her room and got a bit to grabby." Ginny winced know how much he hated Krum, but more so how much he hated the idea of Krum with Hermione. "He was too pissed to do anything that bad. I think it was someone she trusted cornering her with magic that made her snap."

"I'll break his fucking knee caps!"

"You've already done that." Ginny dead pained.

"I didn't know why I did it, so it doesn't count."

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I think we should get her a mind healer, Ron. She's dealing with a lot."

"That's what you wanted to talk to her about?"

"Yeah."

"And what did she say?"

"That she saw a muggle one in the States and didn't need one anymore."

Ron nodded pleased that she at least had gotten herself some help.

"I still think she should see one."

"She said she didn't need one."

"You thought you didn't need one. And you weren't completely right until you started taking it seriously."

"Hermione saw one though."

"A muggle one. She wouldn't have been able to tell them the whole truth so she got half arsed help and now with the Sawyers… She seems fine now, but she could have a relapse. Sometimes it can be delayed for up to six months."

"She might not be here in six months." Ron said grimly.

"Exactly! What if we let her leave with out getting her proper help and-"

"She's dealt with it fine on her own the last time!"

"You call running away for _years,_ fine? Living with it and dealing with it are two different things."

He knew Ginny was right but there was apart of him that didn't want Hermione getting off that easy. She had hurt him, and hurt him badly.

"I know Ron," Ginny sympathied, picking up on his emotions, "but you can't completely hold it against her, just like we don't hold the cliff or hiding the Grangers' against you."

"I wasn't in my right mind when I did those things!"

"Neither was she when she left! Look Ron," Ginny said stopping _him_ this time. They were coming up to the ward boundaries and they could see Hermione sitting on the porch reading.

"I'm not saying what she did was right or that we should all go back to being best mates, I'm still hacked off at her myself. I just think we shouldn't be so hard on her. She's been through a lot, and recently. She needs friends right now."

Ron sighed and nodded, if nothing else, he would be there for her if she needed him.

"She still has feelings for you, you know." Ginny pulled out of the air to his dismay. He had been successfully ignoring that bit.

"If I felt it, you certainly did. Hell she was ready to shag you right there at the pond!"

"Shut up."

"And you would have let her, I saw you ogling her."

"Who is Ron ogling now?" They turned to see Harry walking towards them.

"Hermione."

"Figures."

"Oi!

"Don't even try to deny looking at Hermione's breasts." Harry said knowingly.

Ginny crossed her arms and stared down her husband.

"Did you look?"

"Of course I did! That swimming costume didn't hide anything."

"That was all Patricia and Angelina's doing." Ginny said in a huff.

"It was?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Their mischievousness can be felt a mile away."

"Well, revealing bathing costume or not, Hermione's breasts are almost as big as Gin's now and you're a tits man, Ron. I know you took a long look."

Ginny punched her husband in the shoulder. "They're fake."

Ron and Harry gaped at her.

"No they're not!" Ron cried.

"Yeah, Gin," Harry said looking amused. "Hermione doesn't strike me as the type to have fake breasts."

"There a lot bigger than they were five years ago."

"Yours are a lot bigger than they were five years ago." Hatty reminded her.

"I rather get back to talking about Hermione's." Ron grimaced.

"I had a baby." Ginny stated ignoring her brother.

"Maybe she's a late bloomer."

Ron leaned in to Harry and whispered loudly. "She's just jealous."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are, you've always been a bit conceited Gin. I read your old notes to your school chums. You loved that you had more curves then Hermione, and I'm quoting you on that!"

"What the hell are you doing reading my old notes!"

"You're taking the mick." Harry said unable to believe his wife could be so shallow.

"Nope. If you want they are still in her old school trunk in the attic."

"Ginny!"

"In third year! Everyone was talking about how you and Hermione were an item and that she got her teeth fixed to impress you. She was competition-I was thirteen!"

"So you were jealous!"

"I was hacked off! She knew I fancied you. She's lucky all I did was bad mouth her."

"And now Hermione caught up to her in the tits department!" Ron laughed.

Ginny pushed past them and stormed off to the Burrow.

"She really said that about Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "I never read any of her notes, but I'm an empath and insecurities die hard."

"Prat."

"No one told you to admit looking at Hermione's tits- rookie mistake."

* * *

Hermione was still sitting on the front porch reading when they arrived and smilled tentatively at them."

"Hey." Harry greeted.

"Ginny asked me to tell you both to go do something I'd rather not repeat."

Harry rolled his eyes and went into the house but Ron stayed behind and took a seat on the steps.

"What were you three talking about?" She asked him worriedly. "You were up on the path long time."

"Oh, um, teasing Ginny. If Harry's not careful he'll be sleeping at mine tonight."

She looked at the door biting her lip. "It's not bad is it?"

"Nah."

"She's a bit more sensitive than I remember."

"Yeah, it was bound to happen."

"Because she's an empath?"

Ron looked at her, shocked that she knew that.

"It was written on her badge."

"Oh. Yeah, because she's an empath."

"Are you ever going to admit you're an empath?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You already seem to know." He said with a shrug.

"Is that a confirmation?"

"No."

Hermione huffed and went back to reading her book while he watched the sun dip lower in the sky. It was nice; he had to admit, having her here. He tried as hard as he could to not think about her over the years but there were times that his thoughts drifted her way. Where was she, was she ok, was she happy, lonely, missing him? He found himself wondering more and more about her in the past year and a half.

Now she was home. It was something he had wanted for the longest time, but anger was keeping him from enjoying it, but besides that, it was nice. He didn't have to wonder about her. She was here -reading- being so typically Hermione.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked. She was pleased at his interest and his friendly tone relaxed her. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

"A muggle playwright"

"Who?"

"Shakespeare."

"Oh, yeah? Which one."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "_You've_ read Shakespeare?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he feigned offence.

"Yes."

"Well I'll have you know, your beloved muggle playwrite was actually a squib, so he's well known in the Wizarding World too. A midsummer's night dream was based on actual events."

"Really?" she said excitedly giving Ron her full attention.

"It could be true." He shrugged.

"RON!" and she hit him with her book.

"There's no evidence that says he wasn't." He said covering his head in case she decided to attack again.

She curled her legs under herself opening her book and Ron caught the title.

"Don't read that. It's rubbish."

"It's romantic."

"It's a tragedy Hermione. It's not supposed be romantic." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well it is."

"Are you sure you've read it?"

"Of course I have."

"Did you understand it?"

"Ron!"

He held up his hands in surrender. They fell quiet for a moment, Hermione reading and Ron going back to watch the sun's path across the sky.

"What do you have against Romeo and Juliet?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

Ron turned to her and gave her a smile. "Nothing. I have something against people who think it's _romantic_."

"Why?"

"Because it's not."

"According to you."

"They were fourteen."

"You can fall in love at fourteen." She whispered. Ron didn't like the emotions it stirred in her.

"Maybe," He found himself saying. "But it's not real love, it wouldn't last."

"Ginny fell in love with Harry at eleven." Hermione countered

"Ginny fell in love with the legend at eleven." Ron replyed.

"She was fifteen when she fell in love with the person. That's only a year older. And Juliette was thirteen."

"Thirteen is worse."

"Young or not it's still romantic."

"Hermione," he said in a whiny tone "Romeo only went to that party to get over another bird and was druged in to going. He was high as a snitch when he fell in love with Juliet. How romantic is that?"

"Not very. No."

He grabbed the book out of her hand. "Read something else."

"Ron give me back my book."

"No."

When she went to reach for it he held it out of her reach. "Give it back!"

"Say please."

Instead of complying Hermione took out her wand and summoned it.

"Cheater."

Hermione settled back down with her book."You really have read Shakespeare haven't you?"

"Harry made me. It's was my "duty" as his best man to help him with his vows."

He could feel guilt and sadness course through her and he could guess it was for not being there but she pressed on.

"It is romantic. They loved each other and would do anything to be togeth- Maybe I should read something else." Hermione quickly amended.

"No, you _should_ read that. Maybe you'll learn something about the lengths some people would go through to actually _be _with the person they claim to love instead of leaving them."

"Ron…"

"You're sorry. You've told me already."

"I am."

She really was; that's what made it worse. It would be so much easier if she was some bitch who didn't care.

.

"I know." He sighed.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." he sighed defeated

"Do… do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Ok."

She was ok with it, disappointed but ok. She didn't feel like she deserved his forgiveness and that just made him more inclined to give it to her.

"That's doesn't mean I won't. You know, someday. Just not now. I need to stop being angry first. I'm working on it."

Hermione tried to smile at him but failed, she didn't feel he would ever be able to forgive her.

"How about we go check to see if Mum has dinner ready?"

"Are you staying?"

"I'm already here, may as well." He stood and offered his hand to help her off of the step and she gratefully took it.

As they walked into the house and through the sitting room, Ron scoffed. "Romeo and Juliet. Birds are brainwashed in to thinking that rubbish is romantic."

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table trying to avoid his wife's glare. If he wasn't careful he would end up on Ron's couch tonight. He chanced a look at her and met her narrowed eyes; it was no use and he began to laugh.

"I'm glad you think it's funny."

"It is!"

"We'll see how funny it is next time Jordan comes around and I ogle him."

"Is that what you're hacked off about?"

"I don't like you looking at other women's breasts."

"I wasn't looking at another woman's breasts; I was looking at Hermione's."

"Oh and what is she?"

"Hermione."

Ginny looked down at herself. "Do you really think hers are bigger then mine?"

Harry lost it and began to laugh again, his wife was mental. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and one of the things that made her completely sexy was her confidence but ever since having Jamie she had become insecure about her body.

"I said they were _almost_ as big."

"She's gotten prettier."

"Has she?" aside from following Ron's line of sight at the pond the other day he hadn't taken much consideration about Hermione's appearance, she was just Hermione.

"Ron's noticed." She said in a small voice.

Harry looked at his frowning wife.

"So what if he has."

"What if he tries to start things back up with her?"

"He wont."

"How do you know?"

"That ship's sailed. I don't think it's going to happen."

"It could. She's still in love with him."

Harry took a deep breath; Ginny was confirming what he saw at the pond.

"That doesn't mean anything unless he loves her back."

"It's Hermione, Harry. Ron's always going to love her."

"Of course he will; you can't go through everything we've been through together and not. But that doesn't mean he'll always be _in _love with her." Harry paused for a moment considering. "Is he?"

"I don't know."

"How can _you _not know?"

"Ron's feelings for Hermione are a jumbled messy fog. I have to turn it off when he's in the same room as her or I'll get a headache."

"So he could be?"

"It's a possibility."

Harry took a deep breath. Ron and Hermione. He hadn't thought about them as an 'and' in a long time.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yes! She's not back for good, Harry. If they start back up and she leaves I'm going to have to kill her and it would be hard to raise Jamie from Azkaban. So for the sake of our son we have to make sure things stay platonic between those two."

"They're barely friends as it is Gin."

"For now."

Just then the couple in question walked in laughing and Ginny shot Harry an 'oh, really' look before greeting them with an arched eye brow.

"Err where's mum?" Ron said clearing his throat.

"Helping Tori pick flowers for Fleur."

"Where's Jamie?"

"Followed Mum."

"Where's Kitty?"

"Followed Jamie."

"I've been meaning to ask you Ron," Harry said when Ron took a seat. "What are you going to do with her puppies?"

"Don't know. Do you want one?"

"No, Jamie's too young for a pet."

"Fred, George, Charlie, Percy and Bill all said the same thing."

"I know. Which is why I asked."

"Can't you sell them?" Hermione asked grabbing plates to set the table.

"How many witches and wizards have you seen with dogs Hermione?" Ron said. "Cats, rats and toads, not many dogs."

"Muggles love dogs."

"He can't sell Kitty's offspring to muggles." Harry stated.

"Why not?"

Harry shared a look with his wife and brother in law. "It could be dangerous."

"Why?" Hermione said stopping what she was doing.

"Er, Kitty was a rescue." Ron said.

"Kitty was stolen." Harry corrected.

"You stole her?"

"Just from the ministry."

"You stole her from the ministry!"

"Mmm hmm"

"Why did the ministry have her?"

"Ron and Harry had this case" Ginny said getting up to help Hermione "about wizards who were doing breeding experiments on animals and Kitty was one of them."

"You would have been outraged. They must have known we were close to catching them because they abandoned the place and left the animals to die." Ron continued.

"Most of them did." Harry added. "Kitty was the only one of her litter still alive when we arrived. She was the only one to survive the whole thing. The few that didn't die of starvation or bad breeding, died in the transport."

"It was horrible. We found her alone in a cage with her dead mother and siblings, terrified. She was just a puppy not even three weeks old." Ron frowened

.

"Tried to bite off Jordan's hand when he tried to get her out." Harry said with a chuckle.

"She bit every one who got near her." Ron smiled.

"So how did you end up with her?" Hermione inquired.

"You just yelled at me for stealing her, Hermione. How do you think I got her?"

"I didn't yell at you."

"You scolded."

"I didn't scold."

Harry shared a look with his wife, old habits die hard.

"Yes you did."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to set the table. "Why did you steal her?"

"I found out they were going to put her to sleep."

Hermione stopped again and sat across from him with a look of tenderness on her face.

"You got attached to her." it was a statement rather than question.

"Yeah. They had us look in on her till the case was closed. She was kept in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for a while, trying to find out if she was something other than a dog." Ron smiled at the memory. "There was this litter of half cats half kenzels there being checked out. They were the only other animals there so they let the cats wander around. They were small enough to squeeze through Kitty's bars and they kind of adopted her. The only way they could get her to stop howling at night was to let the kittens sleep in her cage."

"That's why you named her Kitty?"

Ron gave her a warm smile and shrugged. "Seemed appropriate."

Harry too smiled at the memories. Kitty was the first pet he remembered Ron having that he didn't call names or talk badly about.

"What happened to the kittens?"

"They were bread badly and had to be put down. Kitty didn't take it well."

"I would imagine."

"She howled all day and whined all night. They said she was too much trouble so decided to put her to sleep. She'd been through hell and lost both her families but they didn't care about that."

"So you stole her before they could put her down?"

"Yeah."

The way Ron and Hermione were looking at each other gave him the feeling they forgot anyone else was even in the room. Something his wife didn't like very much by the look on her face.

"It's a shame Kitty hates you, Hermione." All three of them turned to look at Ginny. "She's the sweetest dog."

"She doesn't hate Hermione."

"Yes she does." Hermione said, contradicting Ron. "She looks about ready to attack whenever she sees me."

"It's Crookshanks she hates. You just happen to be his owner."

"She hates me by extension." Hermione smiled.

"And she's pregnant so she's bound to be moody."

"How did Kitty get pregnant?" Harry asked out of nowhere. "You never let her out of your sight?"

"Kitty got friendly with Anna's golden retriever."

"Who's Anna?" Harry asked not knowing an Anna.

"A muggle Ron had a string of one night stands with," Ginny answered quickly.

"When was this?"

"When Ron was staying with us after the Stacy fiasco. You were on that retreat. It was over fast."

"Did they ever find out what she was bread with?" Hermione asked not so subtly steering the conversation away from Ron's exploits.

Ron jumped at the change of topic."From what they could tell she's just a Siberian husky. But when they tested her dead siblings they found a mixture of elephant and crow DNA."

"What!?"

"I told you it was horrible."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently not." Harry said. "Kitty was the only normal one of the lot and the only one they say wasn't a still born. It was disturbing. Trust me you don't ever want to see a dog with feathers or a trunk."

"I hope you caught them."

"We did." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Uncle Ron!" A five year old Victoire came barreling into the kitchen. "Look what Grandma did." She said gesturing to the flowers weaved in to her long blond hair. "Don't I look pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"They match my dress." Victoire jumped down and did a little twirl making the skirt of her sun dress dance around her knees before jumping into Ron's lap where she then turned a glare at him.

"You didn't come to dinner."

"_I'm sorry _Chérie, I, uh had things to do."

"I'm staying with Grandma tonight. Will has dragon pox, did you know? I picked pretty flowers for mummy because she was up all night with him."

"That's very thoughtful." Ron said with an affectionate tap on the girl's nose.

"If Will doesn't get better tomorrow can I come stay with you and Kitty?"

"Sure."

Hermione watched as she gave her uncle a big hug and jumped down to beg Mrs. Weasley to let her floo her parents to ask if she could sleep over Ron's the following night. Victoire, like Jamie, seemed to adore Ron. She had spent a good amount of time at Sunday dinner asking of his whereabout and looked crestfallen when she learned he wouldn't be joining them.

"I remember when you hated each other." The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"Who?" Ron asked confused.

"You and Tori. You never wanted to hold her and she would scream whenever you did."

"Yeah," Ron said smiling in the direction Tori had taken off. "Veela magic can mess with empathy."

"Is that a conformation?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow and warm smile.

"No." Ron answered with a similar smile.

"She's not like that with the rest of your brothers."

"That's because I'm her favorite." He said smugly.

"And Jamie's too." Hermione noted.

"Yeah, they're both here a lot."

Hermione nodded. "I noticed. Why aren't your others nephews here as much?"

"Fleurs' parents are in France and Jamie only has one set of grandparents still alive so they're always here with mum. The others are taken care of by their other grandparents while the adults are at work."

"It's sweet that you're so close to them."

"I don't have any kids of my own to spoil so I have to make due with them."

"Do… do you want children?" She couldn't help but ask.

"God no!"

Hermione stomach sank.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Of course you do Ronnie." Mrs. Weasley said, catching the tail end of the conversation. "You would make a wonderful father."

"I make a wonderful uncle, and that's because I get to give them back at the end of the day."

"You'll change your mind when you have children of your own."

"If I ever got a bird pregnant I'd take her straight to a muggle abortion clinic."

"RONALD! Don't you ever say a thing like that!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"It's true." He mumbled under his breath before he turned a questioning look at her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"You're about to be sick."

"Hermione dear?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

Dinner that night was... pleasant, they exchanged small talk that Hermione half listened to. She watched Ron interact with his niece and nephew and couldn't for the life of her figure out why he didn't want to be a father, he was a natural.

"This would go a lot faster if you used your wand" Ron said breaking her out of her thoughts. He picked up a dish cloth and began to help her dry the dishes.

"I don't mind."

"What's bothering you?"

"What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"Aren't you the one who keeps accusing me of being an empath?"

"Are you confirming my theory?"

Ron looked at her for a long moment. "Yeah."

This caused Hermione to smile a bit. "Took you long enough."

"I just hate that you always know everything. So what's bothering you?"

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Like?" he said handing her another dish to dry.

"Why are you so against being a father?" she couldn't help but ask again. "You're so good with Jamie and Tori."

"_That's_ what's bothering you?"

"One of many."

"That's none of your business anymore." He snapped.

"I just don't understand. You talked about having children."

"Don't!"

"Don't what!"

"Don't talk about what used to be!"

"Why not! We can't keep tip toeing around it."

Ron bit down his anger and picked up another plate.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"And you think I do?"

"Yes."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down if only to prove Ron wrong.

"I don't, Ron. I really don't."

"Then stop bringing up the past."

"I can't help it. It's all I have here. A past; no present."

"That's your own fault."

With a flick of her wand she dried the rest of the plates and with another sent them in to the cupboard.

"Good night Ron."

* * *

Ron stared at her retreating form. She had a lot of nerve to question him about the decisions he's made concerning his future. If he didn't want children it was his choice. She lost any say in the matter the day she stepped on that plane out of England.

Hopeless. How dare she feel like he was hopeless. The thought of not wanting to fight with her left him. He was halfway up the stairs when he was hit with her overwhelming sadness. He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't let himself be dragged down by her sadness. Things were like this because she left. She made things this way. Granted she was ill when she made those decisions, and he might have, somewhat made that decision easy, but that didn't changed what is, or was, and that was them. They weren't a them. She was over stepping her bounds by questiong him about his unwillingness to have childred. She had no right, she could cry all she wanted. Her tears wouldn't affect him the way they used to.

But try as he might, he still found his way to her closed door with sorrow rather then anger in his heart and knocking lightly.

"Hermione?"

"I'm not decent." She called back trying to hide the tears in her voice.

Ron let out a deep sigh and walked in to find Hermione staring out the window.

"I don't know what do about you Hermione. This isn't easy for me."

"You think this is easy for me?"

"Yes." Ron said closing the door and taking a seat on her bed.

"How can you think this is easy for me?"

"Because you were the one who left. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I was forced to live without you and now I'm forced to deal with you being back. While you, you planned to leave, and chose not to come back. It's easier for you. You knew what was going on while I was blindsided"

Hermione turned to speak buy he stopped her.

"Don't say you're sorry, I don't want any apologies."

"Then what do you want, Ron?"

Ron had to think hard on that and he knew she would like the answer he had.

"I want you to have never come back."

It hit her hard and fast and it took all of her strength not to break down. Ron had to block her out to be able to finish this conversation. He needed to concentrate on his feelings rather then the ones coursing through Hermione. It took her a long moment to be able to speak again.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No, no, that's not it, it's just…" That wasn't what he was saying.

"Its fine Ron, you don't owe me an explanation. If you don't want me here maybe Kingsley can arrange something where I can go back under American Auror protection."

"No!" He said firmly. That was a viable option, in fact it was how things were usually done. But being personally attached to the victim and considering the circumstances, Kingsley opted to avoid that and have Hermione stay close. He knew if Hermione went and asked for other options Kingsley wouldn't deny her them. Ron laid back on her bed, he didn't know whether he was coming or going. A few hours ago he was thinking about how nice it was to have her home and now he was thinking how much he hated that she was back. Hermione always had the ability to confuse the hell out of him.

"Why not? Leaving would make things easier for you."

"No it wouldn't."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. It's… It could be too easy to forget, like when we were arguing about Romeo and Juliet. It felt like old times and I could forget about everything that happened and just keep thinking it was like old times, but it's not. You have this whole other life to get back to. I don't want to forgive you and start up a friendship only to have you leave when this whole thing is over. If you never came back I wouldn't have to think about what it would be like to lose you again. So leaving now wouldn't make anything easier." It was the honest truth and from the moment he started speaking a voice inside his head was screaming for him to shut up.

"So… it would be easer for you if I were to stay…for good."

Ron shrugged, it wouldn't make this easier, not by a long shot, but knowing she would always be there would lessen some of the pain in his chest.

"In a way, I guess. But you can't stay."

When Hermione didn't speak Ron chanced a look at her. The look on her face told him she was weighing her options. Hope filled him. Could she possibly stay? A slew of visions passed before his eyes. Hermione permanently working with him and Harry at the ministry, going to lunch together and then out for drinks after work, dinner parties at Ginny's with them laughing and happy and complete, the way it should have always been.

"You can't stay... right?"

"Well… It would be an adjustment… and I would have to find a more permanent job than Interlace, and a place to live…"

Hermione seemed to deflate and Ron saw here eyes begin to water. "No, I can't stay."

"But you said you could. That it would be an adjustment but it seemed like you could."

"You wouldn't want me to stay."

"Yes I would!" The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he had said them and it made the tips of his ears turn red.

"No Ron, you wouldn't."

"Of course I would!"

"Trust me you won't."

"Stop saying that!" He yelled; this was mad! As much as he resented her, he was surprised at how desperate he was to have her to stay.

"I've made mistakes Ron. Big ones."

"I could help you."

The tears that had pooled in her eyes finally began to leak out. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed, placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. It took everything Ron had not to turn his head and capture her lips completely.

"You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that." She said as she rested her forehead against his jaw line.

"S-so you'll, you'll stay?"

She shook her head. "You'll change your mind."

Ron was still too dazed at the affection Hermione had showed him to argue, but made the decision to forgive her. All his anger and resentment came from knowing Hermione would pick her life in the States without him, over a life in England with him in it, that much was suddenly clear. But she had thought about it, seriously considered staying for a moment. Whatever her doubts were, Ron was going to do everything in his power to defuse them.


	8. Unforgivable

A/N:

WHAT? Another Chapter already? Yes, and I'll explain why:

As you know this story was posted before but taken down by FF during the "inappropriate" fic purge. (whatever) There are some reader who are have read all this before so at this point the story is nothing new. I first posted this story in 2011, it was deleted in may of 2012 thirteen chapters in. So some have been waiting over a year to find out what happens next.

Currently my betas are in possession of the next five chapters, so instead of waiting a few weeks in between updates I'm just going to post the chapters as they come in to speed things up.

Sound Good?

Good.

* * *

10 May 1999

It was by far the easiest decision Kingsley had ever made, and after talking it over with his wife, he was positive he was making the right choice. The rebuilding was almost complete and they just didn't need him in that capacity any more. But Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror department, the one he thought would need the least attention, was now his biggest problem. He knew just the man he would want as his successor; it would take some crafty maneuvering but it could work. The Ron issue would be a huge hurdle but Kingsley was sure he would be able to get over it. So on the Monday after Ron's conviction, Kingsley stepped down as minister and backed Arthur Weasley. It was probably one of the longest and closest races there ever was for minister, but truth be told he had exaggerated greatly on how much there was still to do to the point of ensuring that few would want the position, and bending the truth to near breaking point on Arthur's role in Ron's conviction.

"Though he would defend his son to the ends of the earth, upon learning of his guilt he stepped back to allow justice to take place. Isn't that the man you want as minister?"

It was true, to some extent; Arthur would defend his children to the ends of the earth. So they allowed the people to believe that they agreed with Ron's conviction. To only allow the Weasleys to say things about justice being upheld no matter what the cost, well they were the Weasleys after all. They would have to wait for now until everything fell into place.

And it did. On the seventeenth of May in one of the closest decisions ever recorded, to everyone's great surprise, Arthur Weasley was made Minister of Magic. The next day the new Minister had named Kingsley Shacklebolt head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. A week later the people were calling for the minister's resignation after learning of the Granger Murder case, the murders the Minister's own son was convicted of, was now re-opened. Now with Kingsley as the head of this investigation and Arthur giving him the, albeit forced, backing of the entire ministry, they would no doubt catch those who were truly responsible.

* * *

5 June 1999

Ron hated visitation day. He knew his father had only initiated it for him, but he hated it. He hated that his family saw him here, he hated the news they brought with them, like Ginny graduating, and the party they threw her. It just reminded him that he wasn't a part of their unit any more. He knew he broke his mother's heart when he refused their visits, but Ron just didn't want to see anyone.

"Finally gave up on you did they?"

Ron rolled his head to the side from where he was seated on the floor of his cell.

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"We're not into incest like your family."

Draco sat cross legged outside the bars of his cell and studied Ron before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering one to him. He hesitated before crawling over and taking one.

Draco arched an eye brow. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't. But if you offered it must be poisoned and it'll kill me."

Draco put his arms through the bars and lit the cigarette for Ron. Immediately upon inhaling, Ron was set into a fit of coughs.

"Not man enough." Draco muttered as he took a draw of his own and blew it out in perfect rings. Ron watched then took a smothering pull of his, wiping the smug smile off Malfoy's face.

"What will your mother think?"

"What's worse than thinking her son's a murderer?"

They sat there in silence for a long while, each having two more before Ron spoke.

"Shouldn't you be with your daddy?"

"My mum's with him."

"Why aren't you?"

Draco shrugged.

"Go away."

"Your mother killed my aunt."

"Your aunt killed Sirius."

They lapsed into silence.

"You knew them well, my cousins?"

"Sirius and Tonks?

Draco nodded.

"Yeah I knew them."

"And the werewolf?"

"Remus." Ron said through gritted teeth.

He watched Draco play with the hem of his perfectly tailored trousers.

"Mum and I visited my Aunt Andromeda. The boy looks like him, looks like them both actually. I stayed in the other room with him while they rowed." Draco said in a whisper.

"He's a good kid. Andromeda kicked us out and said she never wanted to see us again. But I keep going back to see him, when Potter isn't there of course. She doesn't seem to mind me as much as she does mother." After a short pause he added. "The Dark Lord would have killed him without a second thought because of who his parents were, but he's just a child."

"Who is without a mother because of your aunt…"

Draco looked shocked.

"Your Aunty Bella killed her as she was crying over her husband's lifeless body. Nice family you have there."

"How do you know that?"

"My sister saw it."

Draco seemed to hover on speech. "Were they good people?"

"Remus and Tonks?"

"Yeah."

"Your definition of good people and mine are completely different. But yeah, they're good

people. Were..."

Draco nodded. "I like him, Teddy, he's…"

"A Mudblood and a half breed." Ron supplied.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

Ron smiled at Draco. "Those names take on a new meaning when they're aimed at someone you care about, yeah?"

Draco didn't say anything but lit another cigarette and offered one to Ron.

"Why did you save us- in the Room of Requirement?"

"Why did you hesitate to give us up at your house?"

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

"Why don't you bugger off?"

"They would have killed you on the spot. I've seen them do it." He shrugged. "It's different when it's someone you actually know….whether or not you like them."

"Well there's your answer."

They sat there smoking Draco's cigarettes. Ron deciding he rather liked them and briefly wondering what his mother would think.

"Would you have killed Dumbledore?" It was something he had always wondered.

"No." It was the truth.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Why what?"

"Why everything?"

Draco seemed to understand the question because he answered. "It was all I knew. It was all my family taught me." Ron couldn't believe Draco saw that as proper defence of his bigotry.

"That's rubbish. Sirius grew up in that same family as did Andromeda and they didn't turn out like pieces of shit like you."

"Fuck. You. Weasley." Draco said standing and walking away. Ron reached through the bars, grabbing Draco's forgotten cigarettes and, ironically, a Muggle lighter. If he had known calling Draco a piece of shit would get him to leave, he would have done it a lot sooner.

* * *

12 June 1999

Ron felt a small box hit him where he lay on his cot. Opening his eyes he spotted a new pack of cigarettes lying on his chest.

"A small comfort for the accused." said the drawling voice from the bars.

Ron sat up, opened the pack and reached under his pillow brandishing Draco's lighter to light one.

"That's mine!"

"Come and get it."

Draco huffed but said nothing else sitting in the same spot he had last week.

"Are you staying?" Ron said in a tone of voice that left no doubt that it was the last thing he wanted.

"Is that how you thank a gift giver?"

"If I give them back will you leave?"

"No."

"You're a piece of shit Malfoy."

"So I've been told."

Damn Ron thought. It didn't work this time.

"Wouldn't you rather be visiting your father?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep coming?"

"Mother makes me."

That was all that was between the two men. Two hours later when the visitation time was over Draco left without a word.

* * *

19 June 1999

Ron had created a game. The occupant of the cell directly across from him had been kissed years ago so he didn't much complain when Ron would chuck pebbles at him seeing how many times he can hit him right between the eyes. He was getting rather good at it too.

"Simple minds playing simple games," Draco said throwing Ron a pack of cigarettes.

"Merlin! Is this going to be an every week thing with you?"

"How else will you get your fags?" He said leaning against his bars.

Ron ignored him and continued playing his game. The next throw hit the man square between the eyes.

"You won't be able to do that again."

But he did, except the pebble hit Draco rather than the inmate. Draco turned on his heel and stomped away leaving Ron rolling on the floor in laughter.

* * *

26 June 1999

"Your mum's gonna kill you if she sees you smoking that." Harry said as he pulled out his almost empty pack of cigarettes and lighting one.

"Ronniekins!" George and Fred said together in mock outrage.

Ron glared at his twin brothers wondering why he had agreed to see them.

"You were saying?"

"Oh right. Patricia's on bed rest till the baby comes."

"And Angie is there all the time." Fred complained. "It's like I don't have a wife anymore."

Ron threw his pack of cigarettes at his brother catching him in the forehead.

"You could have taken my eye out."

"There's nothing wrong with missing an appendage." George said.

"Hey!" Ron said as Fred pulled out a stogie then a lighter from his pocket and lighting a cigarette throwing the pack to George, who did the same. "Those are my last two!"

"You shouldn't be smoking Ron. It's bad for you." George said, blowing out smoke.

"Yeah Ronnie, what would mum say?"

But Ron narrowed his eyes at his brother who was expertly smoking his last two cigarettes.

"What did Mum say to you?"

Fred pulled a face. "I don't smoke."

"Nasty habit." George said.

"Prats."

"Well, look at what we have here."

The three outside the cell turned to watch Draco Malfoy walking down the corridor and stopping a few feet from them.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted with a curt nod which Draco returned.

"Can we help you with something?" The twins said with a tone that implied Draco was not welcomed here.

"Just dropping off a little gift for Ron."

Draco looked at Ron with what he was sure was a sad look before throwing him a pack of cigarettes through the bars and walked back the way he came without another word. As Draco walked away Ron could feel his disappointment. It was strong and he felt robbed of the opportunity to have a visit with him. He looked forward to them, and it wasn't for some perverse joy of seeing one of his childhood rivals locked up in Azkaban either. Ron was shocked. Not so much because of what Draco was feeling, but that he could feel it too. It was separate from him but real, and coming from an outside source.

"_The boy's an empath."_

For the first time Ron entertained the thought. He took a moment to just be. To not think and just feel. There was nothing there but Malfoy and Ron had to wonder why him. 'Because you were curious of his intentions', a voice in his mind said. Was that true? Ron turned his attention to Harry and wondered. 'Yup'. The moment he wanted to know what Harry was feeling it came to him. And Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"You're jealous of Malfoy?"

"What?" Harry shook his head and looked at Ron. "No."

"Yes you are."

"What could I possibly be jealous of him for?"

Ron wondered that too and a second later… "The cigarettes."

"I'm not jealous he smokes."

"No you're a bit miffed that we have that in common."

"That's… What are you doing accepting anything from him!"

"Did you bring me any?"

"No, but I didn't know you smoked. Malfoy obviously does!"

Ron just shrugged. "And that's why you're jealous of him."

"I am not jealous."

"Thou dost protest too much." Ron chuckled.

"Thou… what?" Harry shook his head. "You've gone mental."

"A bit, yeah." Ron's mood grew dark. "You would too. You come here complaining of your pathetic little problems with Ginny, and you know what Harry? No one fucking cares if she drags you from place to place and makes you do things. At least you get to go places and do things. I'm locked in a tiny room day in and day out. And you two…, Ron turned his attention to his brothers, "Big fucking deal; your wife can't shag you 'cause she can't exert herself or that your wife spends her free time keeping her bed ridden sister-in-law company. At least you have wives. I never will because I'm locked up in here! And you want to know what? Even if I wasn't, I still won't get married because the only girl I ever loved, the only girl I would ever want to marry, left me. Picked up and LEFT! So fuck the three of you and your happily ever after, and leave me the hell alone!" Ron picked up the pack of cigarettes from the floor and turned his back on them.

"Ron."

"Go. Away."

"Ron."

"GUARDS!"

"We'll see you next week." He heard Fred say in a small voice.

"Don't bother."

* * *

3 July 1999

They did bother but Ron refused their visit. He wanted nothing more than to be forgotten. They were doing nothing but wasting their time. It was two hours of their lives they would never get back that they could be doing something more productive. What bugged him the most was that they didn't feel sorry for him. Not that he wanted them to, but well he hated they felt this wasn't permanent; it was like they felt as if they were just popping over to his flat for a nice chat. Did they not understand that he would be in here for the rest of his life?

That this was his forever?

"They decide you're not worth their time?"

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy."

"Be nice or I won't give you these." He held up a pack of cigarettes.

Ron scoffted, "You can't buy my friendship with stogies like you buy everything else in your pathetic little life." Ron pulled out his own pack of cigarettes and lit one with his own lighter before throwing Draco his. "And you can have that back."

"Where did you get those?"

"My brothers." Ron lifted his pillow showing Draco three other packs. All provided by Bill, Charlie, Fred and Gorge with a note that read, "Welcome to the club. Tell mum and we'll break you out just to kill you."

"How nice…" Disappointment radiated from Draco. Yup, Ron decided he was definitely an empath.

"We'll never be friends Malfoy."

"I never said I wanted to be."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Then why do you keep coming baring gifts."

"Because I love seeing what's become of the great Ron Weasley."

"No you don't. I hate to break it to you Malfoy but you picked the wrong guy. I can't help you. I'm an outcast of society just as you are."

Draco narrowed his eyes then decided to drop all pretenses.

"Rubbish. You're a war hero; you helped take down the Dark Lord; the people love and respect you, your father's the bloody Minister of Magic. If anyone could help me get the respect the Malfoy name once had, sadly, it would be you."

Ron gave him an incredulous look. "If I had that much pull, wouldn't you think I would use it to get myself out of here? And even if I did why the hell would I want to help the Malfoys? Your father nearly killed my sister. You nearly killed me! I'm not even going to bring up what happened the last time I was at your place. Slytherins!" Ron shook his head and chuckled. "Help the Malfoy name. That is without a doubt the funniest thing I've ever heard."

There was something else though, something buried deep inside Draco's intentions that went beyond cleaning up the Malfoy name.

"That's not the only reason you keep coming here. You really do want to be my friend."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Why not go to Harry? If anyone has pull, it's him, and he's more forgiving than I am."

"I hate Potter."

"You hate me."

"No I mean I _**hate**_ Potter. Even if he wasn't the boy who lived, I would still dislike him. He's arrogant, self centred-"

"Pot meet kettle."

"-and he whines a bit too much for my taste. He's smug and the 'woe is me' attitude gets old and annoying."

"You act like you know him."

"I know his type and I've seen and heard enough stories. Trust me when I say if the students of Hogwarts gave out an award for best personality, Potter wouldn't even be considered."

"By the Slytherins."

"Or the Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs and even a few Griffyndors."

"I think he turned out pretty well for someone who had his lot."

"You on the other hand everyone seemed to like."

Ron was in the middle of lighting a cigarette and looked up with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah?"

Draco reached in to his pocket and lit a cigarette of his own. "You're... approachable. Granger rode around-" Ron growled and Draco had enough sense to change course. "Potter, well, he was the famous Harry Potter. Even if you looked past that, he still wandered the halls brooding like he had the weight of the Wizarding World on his shoulders."

"He did."

"Even so, it's off-putting. You're a decent Quidditch player, loyal, a good friend…likeable and funny. Always stood up for what you believed in and protected the people you cared for. People respect that."

Ron took one long look at Malfoy before falling on his back in a fit of laughter.

"Stop! Stop. If you start going into how I have the dreamiest blue eyes I might just die. I don't swing that way, Malfoy."

"Fuck you, Weasley."

"You could lay it on as thick as you like. It won't work; I already have a best mate. And it certainly isn't you."

"As if I would want to be best mates with you."

"But I'm likeable and funny!" Ron said sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I only meant it as if I had to choose between being mates with you or Potter, I'd choose you."

"Which proves my point of you wanting to be friends."

"I… oh you think you're so clever don't you." He sneered.

"You're just that transparent."

There was a shift in the air and Ron could feel Draco's wall coming down.

"I never fit in with them, not really. Crabbe and Goyle did, they never hesitated to use the Unforgivables. They all said I was weak, couldn't stomach what needed to be done." He looked at Ron with a disgusted look on his face. "Can you imagine, Crabbe and Goyle given more favour than me?"

"You're pathetic." Ron said with his own look of disgust. "Couldn't stomach what they were doing but still willing to try? For what? A pat on the back? A 'well done' from daddy? You are weak, but not for the reason you think."

"But you're not." He said looking down at the floor. "You could have hid behind your blood status but you didn't."

And that's what it was. The true reason Draco came here week after week. He had misread his emotions. He wasn't looking for a friend; he was looking for someone to respect- a lead to follow. It was an easy mistake on his part; he had loads of respect for Harry and it was one of many reasons why he would follow him to the ends of the earth if need be.

Ron almost felt sorry for him. He was utterly lost, he saw too much in the war to blindly follow his father's ideals, but he was unable to see the world in any other way. Ron was a Pureblood just like him. His family could be traced back as far as his could, but yet they had two opposing views on the way things should be. Draco Malfoy was looking for answers and for some odd reason he believed he could get them from Ron.

Ron sighed. Getting up and walking to the bars, he reached through and grabbed Draco's collar.

"Get off me you buffoon!"

Ron reached into the inside pocket of his jacket extracting Draco's pack of cigarettes before roughly letting go pushing him a bit.

"I'm not wasting mine while you're here." He said plopping back down on the floor.

"Alright, let's have it, what do you want to know?"

"There is nothing I would want to know from you."

"Then get the hell out of here."

Draco stood for a long moment before sitting down on the other side of the bars facing Ron.

"Why do you think Mudbloods should have any rights in our world? They're not like us."

"First of all," Ron said taking a pull of his cigarette. "You say that word again and I'll break your jaw. Second, don't lump me in with you."

"Why not? You're a Pureblood just as I am."

"That means nothing to me."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why doesn't it mean anything? You should be proud of your blood status." He said indignantly.

"I don't think it matters much."

"Of course it matters."

"To pieces of shit like you, it does…to the rest of us, we don't care."

"Of course they do!"

"No, they really don't. It's just a title you give yourselves. It means nothing. The top student in our year was a Muggleborn." Ron closed his eyes as he hadn't meant to bring her up, but there it was and he couldn't ignore the images of her raising her hand in class or that light that appeared in her eyes when she perfected a spell. Merlin but she looked beautiful when she worked. She put so much passion into everything she did and it was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her.

"...Ron!"

It was the use of his first name that got his attention.

"What Draco?"

"I asked if you really killed the Muggles."

"Bugger off."

"Granger proves my point you know." He said smugly. "Where is she now? Living as a Muggle, I hear-all those years learning our ways wasted. They'll never understand what it's like to be a real wizard; never fully appreciate who we truly are because they don't share our history, a proud history we've spent hundreds of thousands of years building, and what do they do? Come in and claim it as their own, that's what. But it will never be theirs. It's ours-your families' and mine. It's our blood that built the Wizarding World. We shouldn't be forced to share it."

"Are you really that much of an arse? You talk like you were the one who laid the stones of Hogwarts. It is their history that has magic. It doesn't matter what world they were born into, what matters is whether or not they were born with magic. But even that doesn't matter, there are loads of pureblood families who have magicless kids. Pure blood; mudbloods; squibs; muggles, we're all just people.

"There's a distinct difference between them. Some have magic, others don't"

"There's a distinct difference between humans too. Some have cocks, others don't. But you don't see men going around killing women just because they don't have a prick."

Draco look at him bewildered. "On what plain of existence does that make any kind of sense?" Both boys looked at each other before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"You're a crude one Weasley."

"All I meant was that despite their differences, at the end of the day…they're both humans."

"But there are different kinds of humans."

"But they're all human. That's the point."

Draco shook his head. "I don't get it."

"If Voldemort were alive today, would you agree with his reason for killing Teddy?"

"What?"

"You said Voldemort would kill Teddy. Would you agree with him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he's just a child."

"Harry was about Teddy's age when Voldemort tried to kill him the first time."

Draco looked back at Ron with a blank expression waiting for a reason as to why that was relevant. It seemed to Draco Malfoy that your life was only worth something if you meant something to him.

"Ok, Teddy's seventeen, and Voldemort wants to kill him. Would you agree now that he's not a child?"

"N-No."

"Why not? He's not a Pureblood. He doesn't have your history. He's part werewolf…"

Draco frowned at Ron and looked down at his lap taking it all in.

"Everyone Voldemort and your friends killed, was a Teddy. And they didn't wait for all of them to turn seventeen either. You tore families apart. You took Teddy's parents from him."

"I didn't do any of that."

"It's because of you that my brother has to live with the scars on his face."

"I didn't…"

"You let them in! You didn't stop them, which makes you just as responsible. You're a follower Malfoy."

"That's rich coming from the boy who followed the great Harry Potter on a suicide mission…"

"That's different."

"No it isn't."

"I followed Harry because it was the right thing to do. I thought what you and your friends were doing was wrong, so I followed Harry because what he wanted was what I wanted."

"I wanted what the Dark Lord wanted too."

"If that's what you wanted you're a sick son of a bitch and I hope you rot in hell. You're hopeless." Ron spat. "Get the hell out of here."

"Have a nice life Weasley." Draco said never looking at Ron as he got up and walked away.

Draco never returned but Ron didn't expect him to. He didn't allow any of his family to visit either and hoped after a while they'd stop coming altogether.

* * *

24 July 1999

Ron wasn't quite sure what was happening but it woke him from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around his cell but it was all a blur and the sunlight hurt his eyes. The air was thick and heavy and he seemed to be absorbing it into every pore. It was dirty; it was laced with despair, rage, impatience and disgust. He could feel the Dementors. Had someone let them back in?His head hurt. Someone was pounding on his head with a mallet, and his arm was on fire. As every second passed every sensation got worse and he couldn't take it.

"HELP ME!" He screamed. "SOMEONE!"

The inmates of Azkaban were shouting at him to shut up.

"HELP ME!"

Things were flashing through his mind. Mrs. Granger's terror waking him from his nap…Mr. Granger's grief… the Death Eaters' hatred. He was back on the cliff making love to Hermione on the morning she left and he could feel her love for him, a love she didn't want. It was all too much, he could feel everything, both past and present, every emotion, and each one made the pain in his head increase. He could feel his brain pulsing, actually pulsing in his skull and with each contraction, a million white hot pins were stabbing his brain. He couldn't stop it, he needed to stop it.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

But no one was coming. Death would be better than this. Magic crackled in the air and he opened his eyes. He didn't know where it came from. A gift from above? Or perhaps below? All he knew was that it was the only way to stop the pain searing in his mind.

He sat up on his bed and just that bit of movement made his head spin and the pain to increase impossibly, causing him to vomit. He screamed, pressing his hands to the sides of his head in hopes to alleviate the pain, but it didn't work and he felt something wet. He touched his ears where steady streams of blood were issuing out; the pain in his head just wouldn't stop.

He shakily stood on his bed and groped for the noose that magically appeared from nowhere and placed it around his neck. With tears streaming down his face he sent out an apology and stepped off his bed.

* * *

Why did she have to cry every time? Draco wondered as he watched his mother hug his father through the bars. He hated to see his mother cry. She was the strongest person he knew. After his last talk with Weasley, he was forced to look at things in a different way and saw the woman his mother was for the first time. She had helped Potter; she had turned her back on the Dark Lord. It was something his father or himself was never able to do. Yes, his mother was the strongest person he knew.

A scream caught his attention and he cringed at its urgency. Azkaban couldn't be that bad now that the Dementors were gone. But they kept on screaming, agitating the other inmates who yelled back for his silence. It took Draco a while to realize what the screaming voice was and he squinted down to the other end of the corridor wondering what on earth could have him screaming bloody murder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered hearing he was afraid of spiders and imagined him cowering in the corner as one crawled up the wall.

His momentary good humour was cut short as one of the guards who had come to see what all the yelling was about bellowed for help and dashed into Ron's cell. Draco hurriedly began to walk down the hall and broke into a run as a second guard came and stepped in front of the cell and too yelled for help.

He skidded to a stop, blood running cold at the sight of Ron Weasley's body hanging lifelessly by the neck.

"LET HIM DOWN!" One of the guards was standing on the cot trying with all his might to lift Ron and give the rope some slack. Draco thought it was useless as he was as white as a sheet.

"I CAN'T! THE ROPE IS ATTACHED TO NOTHING!"

"CUT THE FUCKING THING WITH YOUR WAND!"

When the rope was cut, the guard on the bed lost his balance and both his and Ron's body hit the ground with a thud. Draco bolted out of the corridor and down the stairs as fast as he could only stopping to retrieve his wand. He walked to the boats, waiting to take the visitors back to the mainland believing Ron Weasley had just taken his own life.

* * *

Ginny sat outside the hospital wing in Azkaban surrounded by her entire family and Harry. The image of Bill walking out of the fireplace at the twins' shop with tears still fresh on his face telling her that Ron had hung himself will forever be etched in her mind. It was at that moment that she realized how much she truly loved her prat of a brother.

From her earliest memory they were always a pair. Bill and Charlie were always off at Hogwarts, Percy was "too mature" for the childish games, and Fred and George, well mum didn't trust them alone with her for too long after they cut all her hair off when she was two to make her look like a boy. They said it was strange having a girl in the house. They were born best friends and were always together in tormenting their younger siblings.

She and Ron had a similar relationship. Being little more than a year apart they shared a lot of toys, which forced them to play together. She remembered not minding though since she didn't see him as her big brother the way she did the rest. He was just Ron, her best friend. The brother who learned about Quidditch from Charlie, then taught her when her others wouldn't because she was the girl. They did everything together. Built mock Quidditch hoops when the "big boys" wouldn't let them play and learned how to skip rocks because their brothers didn't want to watch them and mum would kill them if they drowned so they were exiled from actually entering the pond.

Had she been alone she would have hated her brothers for excluding her from everything, but she had Ron, he was the baby with her. They were excluded from everything together so they made their own games. Whenever they would go to Diagon Alley, it was Ron's hand she held. When the others were buying new school books they would sneak off to look at comics together. She would also distract mum while Ron stole the biscuits.

Both being babies at the same, they shared nappies and bottles and a room at one point together. It worked out better that way. Mum didn't have to read two separate bedtime stories, just one to the both of them while they both lay in Ron's bed, and when she fell asleep, mum only had to walk a few feet to put her in her own.

Then when she was seven, Bill had the nerve to graduate Hogwarts and move out, leaving an empty room for Ron to take. She cried that day, and Ron did his best not to. It wasn't uncommon for Mum to go and wake her only to find her bed empty and her fast asleep in Ron's room.

That all changed though when Ron went to Hogwarts. It was the first time he would be doing something without her. At first he wrote her every day and she was thrilled to learn he had met Harry Potter and was actually friends with him, his best friend. That meant Harry would be her best friend too. The three of them would have the best time when she started school the following year, all thanks to Ron. But the letters grew shorter and the time between them grew larger. She cried when there was no Ron on the other end of her Christmas cracker that year.

When her nightmare of a first year came around and Ron was too busy with his new best friends to pay his kid sister any mind, she had blamed him for turning to that diary. It wasn't his fault, but she didn't feel that way at the time, and told him as much. Their relationship was never the same after that row. The happiest time of her childhood was the two years between Fred and George's first day of school and Ron's. It was just the two of them and they had the run of the house. That's how it should be now. She and Ron would be the only Weasley children still living at the Burrow. She sniffed and wiped her eyes the best she could as the doors swung open revealing her father.

"Is he alright?"

"Can we see him?

"Are they going to transfer him to St. Mungo's?"

"If he's alive, I'm going to kill him!"

"HARRY!"

"I'm with you mate!"

"FRED!"

Her father held up his hands at the commotion his children were making.

"He's…"

No one dared to move waiting for their father to finish but when he didn't, Fleur, Angelina and Patricia burst into tears and Ginny sank to the floor.

"But they said he did it wrong. That they got to him in time." Charlie said in a hollow voice.

"They did."

"But?" Bill said.

"He had an episode."

"An episode?"

"An empathic episode."

"But Ron' not an empath." Came Harry's voice from next to her ear and Ginny vaguely wondered when had he sat beside her.

"Actually he is, and he's a rather strong one at that. His brain is swelling so they can't be quite sure but they are thinking he's a level four."

"NO!" Percy cried. "He can't be! A level four empath's life span… They don't live to see their seventeenth birthday let alone nineteenth."

Mr. Weasley looked at his son. "Exactly."

"I don't understand." Harry said in a thick voice.

"Empathy is measured in four levels, four being the strongest; the brain isn't equipped to handle so much…" But Bill saw the confused look on all of their faces, and took another approach. "Think of the brain as an empty balloon, the balloon could only hold so much air before it becomes too full and pops. Being a level four empath is a death sentence, they die of a brain aneurism around sixteen."

"That's what they believe happened to Ron this morning." Their father said gravely.

"But he's alive." Charlie said hopefully.

"Yes he is."

"That's all well and good but Ron's not an empath." Fred said threw gritted teeth. "It's not something you can hide."

"Yes he is," George oddly contradicted his twin, "The pensieve didn't work for him remember? That man called it at Ron's first trial."

That crowd fell silent.

"But what about the test?" Angelina asked. "They tested Desmond for the empathy ability the day he was born. How did it get past the test?"

Mr. Weasley gave his daughter- in- law a small smile. "Those tests have only been around for the past ten years or so."

"Oh."

"Can someone be an empath and not know?" Harry asked and Ginny had to remember he grew up in the Muggle world and never paid attention in a History of Magic.

"It's impossible. Every empath gets ill with the empathic fever when their ability comes forth. From what I've read it's right scary and unmistakable. Ron never had it."

"Maybe that's what happened this morning, the fever thing."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Potter is right. To an extent that is."

They all turned to see an old man standing at the door to the hospital wing.

Harry stood up. "I'm right?"

"Yes and no. Mr. Weasley is in fact suffering from an empathic fever but in a way I have never seen. Marcus Engelmann, but you may call me Engel." The man introduced himself to everyone.

"Mr. Engel here heads the empathy branch in the Department of Mysteries. He created the test we were talking of earlier and is the world's most renowned expert in empathic ability."

"Being an empath myself, I know these things."

"You were at Ron's hearing." Ginny said placating the man. "You knew he was an empath then."

"Had you all believed me, this might have been avoided."

"If he's empathic, this was unavoidable." Bill said feeling insulted.

"I'm not sure about that. Mr. Weasley… Ron's an extraordinary case. His abilities are recent. I've tested him three times within the last hour and each time his results are different."

"What does that mean?"

"It means..." He said looking at Percy who asked the question. "That everything we thought we knew about the development of empathy was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yes, wrong. We believed that, like magic, the ability lies dormant until it shows itself at the age of eight. Now due to Mr. Weasley in there, I'm sure empathic ability can show itself before it's fully mature."

"Did you show early signs?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm an old man, I hardly remember my youth." He winked at her.

"I'm sorry but this doesn't make any sense." Harry said. "Why aren't there loads of documented cases of early empi-whatever."

"Empathic ability is rare Mr. Potter, very rare; there have only been 5 empaths born in the last hundred years, and only one level four in the past two hundred. We mostly go on when it has been documented in the past and the resources available to us. Never have we been able to study the ability as it develops…until now."

"Ron's is still developing?"

"Yes. The connections from the soul to the brain are relatively new which suggests he is not a natural born empath; and for reasons I cannot begin to imagine, his abilities began to develop at an alarming rate which forced the connection to speed up. The creation caused the episode and triggered the fever. Never has empathy been created rather than born, and whatever caused his empathy has allowed for his brain to expand and be able to accommodate the ability."

"His brain is expanding?" George asked incredibly.

"In a way, yes. His brain isn't physically enlarged. But," Engel paused to think of a way to explain empathy in a way they can all understand. "The brain of an empath is different-"

"Yeah, you said that at Ron's first hearing." Ginny cut in irritably, "Get to the part we don't know."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley scolded looking embarrassed on her daughter's behalf.

"It's quite alright." Engel smiled and placed a friendly hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "Within the brain chemistry of an empath lies a layer of magic that allows the absorption and release of emotions. The level of empathy depends on the density of this layer. The denser the layer, the less amount of emotional energy is allowed to pass through and interpreted. A level one empath, with the thickest layer of magic, can only interpret the emotional climate of a room. Individual emotions cannot get through. A level two empath, with a slightly less density would be able to ascertain an individual's emotion through physical contact. A level 3, like myself, with a thinner layer does not need physical contact. For example, young Miss Weasley is becoming impatient with my overlong explanation of empathy."

"A bit." Ginny confirmed.

"My apology, but an understanding of how it all works is needed. The empathic energy," Engel continued, "absorbed by an empath leaves, we'll say a residue, to speed the explanation along."

"All magic leaves traces…Dumbledore told me that." Harry said under his breath.

"Yes, precisely. With levels one and two, such a small amount is absorbed so there is never a danger of buildup. They could live to three hundred and at the end of their life only suffer minor headaches.

A level three empath is slightly different. The absorption of empathic energy is high and can cause danger to the health to the empath in question. But, with the layer of magic being the light density it is, allows for a release residual energy. Where in one and two the energy flowed one way, in a level three it flows two."

"That's why a level three can project emotions." Percy said as if educating the rest.

"In a level four," Engel carried on, "The rate of absorption far exceeds the rate of release, the residual energy builds up, puts pressure on the brain and... well..." Engel took a moment to collect himself. "With your brother, the density is thinner than that of a level four and the absorption is greater but the release rate is the same."

"So it's kill him faster?" Mrs. Weasley asked horrified.

"No! No, not at all; that layer of magic in your son seems to have elasticity to it. I've never seen anything like it. With all the empathic energy coursing through Mr. Weasley's brain- the amount of pressure that much energy would put on a brain- he should be dead, but the layer of magic is expanding to accommodate the extra energy until it can be safely released. It's extraordinary."

"So Ron's going to survive this? If his brain capacity whatever is growing, then the risk of pressure building and causing a brain aneurysm is nonexistent?"

Mr. Engel smiled at Percy this time. "Not only will your brother live to a ripe old age, but he will be the first and most likely only level five empath."

* * *

25 July 1999

Some people had absolutely no consideration. Didn't they understand he was trying to sleep? Ron opened his mouth to tell them to bugger off, but his throat felt like it had been crushed. He tried to swallow but that just made it hurt even more. As he became more irritated with the people in the room, it dawned on him that no one was speaking, yet he could feel their presence. No, it wasn't their presence he could feel, but it was their emotions, crystal clear, and he was sure, if he concentrated he could pinpoint where in the room they were.

His father was in a troubled sleep a bit away from him as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry and the twins were in the room too, playing a game? They had to be due to the focus and concentration he could sense from them, and Charlie was winning. His mother and Ginny were sitting on either side of his bed feeling completely miserable. What the bloody hell was going on? How did he know this and more importantly what were they all doing in his cell? With a rush, the memories his last conscious thoughts came back to him and he sat bolt upright in bed.

"RON!" Both Ginny and his mother screamed as their chairs clattered to the floor and they jump up. He had scared the living shit out of them. They recovered quickly and threw their arms around his as everyone rushed to his bedside. Everyone was hugging some part of him and the moment the last person pulled away Fred and Harry both punched him in the shoulders, hard.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"How the hell could you do that?"

"Now boys!" His father said stopping their tirade before it could really get going.

Ron tried to speak but couldn't. He needed to explain, but at the moment all he could do was shake his head, look pleadingly at them and point to his throat.

"Hurts, does it?" George asked him. When Ron nodded George slapped him on the back of the head. "Then maybe you shouldn't have hung yourself!"

George went to punch him in the shoulder the same way his twin had, but Ron caught his wrist wanting nothing more than for him to calm down. The moment Ron thought it, George went limp and fell to the floor. Everyone stared in shock from Ron to George's unconscious form on the floor.

"What did you want?"

The stunned crowd all turned to look at the new arrival, but Ron pointed to his mouth and shook his head.

"For Merlin's sake can we get this poor boy a potion for his throat," he called to one of the nurses who brought it over.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately after taking the potion, looking mostly at his parents. "I didn't mean too, well I did but- I was desperate- I just wanted to stop the pain, then the rope appeared and… I'm sorry I was never in my right mind…"

Mrs. Weasley threw herself at her youngest son and sobbed onto his chest. "I'm just so thankful you couldn't do it properly."

"Er… Thanks?"

"Marcus Engelmann." The man who called for his potion stepped up and offered his hand.

"Ron Weasley." He said shaking it. "You were at my hearing."

"Yes I was."

"You called me an empath."

The old man smiled broadly at him. "That I did."

"I think you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"You knew you we're an empath?" Bill asked him.

"I figured it out in Azkaban."

"Did you? How?" Mr. Engelmann said, sitting on the edge of Ron's bed. Ron surveyed the old man, the corners of his mouth twitching at the enthusiasm radiating off of him. "Am I really that interesting?"

"You haven't the slightest. Now how did you figure it out?"

"I could feel what other people were feeling obviously."

"But how did you know it was others you were feeling?"

"Well it wasn't me feeling that way."

"You were able to distinguish your emotions from those around you?

"Yeah."

"Marvellous. Simply marvellous. It takes training to be able to do that." He said looking at Ron in awe.

Ron shrugged.

"Now what did you do to your brother?"

"Nothing! I just wanted him to calm down."

"And you were touching him so he did. In fact, so much so he fell asleep."

"Is that what happened?" Fred said nudging George with his foot.

Mr. Engel, as he liked to be called, went on to explain what had happened to him. Ron had only understood about half of it but that was fine because the explanation helped to relieve his family of the fact that he was not some depressed unstable git who would try to kill himself better than any of his words could. His mother and Ginny cried upon hearing how much pain he was in and his father was furious that it took the guards so long to answer his cries for help. But for the moment, Ron was happy he didn't have bars separating him from his family. Later on that day Patricia and Angelina brought his nephews so he could hold them at least once before he was brought back to his cell. More than once he had looked around the assembled crowd expecting her to be there before remembering she was gone.

* * *

4 August 1999

Kingsley was seated in his office with Witter and Arthur going over the Granger file for what seemed like the millionth time. They had nothing new to go on. There was no record of anyone being brought in to St Mungo's for a Muggle gunshot wound and they had every available Auror and hit wizard to find and visit every person brought into a Muggle hospital for the same day of the Grangers' murder. Nothing.

"Did we check the burial records?"

"Yes sir, there was nothing. Maybe he didn't die?"

"He would still need medical attention."

"Maybe his mummy patched him up." Witter said with a chuckle.

It was as if someone had turned on a light. "Maybe." Kingsley said pensively pulling a sheet of parchment towards him hurriedly and wrote something before sending it off.

Witter looked at Kingsley confused. "I was joking."

"And not very well, but we haven't checked the home healer reports. They must have had him looked at in the privacy of their own home."

"You think…" Arthur said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"It's our last hope."

* * *

Harry had returned from lunch to find that the afternoon training session had been cancelled.

"What do you reckon happened?" Someone from behind was asking.

"Dunno."

"Well I'm not going to complain. That Hart broad is a bore."

But Harry wasn't paying them any attention as they went on about their tracking instructor. The last time Auror training had been cancelled Ron was arrested.

"Potter, are you going to join us at the pub?"

"I'll meet you there."

He made a beeline for Kingsley's office only to find it empty. In fact, Harry noticed the Auror department was rather empty for this time of day, and Harry soon found out that Mr. Weasley wasn't in his office either.

Harry sat outside the Ministers office for what seemed like hours before he got his first clue of what was going on.

"It's an abuse of power I tell you." Harry ducked into the minister's office in order to eavesdrop over the conversation two women who just entered, were having. "His son's already been convicted."

Harry's heart raced- this did have to do with Ron.

"You honestly don't believe he did it do you?" Harry recognized the woman as Mr. Weasley's secretary.

"Of course I do. Priori Incantartum proved his guilt."

"Rubbish! It's an injustice what happened. How do you account for the Dark mark being cast?"

"Ron Weasley cast it obviously."

Harry threw the woman an obscene hand gesture from behind the door.

"Priori Incantartum proves he didn't."

Take that you bint.

"But did the Wizengamot care that all their pieces didn't fit? No, they just wanted to look like they were accomplishing something. With all the good Shacklebolt did to straighten this place out, they went off and pulled a Fudge. Just you wait and see, once the trial is said and done, you will owe both the minister and his son an apology!"

Trial…?

"Trial? What Trial? Are they trying Ron again?"

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing in there?"

"Never mind that, what is this about a trial."

But she never got to answer.

"Anna have you set a date yet?" Harry heard Mr. Weasley before he saw him.

"I was just about to sir."

Mr. Weasley and Kingsley came around the corner looking jovial and Mr. Weasley surprised Harry by pulling him in for a hug.

"We did it Harry! We found them!"

Harry was about to burst. "You found who?"

"The people responsible for Hermione's parents' deaths!"

* * *

6 August 1999

"… a complete mockery of the system!"

"Shut it Dad."

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Can I be put in a different cell? I'll go crazy if I have to spend the rest of my life listening to those two."

Ron chuckled as he watched the three men being placed into the cell next to him. The older two were pompous, but the younger one seemed like a laugh.

"Pipe down." The guard said as the two older men continued to argue.

"Family?" Ron asked from the corner of his cell where he was trying, and failing to construct a house from old cigarette butts. The man turned and stopped dead when he caught sight of Ron.

"You!"

"Me." Ron said narrowing his eyes. He had heard that voice somewhere before."Do I know you?"

"Yes." said the eldest of the men in a familiar voice as well.

Ron looked between the three men not recognizing them. But they recognized him, in fact if there weren't bars between them they would rip his head off he was sure of it.

Their eyes shifted to the corridor; following their line of sight Ron was surprised to find Bill, Harry and Ginny standing outside his cell with a guard. They only had eyes for the three men.

"Did they add a new visiting day?"

"What?" Harry said finally looking at Ron. "No."

"We're here to take you home," Bill said as the guard unlocked his cell; Ron didn't dare move.

"Home?" He whispered.

"Home." Ginny said stepping into his cell. She intertwined her fingers with his the way she used to on trips to Diagon Alley- so they wouldn't be separated in the crowd like when they were kids.

"They caught who really did it." Harry tilted his head at the new Azkaban inmates.

"Between the evidence and the guilt trip your father and Kingsley gave the Wizengamot, they're allowing you to come home now. You can expect a full pardon after the trial."

* * *

23 August 1999

"THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT!" Ron shouted at the Wizengamot. "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LET THEM GO!"

"Mr. Weasley will you please sit down and control yourself."

"FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! Not you dad. BUT THE REST OF YOU CAN FUCK OFF!"

"Ron!" His mother said pulling him back down to his seat.

"It's complete bullshit."

"Minister?"

But his father refused to read the official statement, not agreeing with the way things were going.

Mr. Puckleman, whom Ron hated greatly, stood then taking over.

"It is your testimony, Mr. Sawyer that on the day of…"

Here he goes taking too long to say a simple fucking date.

"That you and your youngest son, who is now deceased, entered the Granger's home along with a Robert Slaterson and Rebecca Slaterson and committed the acts you are accused of?"

"Yes."

"And it is also your testimony that your two eldest sons, who have also been charged with the crime, are innocent of any acts against Mr. John Granger, Mrs. Emily Granger and an unnamed Muggle police officer?"

"Yes."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Let the record show that both Mr. and Mrs. Slaterson are now deceased."

"HOW FUCKING CONVENENT!"

"Mr. Weasley if you cannot control yourself, I will be forced to have you spend a night in Azkaban!"

"Been there, done that!"

"Mr. Weasley this is your last warning."

"Fuck You Puckleman!" Ron said and stormed out the court room. He couldn't believe this was happening. Who cares if they weren't the ones who threw the curses that killed them? They were there and that fuck Sawyer was lying to protect his piece of shit sons. They should still hold a full trial even if he did confess so then the full truth would come out.

Outside the Ministry Ron pulled out his pack of cigarettes and fumbling around his pocket looking for his lighter.

"I can't believe them!" Harry said exiting the building right after him. "They fucked up again!"

Ron took a long pull of his cigarette, "They're gonna come after me."

"You don't know that."

"Empath, Harry. I could feel their thirst for revenge."

"Maybe you can get a restraining order?"

"And what? Throw the piece of parchment at them when they come to get me? Fat lot of help that'll do me."

Ron had his cigarette to his lips when his family walked out of the ministry, but thankfully his parents said nothing only receiving a disapproving look from his mother. The one good thing that came out of this whole mess was that his mother let him get away with a ton.

"Let's just try to put this whole thing behind us." His father said. "When do you start your training?"

"I have to be in Engel's office at ten tomorrow morning."

"You're really going to be an Unspeakable?" Harry said in awe.

"Yeah." He leaned in and spoke to Harry in a hushed voice. "Wanna know something I found out when Engel showed me around?"

"Yeah."

"You know how no one ever spoke about what your parents did for a living?"

"Yeah?"

Ron gave him a significant look and nodded.

"They were Unspeakables!"

"Yeah, cool right; wanna take a look at their files?"

"Can we do that?"

"No, but when has that ever stopped us before?"

"Your Mudblood girlfriend is going to pay for what her filthy father did to our brother."

They all turned to see the Sawyers leaving the Ministry, both he and Harry didn't care that they were being escorted out of the building by Aurors, and lunged at them, but Bill and George stopped them.

"Mark my words." And with that they turned on the spot and disapparated.

"Guess that revenge isn't for you."

"I'd like to see them try and find her." Ron said sadly before flicking his cigarette and disapparating himself.

* * *

9 September 1999

"Focus!"

"I am!"

"We're so close I can feel it. One more time."

"Can we take a break? My head feels like it's going to cave in."

"Five minutes."

Ron stood from his chair and headed for the loo. He didn't know what he expected from the job Engel had given him, and truth be told he only took it for the title, but he was little more than a guinea pig. All he did was sit in a chair while Engel tested, evaluated and pushed his abilities untill he thought he was going to vomit.

"Who is she?" Ron asked re-entering the room to see Engle staring at the only photo on the desk.

"Rachel, my granddaughter."

"How'd she die?"

"She's in her first year at Hogwarts."

Ron was a bit confused "Then why are you mourning her?"

"Because she's a level four empath."

"Oh."

"Yes, Oh," he said touching the picture.

"Do you know why I push you so hard?"

Ron shook his head.

"Because your empathy is open…it developed from the outside in rather than the inside out. It's all on the surface, and each day it settles deeper. One day we won't be able to access it."

"I'm going to lose it?"

"No, no. Empathy is engrained deep within the mind and soul; we can only truly study it after an empath has died." He tilted his head towards the tanks containing floating brains; subconsciously Ron touched the scars on his arms. Never in a million years did he think he would be working with those things. "With you, it hasn't receded into the mind completely just yet; if we could break the code and learn more about how it develops and works, we might be able to stop the growth of the ability before it reaches the level four stage and killing people like Rachel. Or we could learn what it is about you that allow your brain to expand and use that to increase their lifespan." Engel stood and gestured Ron to sit back in to the examination chair. "All in all, you are the key and their only hope."

"I can't be the only hope," That was a lot of pressure for one bloke.

"Unless another empath is born and we can track their development… but there hasn't been an empath born in eleven years, and the empath born before her was me. She doesn't have sixty odd years to wait. Even a sixty year gap between two is rare, let alone between living relatives. Empathic ability nearly never skips only one generation. It usually skips four or five."

"Why did it only skip one?"

"The stronger the empathic ability the more dominant the gene becomes. My great, great aunt was a level four, as was her great, great aunt. My family tree is littered with level four empaths. I can pretty much guarantee you will have at least one empathic child with the level of your gift."

"What are the odds of my children being level fours?"

"Fairly good. This is why we need to find out all we can before it recedes completely. For both your future children, and my Rachel."

"If time is limited does that mean I won't work here forever?"

"You wouldn't want to?"

"No. No offence."

"None taken."

They lapsed into silence, but before Engel started his next round of testing he asked. "It bothers you that much? Not being an Auror."

"How long will it take before this thing goes all the way in my brain?"

"I estimate around seven, eight years."

Ron frowned, by the time he was done here he would be too old to re-enter the Auror program. He guessed he was stuck here doing research he didn't really care about his whole life.

Engel frowned picking up on Ron's mood shift. "If you promise to focus as much attention on your work here as you would in becoming an Auror, I'll agree to give you the time necessary to do what you truly want."

"What?"

"Becoming an Auror. It's not typical, one holding these two types of positions at the ministry, but I'm sure between your father, Mr. Shacklebolt and I, we can arrange something so you can do both."

Ron was floored. "Why would you do that, don't you need me?"

"I do, but life hasn't been the fairest to you. You're a good man Ron, you deserve a bit of happiness after everything you've done and been through. If I can help you get it, I will. But you have to promise."

"I promise." He said hastily. Ron could feel Engel's appreciation and they smiled at each other in mutual respect and understanding.

* * *

13 August 2000

"Why do I have to be here, again?" Ron managed to say through a large yawn walking up to the nurse's station where he was supposed to meet up with Stacy- the healer in training he was assigned to- half an hour ago. Admittedly 9am wasn't too harsh of a time to show up for "work", but Ron had two jobs. He had gotten home at three in the morning after a particularly grueling surveillance exercise for his Auror training and now he had to wander the halls of St Mungo all day to learn how to distinguish his emotions from others. It was complete rubbish, he had always just known how to do that.

"Because you have two years of training under your belt before they'll certify you."

"I know what I'm doing, can't they certify me early?" Stacy, the healer in training he was working with reminded him.

"No," she said good naturally, "and if my superiors know I'm letting you slack off I'll get a warning."

"I already have two." Ron shrugged.

"You're not the one training to be a healer so it really doesn't matter how many warnings you get, does it?"

"Which brings us back to my original question of why I need to be here. I don't need a medical certification, just one that says I can distinguish, and I can already do that!"

"It's protocol."

"I need to have a talk with Engel."

Stacy laughed, "If he didn't let you get out of it last month, why would he this time?"

"Because he likes me?"

"Not enough to let you skive off."

"Yeah." Ron grumbled.

"Why don't you talk to your dad? He is the Minister of Magic."

"No, I don't want people thinking I got special treatment because of him."

"You don't want people thinking you're getting the special treatment you're actually asking for?"

"Shut up!" Ron nudged her shoulder with his. She tucked a strand of golden blond behind her ear and smiled prettily at him. Stacy Morris was a very beautiful girl, the kind his sixteen year old self would be intimidated to talk to. He both loved and hated working with her. She was smart and kind of funny in that; 'you're not funny but you try too hard to be funny, which can be rather funny.' way. And it wasn't too bad spending all day with someone as aesthetically pleasing as she was. It would be a lie to say he wasn't physically attracted to her; you would have to be blind not to. Harry said it was a good thing, that he was starting to move on.

"What are you doing tonight?" Stacy inquired as they began to walk.

And that was the part he hated. Stacy was just as attracted to him as he was to her. His libido may be moving on but his heart still wasn't ready to let anyone else in.

"I have a date." It was a complete lie but Ron couldn't find it in him to outright reject her.

"Ron!"

He turned to see his mother racing down the corridor with tears streaking her face.

"What happened?"

"Ginny, she's running an impossibly high fever and won't wake up!"

Ron pulled his mother into a hug and let her sob into his chest.

"She'll be aright mum."

"It's a hundred and fifteen!" She wailed.

"Now, there's no need for exaggerations." Mrs. Weasley threw Stacy a murderous look that Ron mirrored.

"It's not a hundred and fifteen, Ron!"

"Are you a healer?" His mother snapped.

"Not yet." Stay said a bit too pompously.

"Then you don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know no human who can survive a fever that high."

"Stacy, can you leave us, please?"

"But… fine. I'll see you later."

"What happened?" He asked leading his mother back the way she came.

"Harry floo-ed to tell me that Ginny was over at your flat and that something came up and he had to go. He said she was complaining of a headache and took a kip on the couch, and if I could check up on her in a bit. When I got there she was running a fever and seizing and wouldn't wake up!"

When they reached Ginny's room his father was already there talking to the healer and to Ron's surprise, Engel.

"Is Ginny OK?"

His father looked as if he was just told Ginny had grown another head.

"She's going to be fine."

"What's wrong with her Arthur?"

"She suffering from an empathic fever."

Ron literally did a double take. "What!"

"You're sister's an empath." Engel explained not even attempting to disguise his shock.

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not. This is- I can't- never have two siblings shared an empathic gift, and certainly at such a late age." Engel became uneasy and it worried Ron.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing… It's just… the two of you are completely different cases yet the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You developed at an excessive, abnormal rate, where as your sister seems to have developed normally."

"So Ginny's a born empath?"

"No, if she was a born empath she would have suffered this fever when she was eight, but it seems she developed like a natural born empath. Nothing like you- This is strange..." Engel turned to his parents then," Would I be overstepping my bounds if I asked if I can test all your children?"

"They're all of age," his father said. "You would have to ask them."

"Yes, yes. Of course."

"Do you think they all could become empaths?" His mother asked.

"Of course they're going to be!" Ron threw his hands up, finding himself annoyed at the fact that he wasn't unique within his family anymore.

"At any rate the fever should break by the morning. I'll come by with a schedule for her training. You don't mind working with your sister do you?"

"Not at all." He really didn't, he and Ginny were closer now than they had ever been as children.

"I'm sure Miss Morris would."

"I won't be working with her anymore?" Ron asked too quickly causing his ears to turn red and Engel to smile cheekily at him. "I only meant she would mind no longer having you all to herself. I'll be adding you sister to your rounds with Miss Morris"

"Oh."

"Who's Miss Morris?" His mother asked him when Engel had gone.

"Stacy."

"That girl you were with?"

"Yeah."

"What girl?" His father asked with arched eyebrows.

"We just work together."

"Good." His mother said. "I don't like her."

"I'll be right back."

Ron raced down the hall to catch up to Engel.

"Ginny's going to be alright, right?"

"Yes the fever should-"

"No I mean…she has the brain elasticity right?"

"What? No. no, you're still the only one who possesses that."

Ron started to breathe hard. "She's going to die then?"

"Of course not why would… she's a level three Ron, aside from the late development everything about her empathy is completely normal."

* * *

3 September 2001

New York City

"Come on put that away."

Hermione glared at her boyfriend. "I need to study."

"It's our anniversary!"

"I said I need to study."

"Our first anniversary. A celebration is mandatory."

Hermione honestly didn't care. She was bloated, had the worst cramps and wanted

nothing more than to just stay home.

"I don't feel well, can we celebrate tomorrow?"

"We can celebrate right now." Dylan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm waiting until I'm married."

"You're such a prude." Hermione knew he wasn't serious. He had said time and again that he found her choice to wait "refreshing", but Hermione always found it a disrespectful joke. The joke really was on him. She was far from being a virgin, yet couldn't bring herself to be intimate with him. The lie kept him at bay, until he would eventually tire and their relationship dissolved, or she was ready to take this relationship serious. She liked Dylan, she liked him very much, but she just didn't love him. She wasn't quite sure how they really became a "they" but she welcomed the distraction.

"This sucks. I had a whole thing planned."

Hermione closed her book and slid closer, cupping his face. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you when I'm feeling better."

"Tonight was supposed be special."

"They'll be other occasions."

"But…" He sighed and looked around the room. "I guess here is as good a place as any."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and Hermione's eyes widened. They had only been dating a year, exactly a year, he wouldn't want...

"I love you Hermione Granger. You're smart and beautiful. This past year has been the happiest of my life and I want the rest of my years to be just as happy."

"Dylan…"

"Marry me."

Images of Ron flooded her mind. Of him telling her he hoped to marry her someday and how she didn't hesitate to agree. She thought of their cliff top house. Wondered if Ron remembered his promise to build it and to never forget how much she loved him. She hoped he did. At times when she was alone, she would let her mind drift back there and pretend she never left him. They lived on the cliff top that overlooked his childhood home with children of their own, they laughed and made love and were happy. A very real Dylan couldn't give her the happiness an imaginary Ron did, it wasn't fair to him.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said softly.

He looked at her confused. "About what?"

"I can't marry you."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I don't love you."

"Of course you love me!

"I'm not in love with you."

"Oh, well…Maybe not yet... but..."

"I don't think this is going to work out."

"Ok now just hold up. Just because you're saying no, that doesn't mean we have to break up!"

"I think it's for the best."

He looked at her for a long moment before getting up. "I'm going home. Call me tomorrow when you've had time to think."

As soon as the door closed, Hermione fell onto her side and began to sob, not for the end of her relationship with Dylan, (because it was the end and she knew she would not call him) but because for the first time since saying goodbye to Ron years ago, she allowed herself to miss him. To really wonder what her life would be like had she reacted differently to that last Christmas present. To what would have happened if she had given him the chance he asked for.

* * *

11 September 2001

Harry and Ron knew the moment they entered the atrium that this had to be serious. It seemed like every Auror on call was racing to the lifts answering the code red summons.

"OK, some of you blokes need to catch the next one!" Ron called crammed into a corner next to Harry as the doors tried but failed to close for the second time.

Grudgingly the Auror whose elbow was triggering the door's sensor stepped out. "They need to put in lifts for Auror use only." Ron said as the lift jerked to life.

"There's only Aurors in this one so how would that make any difference?"

"Shut up Harry."

They all stumbled out when the doors opened and made their way to the designated conference room where Kingsley, his father, Witter and a dozen more Aurors were watching a projected scene on the wall.

"What's that?" Jordan Riddle, one of their fellow Aurors, asked.

Scott turned to them. "This is a live Muggle broadcast of an event that has taken place in the states. Three Muggle airplanes were hijacked; two were flown into the buildings you see here, and one into a main Muggle government building. There's talk of a fourth."

"Wizards did this?"

"We don't know. The American ministry is looking into it." His father interjected. "We've sent our regards and offer of help."

"Are… are those people?" An Auror asked.

Simultaneously every one squinted at the screen. They were, it made Ron's stomach churn to see them falling to their deaths.

"It's a dire situation. There are still hundreds of people trapped in those buildings. Some have lost hope of survival. The American Ministry is sending disguised Aurors to rescue those the Muggle fire and police squads can't get to."

"Don't they have a statute of secrecy too?" The same Auror asked.

Kingsley pointed at the scene unfolding on the wall. "Does it look like a situation where you waste time discussing secrets while people are dying by the masses?"

"With all that is going on, the American ministry figures no one would pay too much attention to how the rescuers manage to get in and out of the building, just that they had. And the Aurors have been given permission to Obliviate their memories once they've disapparated to safety."

"Oh."

"The American ministry will welcome any of our Aurors who volunteer to help with the rescue." Kingsley started, "For those who don't- We are on high alert. If this is a Wizarding attack on Muggles, it might rile up some here. We've been living in a time of peace, so let's keep it that way."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone looked in shocked horror as one of the identical buildings seemed to implode, crumbling to the ground.

"Change of plans." His father said straightening his shoulders and for the first time really looking like the Minister of Magic to him. "Empty your pockets- Now!" Everyone scrambled and began throwing items on to the table. "Find something to make a portkey out of. Witter give them coordinates! You're going to help get as many people out of what's left of that building and the other one before it too comes down… and whatever else you can do."

"But sir, the statute of secrecy."

"Has no place in this situation!"

Ron didn't care whether it was a galleon or a piece of lint, he grabbed the first thing he touched and with a quick glance at the coordinates created a portkey.

"Done! Harry, Jordan, Three, two," and with a flash of blue they were the first to go.

* * *

15 September 2001

New York City

Ron had decided that he couldn't decide which was worse, this, or the Battle of Hogwarts.

He also couldn't believe that Muggles could cause so much damage without magic.

"How long are you staying?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen of the hotel room the American ministry had provided.

"As long as they need me to, why? You going back home?"

"Yeah."

"They need all the help they can get."

"I know, I just er got something to do later today."

"No offence mate, but what's more important than this?"

"I have to take Ginny to St Mungo's."

"Why? She's a big girl and she works there, she can find her way around without you."

"I know…I just want to be there." He said ducking his head sheepishly.

Ron stood rooted to the spot, there was so much pride and joy radiating out of Harry, the kind of pride and joy that Ron had only felt before a very important announcement.

"NO!"

"What?"

Ron punched Harry in the shoulder a little too hard. "You're going to be a father?"

Harry beamed. "Yeah, we haven't told anyone, Ginny has this thing about waiting till the second trimester, if everything goes well at the healers, we're going to tell everyone."

"Fuck Harry!" Ron said before pulling him in to a hug. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

It was Harry's turn to punch Ron in the shoulder. "You're already an uncle."

"But this is yours and Ginny's kid. Blimey!"

"I know."

"I could use some good news after all of this."

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow." They hugged once more before Harry departed.

Ron's mind drifted to Hermione for the first time in a long while. Things of this magnitude really put things into perspective. They make you want to touch base with the people you love, to make sure they're ok, and to let them know that despite everything, you love them.

He wondered where she was, if she had watched along with the rest of the world, and what she thought of it all. More than anything, he wanted to hold her, tell her he loved her, that he missed her, and that he wanted her home so they could have what Harry and Ginny did. He knew how unhealthy it was for him to still feel that way after all this time, but there it was, magnified by the tragedy that had fallen on the States.

It was a long day of sifting through the rubble, and putting out little fires. The worst part for Ron though, was the people who shoved pictures in your face asking you if you have seen their loved one. Ron will never forget the young man, no more than seventeen, whom he saw every morning riding a Muggle bike looking for his parents. In the evening, he would be seen with his ten year old brother. On more than one occasion Ron had bought the young man lunch, him and his brother dinner, and learned that his name was Michael, and was sixteen. In the morning he would send his little brother to school, skive off his to come and look for his parents, until it was time to pick up his brother. His father was a Muggle fireman and his mother worked as a waitress at a restaurant that was located at the top of one of the towers that fell. Ron hoped with everything he had that this young man would find at least one parent. The thought of the two of them alone in their flat bothered Ron, but the young man told him that when they were home they were being looked after by a neighbor and that their aunt would be arriving from Washington as soon as she could.

After spending the day and much of the evening knee deep in rubble, on more than one occasion confounding someone who questioned their identity, Ron and Jordan found themselves in a Muggle pub where the rescuers would go in great need of a stiff drink.

"This stuff is horrible." Ron grimaced at the Muggle ale.

Jordan laughed. "It's an acquired taste."

They were seated in the back of the pub for about an hour when three men approached them.

"Can we sit?"

Ron and Jordan looked at each other before shrugging and the men sat.

"You're the English dudes right?" The blond one looked around, leaned in and lowered his voice. "Aurors from the British Ministry?"

They smiled at their fellow wizards. "Yeah. Are you an American Auror?" Jordan asked.

"No, we're healers. But my buddy over there is." He gestured to the bar. He hesitated for a moment before blurting out. "Are you really Ron Weasley or is my friend fucking with me?"

Ron rubbed his eyes tiredly before answering. "Yeah."

The three immediately started asking questions of the war; Voldemort; if Harry really had a scar and of his whereabouts. Soon their table was overcrowded and Ron vaguely wondered just how many witches and wizards were in this pub, before excusing himself to go have a smoke.

* * *

"You're not still pissed at us are you?"

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione sat across from her friend Heather and her twin brother Nickolas with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Their parents owned a small café and had donated food and water to the workers at ground zero. As they were delivering the supplies, both Heather and Nicholas had the wild idea of whipping out their wands and began to stabilize some of the rubble, ensuring that it wouldn't fall and crush some of the workers. It's not that she was opposed to why they had done it, it was just that they had used magic. A few months after she arrived in New York she had happened upon their parents' business and they had immediately recognized her. As hard as she tried to avoid and ignore them, they had become friends. She had left everyone she loved to get away from anything that had to do with magic and here she was sitting across from her only two friends in this overcrowded pub, and they just so happened to be a witch and wizard. Every time they used magic in front of her, which was rare, she was reminded of her hypocrisy.

It was worse now, though. Since her break up with Dylan she had thought of nothing but Ron and questioned whether she had done the right thing all those years ago. She should have expected it, she did expect it. That was the reason she didn't allow herself to miss him. Sure she thought about him, but in their imaginary home away from the reality that they weren't together. That she would never see him again, couldn't see him. He was part of a world that took her family from her, took her childhood. She looked across at her friends and remembered they too were part of that world and the familiar overwhelming guilt and anxiety rose up in her.

"I'm going home."

"Come on Hermione. We're sorry, we won't do it again."

"In front of you." Nicholas added.

"I'm not feeling well. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood and practically ran to the door throwing it open with such abandone that it hit the person about to enter.

"Oh god, I'm sor-" This was not happening. This was a dream. It was because he was constantly in her thoughts for that past two weeks that she was seeing Ron Weasley standing in front of her. She would wake up at any moment. Any moment now. No, this was real.

"R-Ron?" She practically sobbed his name.

He looked at her in complete shock for what seemed like an eternity before he turned on his heel and walked away. Hermione could do nothing but watch him go. She debated on going after him but by the time she was able to bring herself to move he was gone.

Hermione slipped into the small alley between the pub and the building next to it, reminding herself to breathe. He had walked away from her. He hadn't even bothered to say a word…he still didn't care.

"Why did you make me promise!?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron storming down the alley.

"W-What?"

"The house on the cliff! What was the point if you weren't coming back!"

"I'm sorry... "

"Are you Hermione?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes! I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't stay."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming back!? I waited for you!"

"You did?"

"Of course I did! I loved you!"

Hermione closed her eyes against the flood of tears threatening to spill. "You did?"

"Is that all you can say!"

"No- I- It's just-"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming back!?"

"I didn't think you cared! " Hermione said remembering the part he played in her decision to leave.

"You- you didn't think I-What the bloody hell would make you think that!"

"Oh, I don't know. Faking sick to get out of going to my parents' funeral after you promised you would be there for me!?"

All the blood drained out of Ron's face and his jaw dropped, "You knew about that?"

"Next time you play ill with your brother's sweets, don't pocket the wrappers," she spat.

"I didn't..." Ron squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't eat them."

"So they just appeared out of thin air?"

"I almost did," Ron admitted ashamed, "I just- It was a mistake, and you weren't even supposed to know about it."

"I'm so sorry I stumbled upon your deceit."

"I didn't deceive you! I didn't eat them!"

"Why should I believe a word you say!"

"Because it's the truth!"

"Oh, well that clears everything up." Hermione said sarcastically.

"It does! I didn't eat them. I almost did. I'm not proud of it, but I didn't eat them. I- I couldn't do that to you."

"And yet you did."

"I didn't! I was having a fever! I get them! It's out of my control with all the stress I was under-"

"Stress you were under!?"

She watched as Ron took a deep breath. As he exhaled his face took on a sad hopeless expression. "It was a long time ago; I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care. But for whatever it's worth, I did. I never meant to hurt you, Hermione. I didn't eat them, and I know just thinking about eating them was a mistake."

"You made more than one mistake!"

"I fucked up, but you did too!"

"Me!? You're trying to blame me!"

"I'm not trying to blame you!" Ron ran his hand through his hair aggravated, "Actually yeah, I do blame you a bit!" The hopelessness was gone and in its place was the previous anger. "Do you have any idea what the hell I've been through!"

"What you've been-"

"No, you don't BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME TO FUCKING ROT!" Ron turned and began pacing up and down the alley. "I was a selfish prat; I know how I acted and I know it was a shit thing to do to you, but you gave up on me! For what? Because you found wrappers and assumed the worst?!"

"I ASSUMED RIGHT!"

"BUT YOU WERE WRONG! You always, ALWAYS check and double check but when it came to us, to something that really mattered YOU JUST GAVE UP! You didn't care to have all the facts!"

"YOU GAVE UP ON ME! YOU LEFT ME DROWNING!"

"You weren't the only one drowning Hermione." Ron growled.

"Oh," Hermione threw up her hand dramatically, "That's why you were so hell bent on ignoring me! Because you were drowning too?! Because I was too busy with dealing with my parents' murders to ask you if you were ok? To rub your back and tell you everything was going to be ok?! Do you have any idea what a selfish prat you sound like ?"

"That's not-"

"But I did! Despite what I was going through I came to you! I always came to you and you pushed me away!"

"I FUCKED UP!"

"AND I LEFT! You know a little about that, leaving!" It was a low blow and she knew it. Slapping him would have been less painful. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, Hermione saw tears well up in his eyes before he looked away.

He took a measured breath before speaking, his eyes trained on the sky. "I loved you, so much it hurt. And the Horcrux knew it. It made me think things. How the two of you would be better off without me, how I was useless, worthless. It made me think you and Harry were... that it wasn't me you loved. I couldn't take it so I left." Ron's eyes dropped down to hers. "But I came back. I knew when I left Bill and Fleur's-with the two of you all alone for weeks- I knew there was a good chance the two of you had gotten together. That I would have to watch you loving him and not me, but I still came back. So excuse me if I don't BUY THAT LINE OF THINKING!"

"Ron,"

"You didn't love me," Ron said advancing on her. "I was an arse for treating you the way I did but I never disappeared on you! I could have run," Ron choked on his words, letting the tears fall, "I wanted to run so badly. To get away from the Aurors and Death Eaters and just... go. But I didn't, I couldn't be around you but I couldn't leave you either."

Ron took a deep breath looking utterly devastated. "It was so easy for you... I left you to deal with it all alone, and I'm sorry, but I always came back. I was distant and cold, and spent too much time out, but- I still needed to touch base with you. Even if it was for a moment, to know you were still there, still in my life. Despite how much it hurt being around you, I still needed to see you every day. I loved you. But you... you didn't need that. You walked away and never looked back."

"It wasn't easy for me. I missed you so much."

"Then why didn't you come back!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why!"

Hermione turned and began to walk away, sure she didn't have energy to continue this reunion with Ron.

"Answer me!" Ron grabbed her forearm to prevent her retreat, the moment he touched her Hermione exploded.

"I HATE MAGIC!" The confession startled them both, but somewhere deep inside Hermione knew it to be true. "Magic killed my family."

"Magic didn't kill your family."

"Yes it did," Hermione said ripping her arm out of Ron's hand.

"I can't believe someone as smart as you could think something so stupid!"

"I AM NOT STUPID!"

"THEN STOP ACTING IT!"

They stared at each other breathing hard, neither one knowing what else to say; both knowing this was the last time they would ever see each other.

"It would have been too hard," Hermione finally spoke, "They wanted to learn more about the magical world, so when we got married and had children they would understand both the worlds their grandchildren lived in. They loved you so much, Ron. The respect my father had for you…" Hermione choked back a sob. "They loved the idea of us getting married Ron. They really did!"

"I know." There were tears swimming in Ron's eyes, "But you didn't."

"Of course I did!"

"Then why-"

"My father is never going to walk me down the aisle!" She dissolved into tears. "My mother wouldn't have been there to help me put on my veil, and tell me how beautiful I look! They're gone, Ron. Gone! And I couldn't bear to go through with it without them there!"

Ron pulled her into his arms shushing her as she sobbed into his chest. She never fully understood her own reasons until now.

"It's ok to move on, Hermione."

"It's not fair."

"No, it's not. But that doesn't mean you just give up. Running away just gives those bastards a small victory. One less Muggle-born in the magical world- it's what we fought so hard against."

If he was trying to make her feel better he was doing a horrible job of it.

"All they ever wanted was for you to be happy with or without them."

That was better and she looked up into his eyes, still snuggled into his chest as he wiped her tears with his thumb. There was nothing else for it, she stood on her the tips of her toes and kissed him.

* * *

16 September 2001

Hermione awoke in heaven; to the sensation of lips on the back of her neck. Those lips moved to kiss her bare shoulder, her shoulder blade, any part they could reach without having to move too much and she sighed contently.

"Good morning."

"Mmm, yes it is." She replied turning in his arms, loving to be wrapped around him again. "Let's stay in bed all day." She was kissing her way down his jaw when an incessant tapping sound came from the window. "Don't get it."

"I have to. That's a ministry owl." Ron grumbled, reluctantly extracting himself from the bed.

"Why would the ministry be contacting you?"

"Work." He answered pulling on his pants and letting the owl in.

It took Hermione a moment to process his answer. Work. Her mind was still associating Ron as the Hogwarts student she had only known him as, not a man with an actual job. It occurred to her that she knew absolutely nothing about his life now. Their night had been spent making love rather than catching up.

"You work for the ministry?"

He frowned a bit. "Yeah, Auror."

"Auror?! Ron that's wonderful!" She beamed at him but her smile faded as something akin to anger flashed in his eyes.

"It is wonderful right?"

"Yeah."

She wasn't convinced but for once in her life, she decided not to push. "What's in the letter?"

"What? Oh, they're just rotating Aurors."

"For what?"

"To help the Muggles with the search and rescue and clean up. That sort of thing."

"Is that why you're here? Because of what happened?"

"Yeah." He replied rolling up the parchment and throwing it on the bedside table. "How long do you need?"

Hermione didn't quite understand the question. "Need for what?"

"To get your things ready. I'm due back tomorrow morning. Is that enough time to get your things in order?"

"In order for what?"

"To come home."

Hermione was completely floored; he couldn't possibly think she was going back with him.

"I am home." She said stiffly, getting out of bed and began to dress.

"I mean Home Home.."

"I know what you meant. I'm not going back."

"Hermione, I thought we sorted all this out... moving on and such."

"I did move on! Here. My life is here now. I'm not going back!"

"Hermione- I get how going back must make you feel, but you have to face-"

"I'm not going back!"

"Then what the fuck was last night all about!" Ron yelled.

Hermione began to gather her discarded clothing from around the room and began to dress quickly.

"Hermione?"

They should have talked. Instead of falling into bed together, they should have talked things out. Now Ron had the wrong impression and she was about to break his heart again.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know!"

"NO! I DON'T!"

"Fuck Hermione, so what am I supposed to do? Go home and forget last night ever happened!"

"No... no."

"But you expect me to go home without you."

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous Hermione, you're coming home."

"I AM HOME!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I swear to Merlin Hermione if you don't go home with me…"

"What Ron?" She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "You're going to stun me? Force me there against my will? You're not my father!"

All the blood seemed to drain out of Ron's face at the mention of her father, "I'm not trying to-"

"Really? Because you sound an awful lot like he did."

"Hermione,"

"I can't go back."

"And I can't go back without you. Life was miserable. You leaving nearly ruined my life. If you make me go back without you- if you do this to me again…" He turned away from her but it was too late, she saw the tears leave his eyes.

She was stuck. She couldn't bear to break his heart again, ruin his life as he put it. But she couldn't. Just hearing him suggest it brought flashes of Bellatrix's face above her asking about the sword. Old feelings and anxieties she had long ago buried were surfacing, along with her desire to run. She couldn't go back. But she couldn't do this to Ron either.

With his back still to her she slowly made her way to the bed side table. Picking up his wand she whispered "I'm sorry" and an even harder to say "I love you" and cast a memory charm. If he didn't remember seeing her or their night together, his heart wouldn't break again. Before Ron came out of the momentary daze the charm caused Hermione left. Unable to know she was taking a piece of Ron with her.

* * *

2 December 2001

Harry was never able to make it back to the states, and he would always wonder what had happened after he left because from then on Ron was a changed man. He would wake up at five every morning and run ten miles before work. When he wasn't working on a case or in the Department of Mysteries, he was in the training room working out. Their supervisors loved Ron's new work ethic, but Harry knew better. Ron was keeping himself physically active because something was bothering him. At times Harry wondered if Ron even knew.

Whatever had transpired also had a positive effect because for the first time since Hermione, Ron began to date. A little too much if you asked his mother or Witch Weekly for that matter. Last month, to everyone but Mrs. Weasley's amusement, there was an article on Ron's love life in which he was called a "bed hopper." Accompanied were accounts from the girls he dated. Some were decent enough, others bitter. The only one who seemed affected more by the article than Mrs. Weasley was Ron himself. Harry guessed he didn't like to be seen as "The minister's playboy son" because soon after the article, Ron started a serious relationship with one of the friends he had made while doing his empathic training at St Mungo's. Mrs. Weasley would have preferred he kept his playboy ways.

She didn't care much for Ron's new girlfriend. Neither did Ginny, she insisted Stacy's sole interest in Ron was his station, his Order of Merlin First Class, and the fact that he was the Minister of Magic's son. But Ron didn't care, she made him happy and if that was good enough for him, Ron thought it should be good enough for them.

Right now Harry was alone in his office. Ginny was home resting, at his insistence, and Ron had opted to meet Stacy as Jordan was in the field. That meant Harry was eating lunch alone.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up to see Engel standing at his door. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Not here, can you come with me?"

Harry followed Engel down to the Department of Mysteries. Harry hated it there. He didn't know how Ron could work in that place with all the bad memories it held. When they reached the brain room, Harry took a seat across from Engel, waiting for him to begin. Engel pulled out a semitransparent Muggle x-ray looking thing- tapped it with his wand and a colourful image of the brain began to hover over it. He did the same to another before turning to him.

"I'm a bit worried about five."

"Five?"

"Ron. These two images here are scans of Ron's empathic brain activity. This one here," He pointed to the image on the left, "was a scan taken on September first. This one," He pointed to the one on the right. "Was taken on the eighteenth of the same month."

Harry studied the two images. The one taken on the first seemed to have a large radius of different colour strands outlining the brain. The one taken the eighteenth, the radius was a lot smaller and a few of the outlining strands seemed to be floating about randomly unattached to the brain like the others.

"Okay, I don't understand what any of this means."

"Neither do I. That's where the problem lies."

He pulled out the rest of Ron's brain scans.

"The empathic ability is slowly being drawn into the brain, no-don't worry it's meant to happen, in Ron's case its normal. But you see here how the empathic activity has dramatically receded between September first and the eighteenth? That isn't. It's had no effect whatsoever on his abilities and it hasn't happened since-"

"So what's the problem?"

"That it happened. I don't understand what would cause something like that."

"What are those floating lines?"

"Ah, that's the other problem. They are unattached emotions."

Harry gave him a blank look.

"All emotions are tied to something. People, places, events, some are caused by disorders. See here." He pointed to a gray strand; the edges were jagged, "The jagged edges of this particular emotional strands indicate a disorder-"

"Wait, Ron has a mental disorder?"

"He suffered from post-traumatic stress after the war and the Grangers. Yes," He gave Harry a smile. "You didn't think he would burn down that cliff and lie the way he did if he were in a right state of mind did you?"

Harry felt guilty not having known something that serious was wrong with Ron. He should have, seeing as he was his best mate.

"Don't feel guilty. He was embarrassed, he thought it made him weak. He became better once he started taking his therapy seriously. He's fine now." Engel turned back to the scans. "But even those emotions are tied to something. These," Engel pulled out another brain scan far different than Ron's. Where Ron's 'emotional strands' radiated outside the brain- these radiated from within the brain. "This is a brain scan of one of my patients who suffers from manic depression. See how the outline of some emotional threads is a shade or two darker than the center?" Harry nodded. "That indicates a chemical imbalance." Engel went back to Ron's scans. "The emotional threads that have faded edges are outside emotions, the ones he picks up. The others with no distinct edges are your regular everyday emotions. They're all attached to the brain, whether a traumatic experience, chemical imbalance, regular emotions or empathy, there is some reason the brain gives them to be there. He pointed back to the scan with the unattached emotions. "These have absolutely no reference point. Ron's brain can't find something to attach these emotions to, so they're just... there."

"But Ron seems fine."

"He does. But the fact that they are unattached baffles me. I don't know whether or not Ron even feels these emotions, or knows they're there."

"Could they be emotions he picked up from someone else? A new kind of empathy?"

"No they're his. The edges tell me that."

"Oh right."

Engel flopped into his chair looking tired.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"I've asked Ron to take a leave of absence from the Auror department so we can concentrate all our time on discovering what has caused this and his empathy to recede into the brain so drastically…. and if it will happen again. We need his abilities open and outside the perimeter of his brain. But he refuses. I was hoping you, as his best friend and brother- in- law, would press upon him how important it is we finish what we started before it recedes fully and all is lost."

"You want me to convince Ron to leave the Auror department?"

"I've spoken to all his superiors and they keep the stance of it being Ron's decision. If you can convince him to leave for a short while, I would appreciate it."

Harry didn't like this. Ron was his partner and if Ron didn't want to do it, Harry wasn't going to make him.

"There's no need for that Mr. Potter, I'm not asking for your right hand- just full use of your best mate. You would be doing the Wizarding World a great favour."

"I've already done the Wizarding World a great favour; and Ron's not something to be used."

"I'm not asking you to make him do anything, just talk to him about his options."

"If you've spoken to him, then he knows his options and made his choice. If we're done here?" Harry rose out of his seat and walked out of that god awful place.

* * *

1 June 2003

It was odd being back in England, Hermione thought as she walked along the headstones of the Muggle cemetery. It felt like home, she guessed it would always be home. It took her a while to find her parents' grave site and nearly broke into tears when she did.

"Saa?"

"Yeah baby. Mummy's sad."

She looked around the cemetery; it truly was a nice place, well-kept and quiet. The only other person around was an old man kneeling at a headstone in the row in front of her. She sat cross legged in front of the grave and rested her son in her lap.

"Hi Mum, Dad. It's me, Hermione. It's been a long time. I'm sorry I haven't visited much; at all. This is Tristan…your grandson. Today's his first birthday and I wanted him to meet you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've made so many mistakes. I let everything that's happened shape me into a person I don't recognize anymore. Ron doesn't know he has a son. He doesn't remember the night we spent together. I erased his memory. I've become Lockhart." Hermione said with a small laugh that quickly turned into a sob. "I don't know how to make this right. I don't know if it's too late to even try. I don't know if I even want to. There was this girl, blond, I came back to tell Ron, to try and explain. She was in the que at the ministry waiting to get her wand checked at the security desk. She was telling her friend how "Ron" was going to propose, that she found the ring he bought her. I didn't know she was talking about my Ron until her friend said, "I can't believe you snagged a Weasley." I couldn't breathe after that. I know I still should have told him, tried again, but a day turned into a week and a week turned into a month and before I knew it, I gave birth and it just seemed too late to say anything."

Hermione buried her face in her son's soft red hair.

"But I'm ok. I live in the States now, studying law at NYU. I even got a job at the New York Public Library. It's wonderful; there are two lions in front. It's like it was made for me. I've made a life for us there."

Hermione wiped her tears and held her son closer. "It's better this way. He's happy and I have Tristan, so it's ok. We're going to be ok."

With one long last look at the headstone Hermione whispered "I love you." stood and left.

* * *

17 July 2003

_**Day of Hermione's attack.**_

Hermione paced outside the portkey office of the American Ministry on her mobile.

"Come on, Come on."

But the other end just rang and rang. Hermione ended the call and redialed. This time it was answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Heather!"

"Hermione?"

"I need you to keep Tristan for a while."

"What? Why what happened? Where are you?"

"I'm at the ministry waiting for a portkey to England. Listen I don't have much time, I need you to keep Tristan while I'm gone. I need you to-"

"Hermione what's going on?"

"Death Eaters."

"Death- Oh God are you ok?"

"No." Hermione tried to keep her composure. "That's why I need you to keep Tristan. I don't want him involved in this. Take Nick and go to my fl-apartment. Be careful and don't take Tristan with you, leave him with your mother. I stunned one of them-"

"One of them? Oh god."

"Heather focus! Get what you need for Tristan and hide the rest, every trace of him. Lock it in the nursery and conceal the door. If they don't know about Tristan yet, I don't want them then finding out if they go back. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll bring my dad he's good at those type of spells."

"Be careful and tell… give Tristan a kiss for me and tell him I love him. I have to go, my portkey's ready. "

"It's no problem. Just, be careful and call me when… just call me and let me know you're ok."

"I will."

Hermione hung up the phone. Her heart breaking knowing she would be so far from the light of her life, but knowing this is how it had to be. She would not drag her son into the horrors of the magical world. With a deep breath she touched the portkey and felt the tug at her navel that would take her Home Again.


	9. Blessing in Disguise

Home Again

Chapter Nine

Blessing in Disguise

Hermione looked at her appearance in the mirror for what seemed like hours. She was exhausted and she looked it. It was seven AM; she wasn't due at the ministry till ten but try as she might she was only able to get two hours of sleep.

After Ron had gone home she couldn't stop going over everything that was said and did one of the dumbest and smartest things she could have done. She left, snuck past the wards of the Burrow, made an illegal portkey and went to see her son. It was still early evening in the states so she was more than pleased to be able to spend a significant amount of time with Tristan after being away from him for four days. She was able to make him dinner, bathe him and put him to sleep before portkeying back to the Burrow before anyone noticed she was gone.

The moment she saw him she burst into tears. She had missed him more than words could say and it broke her heart that across the pond he had a father who didn't want him. She tried to reason with herself that it wasn't a personal attack on him. Ron just didn't want _any_ children, but Tristan still fell into that category. How far did Ron's stance against having children go? Would he accept a child that was already born or would he refuse to be a father to him?

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Ron's voice outside her door.

"Just a minute!" She called and cast a glamour charm to cover the bags and dark circles under her eyes before opening the door.

"Hi"

"Hey."

They looked at each other in awkward silence before Ron stammered, the tips of his ears turning red. "I, uh, thought you would probably want to go in early to have a look around, seeing as you officially start work today."

Hermione smiled, the old Ron was showing.

"It's still a bit early."

"Yeah, well, there's breakfast to be had, isn't there? Mum said you haven't eaten yet."

"No I haven't."

"Shall we?" Ron said gesturing her to walk ahead of him out the door, Hermione giving him a bright smile as she passed.

"There's this place around the corner from the ministry that's really good."

Hermione stopped at the top of the landing, her stomach seeming to drop and flutter at the same time.

"We're going _out_ to breakfast?"

"Yeah." Ron said before picking up on the change in her mood. "We don't have to, it's not a date or…" The red tint on Ron's ears quickly spread to the rest of his face. "It's just breakfast."

But it wasn't just breakfast and they both knew it. It was Ron making an effort at rebuilding their friendship.

* * *

"So you want to show me the good places to eat around the ministry?"

"Yes!" Ron grasped at her reasoning with both hands. "That's it."

"And you still can't figure out why?"

Ron shook his head as he sat across from Hermione, their breakfast had long been eaten but neither one of them wanted to get up and head to work. He had been right; it was easy to forget everything that had happened when they were like this. He didn't find himself getting too angry when he had to fill her in on the parts of his life she had missed out on. It had the thrill of getting to know a new friend mixed with the comfort of an old one. Currently the conversation was about how Ron could have become an empath.

"Humm… could it have been the brains from fifth year?"

"I thought that for a while."

"But it's not?"

"Ginny was never attacked by them and she's an empath too."

"Could Ginny have been a natural empath and you were the one created?"

"No, we were both created, that much we do know."

"Strange." Hermione said sipping her coffee with a look Ron knew too well.

"You're going to research it aren't you?"

She smiled at him.

Ron stared at her for a long moment, the gears in his mind turning.

"You know," he said carefully, "I might be able to get you a copy of the research and testing we've already done. If you find something you could run it by my superior."

"Engel?"

"You know him?"

"I met him Monday… Harry and Kingsley don't seem to like him much."

"It's not that they don't like him… They just don't want to lose me to him."

"I can't say I understand that whole situation."

"You wouldn't… it's…" Ron was hesitant to continue, he didn't want to open up too much to her, but he felt she could really help his cause. He scooted his chair further underneath and rested his arms on the table between them.

"Engel's granddaughter's a level four, I don't know how much you know about empathy, but being Hermione- I'm pretty sure it's everything."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and nodded. "They usually die before their seventeenth birthday."

"Not only that, she needs to take pain potions every day because of the headaches the pressure in her brain causes, even with that it doesn't take it completely away and she suffers from multiple empathic fevers."

"I thought empaths only have one fever when it fully develops?"

"If you're a one, two or three, but anything higher than that… it's not fun."

"I'm glad you and Ginny only had to go through it once."

The look on his face must have betrayed him because Hermione asked tentatively.

"You have only gone threw it once, right?"

When he didn't answer Hermione jumped to the next vital question with a shaky voice.

"What level empath are you?"

He might as well tell her, Ron thought, she wouldn't rest till she found out.

"Five."

"FIVE!"

"Shhh!"

"Five? There's no such thing!"

"We're sure I'm the first."

"Well, what does that mean! Is it worse? Is the life span shorter?"

"The shortened life span doesn't apply to me."

"How can you _know_ if there's _never_ been a level five before?"

"We're sure. That's why Harry and Kingsley are afraid I'll leave the Aurors to work full time for Engel. If we can figure out why my brain can accommodate such a high level of empathy, we might be able to keep Engel's granddaughter from dying."

"So you're not dying."

Ron chuckled. "No, I'm not dying."

"And you could help find … what? A cure for level four empaths?"

"Something like that, yeah. Engel doesn't think I should be splitting my time when what we're doing is so important."

"Then why did he help you become an Auror?"

Ron cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Harry." Hermione shrugged.

"Is there anything Harry didn't tell you?"

"He didn't tell me why Engel helped you."

Ron rolled his eyes but continued.

"Because he wanted to. He knew my heart wasn't in the work we were doing so…"

"Engel sounds like a nice man."

"He is! He really is. Don't let Harry and Kingsley sway you on your opinion of him. He's always been there to help and guide me. He was the one who discovered I was an empath you know."

"Really?"

Ron nodded. "He kind of became my mentor."

Hermione smiled at that but it soon turned into a frown.

"How many empathic fevers have you had?"

"Not counting the original one, eight."

"Eight" Hermione whispered completely devastated on his behalf. "I read it's a really horrid thing to go through."

Ron nodded sadly.

"Mine aren't as frequent or as bad as Rachel's, Engel's granddaughter." Ron explained. "I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. I have it easy, really. There are no headaches outside of the fevers and it's not just a fever, it's like the worst flu you've ever had. The last time Rachel had a fever they had to give her a blood replenishing potion because she wouldn't stop bleeding from the ears. We thought we were going to lose her." Ron had to look away from her then as he felt the familiar sting in his eyes remembering that day only a month ago. Due to the frequency and severity of her fevers, Rachel was unable to attend Hogwarts. She tried, and the professors were more than happy to accommodate her special needs, but as she got older the fevers grew worse, Rachel made the decision to leave. "What's the point? It's not like I'll be graduating." She had said with courage and an acceptance of her fate, the likes of which Ron had only ever seen in Harry.

He liked Rachel and had even come to consider her a niece of sorts. So he would never forget having to hear the healers tell Engel that his beloved granddaughter might not make it through the night, the screams of pain, or the whimpers that reminded him even the strongest pain potions couldn't take it all away. He had spent the night comforting Engel who blamed himself for passing along the empath gene to her and wiping blood off of the side of Rachel's face. He had seen death, lives taken right before his eyes, but none of it could be worse than watching your own flesh and blood slowly die a painful death. A death that took years, all because of something they had inherited from you. It was something Ron couldn't even contemplate doing.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I asked how old is she?"

"Fourteen… fifteen in September."

Hermione blew out a long breath and Ron felt sheer determination rise up within her. "You really think you can get me a copy of your research?"

He smiled and for the first time was truly grateful she was back. With a mind like Hermione's involved, he was sure they would be able to find something to help Rachel and anyone else unlucky enough to be born a level four empath.

* * *

"'Eermione?" Hermione looked to see a handsome young man with blond hair with a French accent smiling at her once she stepped off the lift after parting with Ron one floor above.

"I am Aden."

"Oh, Hello."

"'ow are you zis morning?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Good." Aden said while gesturing her down the corridor. "' It is a pleazer to 'ave you join us."

"Thank you."

"'ow much do you know about ze project."

"It's more or less like the Muggle internet, right?"

"More or less. Being a side project everyone 'as ozer jobs they need to concentrate on, so you weel be running it on your own mostly."

"On my own?" No one cared to give her that bit of information.

"Not completely, I work in ze International Magical Cooperation and Interlace is my primary project, but not my only one. I needed the 'elp and 'ave been asking for longer zan I should 'ave."

"Are there any other departments involved in Interlace?"

"Two, committee of experimental charms and magical equipment control. So zere are six of us working on zis- seven wiz you. One from each department- 'arry, Ron and Jordan but being that the Auror department is not connected to zis project zey do the least amount of work."

Hermione looked at him, sounding like a boss reprimanding an employee when he spoke of Harry and Ron.

"At zee moment we're waiting for experimental charms to finish up work on zee charm we need to direct the information to the book, and magical equipment control to finish zee prototype. It weel be ready by next week's meeting. Zat iz when ze real work begins."

"What happens after next week?"

"Zee way it all works is a charm is placed on a book or file or anything; once it is, the information is tranzfered from zee original source to zee Interlace book. Someone needs to go out and charm everything."

They rounded a corner and Aden led her in to an empty conference room with only a stack of papers occupying the table.

"Once we 'ave zee charm and the prototype, weel be working out of 'ere. It iz not much but until now we were at zee planning and development stage. After next week, we weel need to hire people to go out and do all the charming I waz talking about, and someone to track everything zat iz already been done. Zat is you."

Hermione took a deep breath as this was a huge undertaking.

"How many people were you thinking of hiring for the charming."

"Thirty."

Even that didn't seem like enough. "What do you need me to do today?"

He walked over and placed his hand on the stack of papers. "Applications for zee charming job." He said. "Most of zee applications are from kids right out of 'ogwarts. There's no reel requirement, they just need to be competent enough to do zee spell correctly. I would not do it that way but Ronald suggested it and he does not listen to me. I would 'ave professional charmers doing the job."

Hermione didn't agree with Aden. Most students right out of Hogwarts were competent to do the spell; she didn't know what the actual spell was, but it sounded like it would be a simple transfer spell and those weren't too complicated. They were young and undecided on what they wanted to do in life and trying to enjoy the summer. They would do the job for a little extra pocket money, some work experience and a good recommendation. It was quite clever; she had to hand it to Ron.

Hermione looked at the pile of applications, it seemed easy enough. "I could do that."

He gave her another winning smile. "I'll leave you to it zen."

Hermione spent the next few hours sorting through the pile separating those who received an O and E on their charms NEWTS in one pile and the rest in another before reading through the rest of their applications.

" 'ave you taken lunch?"

Hermione looked up to see Aden standing in the door.

"Oh, not yet."

"I was going to take mine now. Come, it weel give us a chance to talk about zee project some more."

They settled in to a little pub a few blocks from the ministry where they ate and discussed the project some more. Hermione could see a few holes in the plan but decided she'd rather talk to Harry about them.

"So you 'ave five so far? I weel get you a seal and you can go ahead and write them to let them know they weel start in two weeks' time- you may do the same with any others as there is no need to look for my aprovel. You come 'ighly recommended."

"Er, thank you."

"I 'erd you lived in America for some time? I 'ave been zere many times for my job." The quick change in topic caused Hermione to take a double take.

"Oh, um, did you like it?"

"Some parts yes, ozers no. Where did you live?"

"New York."

"In zee city or just zee state."

"The city."

"Ahh zat is a part I liked. Did you leave a boyfriend there?"

"Um, no."

"You left many boyfriends." Hermione arched her eyebrows at the question.

"No."

Aden gave her they type of smile that would make any teen aged girl blush.

"Why is zat?"

"I um, it's complicated."

"I do not see how someone as beautiful as you would have complications finding a boyfriend."

"Uh, thank you?"

"You should have a man to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

He laughed. "Do not look at me in zat way. I 'ave three older sizters, and a muzer. Women have a pressure men do not-to keep a house and a job, and to look beautiful while doing it. I know a womon can take care of herself, but every womon should have a man to tell her 'ow amazing and beautiful she iz. Zat iz all I meant."

Oh, well Hermione guessed she could agree to that somewhat. She didn't need a man to feel good about herself but it would be nice to be appreciated once in a while.

She smiled at him to let him know she wasn't offended.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I… 'ave a friend." He said sheepishly "But it iz not serious, we are wat she calls 'shag mates'."

"Friends who sleep together…"

"Wee. She is very beautiful and only an idiot would turn her away."

"How does that comply with the respect for women your mother and sisters taught you?"

"She is in love with a nozer man but he does not want her. I know this; she knows I do not love 'er and do not want a relationship wiz 'er. It is a mutual undzerstanding. I cannot see 'ow it can be considered disrespect if we are both honest with what we want.

Hermione didn't buy it. She had a hard time believing that a woman would sleep with one man while being in love with another. It's what caused her to lie to Dylan and tell him she was waiting until marriage. Of course that didn't deter him in the least but it kept him from asking questions about her 'frigidness'.

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck."

"We do not need luck, just strong birth control."

Hermione laughed at his joke and he followed suit.

"We shall become ze best of friends, 'Eermione, I am sure of it."

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day sorting through the applications. She couldn't believe how many of them put 'To meet Harry Potter' in the 'What would you like to accomplish in this job' section. Those went straight into the rubbish pile. At six, Hermione decided she could finish the rest at the Burrow and made her way to the lifts juggling the stack of papers that seemed to keep growing.

"Here, let me help with that." said a tall black haired man waiting at the lifts that Hermione recognized as an Auror she had seen Ron with the other day.

"Thank you…"

He gave her a warm smile. "Jordan, nice to finally meet you." He said holding out his hand which she shook. "I've heard a lot about you."

Hermione's smile slipped a little. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.

"You're friends with Ron right?" She asked.

"And Harry and Neville and Seamus and well, let's just say we run in the same circles."

"But you didn't go to Hogwarts. You're from New York right?" She asked noticing he had the same accent Heather's family did.

"Yeah, but when I moved here I didn't have any friends. My family was back home and well you know how Mrs. Weasley's always taking in strays."

Hermione laughed. "The Weasleys are a very kind family."

"That they are."

"What part ofNew York are you from?"

"The Bronx."

"I have friends there, what part of the Bronx?

"Riverdale."

Hermione whistled. "You come from money then."

"A bit." He said sheepishly.

"So what brought you to London?"

"Oh you're going to love this Hermione." Said a familiar voice from behind them.

They both turned to see Harry and Ron had joined them at the lift.

"Shut up Harry." Jordan grumbled.

"Honestly Jordan, you're worse than I am."

"Bite me."

"Where were you today?" Harry turned to Hermione.

"Working."

"Where? We went to see if you wanted to get a spot of lunch but you were gone."

"Oh, Aden took me to lunch."

The three boys faces took on a hard expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're entitled to be friends with whomever you want."Ron said pressing the button to the lift a little too hard.

"Is there something wrong with Aden?"

Harry snorted and Jordan changed the subject.

"Are we pubbing it after practice?"

Hermione tuned them out after they started talking Quiddtich, but couldn't help but wonder what they had against Aden.

* * *

"Gran, when is Uncle Ron coming to pick me up?"

"Not tonight dear." Mrs. Weasley answered her only granddaughter as she watched over a simmering pot.

"But mum and dad said I could."

"Maybe tomorrow." Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley glance at the wall and following her line of sight noticed the Weasley family clock with Ron's hand point to hospital and her heart sank as she had just seen him an hour ago- what could have happened?

"But I'm going home tomorrow."

"Tori dear, go wash up, dinner's almost ready."

"Are you trying to make me forget about Uncle Ron?"

Had Hermione not been overcome by worry for Ron, she would marveled at how bright Bill and Fleur's oldest child was, but for the moment she hoped Tori would listen to her grandmother and leave the room so she could inquire about Ron herself.

"Tori." Mrs. Weasley said with a stern look. But Tori just crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I want to stay at Uncle Ron's!"

"Uncle Ron's not here to take you."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know dear."

Tori gave her grand mother a look at clearly showed she didn't believe her but jumped off her chair and made her way to the loo anyway.

"That girl, brighter than Bill was at that age." Mrs. Weasley said as she watched Tori go but Hermione only had one Weasley on her mind.

"What happened to Ron?"

"Not you too."

"Why is his hand on Hospital?"

"It's nothing to worry yourself about dear. Now go help Tori wash up." Mrs. Weasley turned her around and began to guide her out the door. But Hermione was not going to be as easily side tracked as a five year old and turned back around.

"Why is Ron's hand on Hospital?"

Mrs. Weasley took a long look at her and coming to some sort of decision said, "He's in St Mungo's."

"I gather that but why? How come no one told me?"

"Had you been someone who should have been told, we would have."

Hermione felt as if she had just been slapped. Had Mrs. Weasley, kind and generous Mrs. Weasley, just imply she was a nobody?

"I have to go." Hermione said hastily making her way to the fire place. She half expected Mrs. Weasley to stop her but she just turned her attention back to the pots. As the flames engulfed her, she could have sworn she heard Mrs. Weasley mumble "good luck."

The moment Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she ran to the receptionist's desk.

"Ron Weasley?"

The elderly woman looked up at her.

"Wife?"

"Er, no."

"Immediate family only." She said looking back down at her work.

"I'm a close friend."

"Are you on the list?"

"What list?"

"Well you must not be if you don't even know what it is."

"Can't you just let me pass?"

"To see the Minister of Magic's son without any authorization?" The woman had the audacity to actually laugh at her. "I'm sorry dear that just won't be possible."

"Who's up there with him? Harry or Ginny maybe? Let them know I'm here, they'll give you authorization."

"I will not be bothering Mrs. Potter with fans trying to get a glimpse. You're the third one I had to turn away."

"But you saw me! The other day I came in with them!"

"I see Auror Weasley and Auror Potter escort many people here as it's part of their job."

"I'm a friend!"

"I can't stop you from waiting here but I can't let you pass through those doors."

"But…"

"What I can do is have you escorted out if you keep me from my work any longer."

"Can you just tell me if he's ok?"

"No."

"No, he's not OK, or No you can't tell me."

"Can't tell you."

* * *

"How did you not see it coming?" Ginny said as she made sure the dressing on her brother's head was done properly.

"I was distracted!"

"By what?"

"The Quaffle."

"I have half a mind to smash Parker's head in with a Bludger." Ginny said and meant it. Head trauma is never a good thing for anyone, but for Ron it was worse. "If you get a fever from this…"

"I'm not going to get a fever."

"Head trauma always causes a fevers for you. Now lay down." Ginny pushed her brother down on the bed and felt his forehead. Cool. That was a good sign. In fact this whole week was a good sign. Ginny was sure that with all the stress Hermione's return had caused, Ron would be shot down with an empathic fever; stress and head trauma were always triggers. But he hadn't, he had, for the most part, handled this whole thing well. It infuriated her.

She had wanted nothing more but for Ron to give Hermione hell. The first day was great. He had yelled and screamed and made her cry and Ginny loved it. But she was an empath after all, and feeling Hermione's pain… it really sucked being an empath at times like this. On principal she wanted to hate Hermione for being a cold hearted bitch, but her empathy told her Hermione wasn't as cold hearted as she wanted to believe. She was hurting; guilt ridden, heartbroken and filled with remorse. But the worst of it all was that it was obvious Hermione was still in love with her brother. Well _obvious to an empath_. But she had no intention of pursuing anything with Ron. That much was clear too. She felt, and rightfully so, that she didn't deserve a second chance with Ron.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked trying to sit back up.

"Lie down."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind. It's nothing… been a long week." She hesitated for a moment then asked the question that had been burning inside her that she, in all her empathic glory, couldn't get an answer to. "Ron, do you still love Hermione?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"I can't- I don't know why but when it comes to her everything's just… blurred and confusing."

"Really?"

She nodded. "So… do you?"

His head fell back onto the pillow and he looked deep in concentration as she tried to follow his emotions, but it was all jumbled together and blurred.

"No."

Surprisingly, this surprised her.

"No?"

"No, I still care about her and all but… not the way… she… it's not mutual."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. She's not going to do anything about it, so there's no need for me to bring it up."

"She doesn't deserve you."

"She doesn't." It hurt for him to admit that. When one is put on a pedestal, the fall is harder on the one who put you up there. They have to come to terms with the fact that everything they thought they knew and loved was a lie. Hermione wasn't the selfless caring person he had had admired, that he had loved.

Ginny leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Thanks for staying with me Gin, and tell Harry he's a prat for letting me get hit."

"He's a seeker Ron, not a Beater."

"Yeah, but tell him that anyway."

Ginny laughed. "Get some rest."

Ginny rubbed her eyes as she walked to the nurse's station. It had been such a lovely day that after picking up Jamie, she had taken him to watch the Auror Quiddich team practice. It all started when the hit wizard's, claiming to be in better shape than the Aurors, challenged them to a Quiddich match. It was truly a great game, lasting hours. Word spread throughout the ministry so fast that by the next weekend a few blokes from the Department of Experimental Charms had challenged the winners to a match. Now three years later, each department had their own Quiddich team and there was an official Ministry of Magic Quiddich league and tournament. The Aurors were the favorite to win this year but with Ron getting his skull cracked, she didn't know how great the odds were now.

"How's Ron?" Liz, one of the night nurses asked her.

"He'll be fine." Ginny looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Merlin is it really past two in the morning?"

"Afraid so- Stacy told me to ask you if you could floo her in the morning and tell her how Ron is."

"That's going to happen." Ginny said sarcastically. She hated how Ron's ex-girlfriend kept trying to weasel her way back into Ron's life.

"She stayed a whole hour after her shift ended, hoping to see him."

"So?"

"She stayed an extra hour just waiting, that's love, and they were good together."

"It's not love, and they were _not_ good together."

Liz put her hands up in surrender. "Don't kill the messenger."

"Tell the messenger to keep her opinions to herself."

"You're cranky."

"Shut up." Ginny said with a warm smile, despite her friendship with Stacy, Ginny liked Liz.

Liz laughed. "Go home."

Sometimes Ginny missed working the night shift. While others complained how much of a bore it was, she liked it; it was quiet and gave her a lot of time to think. She bid the night guards good night as she entered the lobby and was just about to leave when something caught her eye.

"Hermione?"

Hermione dropped the magazine she was reading and quickly made her way to Ginny.

"Is Ron alright? They won't tell me anything."

"He's had a little accident but he should be released first thing in the morning. How long have you been here?"

Hermione averted her eyes in embarrassment "A while."

"And how long is a while exactly?"

Hermione shrugged. "Five- six hours maybe."

"That is a pretty long while."

"He's alright though?"

"He's fine; he got hit in the head with a rogue bludger. They're keeping him overnight for observation, but he's alright."

Hermione bit her lip and looked desperately at the white double doors just over Ginny's shoulders as if she stared hard enough it would show her Ron. Frowning, Hermione looked at her watch and sighed deeply.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea."

Ginny looked at her dumbfounded. She was prepared to settle down for the night in this cold lobby.

"You're not going home?"

Hermione glanced at the white doors again and Ginny got the message loud and clear. Before she and Harry got engaged, Harry was offered an incredible opportunity. To train in the International Auror Guard for a year. It was an elite program, where they took the most promising Aurors from around the world and taught tricks and techniques that couldn't be learned elsewhere. Harry had turned them down. When asked he had said: "We all have it in us to walk away from the person we love most. It's a hard truth but there it is, but we can only bear to do it once. I've cashed in my card."

Hermione had cashed in her card and now she couldn't walk out of this building, away from Ron, without seeing if he was ok for herself first.

God damn empathy, Ginny thought. Why couldn't Hermione be like Stacy? At least with her, Ginny could feel how much Stacy didn't love Ron and her ulterior motives, so she could be a bitch without feeling guilty. But no, Hermione had to go off and really love Ron. And love him not for his titles. The least she could do was try the way Stacy was doing, at a second chance. That way Ginny could hate her for having the audacity to even contemplate a relationship with Ron.

"I waited this long." Hermione said simply with a shrug.

"I'll bring you a cup in the morning." Ginny said waiting on bated breath. Ginny needed Hermione to ask her to sneak her up to see Ron or else she was going to walk out of here, half hating herself.

"Thank you." Hermione said grateful and walked down the corridor towards the all night tea room.

'_Stupid Hermione and knowing her place'_ Ginny cursed silently in her head and had to tell herself to look away from Hermione's retreating form because if she didn't, she would stop Hermione and bring her up to see Ron being asked to or not.

A few more hours in a lobby was nothing compared to the years her brother had waited; and with that thought, Ginny went home feeling only a little guilty.

* * *

"You look dreadful."

Hermione looked up from the conference table at Harry. "Thanks" she said sarcastically.

"I heard you spent the night in St Mungo's lobby."

"Yeah." Hermione breathed hard as she was still feeling the crick in her neck.

"Don't you think that's a bit pathetic?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you think it's pathetic? Sleeping in a lobby when there's a perfectly good bed waiting for you at home?"

"Ron was in the hospital!"

"Ron was fine. Ginny told you he was and yet you still stayed. It's pathetic Hermione."

"Harry Potter!"

"What did you hope to accomplish? Did you think staying the night would make up for anything?"

"No. I was worried!"

"You could have been worried from the Burrow."

Hermione shook her head trying to understand why Harry was attacking her.

"Where is all this coming from?"

"He doesn't love you." Hermione stared at him in shock. "Staying the night in a waiting room won't change that."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"YES! I know all this Harry! I really don't need you reminding me." Hermione hated that her eyes filled with tears but she just couldn't help it. This was Harry, he was her only real friend at the moment and it felt like he was turning on her.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Is that all you wanted." Hermione refused to look at him as he took a seat across from her.

"He doesn't love you." This time he said it in a sadder voice. "I've seen Ron pine over you. I've seen you pine over him. I've seen you heartbroken when he left. I've seen him heartbroken when you left. This was supposed to be over, the dance that was Ron and Hermione. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to Ron. You can't hide it from him."

"I'm not doing anything. We're trying to be friends again, that's all."

"What kind of friend stays the night in a cold lobby?"

"The kind of friend who doesn't attend their last year of school and sleeps in a cold tent for months."

Harry paled. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. He took a deep breath then said the thing that would damn their friendship.

"OK. OK. Point taken. But… the girl who was that kind of friend died the day she stepped on that plane and never looked back."

It was like a hot poker being jammed into her heart. Died. That friend had _died_, not left but died, and would never return.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be, _fine._" Hermione stood and started to gather her things. "You know Harry, if you didn't mean what you said about putting it all in the past you never should have said it. Here I was thinking I had at least one friend back. Either you forgive me or you don't, but do NOT be _fake_ with me."

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are. You said it was in the past and now you're bringing it back up. Which is it Harry?"

"It's not that easy Hermione. And don't you stand there and make me out to be the bad guy here. You were the one who left, you brought this all upon yourself."

"Yes, I know. But that's not what we're talking about. The issue here is you, saying you've moved on when you haven't. If you're still angry at me…"

"I am still angry!"

"Then _be_ angry! But don't stand there and act like everything is fine between us when it's not."

"It's not." The words seem to be wrenched from his lips.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, breathing hard. She wanted to cry. Harry was her only friend here, but it turns out that was a lie and he just didn't want to be a bad guy and hate her openly.

She squared her shoulders. "Was that so hard?"

The tension in Harry's shoulders melted away and a sad look came over his face.

"Yes. I don't want to hate you Hermione. We used to be like family."

"That girl died, remember? Maybe if you think of it more that way it'll be easier for you."

"I don't want to think of you as dead."

"You already do Harry." Hermione put down the things she was still holding and gave him a hug he didn't return.

"I'm sorry I killed your best friend." She whispered in his ear, past the lump in her throat. Harry's arms wrapped around her and he hugged her tightly.

"I miss her."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Me too."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ginny said sitting across from Harry in the kitchen. She had just returned from putting Jamie down for the nigh and found him with a solem look on his face.

Harry looked up from the Evening Profit to answer his wife. "The Gringgott's goblins are still on about not having a dragon. They are threatening to stop operations until they get one."

"They've been saying that for years. But that's not what I meant. You've been down all night."

"I had a talk with Hermione today."

"About?"

"I don't even know, it started out about Ron but… we're not friends."

"That was your problem. You tried to be her friend."

"How can that be a bad thing?"

"Because she hurt you, she hurt the people you care about, you can't just ignore that."

"Ron's ignoring it. _Ron_. He came in…"

"Ron went into work? He wasn't supposed to!"

"He just dropped by to give something to Hermione. To Hermione! You should have seen them, they were smiling and laughing then went out to lunch together. Together! There I was just coming off of a fight over everything she did and Ron, of all people, takes her out to lunch, like some kind of date."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ginny asked him with an evil smile and Harry could do nothing but glare at her for throwing his own words back at him. "What? Face it Harry you hate the idea of them just as much as I do."

"I don't hate it; I just don't think it should happen."

"It won't. You know Ron said he doesn't love her in that way."

"He has a funny way of showing it." Harry went back to reading his paper before a horrible idea struck him. And he put the paper down again "Can Ron lie to you?"

"Of course he can."

"I mean without you picking up on it."

"Er…" Ginny's falter in her reply was all the answer he needed. "He wouldn't though."

"He wouldn't lie about still loving the girl who almost ruined his life to his overprotective sister?" Harry said with an arched eye brow.

"_Fuck_ Harry, don't put these ideas in my head!" Ginny got up and grabbed her cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a little talk with my brother."

Ginny grabbed a handfull of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. She would kill Ron if he had lied to her. She stepped out into Ron's kitchen and in her determination to get some answers didn't see the boots in the middle of the floor and tripped over them. Ron's boots weren't the only thing on the floor. A pair of black flats was under the coffee table and his cloak was haphazardly thrown on the floor along with Hermione's.

"Hermione." Came Ron's moaning voice from the bedroom and Ginny was frozen in horror. No. No. No.

"RON!" There was a thud and a loud retching noise and Ginny found herself running to the bedroom finding Ron on his hands and knees vomiting, with Hermione rubbing his back soothingly.

When Ron emptied his stomach he collapsed onto Hermione, and she gently lowered his head onto her lap and cleaned up his sick with her wand. When she was done, she looked up at Ginny surprised to see her standing there.

"He didn't make it to the loo this time." She said apologetically.

Ginny went over and kneeled by her brother's head. "What happened?"

"He wasn't feeling well at lunch so I brought him home. He wasn't too bad just a bit peaky and he wasn't running a fever. But when I came to check on him after work, I found him like this."

"Why didn't you take him to St Mungo's?"

"I did! You had already left and the healer that saw us said it was just a fever that he was used to them and to just take him back home!"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. No healer would send Ron home if he came in with a fever. Either Hermione was lying to cover up her lack of judgment or St Mungo's would have one less healer in the morning.

"Who saw him?"

"Er.. Um... Healer Morris."

Stacy-That Bitch!

Ron's hands flew up to cover the sides of his head and let out a horrible moan. When Ginny pulled his hand away she noticed two things. He was burning up and that he was now bleeding from the ears.

"Fuck!" She should have insisted he stay longer, one more night. He hadn't had a head injury this severe since becoming an empath. A couple bad bumps yes, but never a cracked skull. She should have known something like this would happen but he had been the picture of health this morning. It never took a fever this long to develop before.

Ginny went to cast a cooling charm over him but Hermione stopped her mid incantation.

"NO! They hurt him."

"I know they hurt but the fever needs to be brought down!"

Ginny tried once again but Hermione grabbed her wrist. "I said no!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

But Hermione ignored her and summoned four rags that Ginny hadn't noticed lying on the floor by the bed and cast cooling charms on them. She placed one on his forehead, tucked one around the back of his neck and placed the other two under his armpits and his body became more relaxed. Ginny sat back on her haunches as she thought Hermione seemed to have everything under control.

"What do we do about the bleeding?" Hermione asked her.

_We?_ There was no _we_, there was just her, Ginny. This was her job. She was the one who was to care for Ron when he was this ill. If Hermione wanted to be that person she never should have left him. Where the hell was she all the other times Ron had come down with an empathic fever? Where the hell was she when he tried to hang himself? He almost killed himself and where was she? _Gone_ that's where she was and where she needed to be now.

"Move!"

"What?"

"Move!" Ginny lifted Ron's head off of Hermione's lap and placed it onto her own. It was a bad idea, the moment she did this, Ron let out a pained scream and began to breathe heavily.

"It's ok Ron, I'm here." She said when his eyes began to flutter.

"Ow!… Gin…" Ron was panting. "Turn…it… off… hurts…."

"What hurts Ron?"

"Y-you… angry… too much…off…"

"This is entirely your fault!" Ginny yelled at Hermione. It was all hers and Stacy's fault. If she wasn't so angry at them she wouldn't be pulling Ron out of his unconscious state and in pain right now.

"Gin…" Ron said in pain then turned over and vomited just missing hitting Ginny and Hermione.

"Turn it off Ginny!" Hermione insisted.

"I can't! I can only stop myself from feeling others. I can't stop other empaths from feeling me!"

"Then get out!"

"THIS IS MY BROTHER YOU GET OUT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S HURTING HIM!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE!"

Ginny could feel Hermione biting down her anger. Ginny flinched when Hermione pointed her wand but a second later Ron was being lifted off the ground and Ginny realized she was levitating him back to the bed.

"Charm his sheets; the indirect cooling is less taxing on his system."

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

"Stop acting like a child Ginny." Hermione said in a firm but calm voice. "Your brother is sick and the negative energy is making him worse. If you can't put aside your anger for Ron's sake then leave, because I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

When Harry arrived at St. Mungo's, Ron was unconscious again and Ginny was pacing outside Ron's room. Harry was surprised to see Hermione sitting with her knees pulled tightly to her chest just on the floor outside the door looking like a lost child and briefly wondered who had told her Ron was in St. Mungo's again. She wasn't at the Burrow when he dropped off Jamie.

"Is Ron OK?"

"He's in a coma!" Ginny wailed, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing. "Engel said the empathy hid the real damage."

"Damage?"

"The Bludger hit him har-harder than we thought. He said-he said his empathy went on th-the defense and kept him from f-feeling the real pain an-and fooled the t-test. He developed a f-fever! A really bad one! It could have fried his brain! Oh God!"

Harry held is wife tight as she sobbed trying not to get emotional himself.

"Can we go in and see him?"

"No one can."

"Why not?" He wanted to see his best mate and no one was going to stop him.

"They want to keep him isolated from any emotions. They put up mongering charms and blocks of limestone just inside the door to absorb any energy."

This sounded bad, really bad.

"He is going to be ok, right?"

"They think so. The fever was, is, still trying to seep into his brain."

"Fevers don't seep into the brain!"

"It's not real a fever, it was just called that because it the most noticeable symptom. God Harry, your wife and brother-in-law are empaths. You should know this!" Ginny admonished.

Harry would have snapped back that he wasn't a healer, that he didn't care about the ins and outs of empathic fever as all he ever heard was whether the person was going to be ok or not. But he would rather see an annoyed Ginny than a sobbing one.

"So what is it really?"

"An overload of empathic energy. The fever comes because the body is trying to fight it off."

"So Ron had an overload and it's seeping into his brain?"

"Yes!" Ginny said in a tone that implied he should stop being so thick. "The severity of the head injury Ron received caused the empathy to try and heal it, but to do so it had to seep into the brain to where it was bruised, but it kept on going deeper and deeper and the fever was getting worse and worse and when we brought him in they said they couldn't stop the empathy and it would go all the way down to his brain stem but he would most likely die before that happened because the fever would fry his brain!"

Ginny had gotten more hysterical with each word till she was sobbing again, but Harry was left confused. She was telling him that an excess amount of empathic energy was seeping into Ron's brain trying to heal the injury he had received and the deeper it went the worse the fever got until it killed him. But not two minutes ago she said they thought he was going to be ok.

"Is he going to be ok or not?"

"They think he's going to be ok. The fever hit something."

"It hit something?"

Ginny nodded. "It stopped on its own, it keeps trying to push further down but something is blocking it."

"Do they know what?"

"They don't even want to try and find out. If they destabilize it and the fever passed through…" A sob was threatening to overtake her and Harry pulled her to him.

"He's going to be OK."

Harry hoped he wasn't lying.

* * *

"_My father is never going to walk me down the aisle! You'll never have gotten the chance to ask him for my hand properly! My mother wouldn't have been there to help me put on my veil, and tell me how beautiful I look! They're gone Ron. Gone! And I couldn't bear to go through with it all without them!"_

_Ron pulled her into his arms shushing her as she sobbed into his chest. He couldn't believe how dark and clouded her mind was. The only time he had ever felt someone this unstable was when he was working at St Mungo's in the mental health department._

"_It's ok to move on, Hermione."_

"_It not fair."_

"_No, it's not. But that doesn't mean you just give up. Running away just gives those bastards a small victory-one less Muggle-born in the magical world. It's what we fought so hard against."_

_He could sense her sadness and guilt so he changed tactics._

"_All they ever wanted was for you to be happy with or without them."_

_Ron breathed a sigh of relief when she began to feel more relaxed; she pulled away and looked into his eyes. Merlin she was beautiful and it broke his heart that she was going through all of this alone. It was just a testament of her strength that she hadn't had a complete breakdown and was lying in some padded room. Hell there were people in St Mungo's who were less fucked up than she was right now. He needed to get her home. He needed to get her help. He had gone through the same thing himself to a lesser degree and he didn't want that for her. He wasn't authorized to do it but he didn't care, as he wiped her tears away with his thumb he eased her grief._

"_Just be happy Hermione."_

_Before Ron knew what was happening, Hermione's lips were on his and he savored her taste, drinking every bit of her in._

* * *

Hermione was coming upon her fourth night of little to no sleep; Monday night she visited Tristan; Tuesday night Ron had had the Quiddich accident and last night Ron had almost died. They were holed up in the waiting room on the end closest to Ron's room. The children were staying with their maternal grandparents and Jamie was with Andromeda. The only grandchild that was there was Tori whom Hermione found completely fascinating.

She had only left the hospital once to shower and change on Ginny's insistence. They had, for the time being, rediscovered their old friendship. Ginny was grateful that Hermione had the foresight to look in on Ron when she hadn't, and Hermione was grateful Ginny was there when things took a turn for the worst and knew exactly how to stabilize Ron until he was taken to St. Mungo's. They traded off explaining to the Weasleys as they arrived on what had happened, and gotten each other tea and breakfast when the sun rose. When Ginny left to shower and change and take care of her motherly obligations, Hermione kept her informed on any slight change in Ron's condition. When she returned, she insisted that Hermione at least go to shower as Ginny had done the same for her.

It was during this time that her fascination with the eldest Weasley grandchild was ignited. Tori wasn't an empath but she acted the part at times. When she arrived at the Burrow, Harry was there to take Jamie and Tori over to Andromeda, so Bill, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley could go to St Mungo's. They told her it was just a regular play date with Teddy but Tori didn't buy it. She knew something was wrong and wouldn't budge until they relented and told her that her Uncle Ron was sick. Did that little girl cry…? She point blank refused to go to Andromeda's and pulled the biggest tantrum Hermione had ever seen in her life.

It intrigued her. Bill and Fleur played their part very well. Had Hermione not known what was going on, the bright smiles on their faces would have fooled her. Hermione made a note but continued on back to St Mungo's.

A few hours after her return, a healer came rushing down the corridor and went straight to Ron's room. Upon realizing which room the healer had entered, the Weasley's and the Weasley wives rushed down the corridor.r. The healer informed them that the fever had broken and Ron could be up at any moment. Mrs. Weasley knocked the poor healer into the doorjam in her haste to see her son.

* * *

_Ron was in pure heaven. He had, for the most part, accepted the fact that he would never wake up next to Hermione again. But here they were back in each other's arms. He pulled her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck, then moved to kiss her bare shoulder and any part he could reach without having to move much. Her skin was soft and smelled just the way he remembered. As he kissed her shoulder blade she sighed contently. Oh, he had missed that sound._

"_Good morning."_

"_Mmm, yes it is." She turned to face him, wrapping her arms and legs around him in the way he loved._

"_Let's stay in bed all day." She said kissing her way down his jaw and Ron wanted nothing more than to make love to her again._

"Didn't you hear the condition their last one was in?"

"Yes, but dragons are resilient animals."

No. No. No. He was just about to make love to Hermione again! Why the fuck were people fighting over dragons in his room?

Ron tried to say something, to move, but his body felt like lead. He knew this feeling all too well. He had had an empathic fever and it must have been a bad one because his whole family was there as he could feel them.

Percy and Charlie were having a heated discussion over the issue of not allowing the Gringgott's goblins to have another dragon. He would ignore them. His father was asleep and Bill, Harry and the twins were in the middle of a game of exploding snap. Harry was losing badly.

"Just throw it down Harry; you know you're going to lose." Ron said opening his eyes.

Ginny and his mum were the first to throw their arms around him from either side of his bed as everyone surrounded him, inquiring about how he felt and if he needed anything. Ron placated them the best he could, as his eyes scanned the faces in the room. He needed to see her, make sure she was really back. When his eyes finally fell on her, standing at the back of the room, he couldn't breathe. She was there, she was really there. It was as if he was seeing her, really seeing her for the first time in years and all he could do was drink her in as he breathed her name.

"Hermione."


	10. Past Mistakes New Beginnings

Home Again

Chapter 10

Past Mistakes New Beginnings

"Ron Weasley." Hermione told the receptionist at St Mungo's with a bright smile on her face. She was well rested and for the first time since stepping foot back in England it felt like home. After Ron had awoken, she and the Weasleys had spent the rest of the night joking and laughing; it felt like old times, it really had. The only hiccup was when it was time to leave. Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had insisted on staying the night on the spare bed, while Ron had insisted Hermione stay. It came as a shock to everyone including her, but the nurse had informed them that no one would be allowed to stay per Engel's orders, and they were lucky he even allowed Ron to be surrounded by ten emotional people after the empathic episode he had just had. It was at that point everyone agreed and left quietly. Hermione rushed through the applications, even skipping lunch, in order to finish early get to the Burrow to shower, change and see Ron. Ginny, to Hermione's gratitude and slight surprise sent her an owl on Ron's condition. He was doing great; he had recovered quickly and bar any unforeseen setback would be released on Sunday.

"Are you on the list?" The receptionist asked her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I don't want to do this again as much as you do."

"You let me up yesterday."

"I was told to allow you up yesterday. Today I've been told to keep strict to the list. The list you weren't added to yesterday but just given temporary permission."

"Can't you just add me to the list since I was given permission yesterday?"

"It doesn't work like that. Look Miss Granger," The receptionist said before Hermione could continue, "if it was up to me, I'd let you pass. But this is the Minister of Magic's son and we have to keep strict guidelines, especially when we are ordered to bar anyone and everyone who isn't on the list to see him, even if they were given verbal permission. Those were the exact words."

Hermione gaped at the receptionist. This wasn't a security matter at all; someone was trying to keep her specifically away. "Who gave this order?"

"I'm not allowed to say…but it came from the Minister's wife herself." She said with a meaningful look.

"Who's up there?"

"Everyone."

"Can you give…Ginny a message for me?"

"We were also told not to allow any messages up. I'm truly sorry." She said giving Hermione's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Hermione couldn't believe Mrs. Weasley was doing this to her. The walk to the apparition point and down the path to the Burrow was one of the loneliest walks Hermione could remember. She thought for a moment that she should at least start dinner but felt, with the way Mrs. Weasley was acting towards her, it wouldn't be too well received. The kitchen, after all, was Mrs. Weasley's domain and she didn't want to intrude on the woman any more than she already was.

She felt completely drained emotionally and physically. When she entered the Burrow she made a beeline to her room, picking up Crookshanks from where he slept on the couch. Cuddling him on her lap and wishing he was Tristan, she began to sob. She wanted to go home to her baby boy but at the same time she wanted to stay here with Ron. She needed to find a way to bridge the gap between them so she could have her baby and Tristan could have his father. Hermione didn't know where she would fit into Ron's life after she told him, but she wanted to make the most of the time she had with Ron before everything went to hell again.

A growl and Crookshanks hissing broke her from her thoughts and she wiped her eyes to see Ron's dog in the door. She cursed herself for not closing it. With another growl from Kitty, Crookshanks leapt from her lap to take refuge under her bed.

"Kitty, no!" She said reaching for her wand. This was all she needed, to be mauled by Ron's dog. But to her great surprise, rather than attack, Kitty simply leapt onto the bed and laid her head on Hermione's lap in the place Crookshanks had just vacated with a whimper. Hermione's entire body relaxed at this action.

"You miss him, huh?" Kitty lifted her head looking at Hermione with sad blue eyes and whimpered once more. "I know how you feel. Left out." She didn't know how long she sat there in silence running her finger through Kitty's soft black and white fur before the silence became too much. She needed to get out of there for a bit and knew exactly where she wanted to be, deciding on the spur of the moment, she took two things with her.

* * *

"Why would she do that?" Heather asked her from the other end of the couch.

"If someone did to Tristan what I've done to Ron, I'd hate them too."

"If she hates you so much why would she let you live in her home?"

Hermione smiled. "That's just Molly Weasley. If someone needs looking after she'll be the first one to offer help."

They fell silent for a while. Hermione was bouncing Tristan in her lap as he teased Kitty with a stuffed bear. It was the same bear she had found as they were preparing for the Horcrux hunt a lifetime ago. Ron had looked at it with a mixture of disgust and affection. He explained that it had once belonged to Bill then Charlie, Percy, and shared by the twins before it came into his possession. He remembered cherishing it and seeing it as some kind of legacy being passed on to him (that is, until the day Fred turned it in to a spider.) He didn't know what had happened to it until she had found it buried in a box in the attic labeled "Ron's Baby Things."

Hermione remembered vividly how one of the bear's arms was nearly torn completely off; also, one of its eyes was hanging by a thread and stuffing was coming out from a rip in its side. She had watched Ron sit on the edge of the bed examining it for what seemed like hours before he grabbed his wand and repaired it to the best of his abilities; after repairing it some, he gently wrapped it up in a pillowcase and placed it in the back of his closet. When she had asked him what he was doing he shrugged and said, "Maybe I'll give it to my kid, you know keep the legacy going." It was the first time she had imagined a future with Ron, a real future, one that went beyond snogging in an empty classroom. It was also the moment that she knew what she felt for Ron was more than a passing fancy- she was in love with him.

"It's going to be so much worse now." Heather said pulling her from her thoughts.

"What is?"

"When you tell him about Tristan."

Hermione groaned.

"You should have told him the first chance you got."

"I didn't get a chance. Not really. He was so angry with me."

"For someone who is supposed to be really smart you sure can be the stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you think telling him when he's not mad at you is going to help? No matter how good you two start getting along…once you tell him he's going to go right back to hating you. You're dragging out the inevitable."

Hermione knew she was right so she went back to watching her son playing with his father's old bear and new pet. "You should see him with Jamie, and his niece just adores him. Ron's great with kids…he would have been a great father to Tristan."

"That's your own fault, and what do you mean would have been? You're going to tell him right?"

"I don't know. I want to, I really do, I'm just terrified."

"Of what."

"Losing Tristan."

"How are you going to lose Tristan if you tell Ron?"

"I don't know...I just know I will."

Hermione leaned over and gathered her son into her arms. She had no idea what she was going to do. Ron didn't even remember them being together and he would never believe her if she told him they had a one year old son. The only thing she had was the fact that Tristan was the spitting image of him.

Out of all the Weasley grandchildren, Fred, George and Ron were the only ones whose children took the Weasley coloring. She had always thought that any child born into the Weasley clan would be born ginger, and when she first laid eyes on the orange fuzz on Tristan's head, it must have confirmed something to her because seeing them all assembled at Sunday dinner was a bit of a shock to her. Both Victoire and Will had Fleur's silvery blond hair; Charlie's son Sabathion had his mother's black. Percy, who she had the hardest time imagining as a father, even more so than Fred and George, had brown hair like Percy's wife, Jessica.

Then there was Jamie…a part of her longed to see Jamie and Tristan play together. She and Ginny must have been pregnant about the same time because Jamie was four months older than Tristan. Exactly four months in fact. But the most pressing reason was due to their looks. Both were exact replicas of their fathers, and to see a miniature Ron playing with a miniature Harry would really be something.

Hermione glanced at the wall clock. "I should be going before they notice I'm missing."

"Any luck with the apartment hunting?" Heather said trying to hide her excitement.

"No, are you sure you're ok with moving there when I find one?"

"Of course!"

Hermione smiled at the younger woman. Heather wanted to travel the world and find herself before committing to a life the way her brother had with his job at the Salem Witch institute. Hermione got the impression that Heather saw going to England to help her hide Tristan was the first small step in the journey.

Heather got up and headed to the kitchen where she emerged and few moments later handing her a spoon to make a portkey. "You should tell him Hermione, and soon; it's not fair to Tristan that you're spending all this time with his father and he's not. And it's really not fair that his _**dog **_met him before he did."

Hermione fiddled with the spoon in her hand. "Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

"I..." Heather stopped, trying to choose her words carefully. "I think you made some mistakes."

Hermione could feel a 'but' coming on. "But this, what you're doing now…I understood your reasons for staying here after Tristan, I never agreed with them, you know I didn't, but I understood how the war and your parents skewed your view on magic. You going back changed everything. There's absolutely no reason for you to continue keeping Tristan from him, not one. What you're doing is a horrible thing."

Hermione buried her face in her son's hair as a tear slipped down her cheek. Hermione was grateful when he turned fully in her lap and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck giving her the comfort she needed.

"You're supposed to be my friend." She said not looking at Heather.

"Not telling you what you want to hear doesn't make me any less your friend."

Hermione held her son closer feeling as if he was the only person in the world she had left, and the worst part was it was all her own doing.

* * *

Ron winced as the bright light was shone in his eyes. All he wanted to do was get home, shower and head to the Burrow. And furthermore, he wanted to get as far away from Stacy as possible.

"Are we done?"

"Almost. I heard Hermione Granger's back in town." She said with a smile in a forced nonchalant way.

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "You're as full of shit as ever, you really are."

Stacy dropped all pretenses and gave Ron a hard look. "I just don't understand how after everything she did and put you through, you're willing to let her waltz back into your life but you won't forgive me."

Ron gaped at her then pointed to her abdomen where she was hiding a baby bump that was just starting to show under her white coat. "I'm sure you understand every time you look in the mirror."

"I said I was sorry."

"I can't believe you can stand there and… after… and you knew I didn't want kids and you…"

"It's a boy."

"I don't care." Ron jumped off the examination table to no longer wanting to get away from her but needing to. Stacy was the first and only woman he ever wanted to hit and she was externally lucky he was raised by parents who taught him never to lay a finger on a woman. That belief was so ingrained in him that he couldn't even bring himself to let Ginny do it for him.

"Ron we can get through this!"

"Do you have any idea how mental you are?" Ron said rounding on her. "You need to get all that 'love will prevail' shit out of your head because I never loved you."

"Don't you see how perfect this can be? You can be a father and not have to worry…"

Ron slammed the door behind him not wanting to hear anymore and wishing for the millionth time he had listened to his mum and Ginny when they told him she would be nothing but trouble. He quickly made his way down to the lobby where Ginny was waiting for him.

"What's wrong" She said picking up on his annoyance.

"It's a boy." Ron said in false cheeriness.

Ginny looked confused for a moment then said through gritted teeth. "When I find out who put that bitch on your outtake exam — wait, I thought she said she was going to get one of those Muggle things."

"Abortion." He said opening the door and letting his sister walk through to the street.

"Yeah, that."

"Well she didn't."

"Oh, Aden's going to love that. What I would give to be a fly on the wall when Stacy tells him she is going to keep the baby." Ginny said with glee.

"What you want to witness, is me telling Aden that Stacy would rather I'd raise his kid."

"She said that?"

"Pretty much, yeah. She figures with that baby I could be a father and not have to worry about passing on my empathy."

Ginny stopped abruptly and turned to walk back to the hospital. "I'm going to fucking kill her!"

"It's fine, Gin." He said grabbing Ginny's arm and stopping her.

"No it's not! She knows you won't have kids because they'll be born a level four and she knows how much that kills you! How dare she use that?"

Ron just shrugged. He honestly didn't care about it all anymore. Stacy loved the fame and high position; plus being with a war hero, Harry Potter's best mate, and the Minister of Magic's son brought her more attention than she loved Ron himself. He was only with her because she was sexy as hell. Their relationship was never meant for the long haul, a year or two of fun then they would move on. They had hit a rough patch when Stacy started talking about marriage and children. It was then that he told her why he didn't want to have children and that he thought that if he couldn't have the whole package he didn't want any of it.

That was when it all went to hell in a handbasket. He could feel her determination to tie him down and would later kick himself for not ending it there; but it was easier to have a girlfriend he couldn't stand than have everyone worry he would end up alone and miserable.

Then the day came when Stacy told him she was pregnant. He didn't know what was worse, that he would be stuck with Stacy for sixteen years or that he would have to watch his child slowly die. He couldn't do either so he packed up his things and stayed with Harry and Ginny, leaving Stacy in their flat. Harry wasn't happy when he found out he had essentially run out on his child. But Harry didn't understand. His son was perfectly healthy and would live a long happy life. Ron however, had eight good years with his kid until the empathy came in and then it would suffer the same fate as Rachel.

Pain that potions couldn't completely relieve. The simple agony of the built up pressure and monthly visits to St. Mungo's was something he was not going to subject any child of his. He couldn't do it, and he certainly didn't want to do it with Stacy. He spent an entire month listening to Stacy crying and begging him to come home; he spent every night with Harry threatening him with telling his family about the baby if Ron didn't do it soon. Yes, his mum would beat him into a coma for Stacy being the mother of one of her grandchildren and then when he woke up, she would kill him for ditching the girl he got pregnant.

But all that worry was for nothing. Stacy's best friend, Carly, had told Ginny the baby wasn't his and that she had known for some time that Stacy had been sleeping around with Aden, and she had meant to get pregnant. Ron was a real stickler for contraception, casting the charm even though Stacy was on birth control potion. Neither was a hundred percent effective and Ron figured doubling up would make the possibility of an accidental pregnancy very, very, very slim. It did, and Stacy knew there was no way of tricking Ron into getting her pregnant so she used her affair with Aden.

It wouldn't have mattered if the baby ended up looking like its father because she and Aden both happen to be blond with blue eyes. Conniving bitches don't feel sorry for being conniving bitches so it slipped past Ron's empathy. It was the perfect deception and Ron was convinced Stacy was a sociopath. But Ron wasn't going to marry Stacy just because he got her pregnant like she thought. She underestimated his unwillingness to be a father. And she certainly didn't expect her best mate to spill her dirty little secrets.

Ron tried to feel sorry that Aden had been used in such a way, but- he and Harry had hand picked him to work on Interlace. They knew how big it would be and how rich it would make those who helped to develop it and they wanted to share that with their closest friends, whom Aden was one. At the end of it all, that's what hurt the most: that one of his best mates was shagging his girlfriend behind his back. Quite frankly, in Ron's mind, Aden deserved to be used.

Yes, Stacy was a bitch for using a non-empathic baby and his lost dream of one day having a "Jamie" of his own to try and get back on the pedestal dating him had put her on in the Wizarding World. But at this point none of it mattered. Soon she wouldn't be able to hide her stomach and the world would know what a slag she was, and Aden would be the one stuck with Stacy and a baby he doesn't want. Karma truly was a bitch, and he was glad to be done with baby drama.

"She's not worth the effort, Gin."

"If only I could get her fired… I hate that we work in the same building."

"Well she'll be going on maternity leave eventually."

They walked the rest of the way to the apparition point in silence, Ginny still stewing about Stacy and Ron trying to figure out what he was going to say to Hermione at dinner.

"I'll see you at the Burrow." Ron said pulling out his wand to apparate.

"Yeah, about that… Mum asked me to tell you, you should stay home and skip dinner tonight to rest."

Ron rolled his eyes. "She can't keep me away from Hermione forever. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"You wanting the girl who nearly ruined your life to stay with you- _**that's**_ what's gotten into her."

"She took care of me. Why can't she let me be grateful for that?"

Ginny just shrugged.

"Why aren't you giving me hell over it?"

"Because I'm grateful… You on the other hand are more than grateful. You can deny it to everyone else, Ron, but not to me." She said looking him dead in the eye. "What happened? Before the fever how you felt about Hermione was a jumbled blur and now-now… you still love her. What changed?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and remembered. I knew some of it was still there, but it was like I could feel it again."

Ron said with a deep sigh. He had woken up, taken one look at Hermione, and it was as if he all of a sudden remembered how much he loved her. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He had been looking at her for almost two weeks but it was then, upon waking up when he felt his love for her. Maybe it was his dream; maybe it was the fact that she had taken care of him. All he knew was that he loved Hermione Granger. It had somehow lodged itself somewhere he couldn't touch and now it was there in full force and he couldn't ignore it.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Gin. It doesn't really change anything right? She still left me. She still has her life in the states. I know this is only 'till we catch the Sawyers. Say we did start back up? She won't give it all up for me."

"What?" Ron asked his sister when he caught Ginny didn't necessarily believe that.

"She already has."

"What do you mean?"

"The longer she stays here the greater the likelihood of her losing her job and her flat in the states. She's working for you and she's looking for her own flat. She doesn't realize she's doing it but she has already begun to establish her life back here." Ginny said confidently. "She could have packed up and ran like she did before but she chose to come home. She's not running anymore."

"So you think I should-"

"I didn't say that!"

"So you think I shouldn't"

"No, I don't think you should. And you shouldn't either. I appreciated what she did, but one day doesn't make up for five years."

"Four years, eleven months."

"And the fact you can break it down like that shows that you'll jump in feet first without thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? Do I have to explain everything to you?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Oh, shut up." Ginny said pushing him playfully.

"Is that what you're going to tell Jamie when he asks you that question?"

"No. I'm going to tell him to ask his father."

Ron laughed but then turned serious again. "Really, what did you mean?"

"Well for one there's a rule against Aurors dating a victim in a case."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"But mostly, there's so much baggage when it comes to the two of you that needs to be sorted out. And you won't do it, I know you."

"She left, she's sorry; you know how sorry she is. And you said she's not going anywhere. What's left to be sorted out?"

"Does Hermione know you were there when it happened?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"She got mad then apologized."

"That's it? You watched her parents die, Ron, then said nothing about it. Don't you think she has a little more to say about it?"

"No."

"You're an idiot if you think that."

"She didn't tell me she wasn't coming back. I think she understands the concept of keeping things that will hurt a secret."

Ginny opened her mouth then closed it again. "Okay, fine, but can you? Can you honestly stand there and tell me you can walk into the Burrow and try to start things up with Hermione?"

Could he? Well, he wanted to, but could he actually go through with it was another question. She had missed so much and caused so much. Could he really put all of that aside for what, a chance? That's all it really was, wasn't it? There was no guarantee they would work out. What if they didn't? Could he put himself through that again? Was she even worth it?

"Yes." Ron said and pulled out his wand. He was about to apparate when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Well you can't!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"You can't have a physical relationship with her, Ron."

"Says you."

"Says empathic withdrawal!"

Ron hated the smug look on his sister's face. Empathic withdrawal was a nasty little bugger he had forgotten about. It was also very dangerous. Empathy can be like a drug to people under stress or with an emotional problem, and it was treated as such. It was one of the main reasons empaths going into the medical field needed to be certified in emotional manipulation. Not only did the manipulation have to be smooth and barely noticeable, but the empath needed to understand the psychological aspect of it all as well.

He and Ginny were sure Harry went through it when she went back to Hogwarts. Harry was mostly fine after the war. Everyone expected him to have the hardest time; at first he was a mess but once he and Ginny's relationship became stronger it faded into the background. Harry always joked that once again "love was his saving grace" when it was actually Ginny's developing empathy suppressing the negativity post-traumatic stress brought to a person. When she went off to Hogwarts Harry became a moody little fuck-withdrawn and began to have nightmares.

He got better two weeks after term started and he rediscovered the "fun" of having an invisibility cloak and the Marauders' map. Ron was in Azkaban when Harry got caught sneaking out of the Room of Requirement. Ron, to this day, would sill claim the worst thing about Azkaban was not being able to witness the scolding both Harry and Ginny got for it.

But any hard feelings towards Harry vanished quickly. When the war ended, Harry and Ginny had only been apart a few hours a day. Before he started sneaking into Hogwarts, Harry had Ron to offer enough relief from the stress to still function. He became the world's biggest prat, but nothing too bad to worry anyone. Unable to sneak into Hogwarts and with Ron in Azkaban, Harry was completely cut off from any form of empathic relief and began to take a turn for the worst. It was then when Kingsley suggested Harry should see Ron's old therapist before he too began burning things down.

"Sex with Hermione is out of the question." Ginny said sternly. "The highest highs garner the lowest lows, and there are no other highs like orgasms. With the amount of stress she's under… Hermione would start to crack without your constant physical contact. While I'm sure you would be up for the challenge, it's just not practical. There's no telling how it would affect her. She could become completely withdrawn. What if you have to go away on a mission? You could be gone for days, even weeks at a time! What happens to her then? What if you two get into one of your rows and you go off drinking with your mates to avoid her like —" Ginny stared at Ron with open eyes, "—after her parent's murder," she finished slowly, realization dawning and hanging heavy in the air. "She could do something … like —"

Ron closed his eyes, coming to the same realization as his sister. "— Like leaving and never coming back." He finished.

* * *

"You went to school with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, right?" Tori asked while trying to braid a section of Hermione's hair as they were sitting under a tree. Fleur had warned her on their arrival to the Burrow for Sunday dinner that Tori had taken an interest in Hermione.

"Yes, yes I did."

"You were a Gryffindor too, right? I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Mummy wants me to go to her old school but I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts is a fine school."

"You remember me, right? Mum and dad have a picture of you holding me when I was a tiny baby. That was me, the baby." Tori said brightly.

"Of course I remember you! You were such the beautiful baby. I even remember how you came to be called Tori."

"My Uncle Ron picked it!"

"Yes he did. Do you know why?"

Tori screwed up her face in thought, "No."

"Well, at Hogwarts your Uncle Ron used to call a boy he didn't like 'Vicky', and he didn't want to call his beautiful niece by the same name. So while everyone else called you Vicky, he called you Tori." Hermione thought on that for a moment. "I'm glad Tori was the one to stick. Vicky wasn't a nice person and you —" Hermione tickled Tori's stomach making the girl giggle, "— deserve to be called something much nicer than Vicky!"

"Vicky was an ugly git, too."

Both Hermione and Tori were startled by the sudden appearance of Ron himself.

"Uncle Ron!" Tori leapt up and ran in to her uncle's waiting arms.

"See," She said all too smugly for a girl her age. "I told you he wasn't going to miss another dinner! Didn't I? Grandmum said you weren't going to come!"

"Grandmum needs to mind her own business." Ron grumbled under his breath taking a seat under the tree with Tori on his lap. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Oh, loads of things." Tori said before Hermione could speak. "Hermione was telling me about where she lives. Did you know she worked with books! I like books and so does Hermione!"

"I think Hermione more than likes books." Ron said with a grin.

"She does! And she was showing me how to read."

"Teaching you," Ron corrected. "And you already know how to read."

"Baby books!" Tori said with a scowl. "But these were real books! With no pictures! The kind daddy reads!"

"Wow, why don't you go tell Teddy you can read real books."

"Teddy's here?"

"Mmmhmm, was playing with Jamie when I flooed in."

Without another word, Tori ran full tilt in the direction of the Burrow. Ron stretched out his long legs and rested his back against the tree.

"Teddy's going to get an earful from that one." He said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't try to find her when he arrived. Don't let the angelic face fool you. She has the Ginny complex."

"The Ginny complex?" Hermione asked moving over to sit against the tree next to Ron.

"Yeah, thinks that because she's the only girl it makes her special."

"Well… it does make her a bit special."

"And she knows it, bosses all her cousins around she does. Maternal instinct my arse, loves the power."

Hermione laughed thinking about last Sunday and how Tori expected her cousins to seek her out and say hello rather than going to them herself, scolding them for not having the proper table manners and yelling at David and Desmond for trying to ride Kitty. Tori is indeed a little princess. Her aunts and grandparents fawned over her and she ate up the attention. She was only eleven months older than Fred and George's sons yet they revered her as if she had years on them. It was most likely due to the intelligence she inherited from her father and the grace and maturity her mother had instilled in her. Hermione herself had a hard time believing the little girl would only be 5 in a week and a half. But she was also very sweet and very kind.

"She reminds me of you, you know?" Ron said looking at her the way he used to at Hogwarts. The look of a boy in love; uncertain and unknowing where he stood. It made Hermione's heart both flutter and break. "Not just me, Harry and Ginny too. They never said anything but I overheard them talking once. They think that's why Tori was always one of my favorites, until Jamie."

Hermione didn't know what to say but she didn't have to bother about finding the right words because Ron continued on.

"She's incredibly bright and clever, kind, she's a bit bossy, right scary at times mind you, but she gets respect rather than fear. Ginny once said Desmond and David were me and Harry to her Hermione. The boys are always up to no good and Tori is always trying to get them to behave."

Ron smiled as he stared off into the distance remembering their days as mischievous children.

"I'm sorry." He said breaking out of his trance.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I was an arse, after your parents. I don't think I ever properly apologized."

Hermione scooted over until her hip was pressed against his. "It's understandable… now."

"Even so, I should have told you." Ron averted his eyes to the ground and began to pull up blades of grass. "Or at least … you know, been there. It was just hard. I didn't know what to do or think."

Hermione scooted closer, and with what seemed so natural linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to listen. "And they were still out there and I was working out in the open in Diagon Ally. All they had to do was grab me just as I was apparating home and I would bring them inside the protective wards, getting you, Harry and the rest of my family killed. I was terrified. Then I'd look at you…you were completely devastated and broken. It physically hurt to see you like that; my Hermione didn't break, but you did. I kept thinking 'maybe if I was a better wizard she'd still have her parents' that it was my fault they died."

Hermione wanted to tell him that their deaths were not his fault; that she was sure he had done everything he possibly could. But they would be mere words and thoughts distorted with time. Ron had long since accepted their blood was not on his hands but on the hands of the men who cast the fatal curses and that he was a fine wizard; one who could be dragged through the fires of hell and come out the better.

"I thought you stopped loving me." She confessed, knowing that if any progress were to be made they would have to have this conversation for the second time. "I thought you were having second thoughts about our relationship but were too much of a gentleman or too much of a coward to ditch me. I had already decided to go to Rome, take you, Harry and Ginny with me but then I found those wrappers —"

"Wrappers?"

Hermione lifted her head to meet his eyes. "The fever fudge and puking pastilles wrappers you used to get out of going to the funeral."

Ron grimaced. "You knew about that?"

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would have been the point? You had already lied so many times that anything you said I wouldn't have believed it. Why cause a fight?"

"It's what we do."

"I was already dealing with my parents' murder; the last thing I wanted to do was deal with trying to figure out why my boyfriend' had fallen out of love with me. So I just kept up the charade you started."

"It wasn't a charade!" Ron said, anger coming into his voice.

"I didn't know that! All I knew was that my boyfriend, the man who claimed to love me, left me to deal with it all alone while he went off and got pissed every night and lied to me about sleeping with his ex-girlfriend!"

"I never slept with Lavender!"

"Excuse me, slept _at_ his ex-girlfriend's! The point" Hermione said taking a calming breath, "was you had lied. Lied and lied again. What else was I supposed to think?"

"Not that I didn't love you! That's just daft."

"You weren't exactly doing anything to convince me otherwise."

"Do you not remember the mind blowing sex we had the morning you left?"

Hermione threw up her hands,. "Men! Is that all you think about?"

"No! There's Quidditch… and food."

Hermione covered her face with her hand, shaking her head.

"I thought you didn't love me," She said bringing them back to the topic. "Without you or my parents… there was nothing left for me here."

"I asked you to marry me Hermione. How could you think you didn't have me after I sent you that ring for Christmas? And you sent it back! You sent it back and then made yourself untraceable! You never opened Harry's but you opened mine. How could you think I didn't love you after that?"

"At some point it stopped being about you and became about… everything."

Hermione took a deep breath and rest her back up against the tree once more staring at the rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves.

"I never wanted to fight in a war Ron, but the moment we slipped down that trapdoor in first year we became soldiers, and we had no idea. We were so young. All my suffering was linked to magic. Before Hogwarts, magic made me the weird girl. The girl odd things were happening around and the other children avoided me. The arguments I had with my parents were even about magic. We had no childhood because of magic, there been always something. Stones and secret chambers, people after Harry, Voldemort! No peace to just be children or teenagers. I never had to deal with that in the Muggle world. Magic took my childhood, my parents and killed so many others we cared about. I just, I couldn't do it anymore. I was just so scared and confused. When I saw that ring I started thinking about how they wouldn't be there, about how my father would never walk me down the aisle; about my mum and how she started planning our wedding. Then I realized she knew, that we weren't surprising you with the trip to Rome, you were surprising me. And I thought about the way you had been acting and figured you were only doing it to fulfill — I don't know — a promise to my dead parents. Your actions made sense if that was the case. You changed your mind and since my parents were dead you didn't have to go through with it and you were free to be single again. But you asked anyway to clear your conscience. It's crazy I know. But, God Ron, I was going mad. Truly, mad. I didn't know what was wrong with me. "

"Empathic withdrawal." He said sadly. "It does that to a person without the right treatment. Harry went through it when Ginny went off to Hogwarts. And — and I think avoiding you after your parents were killed, started it with you, then you left and were completely without any empathic influence."

Hermione had read about empathic withdrawal when she did a bit of her own research to fully understand the notes Ron had given her. It fit, and would explain a lot of what she went through in her time away. Not everything, the worst was still all her own doing.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked after Hermione sighed deeply.

"The mess I've made."

Ron sat up straight and turned his body studying her face. His eyes seemed to hypnotize as they bore into hers. "The good thing about messes is that they can be cleaned up."

Hermione looked away from him shaking her head. "Not this one."

Ron's hand came up to tuck her hair behind one ear; his index finger traced the line of her jaw then moved her chin so she could look at him. "Don't you want to try?" He said as his thumb traced her bottom lip.

Hermione knew what would happen next. Not just in the next few seconds but beyond that. They would try; make it a good distance before it all fell apart once he found out about his son. Her mind screamed at her to say no, told her that pursuing anything with him was wrong until she told him the truth. But her heart missed him, her heart knew he would never look at her again the way he was now, and would never touch her so lovingly again.

A tear slipped down her cheek and Ron's thumb moved from her lips to wipe it away.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you." She whispered. "I really do, and I've ruined it."

Ron leaned in and rested his forehead on hers, lightly rubbing his nose against hers in a familiar gesture that made her smile. "We'll fix it, and if we can't at least we can't say we didn't try."

"UNCLE RON! HERMIONE! GRANDMUM SAID DINNER'S READY!" Tori's voice called from across the yard, reminding them that they weren't alone.

"Okay?" He asked, and Hermione sniffed and nodded before Ron slowly pulled away and got to his feet. Hermione closed her eyes taking a shuddering breath trying to process what had just happened and regain her composure.

When she opened them she found Ron's out stretched hand, and she took it. They walked back to the Burrow hand in hand. Hermione wasn't sure what Ron needed to try for; he hadn't done anything wrong, not really, not compared to her. But she would try, no, not try but do.

She would not make the same mistakes, and if they didn't work out she was determined to make it right for Tristan. Getting Ron back would be a dream come true, but their relationship wasn't as important as the relationship Ron and Tristan could form.

As they approached the door the sounds of chatter and plates being set floated through the air and Hermione counted the seconds before she would feel Ron's hands drop from hers. But rather than dropping it, she felt it tighten around hers as she reached for the door knob and a moment later Ron tugged at her hand bringing her flush against his chest.

"If I ask you to do something for me, will you?" Ron asked her.

"Um," Hermione wracked her brain trying to figure out what Ron could possibly want from her. "I guess that would depend on what it is."

"Will you see someone for me? I know a good therapist."

Help? He wanted her to get psychological help? Hermione felt deeply offended and it seemed as if Ron could feel it because he quickly added.

"I don't' think you're crazy or anything of that sort, with all the stress you're under I just want to make sure the whole empathic withdrawal thing doesn't happen again. That's all."

In that moment the resemblance between Ron and Tristan was uncanny. Ron was wearing the exact expression Tristan would have when he did something and wasn't sure whether or not he would get in trouble.

She had already been to a therapist on Heather and Nicholas' suggestion. She had only agreed because of Tristan. From the moment she learned of her pregnancy, Hermione both loved and feared her child- he would be a wizard and that scared her.

She had even, for one maddening moment, thought to place him for adoption but she knew, even before he was born, that she loved him more than she had grown to hate magic and she could never give up her son, Ron's son. So when she was lying in the birthing center at Roosevelt Hospital and the suggestion had been brought up, she knew it was what she needed to do for her son. Now she would be making the same decision for the same reasons.

"Alright." She said, slowly the gears in her mind turning. "But you have to go to a few with me. No matter what happens. Even if you find you hate me in a way you never thought possible. You have to go. That's my one condition."

"Like couples' therapy?" Ron asked, looking at her oddly. Family therapy was what Hermione was thinking. When she told him about Tristan they would need all the help they could get. "Ok…" Ron said slowly. "If you think we'll need it."

Hermione nodded. "It's for the best."

They shared a smile and Hermione turned to walk in the house but once again Ron tugged on her hand. Only this time he had nothing to say and without hesitation he kissed her. His hand moved to grip her waist as his tongue slipped into her mouth and Hermione's met his with just as much enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer still.

"How about we skip dinner?" Ron asked as he pulled away, eyes sill closed, lips hovering over hers.

"And give your mother another reason to hate me?" Hermione said grazing her lips with his.

"Who cares what my mum thinks?"

"Tori would never forgive you for leaving after you missed last week."

"Stupid niece."

Hermione slapped his chest playfully. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, yes I do."

Hermione tried to pull away but Ron held onto her tightly. "Tomorrow then? You and me-we'll do something, dinner maybe?"

"That sounds lovely."


	11. Cracks In The Façade

"A date? You're really going to go through with dating him?" Heather said looking a bit miffed.

"It's just one date."

"It's one date too many. I don't know how you can even look him in the eye at this point."

"Heather!"

"I'm sorry Hermione but you need to stop with this double life thing. Ron needs to know he has a son and Tristan needs his mother. You sneaking out and coming here almost every night isn't enough. And when you can't come Tristan misses you more than ever."

"I know!" Hermione stood and began pacing around the living room. "Do you think I like being away from him? That I like only having a few hours with him before he goes to bed? It's killing me!"

"Then stop. You act like this situation you're in is so hard but it's not. You're just being a coward. And I'm not even going to say what you are by actually dating Ron. That's messed up on a whole new level Hermione."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Here he is thinking you and he are on the right track to getting back together when what's really going on is you being selfish. You're not thinking about Ron or Tristan… just yourself and how to make things easier for you when honestly you have no right to have things come easy."

"I'm… not… I'm thinking of them! All I can do is _think_ of them! Finding out about Tristan is going to destroy Ron. Completely destroy him! Not only because I've kept his own son from him, but because he doesn't want children. I've forced him to be something he doesn't want to be! Do you understand what that means for Tristan? His father doesn't want him! I owe it to Tristan to find out why and to what extent Ron's unwillingness goes before I put my son in an uncomfortable situation."

"It's already an uncomfortable situation, and Tristan won't understand."

"But he will. If it turns out Ron doesn't want anything to do with him then there's no need for me to stay. I fought a bloody war for Christ's sake. I can protect myself and my son. They don't need me there to find the Sawyers and I can't stand being so far away from Tristan. I can't do this anymore." Hermione finished tiredly. Waiting until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fell asleep to portkey to New York seemed like a good idea; it was a good idea but Heather was right, it wasn't enough. She was becoming increasingly exhausted from little sleep and it hurt her heart to think what it must be like for Tristan. To fall asleep in his mother's arms only to find her gone in the morning must have been terrible for her little boy. Once again he was a casualty and it needed to stop.

Being back reminded her that she wasn't the person she used to be. Harry knew that, but Ron, the way he looked at her, and the way he kissed her, he still saw the girl he grew up with and fell in love with years ago. The girl she wanted to be again. She wanted to be someone her son could be proud of and look up to. The person standing in Heather's living room wasn't it. To be that person she needed to account for her sins.

Ron was going to hate her, she knew this, and she'd always known this. Maybe she was being selfish. But she just wanted to feel what it was like to be loved by Ron Weasley one more time before she had to give it up forever.

"So… if Ron doesn't want Tristan you're just going to come back and leave him again? Forget what happened to you?" Heather asked.

"Ron won't care what I do after I tell him. He'd probably prefer me leaving." Hermione said wringing her hands. "If Ron doesn't want to be a father to Tristan I won't force him. I've dictated that part of his life far too much already. He'll finally have a say in the matter for whatever that's worth. They'll continue looking for the Sawyers and I'll continue with my life here. Now that I know they're out there I can take precautions and protect us. I've lived like that before. Kingsley's just going to have to accept me being here during the investigation. What I do after he knows will be on Ron's terms. I owe him that. And if one day Ron decides he would like to meet Tristan he'll know where I am and how to find me."

"What if he does want to be in Tristan's life?"

"Then I'll continue with my plans of getting a flat and bringing Tristan over. When the case is closed I'll stay, for good. I'll see what I can do about taking N.E.W.T's and start on a career. I just… everything is on hold. My life here is on hold because I'm there. My life over there is on hold because my son's here. I don't want to uproot Tristan and move him across the pond if he's not wanted."

"Hermione, he's only one. He won't know he's being uprooted."

Hermione sat back down on the couch and gave Heather a small smile "You don't know what it's like over there. It was news when Ron was in St. Mungo's. They had to keep turning away people from trying to see him. When news of Tristan gets out… that Ron Weasley, _son_ of the Minister of Magic and best friend to Harry Potter has a child he didn't know about… They're going to hound Tristan. They won't stop until they have the whole story with pictures of him. There won't be any peace or any space for him to relax. You know how high strung he can be at times. I won't put Tristan through that for nothing."

"So… where does that leave me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to bring me over there when you got your apartment to help you hide Tristan. Now you don't want to bring him over until you tell Ron, or at all."

Hermione closed her eyes. She made those plans before she decided to tell Ron about Tristan. There had been a nagging pit in her stomach that made telling Ron feel like a terrible idea. Made her feel like she should keep the two of them as far away from each other as possible. That Ron should never know. That it was for Tristan's own good. She didn't know where this feeling came from but it nagged at her and if she was being completely honest with herself, it was this feeling that had her keeping her secret. All the excuses that had popped up along the way were just that, excuses. But then Ron kissed her and everything changed. She felt more like the old Hermione; the Hermione who would always do the right thing.

"You can still come if you want to. I'm going to need a friend when everything is said and done, and someone is going to have to watch Tristan when I'm at work. You can be his babysitter on an official basis or we can find you a job if you would like that better. Tristan can stay with Mrs. Weasley while…" Hermione stopped mid sentence and covered her face with her hands. "Ron's my boss…"

Heather couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh. "You're so fired."

* * *

Hermione wanted to make sure she was on top of all the notes pertaining to Interlace for her first department meeting. She hated the fact that she had entered the project so late and felt she needed to go over the notes a hundred times. Just as Hermione was looking through her notes again, Harry, Ron, Jordan and Aden walked in. Harry, looked at Hermione and shot Ron a look. Ron simply shook his head as if to say 'she still does this'. When Seamus Finnegan came into the office, it gave Hermione a perfect distraction which they all were grateful.

"Hermione? What the… I … Hermione!" Seamus said nearly running over and pulling Hermione out of the chair she was sitting in and hugging her. "You look great! What are you doing here?"

"Seamus." Aden greeted and walked over to Hermione, standing possessively next to her.

Seamus cocked an eyebrow. "Standing a bit close there aren't we?"

"I may stand as close as I want to my _friends_."

"You're friends with this tosser?" He then turned to Ron.

"And you're ok with this? All of this?"

Ron just shrugged. "I'm fine with Hermione. Aden can take a step or two to the left however."

"I may stand wherever I like." Ron slowly began to rise from his seat and Aden quickly moved across the room. Everyone but Hermione snickered. Ron had put the fear of god in him.

"What are you doing here Seamus?" Hermione said trying to break the tension in the room.

"I work over in Magical Equipment Control."

"Seamus is lending his talents to Interlace." Ron offered.

"So we'll be working together?"

"_You're _working on Interlace." Seamus said then looked at Ron. "Oh this is going to be fun."

"Why is that?" Aden asked.

"Yes I am, and we better get ready. I'll just get the rest of my notes before we start."

"You 'ave more notes?" Aden asked bewildered.

"That's Hermione," supplied Seamus with a grin.

Once Hermione was out of earshot, Seamus rounded on Harry and Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me she was back and more importantly why didn't you tell me she was working with us? I'm gonna need to put today's meeting in a pensieve." He said gleefully.

"We could both add ours and get the whole thing from different perspectives." Jordan said as he and Seamus began whispering fiercely.

"What are they on about?" Ron asked. Their interest in being let in on the secret peaked when Jordan said loudly, "I know!"

"It's going to be great!" Seamus responded and began talking in low tones again. Harry shook his head as Seamus was gossiping like a teenage girl. "This really is going to be interesting…" Harry realized.

"I'll say!" piped up Jordan sharing the same grin as Seamus.

"What is?" But Ron got his answer as a small manicured hand ran up his biceps and stopped on his shoulder.

"Fuck."

"Is that a promise?" Lavender Brown said in a seductive voice.

Ron shrugged her hand off his shoulder and plopped himself into his chair behind his desk "Bloody hell."

One of the perks of working with such a small group of people was that these meetings were very casual- casual as in, Lavender spent most of it hitting on Ron; and Ron did his best to ignore her. Patty went on maternity leave and Lavender was the only one available to take Patty's place on the project. Lavender had set her sights on Ron the moment she was assigned.

Harry took a spot leaning against the wall just inside Ron's office directly facing the desk. He wanted to see the look on Lavender's face the moment Hermione walked through the door. He and Hermione may not be on the best of terms right now, but Lavender annoyed the shit out of him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Hermione said walking in a few moments later.

Lavender, who had perched herself on the arm of Ron's chair, fell off with a satisfying _thump _taking the parchment and files on the edge of Ron's desk along with her.

Aden was bent double over and Seamus and Jordan held onto each other trying to stay upright as they roared with laughter. Ron sat at his desk, face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Graceful, Lavender." Harry managed between his own guffaws.

Hermione walking across the office and reached out a hand to help the fallen girl up but Lavender smacked it away. "What is _she _doing here?"

All humor left Hermione's face. "I was going to help you but if you'd rather be a bitch you can clean up the mess you made yourself."

Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced at Ron who had an eyebrow cocked at Hermione's choice of words.

"Well…should we get started?" Hermione said primly.

"She's working with us!" Lavender screeched. Everyone ignored her while she picked up the mess. Harry heard snippets of "I'll show her bitch" and "could have said something."

Lavender took a seat next to Seamus and they began a whispered argument unaware of Ron's concentrated gaze.

Harry had had enough. On the pretense of getting something from the desk he whispered in Ron's ear.

"How angry is she?"

"She's about ready to castrate Seamus; I think she thinks no one told her on purpose."

One of the down sides of working with this particular group of people was that they didn't get on very well. It was Aden's job to inform everyone of new staffing, but everyone hated Aden on principal and everyone but Seamus thought Lavender was annoying and avoided her. Communication between the two was pretty non-existent.

Ron absolutely loved this. He was rather mean when it came to Lavender, but Harry had to admit it was well deserved. Lavender wouldn't take no for an answer. She tried desperately to break Ron and Stacy up, and when they finally did, she scared off any girl that even entertained the thought of dating Ron. Ever since the Greyback incident, Lavender had gotten a bit scary with her aggressiveness.

Harry walked back to his seat thinking of the state Lavender must be in; she was fearless in her attempts to win Ron and was certain she would. 'Now that Hermione's gone' she would say. Ron didn't appreciate those comments one bit and it led to the destruction of the friendship they had developed after the war.

They moved from Ron's office to the conference room where ten charmers had been waiting patiently to be taught the spell. Harry wasn't surprised when Ron took the seat next to Hermione who looked pleased until Lavender took the one on the other side of him. Lavender proceeded, in usual fashion, to put her hand on Ron's thigh as Aden explained the spell to the charmers. Hermione looked about ready to explode.

Hermione was _not _going to let Lavender get to her.

"Zat is 'ow ze spell will work. Lavender weel show you 'ow to cast it."

Lavender stood but not before squeezing Ron's thigh a little too close to his groin.

Hermione was going to rip every blond strand out of her head.

"What time am I picking you up?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"What? Oh, um whatever time you like."

"Is seven alright? Oh, and I spoke to Neville. He says hi and that he can't wait to see you."

"Neville?" Hermione smiled thinking of Neville Longbottom. She hadn't thought of him in years. He had been such a good friend at Hogwarts, and had been so kind to her after her parent's death. Hermione shook her head. How could she have ever thought she didn't have anyone?

"How is he?"

"Good. He gets back next week. He's in… somewhere. He works for a greenhouse that supplies apothecaries. He's abroad somewhere getting something or another. I try to ask as few questions about his job as possible. He's getting married next month."

"Neville?"

"Neville."

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Do we know any other Neville?"

"Wow, to who?"

"Hannah."

"Hannah Abbott?"

"Hannah Abbott."

"Wow." Hermione said again trying to remember if there was any indication of Neville and Hannah she had missed in her time before she left.

"We had to drag it out of him or else we would have found out when the wedding invitations arrived. He was scared his Gran wouldn't accept anyone but a Gryffindor."

"When did it happen?" She asked.

"They got close in their seventh year. _Really_ close." Ron said wiggling his eyebrows. "Do you have any idea how depressing it was to find out Neville lost his virginity before me?"

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Men. "It didn't have to be that way. You could have." Hermione cocked her head toward the blonde glaring at them. "She was more than up for it if I remember correctly."

Hermione was pleased to see the look of disgust on Ron's face before he scoffed. "Please. It was all new territory. I wouldn't have known what to do with, you know, _it_ back then."

"You knew exactly what to do with _it." _Hermione hadn't realized she had said those words aloud until she saw Ron's face turn the reddest she had ever seen.

"Anyway." Ron cleared his throat. "We might run into Hannah tonight. Her dad owns the Leaky now. It's brilliant! Free food whenever we want!"

"How did Hannah's father come to own the Leaky?"

"Well Hannah owns it really… Tom, you remember Tom, right? Hannah's mother and he were third cousin twice removed or some rubbish like that. So when Tom died the place was handed down to her, being he had no other family. She thought of selling it, but we convinced her not to."

"For the free food."

"Exactly!" He smiled.

"If you two are about done." Harry said a bit annoyed. They had been so wrapped up in their own conversation that they hadn't realized the meeting had ended. They stood and began to pack their things.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." Ron said with a smile.

"At seven." Hermione agreed.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Harry?"

Due to the split second distraction the crumpled up piece of parchment that was acting as a Quaffle flew well over the makeshift foot tall Quidditch hoops that were standing on either end of Harry's desk.

"Damn it! I get a do over!"

"My ass, you do." Jordan said as he walked over to pick up the parchment.

"And to think I thought Aurors spent their days protecting the innocent." Hermione said leaning against the door frame.

"I'll have you know, as we speak a group of Aurors are currently raiding a house believed to be housing dark wizards." Harry informed her.

"Why aren't you there?"

"YES!" Harry said as he scored off Jordan. "It was a volunteer mission."

"And you didn't volunteer?"

Harry shrugged. "Was there something you wanted?"

"You asked to see me?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Harry said stopping the game to give her a stack of files. "Ron and I decided you can be more involved with Interlace then we originally planned."

"You and Ron decided I can be more involved?" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't get all huffy Hermione."

"Huffy Hermione." Jordan repeated with a chuckle before Hermione silenced him with a look.

"You can't say the thought of working alongside me and Ron was something you were looking forward to or else you wouldn't have declined at first."

"So you and Ron were going to stick me in a corner and hope to never bump into me."

"Something like that."

"I knew the offer was insincere."

"Yeah," Harry said. "But shockingly things change."

"Shockingly?"

"I expected Ron to hold his grudge for much longer."

'So did I.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Instead of Aden having to pass on messages and give you the notes and files needed whenever he got the chance, you can just come straight to us for everything."

"You were going to make Aden, someone you clearly dislike, a middle man between us?"

"Yup."

"How nice." She said sarcastically.

"But now Ron has a problem with you working closely with Aden."

"Why?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's trying to avoid another Stacy incident."

"Stacy incident?"

"Or something like that. I don't try to understand Ron when it comes to you."

"What's a Stacy incident?"

"Cheating on Ron with Aden." Jordan provided.

"Ron thinks I'm going to cheat on him? We haven't even had our first date yet and I'm already about to cheat?"

"Cheat on him, leave him, either way you have a track record of hurting him."

"Right." Hermione said knowing the worst was yet to come.

"Stacy cheated on Ron with Aden?"

"And got her pregnant." Jordan said.

"Ron got Stacy Pregnant?"

"Aden got Stacy pregnant." Harry corrected a bit startled by Hermione's intensity.

"How do you know it's Aden's."

"Stacy's best friend told us and Stacy all but admitted it."

"How does _she_ know?" Hermione asked almost hysterical.

"Well," Harry hesitated for a moment. "Ron's really big on casting a contraception charm and Stacy was on birth control so…"

"Obviously she wasn't if she got pregnant!"

"But Ron always cast the charm."

"The charm doesn't always work!" Hermione said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Sometimes people get pregnant anyway."

"It's not Ron's." Jordan said kindly. "Ron was on a mission the day her baby was conceived."

"Really?" Both Harry and Hermione said together looking at Jordan.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" Harry asked his friend bewildered.

"Ron looked up Stacy's medical records in the master book after he found out to make sure."

Harry slowly nodded in understanding. "When word got out of what the books were and how easy it would make things run. Everyone wanted it, even the goblins of Gringotts. They had to put a hold on the version they would give to the public to develop a more secure book and spell to cast on confidential files." Mostly secure, Harry should say. "The Ministry is in possession of the one and only master book. Any information entered into records at St. Mungo's , Gringotts or the Ministry was immediately transferred into the master book under lock and key somewhere in the Department of Mystery. Only Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and Ron knew exactly where it was hidden."

Any further questions were interrupted by a swift knock on the door when a young woman Hermione recognized as one of the department secretaries walked in carrying a parcel.

"Have you seen Ron?

"He's off raiding the Stella mansion."

"This just came back." She said handing the files to Harry.

"It was unable to be delivered."

"How come?"

"Person's untraceable. Give them to him for me? I'll be in meetings all day."

"Sure, Lin."

"Oh, and Aden was looking for you Miss Granger."

Hermione groaned, "I better go."

Harry opened the parcel containing a stack of files and opened the top most file, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Er… Hermione."

"Yeah?" She said, stopping at the door.

"Why is Ron giving you confidential files from the Department of Mysteries?"

"What?" She said confused.

"These are for you." He said handing her a note in Ron's messy scrawl saying, "_Here's the rest of my files. Thanks Hermione."_

"Oh!"

Harry cocked an eyebrow as Hermione obviously understood something he didn't."

"I offered to help him."

"You offered to help him with something you know nothing about?"

"Yes, well no… he told me about the oddness of his and Ginny's case and…"

Harry smiled and waved at her to stop as he knew exactly what had transpired.

"You got that 'I need to run to the library look' so Ron brought the library to you."

"You could put it that way."

Harry shook his head, first Ron now Hermione.

"Just don't let your work on Interlace slip 'cause of this."

Hermione looked completely and utterly offended.

"Who was the one at the top of our class every year while chasing around a best friend with a death wish? I think I can handle this."

"I didn't have a death wish!"

"You nearly got yourself, Ron and I killed every year."

Harry felt as if he'd been slapped. None of that was his fault, not directly anyway. He never went out and looked for any of it as it always found him. She herself would tell him that when he blamed himself. Why was she holding it against him now?

"I never forced you to go anywhere with me. You knew the risks. Taking them is on your head not mine. Don't you dare blame me." Harry said rising from his chair to glare at her.

"I'll see you two later." Jordan said nearly running from the room but the two old friends paid him no mind.

"I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming the people who gave a madman a stick then proceeded to teach him how to use it against you."

Harry blinked hard. "You're blaming the entire Wizarding World for all the deaths and destruction Voldemort caused?"

"No, I'm blaming magic for making Voldemort so powerful. If there was no such thing as magic, none of it would have ever happened. We would both still have our parents, and Tonks and Remus, Sirius and everyone else!"

"If you hate magic why did you come back to the magical world?"

"Someone gave two madmen sticks and taught them how to use them and they came after me. You fight fire with fire and wands with wands."

"Well I'll do my very best with the stick someone taught me to use to catch those mad men and get you back to the non-magical world you love so much."

"Harry…"

"Tell me something Hermione. If you were never attacked would you have come back at all?"

Her hesitation was all the answer Harry needed.

"Shrink the files. They'll be easier to carry that way." Harry began to open draws and rummage through them, not looking for anything in particular, just needing to look busy in the hopes Hermione would get the point and leave.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her take a deep breath.

"I don't blame you for anything Harry."

"No you blame magic."

"Look at everything magic has done."

"I do. Everyday. All those bad things that happened due to magic led me to right here and I'd do it all over again. I would have never had the opportunity to meet Ron and meet and fall in love and marry his sister. I would have never had my son. Jamie's my life, and magic existing led me to him."

Harry saw Hermione's bottom lip quiver and a tear slip down her cheek.

"I should see what Aden wanted."

Hermione left Harry's office in a bit of a daze.

"_Magic existing led me to him."_

She had spent a long time wishing magic had never existed, hating it, and dwelling on everything she had lost to it. But never once had she thought of what it gave her. In her Muggle life, both before and after Hogwarts, she was essentially alone, an outsider.

_You were an outsider because of magic, _a voice in the back of her mind told her. _When you were a child, unintentional magic made you the strange girl. At university, the traumas caused by magic made you the head case. It was all because of the magic inside you._

Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head. _"Yes," _she argued back. _"But then it gave me to a place where I could belong."_

"_Magic led to the murder of your parents. If there was no magic you would still have them."_

"_If there was no magic I wouldn't have met Ron and had Tristan."_

"_You would have met someone else and had other children, only then your parents would have been alive to see it. Harry could say he would do it all again because he's happy. He has the life he always dreamed of, you don't have any of that or your parents."_

"_I have Tristan."_

"_And look how magic has taken you away from him. It's only a matter of time before magic kills him like it did your parents."_

"NO!"

Everyone stopped to stare at the girl who just screamed 'no' at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason, and the voice inside her head laughed.

Hermione shook her head to expel the thoughts but still they plagued her. Always plaguing her, in the dark recesses of her mind in which they dwelled; constantly reminding her of what she's lost and all she still had to lose.

Running down the corridors with tears filling her eyes, Hermione rushed to get out of the building as fast as she could. The cool air in the alley of the Ministry did nothing to alleviate her ailments. Her heart felt as if it were ready to explode out of her chest and her lungs were about to collapse. With shaky hands, she pulled out her mobile needing to hear him. She needed her baby boy… just hearing him calmed her as he always chased the darkness away.

Her anxiety grew with every call getting sent straight to voicemail and in great frustration she threw the mobile against the wall. It shattered into what seemed like hundreds of pieces.

"No!" She sobbed realizing she had just destroyed her only line to her son.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the sound of her name to see Jordan looking at her worriedly.

"I saw you run out. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes and Jordan bent down to pick up her files she hadn't realized she dropped and handed them to her.

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Just…. stressed."

"Well that's understandable. Look, I know we're not friends or anything but if you need someone on the outside to talk to…"

"Thanks Jordan." Hermione said giving him a smile while knowing she never would. He wasn't on the outside; not really. He was one of Ron and Harry's best friends, and if he could hate Aden on principle, he would despise her then run to Ron. But Hermione couldn't help but like Jordan a little more for offering.

* * *

Hermione hurried along the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries. Despite what she had told Harry, Hermione had spent most of her morning reading the rest of Ron's files on empathy. To say they enraged her would be an understatement. She couldn't believe what was going on in the bowels of the Ministry.

Keeping her eyes closed as the black room spun around her, she tried to recall which door led to the brain room, hoping that the placement of where the doors stopped weren't random. She placed her hand on the one to her left and gracefully it opened into a triangular room with a giant tank in the center and the man she was looking for.

"Miss Granger!" Engel said surprised at her sudden appearance. "How did you get in here?"

"How could you do this to Ron?" She nearly screamed. "He trusted you!"

"Now, calm down Miss Granger." Engel said getting up from his desk and reaching for her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Engel put his hands up and took a few steps back. "May I ask what I'm being accused of or may I go on to defend myself?"

"This!" She said holding up the file that has sent her into a rage.

"May I?" Engel motioned for the file and Hermione pushed it into his hands roughly. Engel scanned the files and slowly began to nod his head. Taking a deep breath, he turned and sat back behind his desk folding his hands calmly over the files.

"It's good that you came to see me. I was going to call for you after I took lunch but it seems you saved me the trouble." He said motioning her to a seat opposite him to which Hermione hesitated but then sat.

"You've been lying to him."

"I've been nothing but truthful to Five."

"His name is Ron. He's not some number."

"Very well. I have been nothing but truthful to_ Ron_."

"No you haven't. You told Ron that if he has children, they will most likely be born level 4's. He hates the idea a being a father because of it. But you and I both know that isn't true."

"Ah, but it is. The stronger the empathy, the less number of generations there are between empaths. Each empath in the line is born one level less or one level above than the one that preceded it. Ron is a level 5, here is no six, the next empath to be born in his empathic line will be a four; and so on and so forth until, the gene lies dormant for... however long it chooses."

"That's exactly my point. In the notes it said that Ron and Ginny are not natural born empaths-that they were created through unnatural means."

"True."

"Empathy is passed down through genetics. If Ron wasn't born an empath, and his empathy is unnatural, then it's only logical to assume that he doesn't carry the empathetic gene. Ron's children can't possibly inherit a gene Ron himself doesn't possess!"

A heavy silence filled the room. Engel was staring at her through narrowed eyes before he leaned back as if to study her from a different angle. His eyes slowly drifted to the tank in the center of the room then at the ceiling, anywhere else but at her. "Mr. Engel?"

"Forgive me Miss Granger, my Ravenclaw sensibilities don't take kindly to being proven wrong, especially over something plainly obvious."

"I'm right aren't I?"

Engel just sat looking disgusted, "How could I have overlooked something so simple?" He said to himself. "An unnatural empath can't possibly carry the gene."

"I'm right aren't I?" Hermione said bringing his attention back to her.

"What, oh, yes, yes. There is no gene in Ron to pass on."

Hermione sighed with relief on Tristan's behalf.

"There's something else." She said moving to the next thing on her agenda. "Ron shouldn't be having multiple fevers. All of these tests and experiments you're doing on him, on the elasticity of his brain capacity- just because the capacity can stretch to accommodate more, doesn't mean his brain can handle it. You're causing his fevers."

Engel paled. "Ron knew what he signed up for. We told him it wasn't going to be pleasant."

"You could cause brain damage! Or for the elasticity to snap! You could kill him!"

"Ron is aware of the possible side effects and circumstances of what could happen. And I would never, _ever,_ put his life at risk!" Engel said angrily. "From the moment I realized what those tests were doing to him, I lessened the intensity and the number of tests we did on him gradually so he wouldn't notice. One of the theories we have, Miss Granger, is the empathy starts to develop at puberty rather than at birth. It would explain why Mrs. Potter and Ron came into it so late in life. It's the best one we had and upon learning this, Ron feared for his niece. I'm sure you have noticed living in the Weasley's home that she already exhibits signs of 'awareness'. She tested negative for empathy at birth but with our theory, Ron is determined to find a cure in case Miss Tori follows in his and his sister's footsteps and develops late _and _ends up a level four. Even at the risk of his own health."

Hermione didn't know why, but for a moment she was completely terrified of Engel and his intensity.

"I don't mean to scare you Miss Granger, but I do not appreciate you entering my office and accusing me of intentionally harming Mr. Weasley."

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I didn't read any of that."

Engel took a deep breath to regain his composure. "For all of his great attributes, and there are many, Ron is not the best note taker."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "He never was."

"Now that you have reminded me of the genetic standpoint of it all, I will be able to convince Ron that Miss Tori is in no danger and he might allow me to lessen the testing even further ceasing the fevers all together."

"Thank you."

"No thank you Miss Granger. I mean that both sincerely and sarcastically. In only a few hours you managed to set all our work back years. No, no.." He said picking up her guilt. "We will never find a cure if we go down the wrong path. I am grateful, truly, for everything you have given me."

"You're welcome?"

"Now if there is nothing else?" Engel asked her with an arch eyebrow. "Good, now for the matter I was going to call on you for."

"Oh," Hermione said remembering Engel had mentioned wanting to see her. "Yes."

"I had an interesting conversation with Ron earlier this morning. He had asked me if I would be willing to see you."

"See me?"

"Yes, see you. To help you get through the trauma of your past."

"_You're _the good therapist he knows?"

"Yes, like Ron, I carry two occupations. Unspeakable and Healer."

"I-I don't know." Uneasiness was creeping over her. "I would rather speak to someone who's unattached to the situation. You being Ron's boss makes you attached. Distantly but attached."

"I understand, but, in a case like yours, working with an empath is highly suggested, unless you choose to go the Muggle route. But in seeing a Muggle therapist, you will have to lie and tell half-truths. You can't recover if you don't address the issue fully. Unfortunately the only two empaths with training in this field are myself and Mrs. Potter. She is far more attached than I will ever be."

Hermione felt stuck. "You said an empath is suggested not required. Are there other Healers trained in psychotherapy?"

"Many." For the second time Engel studied her. "How does seeing me for the empathic part of the process sound, and we can find you a good healer for the therapy part of it all? This way you have the speed of the empathy healing and the un-attachment of an outside party?"

"Would that work?"

"We can make it work. Between you and I, the only real difference in seeing an Empath is they have the ability to ease the anxiety and depression that clouds the mind when revisiting the past. With the fog lifted, the actual therapy is more effective and the recovery is much faster. "

"So... you would ease the anxiety and I would talk to someone else?"

"Yes, in fact I know just who you could see. She is the very same therapist who treated Ron and Mr. Potter, so she has a basic knowledge of what you would say of your experience of the war. Though…"

Engel trailed off with a sad look in his eye which made Hermione curious.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, Ron figured I would be the most help to you when it came to your parents. I myself lost my family to the war. It is something you and I have in common."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said leaning over and placing a comforting hand on his.

"I'm sorry to have lived it. The guilt is the worst of it. Knowing they were killed because of me."

"That's the hardest part…" Hermione confessed to the old man. "I asked them to stay. They were going to move to Australia but they stayed because of me. Had they moved they wouldn't have been in the house when the Death Eaters came looking for me. It's mostly my fault they died."

"My family was killed by Voldemort himself."

Hermione's mouth dropped and she found herself squeezing the old man's hand as he told his story.

"He wanted me. It was before the world knew he had returned and I was the only viable Empath at the time. I could have been very useful to him. I refused and he killed them. My wife, my daughter, her husband and her husband's family- all gone, just like that. It's the only time I have ever been grateful Rachel is an Empath. She was in St. Mungo's fighting her first fever when it happened or else he wouldn't have thought twice of killing her. My son-in-law was a Muggle you see, and he would have seen Rachel as an abomination. Sometimes I wonder if a quick death under Voldemort would have been better than the slow death she has now."

Engel sniffed and pulled his hands out of Hermione's. "But we are here to help you, not listen to the stories of an old man."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to save her."

"I have to- she's all I have left."

* * *

"I know two and two is four, I know five and five is ten, I even know five multiplied by five is twenty five! This is baby math!" Tori was arguing with her grandmother when Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen of the Burrow. "Tell grandma I already know baby math, Uncle Ron!"

"She already knows baby math mum!" Ron said imitating Tori's tone as he ruffled her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son with narrowed eyes.

"It's nice to see you too mum."

"You don't usually come for a visit after work."

"I was escorting Hermione home, is there something wrong with that?" Ron challenged his mother.

"I find something wrong with that love bite on your neck young man!"

"That's not baby math for someone of your age." Hermione said biting down her embarrassment to remind Mrs. Weasley that Tori was still in the room and it would be unwise for the subject of the mark on Ron's neck or how it came to be there to continue in front of a child.

"Do you know _why_ five multiplied by five is twenty five?" Ron asked turning his attention to his niece.

"Because it is?" Tori said with a slight cringe.

"Memorizing something and understanding how it came to be is very different."

"Mione, why is five multiplied by five twenty five?"

"Well,"

"Yes, yes, that's enough of your studies for today."

"Your mum doesn't want anyone to like me, huh?" She whispered to Ron.

"Be a dear and see if Jamie is up from his nap?" Mrs. Weasley asked closing Tori's book in front of her.

"Sure Mum." Ron said hurrying up the stairs before his mother explained she meant Tori. Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley cheekily. She knew she would be cornered later and asked what she and Ron were doing before they arrived, but for now a child was still in the room and the subject couldn't be brought up.

Hermione explained the theory of multiplication to Tori with a smile on her face. She felt light and free. She had stayed talking to Engel for what felt like hours.

He was the loveliest man- kind and compassionate, smart and strong. Any unease she felt towards him melted away. She even agreed to see him and him alone after having an impromptu session which left her feeling like her old self again. It was liberating to say the least. She had no idea how clouded and dark her mind was until Engel had lifted it. She felt as if nothing could upset her now.

"Look who I found?"

Hermione beamed at the image of Ron settling Jamie into his lap in the seat beside her. "Your mum and dad are going to be so hacked off when they find out your Gran had you napping this late."

"Uncle Ron are you going to stay for dinner? Gran can I stay for dinner if Uncle Ron does?"

"Not today Chéri." Hermione bit her lip, there was just something sexy about hearing Ron's perfect pronunciation of the French word. She hoped he knew more.

Tori leapt out of her chair and walked over to sit on Ron's other knee. "Why not?"

"Away!" Jamie said pushing at his cousin who ignored him.

"You owe me from last time." Tori said sweetly laying it on thick by resting her little blonde head on Ron's shoulder and looking up at him with the most adorable pout. Hermione didn't know how Ron would be able to begrudge her anything. She herself was on the verge of canceling their date so not to disappoint that angelic face.

"Ouch! Jamie!" Tori cried as Jamie took a different approach to rid his cousin and pulled Tori's hair.

"Baa! Away!" Jamie said tugging once more then letting go to wrap his tiny arms tightly around Ron's neck.

"Here we go." Mrs Weasley proclaimed exhaustively "Come Tori, let Ron breathe."

"Why do I have to leave? Jamie was the one being bad!" Jamie went on to prove Tori's point by grabbing another handful of her hair and yanking with all his might. "Away!" This time Jamie must have pulled too hard because Tori's bottom lip quivered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Come Dear." Mrs. Weasley said and this time Tori allowed herself to be led away and into a chair beside Hermione. "Do you want to come help me gather potatoes?" Mrs Weasly asked her only granddaughter.

Hermione frowned as Tori shook her head while rubbing the tender spot. Mrs. Weasley gave her a kiss on the top of the head and set off out the back door. Once she was out of earshot, Tori declared: "I h-hate Jamie!"

"You don't mean that." Ron said repositioning Jamie on his lap.

"I do!"

"He's just a baby."

"I still hate him."

"You should know better than to sit with me when I have Jamie. You had it coming."

"Ron!" Hermione said indignantly. "Tori didn't do anything wrong!"

"I didn't say she did."

"You're implying it."

"Am not. All I said was she knows if I have Jamie she can't sit on my lap."

"And why not?"

"It's just- well- Jamie- he- I'm his favorite."

"And you're Tori's favorite!"

"Yeah!" Tori said as if to prove some sort of point. "You're my favoritest too!"

"So why isn't she allowed to sit on your knee like Jamie?"

"Yeah!"

Ron looked like a cornered rat. "You-you know you can sit on my knee whenever you want chéri."

"That's not true, I can't when you have Jamie." Tori challenged.

"Don't make a big thing about it just 'cause Hermione's here." Ron said firmly.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Pardon?"

"She's never had a problem with it before now."

"Yes I have! You're my uncle too!"

Ron glared at Hermione. "Are you happy now? Look what you started."

"Actually I am." Hermione said crossing her arms. "Your favoritism of Jamie is unfair to Tori and she shouldn't have to just grin and bear it if it makes her unhappy."

"She's not a house elf Hermione; she's not a cause for you to take up."

"No, she's not a house elf. She's your niece, and you pushed her aside for Jamie."

"I did not!"

"She can't sit on your lap because you have Jamie!"

"It's for her own good. He gets upset and does things like what he just did."

"So why didn't you just give Jamie to your mother? Why does Jamie get what he wants and Tori gets her hair pulled and taken away?"

"Because Jamie is his favoutitest." Tori said in a tone meant to wound.

Ron looked shocked Tori had picked that up. "That's not it."

"Yes it is." She whispered.

Tori lowered her head and stared at the table top. How could he, the great Empath, not see how much his favoritism upset her? As much as she loved the Weasleys, this new dynamic angered her. Harry tried to explain it to her when she brought it up. Saying: "Everyone is someone's favorite and no one gets left out." But that line of thinking didn't accommodate when two shared a favorite, and Tori was getting left out. For as much as Ron loved her, and Hermione knew Ron adored his niece, Tori would always come second to Jamie, and sadly the little girl knew this.

"Come here." Hermione said taking the little girl's hand, tugging it towards her. Tori readily climbed into Hermione's lap and began to cry into her chest. Hermione looked over Tori's head at Ron who looked a bit sick. "I think we should trade."

Ron nodded and tried to hand Jamie off to Hermione but Jamie struggled and cried clinging onto Ron. "He's just cranky from his nap is all." Ron said sitting back down in his chair. "I'll wait till he calms down." Hermione wanted to throttle Ron; he was putting Jamie before Tori again.

"That's ok Uncle Ron." Tori said in a defeated tone wiping her eyes. "Jamie leaves before I do so we can play after he's gone."

Ron leaned over and kissed his niece on the forehead. "That's my Cheri."

The stony look Hermione was giving him wiped the smile off of his face. She stared at the uncle and nephew pair; at first she thought their relationship was precious, now, not so much.

* * *

"Ok… Ok… Let's see…" Ron said as she leaned back in his chair. He had come up with a little game to help them fill in the blanks their five year separation had caused. They would each ask a question one at time and were to answer with the simplest of replies; this way the answer would be known without possibly heartbreaking details revealed. If the asker wanted the answer to be elaborated, they could ask but the recipient of the question could refuse. The catch was if you refused to elaborate, that option was taken away for the next three questions put your way.

Hermione smiled at Ron from beside him in the booth they were seated. She had yet to refuse whereas Ron refused to elaborate on her question. "Have you slept with anyone besides me in our year at Hogwarts." The question of who was out of her mouth before she could stop herself and was glad he had refused, she honestly didn't want to know. If one was keeping score, Hermione would be winning. Or so she thought before Ron's next question.

"What do you miss most about New York?"

Hermione paled. "What do I miss most?"

"Yes."

"Um…the people."

"Elaborate please."

Hermione took a sip of her drink, her heart racing. If she refused this one, Ron would know it was something she was hiding, and he would use the fact that she couldn't refuse to elaborate on the next three to weasel it out of her.

"The people, I don't know how to elaborate on that."

"Well who do you miss the most?"

"I believe the next question's mine."

"You still haven't elaborated."

"The people Ron, the people who still live there that I don't see anymore, how do you elaborate on that?"

"Who?"

"Umm... Heather."

"You're lying."

Hermione took a deep breath; she guessed it was now or never. "Tristan."

"Who's Tristan?" Ron said through narrowed eyes. Hermione had the urge to tell him but it was her turn to ask the next question but the game was pretty much over anyway. And there was just something about hearing Ron say his name.

"Tristan's this one year old little boy who's just amazing. He's smart and funny and I miss him terribly."

Ron seemed to relax as he took a sip of his drink and nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. Whenever I'm away on a long mission, I miss Jamie like mad. I don't know how Harry can stand it."

"It's hard." Hermione said. Before she knew what she was saying she blurted out. "You'd like him, Tristan; he has a little feud going on with Crookshanks."

"Does he?"

"He does." Hermione said trying not to get too emotional over the fact they were discussing their son. "He's not too fond of vegetables so he throws them at Crookshanks."

"In hopes that he'll eat them?"

"No, just because. Heather bought Tristan this set of finger paints and he made the biggest mess all over my coffee table. Crookshanks didn't approve so he tried to paw the paints away from him, which Tristan dumped a bottle all over him."

Ron chuckled. "I'd like to say I feel sorry for the beast but I don't."

"Crookshanks's just trying to help. Tristan likes to wander and get into places he isn't supposed to- under couches, in cupboards, the stove once…Crookshanks gets in his way and tries to herd him in a different direction so he doesn't go somewhere he could get hurt. Tristan doesn't understand that so he sees Crookshanks as a spoil sport."

"Kids need a little adventure."

"He's only one!"

"So?"

"What kind of adventures can a one year old have?"

"He'll never know with Crookshanks around."

"He doesn't even walk yet."

"He doesn't walk and is already causing _that_ much trouble for Crookshanks? I do like him."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a short while Hermione asked, "Ron, why are you so against having children? Is it the whole them being born an Empath thing?"

"How…"

"It was in the notes you gave me."

"Oh."

"Is that why?"

Ron looked unsure of what to say before he let out a chuckle. "This is technically a first date, Hermione. It's a bit too soon to be talking kids, don't you think."

"It's just a drastic change from, well, before. I'm curious as to why?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't want to go through what Engel goes through with Rachel."

"So it is the Empath thing."

"Yeah."

"What if it's impossible for your children to be born Empaths? Would you still not want to be a father?"

"No, I would."

"You would still not want to be a father?"

"No, I would have kids if I knew I could without the worry."

Hermione tried not to look too relieved at the fact that his reasons for not wanting Tristan were invalid.

"When I went to see Engel we spoke about what I read…"

"You saw Engel?"

"Yes."

"Did you two have a session?"

"Yes, but Ron… listen… your kids won't be born Empaths. I spoke with Engel and he agrees that there is no chance of it."

Ron blinked a few times looking amused. "Hermione I'm a level five- the stronger the empathy, the higher the possibility of passing it on.

"Your empathy's not natural- it was created."

"So."

"So that means you don't carry the gene, and if you don't carry the gene there's no way you can pass it on."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. It hung open for a long moment before he closed it and tried to speak again but words seemed to fail him.

"Say that again."

"What?"

"Say that again. I need to know if you were lying or if you have any doubt and you need to say it again so I can read you this time."

"You don't carry the gene so you can't pass it onto your children."

"And you ran this by Engel?"

"Yes."

"And he agrees with you?"

"He was a bit miffed that he overlooked the genetics of it all, but yes, he agrees with me."

Hermione watched carefully, his eyes scanned the tabletop as he tried to process this information looking somewhere between complete joy and complete sadness.

"How could he overlook that! He's supposed to be an expert and he overlooked it!" In typical Ron Weasley fashion he went with anger.

"Sometimes all it takes is a fresh pair of eyes."

"I don't believe it."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said feeling offended. This was supposed to be good news.

Ron's eyes snapped to hers. "No, no, no, I didn't mean I don't believe _you. _I don't believe _this_. I gave up on the thought of having kids and had to deal with being jealous and hating my brothers every time I got a new nephew because I knew it would never be me. And now it's just _'oops I was wrong, never mind'_." Ron shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he could over look something like that."

"People make mistakes."

"Not, Engel."

"There's a first time for everything." Hermione said then took his hand in an attempt to calm his anger. "And isn't this a good thing to be wrong about?"

"I reckon it's better I found out now than when it's too late." Ron said, some of the anger leaving his face.

"Men never lose the ability to reproduce."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be changing nappies at ninety."

"You'd be changing your grandchildren's nappies at ninety."

Ron looked at her and laughed. "I'm sorry but I'm finding this conversation completely odd. Not only is it occurring on a _first date_, but…if someone would have told me a month ago that I would be sitting here on a date with Hermione Granger discussing grandchildren, I would have told them they were barking. And…" Ron's face turned from amused to contemplative. "Of all the people in the world I could have been with when I was told I can safely have a family, it had to be you. Hell it was you who figured it out. It's just- it's like I lost everything when you left and now here you are giving everything back."

It hurt, the pain caused by the guilt she was feeling; in that moment it physically hurt and she could feel herself losing control for the second time that day. He can't get everything back. She can't give him back being there when his son was born…she can't give him back helping his son blow out the candles on his first birthday cake… she can't give him back the first year of his son's life.

"Shit." Ron said under his breath cupping her cheek and looking in her eyes. Hermione could feel calm rush over and a moment later her heartbeat regulated and her breath was no longer labored. "Are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry, for everything."

Ron softly shushed her and brought her face closer, his lips brushing over hers in a feather light touch. "It's OK."

She breathed him in. The sweet smell of butterbeer on his breath, the piney scent of his soap mingling with the aroma of his cologne and a scent that was still so distinctly Ron made an intoxicating effect. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in and kissed him. Their conversation lost in the movement of their lips, his tongue slipping in to caress hers. His hand on the small of her back pulling her closer and the silky feel of his hair as her fingers ran through it at the back of his head.

When they broke apart, Hermione's hand slid down to his chest as Ron placed a kiss on the top of her head as her forehead rested on his chin.

"Do you remember our second kiss?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and looked up into his eyes. "On the cliff."

"A few days after we arrived back to the Burrow." He supplied returning her smile.

"You said the chaos of the Burrow unnerved you after being with just me and Harry for so long."

"We packed up some food and stayed on that cliff until nightfall." Ron said, his smile growing a bit wider. "I lied you know. I wasn't unnerved by the chaos. I was hacked off there were so many people in the house that we never got any time alone."

Hermione placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling him within inches of her lips and whispered. "I knew you were lying."

"Did you now?"

"Mmhmm, I wanted to be alone just as much as you did."

"And alone we were." Ron said kissing the tip on her nose first then her jaw before moving to capturing her lips just like he did that one night long ago.

"I burnt it down." He said a moment later pulling away.

"The cliff?"

Ron pulled his lips tight into his mouth suppressing a smile and nodded.

"It's gone?" She said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Well…. no… it's still there… just…. burnt." Then unable to control himself any longer he threw his head back and began to laugh hysterically.

Hermione stared at him bewildered.

"Sorry…I don't know why I find it so funny…I just do."

"I loved that place." She said softly as if the care in her voice would bring it back.

"And I burnt it to the ground!" He squeaked out before losing it again covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter.

"That's not funny Ron."

"I think it's hilarious."

"You're completely mad."

Ron cleared his throat to erase any lingering traces of laughter in his voice. "Look at it this way, with that place gone, we have no other choice than to look forward not back."

Hermione gave him a half-hearted smile; that the place she kept in her heart, the place she would escape to when she felt herself losing grip was now gone. No house would ever be built there, the singed earth will never bloom another flower. The trees that once gave shade and protection were dead. Their cliff, once green, full of life and potential-were all gone. Where they made love for the first time, spoke the words, and spoke of a happy life and family was destroyed, a physical embodiment of what she had done to their relationship. Maybe that's why he did it.

"Alright, alright, no more of that. Self-pity is useless, trust me."

"Stop reading me, it's an invasion of privacy."

"Fine."

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ron roll his eyes and slouch in his chair and began playing with his drink. Hermione watched the amber liquid swirl round and round appreciating how easy things used to be between them. He used to be her rock. Being best friends with 'The Boy Who Lived' wasn't easy. You had to expect the unexpected. The only certainty she had during the war was that there was her and there was Ron. That much they had figured out. That when Harry would run off into danger they would both be there giving chase. She couldn't burden Harry with her fears, he had enough on his plate. But Ron was always there to lean on, and when that certainty was taken away on a cold rainy right in the middle of a forest, she fell apart. When she thought she lost that after her parents, she found herself running. Now here she sat, right next to him, no longer running but she could feel the distance between them since she had caused the distance between them. They would never get that back.

"Do you want to just go?" Ron said with an annoyed air after a long stretch of silence. "We both have work tomorrow anyway."

"Ok."

Ron got up to pay for their dinner and drinks and Hermione tried not to look too disappointed. If she were being honest with herself she would have known this date wasn't going to be perfect, or good, but honest was something Hermione seemed to have forgotten how to be. Her honest side would have told her the same thing Heather had, that going on a date with Ron was wrong. The charade of possibilities the date implied was just another lie she was telling Ron.

That would all change, her dishonesty, she had decided on it. She now knew it, it was hearing Ron say Tristan's name. She would tell him.

As she watched Ron exchange friendly conversation with Hannah's father, that sickening feeling in her stomach began again. She said she owed it to Tristan to find out why Ron was against being a father. She had done that and in the process it was found out that his reasoning didn't hold up any longer. There was nothing left now but to tell Ron and let the chips fall where they may. It really was now or never.

Never. When Ron turned and began to make his way back to her she was overcome with foreboding and fear. She knew without a doubt telling Ron was the worst thing she could ever possibly do. If she wanted her son to live a safe happy life, Ron should never know.

"Are you ready to go? Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him fighting the overwhelming urge to flee, but there was a voice in her head screaming at her that she was being irrational. That she should not be feeling like she needed to stay as far away from Ron as possible. The voice made complete sense but there was still that felling that if she told Ron, Tristan would be lost forever. And that she couldn't bear.

"Are you ok?"

"I need air." She managed but her feet seemed cemented to the floor.

"O…k." Ron made a motion with his arms for her to walk ahead of him and after a moment of gathering herself she was able to move again.

The summer air did nothing to ease her and Hermione pressed the heel of her palms into her eyes trying to calm the battle waging in her mind.

'_You're being silly. Tell Ron'_

'_If you tell Ron you'll lose Tristan'_.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ron asked.

"I'll be fine."

Ron pulled one of her hands away from her eyes and interlaced their fingers. "Come on, let's walk a bit." He said with a warm smile. Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled. It was still amazing how a simple touch from Ron could ease her.

And ease her it did, it eased them both. After a few short blocks they once again began to enjoy their date. The thought of calling it a night got lost in an ice cream shop along the way. Ron had mentioned Harry proposed to Ginny on the London Eye. When Hermione had no idea what he was referring to, Ron became almost giddy with excitement nearly dragging her half way down the street before he remembered they could apparate.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified standing high over London, but soon Ron's strong arms were protectively around her and she couldn't think of a safer place to be. It was peaceful. The attraction was closed, but they apparated straight into it. It was as if they were the only two people in the world. His arms stayed around her in one way or another for the rest of the night. Only when they saw it was coming upon midnight did they begrudgingly leave. Now standing in front of her bedroom door, locked in a fierce snog, with his arms encircling her waist, she mourned the moment she would be out of his embrace.

"Wanna do this all again tomorrow?" Ron said coming up for air.

"Mmmm" Was the only response Hermione could muster while she trailed kisses down his neck not wanting her lips to lose contact with his skin.

"Merlin you smell good." He said taking her lead and ravaging her neck.

"You taste good." Hermione murmured eliciting a growl from Ron before he gently bit her neck. Hermione let out an all too loud moan and they froze, listening intently for signs that she had woken the sleeping residents of the house.

Ron rested his forehead on hers as Hermione untangled her arms from around his neck. Sliding her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, she could feel the strong muscles that could conceal the rapid beat of his heart. They lingered outside of her bedroom door, neither wanting to part, both knowing the night had to end sometime.

"I should be going." Ron finally said pulling away slightly and gently nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Can't you stay?" She breathed.

"Do… you… want me to stay?"

"Do you… want to stay?"

They stared into each other's eyes each trying to decide their next move. It wasn't a question of if they wanted it; Hermione didn't need empathic ability to know they both wanted it dearly. The question was, should they? Would it be a good idea? Was it moving too fast?

"If you want me to I will."

"I want you to stay, only if _you_ want to stay."

"I want to." Ron said trying to suppress the eagerness in his voice.

"Ok."

Hermione slowly detached herself from Ron to try to calm her sudden nerves. It was silly wasn't it? She had slept with Ron numerous times. But this felt different; it felt like it was their first time all over again. Back in New York they had been so caught up in each other there was barely anytime to think before they were naked and in Ron's bed. It was uncontrollable passion and longing. They both knew what they were entering her room to do.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door allowing Ron to walk in before gently closing it.

"You changed it around?"

"What? Oh, yes, you're not supposed to sleep with your feet pointing to the door."

"Why not?"

"Bad luck or something…" Hermione said not wanting to explain the theory of feng shui to Ron, as she never really put much stock it in herself, but her mother did… Hermione quelled that train of thought before it threatened to ruin things again.

"So…" Ron said looking nervously around the room.

"So…" She said trying to find something to say. "What do you want to do?"

Ron's sudden burst of uncontrollable laughter confused her.

"Sorry, sorry," He said sitting on the edge of her bed and taking a few deep breaths.

"You're horrible at being seductive."

"I wasn't…"

"So what do you want to do?" He cut her off in a horrible imitation of her.

"No… I wasn't… that's not what… I didn't mean it like _that._"

"You didn't?" He teased. "So, you weren't expecting…"

"No."

Ron arched a disbelieving eyebrow at her.

"Well, yes, but… oh god." Hermione groaned covered her burning face with her hands.

She heard a slight creek of the bed springs then a second later Ron's hands on her hips pulling her until she was standing between his knees. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed. Did you know that?"

Hermione's hands dropped from her face to rest on his shoulders. "Was that your intention? To embarrass me?" She asked a little annoyed.

"No, but you're adorable when you are." He said giving her a warm smile and pulling her closer until she straddled his lap. "So what do you want to do?" Ron repeated her earlier question in a whisper that made her heart race and sparked a flame of pure lust within her.

Hermione pushed against Ron's chest, making him fall back onto the bed, following him down and kissing him deeply. Her hand slid down the soft fabric of his t-shirt then under and up his torso.

Hermione could tell the moment Ron lost the battle with trying to keep his empathy closed off, the fire that had been lit a moment ago was now a blazing inferno. She could feel him running through her veins, the way he always did. But his time, like their time in New York, it was in her every pore, every cell in her body. His lust mingled with hers becoming something uncontrollable.

She sat up breathing heavily and pulling her blouse over her head as Ron tried to remove his own shirt while still on his back. The moment his chest was bare Hermione's lips attacked every inch of it, her tongue tracing the contours of those remarkable abs she had seen at the pond.

She slid down his body and onto her knees fumbling with his belt buckle, button and zipper. Curling her fingers into the tops of his jeans and pants she pulled them down to his ankles, his erection springing free causing an even stronger wave of lust.

"Oh , fuck." Ron groaned as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock slowly stroking up then back down. Hermione gasped as she could feel traces of his pleasure run through her. Ron was the only man she had ever been with so she had nothing to compare him to, but she was sure, now that she knew what he was, sex with an Empath must be the most erotic thing anyone could ever experience. The faster and harder she stroked him the closer she herself came to climaxing.

"Shit… Hermione… just…"

"Just what?" She asked playfully.

Ron lifted his head off of the bed and gave her a desperate 'you know _what_ look'.

She gave a little laugh then lowered her head, flicking her tongue across his head before lightly sucking at the tip of his cock.

"Yeah. That." He said his head falling back on to the bed. Hermione took him fully into her mouth trying to breathe out of her nose as her head bobbed along his length.

As she felt the coil inside him tighten, she wondered how this would play out. Ron had three settings when it came to love making: gentle, playful and animal. She wanted animal and did what she hoped would drive him there. The hand that wasn't stroking him as she sucked him out came up to massage his balls as she took him deeper and deeper and deeper into her mouth to near gagging point. As she pulled away to catch her breath, Ron sat up with a wild, lustful look in his eyes. Hermione took him in to her mouth once again. His fingers entangling themselves to her hair keeping her head steady as he began thrusting into her mouth. (animal Ron it was).

Abruptly he pulled away wrapping one arm around her waist and nearly throwing her onto the bed before pinning her down with an all-consuming kiss trying to nestle himself between her legs.

"Motherfucking shoes!" He growled and Hermione laughed as she watched him struggle to rid himself of the tangled mess of jeans, pants, socks and shoes bundled up around his ankles.

"You better be naked by the time I'm done." He said tossing one of his trainers over his shoulders and knocking over a lamp. "A silencing charm would work about now, too."

"Plan on getting loud?" Hermione teased scrambling over the edge of her bed to grab her bag from where she dropped it on the floor. Pulling her wand out, she casted a silencing charm over the room and a contraception charm on herself and then one on Ron for good measure. She threw her wand on the night stand with abandon. She was able to remove her bra and undo her jeans before Ron's arms were around her waist pulling her back down to the bed.

"I thought I told you to be naked?"

"I'm half naked."

"That's not good enough." He said before coming up on his knees and roughly pulling off her jeans and knickers in one swoop causing her to laugh as, she bounced back down onto the bed.

Ron's eyes and hands roamed her body taking in every inch of her, causing shards of pleasure to course through her.

"Ron please." She moaned, reaching between them and positioning him at her entrance. "Oh god please." He pulled her lower down the bed before he slowly entered her inch by inch causing them both to hiss.

Ron stilled his hips, savoring being fully engulfed in her after so long. "You feel so good." Closing his eyes, his head fell back onto his shoulders as he pulled out slowly then back in at a leisurely pace. Hermione wasn't having any of that. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer, deeper, urging him on.

Ron looked back down at her with an evil grin on his face. He could feel her desperation, her hunger, her want. He could feel _how_ she wanted it, and he was more than willing to give it to her.

He grabbed her hips flipping her over onto her stomach and Hermione shivered in anticipation as she hurriedly got onto her hands and knees. Without hesitation, Ron plunged into her causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Harder!" She moaned as he drove into her with fervor. His fingers digging into her hips as he reached incredible depths. Harder and faster he pounded until a toe curling orgasm hit her. She was reeling from her own climax yet could feel his coming on.

"Don't stop." She managed to get out.

Ron laughed and snaked his hand around her cupping her breast and pulling her up until her back was flush against his strong hard chest. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as she ground her hips back forth and in circular motions making Ron hiss and groan.

"Fuck!" He grunted before he found her lips, kissing her with just as much passion as he made love. She gripped his thighs, bracing herself, as Ron began to pound up into her. His hand moved from her breast and encircled her waist holding her tighter to him. His rhythm became erratic and her nails dug into his thighs as lights popped in her eyes with the force of his orgasms ripping through her pushing her into her second.

She sobbed from the intensity of it all, trembling in his arms as he collapsed onto the pillow, bringing her with him.

"You ok?" He asked panting.

She could only gasp and sob as the aftershocks shook her body.

"Hermione?" This time there was concern in his voice.

"I'm ok." She said trying to come back down. "I'm… oh fuck."

Ron laughed. "Language, Hermione."

She smiled and turned her body to face him, snuggling into his arms.

"I missed you." Ron said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry you had to. I honestly am."

"You, you won't leave me again right?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"Promise?"

Hermione frowned. "I've broken promises before. But this time I swear it. _I_ won't leave _you_."

Ron placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled her closer, drifting off. She watched the rise and fall of his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart, dreading the morning light.

"But you're going to leave me."


	12. You Were Warned

_**"You can't have a physical relationship with her, Ron."**_

_**"Says you."**_

_**"Says empathic withdrawal!"-**__** Ch 10**_

* * *

After the wonderful night he and Hermione had, Ron expected to be awoken with gentle kisses or, if it was _that _kind of morning, Hermione sucking him off. The last thing Ron expected was to be knocked on the head by a shoe.

"What the-" Ron said taking in the trainer by his pillow, "What are you doing?"

"I can't find all the pieces of my mobile." The tears in her voice made Ron's heart drop. She was sitting back on her legs in the middle of the floor with tears streaming down her face. The contents of her bag were scattering the floor. "I looked everywhere, under the dresser, the bed… I accio'ed it five times." Her head fell into her hands and she began to sob hysterically.

Ron quickly pulled on his pants that were lying by the bed and rushed over, pulling her onto his lap. "Shh it's ok," he said trying to soothe her while internally cursing himself. Ginny had warned him that a physical relationship with an Empath was a bad idea while Hermione was under as much stress as she was. Now here she was breaking down over a broken mobile. Every fiber of his being wanted to take all her panic and anxiety away but he had already exposed her to a large amount of positive empathic energy. He was never trained to used his empathy for healing. Sure he knew how to, but he didn't know how to make it last very long and he feared, in the state that she was in, he might do more harm than good.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I didn't hear from him yesterday." She sobbed.

"Who?" Ron asked as he began to gently rock her.

"Tristan." She choked out.

"Your friend's son?"

Hermione took a few deep calming breaths then pulled back to look him in the eye.

"He's my son."

It felt like he was hit in the gut with a beater's bat and the blow caused his heart to lodge in his throat. He felt tears sting his eyes as he thought back to their conversation the night before. He should have known; she missed that child more than was normal for a friend. She missed him like a mother would miss their child. Merlin he was stupid, it just never crossed his mind that Hermione could have had a child in the time she was gone. For a millisecond he wondered if that child could be- but no. She had said he was a year old. He hadn't been with Hermione in almost five. The thoughts of Hermione being with another man, making love to another man, carrying another man's child was too much for him to bear.

He slid Hermione off his lap and hurriedly pulled on his trousers, needing to be as far away from her as possible.

"Ron, wait!"

He ignored her, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on as he descended the stairs two at a time.

"Please! You need to understand!"

But there was nothing to understand. She had fucked some bloke, had his baby and that was that.

"Ron!" His mother started at his sudden, slightly manic appearance as he burst through the kitchen door, "What are you doing here?"

But all of Ron's concentration was on getting to the door and running to the barrier to get far, far away.

"What's wrong?" His sister said stepping in front of him. He hadn't noticed her in his mad dash to the door. He had forgotten that she was usually in the house at this time dropping off Jamie.

"Move." Ron said trying to sidestep her but Ginny followed him blocking his way.

"What's wrong?"

"Ronnie?"

"MOVE!"

"What happened?" His sister tried.

"She-has-a-kid." He said through gritted teeth.

"Who has a kid?" Mrs. Weasley asked confused just as the kitchen door burst open again. Ron tensed and a moment later heard a small "Oh," of understanding leave his mother's lips and a shocked expression form on his sister's face.

"Move." This time his sister moved aside but just as he yanked open the door he heard "He's yours, Ron!"

That stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" He spat as he spun around.

"He's yours. Well, ours."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ARE YOU HONESTLY TRYING TO PASS OFF YOUR KID AS MINE?"

"He is yours!"

"All of a sudden Ron Weasley has a bit of money and fame and now he's good enough for you, huh?"

"What?" Hermione said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I could understand Stacy pulling this shit. I already had to deal with this from her but _you!_? Then again look at all the other shit you've pulled. Leaving, lying about coming back."

"He _is _yours."

"You said he was one, Hermione! I haven't fucked you in five years!"

"Ronald Weasley!" His mother admonished but he honestly could give a rat's fart.

"I'm sure as hell," Ron continued without missing a beat, "that since last night you didn't get pregnant and give birth to a one year old!"

"We slept together when you were in New York! After the attacks!"

"I'm sure I would remember that!"

At this Hermione had the decency to look ashamed.

"I Obliviated you" she whispered, a hint of held back tears in her voice. "That's why you can't remember."

Ron turned his head and shared one long look with his sister before he burst out in uncontrollable laughter. _That_ was without a doubt the most ridiculous thing she could have said. He laughed even harder when he felt Hermione's confusion.

He took a few calming breaths clutching the stitch in his chest. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" He said scathingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Things having to do with memory don't work with Empaths! Go consult one of your books! They'll tell you that!"

"Rubbish!" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Honestly, Hermione." Ginny said stepping up beside him. "We can't even use a pensieve. It was the reason Ron went to Azkaban. Things having to do with memory don't work on Empaths. Our minds work differently."

"No," She said shaking her head "I Obliviated you."

"No, Hermione. You didn't. You wouldn't have been able to erase my memory even if you tried. So, fuck you for trying to pass off your kid as mine." With that Ron turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Ron marched with conviction to the edge of the ward, crossing it and apparating home. Only upon landing on his sitting room did he realize how badly he was shaking. Out of all the emotions coursing through him; anger; guilt; sadness; hurt; the most prominent was disappointment. He wanted to believe Hermione was sorry for leaving, that she truly wanted things to work out between them this time. But she should have known hiding the fact that she was a mother from him would be something Ron would have a hard time dealing with. Perhaps she did know. Maybe the empathic withdrawal caused her to take hold of the idea of telling Ron the child was his.

That was insane. Not only was it a lie, but if it were true, it would only make things worse.

Ron knew five years was a long time, that most likely Hermione had had a lover in that time, maybe a few. He wasn't naive. Hadn't he bedded more than his fair share of women? Maybe, in time, he could have accepted Hermione being a mother. He wasn't sure if he could ever get over Hermione having another man's kid, but maybe one day, if she had been honest from the start. Things happen, hadn't he gone through a pregnancy scare himself a few months back?

Ron threw himself on the couch, frustrated. He could throw as many maybes as he wanted at the universe but it really didn't matter. Right now all he knew was that Hermione had played him. She had lulled him into a false sense of security, had him thinking they were going to finish what they started-all while harboring this secret. What did she think? That they would get back together then when they were deep into a relationship she would dump her kid on him? Say "Oh, by the way this is my son, want to be his step-daddy?"

Who was the father? Where was he? Why did Hermione leave her kid with a friend rather than the kid's father? Or was that a lie too? She'd figured out how to lie to him, just like Stacy.

Yup, disappointment was the prominent emotion.

The sound of his alarm from his bedroom reminded him that it was still early in the morning. Despite the crap that's already unfolded, he still had to go to work and face her. The lying manipulative bitch.

* * *

"I think you'd better go have a talk with Ron." Jordan said leaning on the door frame of his office.

Harry had just sat down at his desk ready to go through the stack of Auror applications and groaned. If Ron was in a bad mood over his date with Hermione he was going to stay out of it. He told Ron he thought it was a mistake. If the date went badly it was Ron's own fault.

"Ron's a big boy."

"Not only is he in the training room beating the shit out of every punching bag he thinks looked at him wrong, but he asked me if I wanted to get a drink after work."

"So?"

"So, he's inviting Malfoy."

"God damn it!" Harry said pushing back from his desk and getting up. "It's too early for this."

Harry made his way through the Auror department and down to the training room, all the while thinking that he and Hermione were going to have it out. Ron only hung around Malfoy when he was feeling self-destructive. It was a friendship Harry didn't understand nor wanted to. All he knew was that on occasion he would get an owl from Draco's girlfriend informing him that his best mate and Draco were passed out in their house; had been in a brawl at a pub; were chucking dishes off of Malfoy's roof and trying to curse them before they hit the ground; or Harry's favorite, after Ron thought he had gotten Stacy pregnant and all his comforting words fell on deaf ears, he and Draco were arrested by the Muggle police for trespassing and urinating off of the London Eye. It baffled the muggle officers how they managed to get on top of the highest capsule and why they were in possession of brooms. Ron had shoved his wallet into the face of one of the officer who had arrested them and told her to find the piece of paper Ron kept in there with Harry's mobile number.

When Harry finally walked into the training room, Ron was indeed drenched in sweat and beating the sand out of one magically levitated punching bag. Ron stopped his pounding of the bag to watch Harry's approach.

"Alright," Harry said stepping behind the bag to steady it. "What she do?"

Ron stared at him for a long moment before taking up a fighting stance again. "She has a kid," Ron said then began to hit the bag with renewed vigor.

Hermione had a child?

"I-is it yours?"

"No," Ron said without faltering on his assault of the bag. "But she tried to say it was mine."

"It could be." Harry said, not sure if his unsteadiness was caused by the shock of the news or by holding the bag Ron was trying to murder.

"The kid's Jamie's age."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Ron gave the bag one last hard punch before giving up and walking over to the bleachers where his workout bag and bottle of water sat. Ron plopped down resting his elbows on the upper bench and Harry sat next to him not exactly sure he was actually understanding. It was definitely too early for these kinds of developments.

"Why would she make up a ridiculous lie like that? I mean, granted you're not the sharpest knife in the draw-"

"Oi!"

"But even you could add two and two."

"I could add more than two and two!"

"Fine, five and five."

"I don't like what you're insinuating, Potter."

Harry good naturedly rolled his eyes and got back on topic. "Why would she make up an obvious lie like that?"

"She's mental."

"Yeah, but besides that."

"No, I mean she's mental. She was dealing with post-traumatic stress when she left; you remember what that's like."

Harry nodded.

"She never really got it treated. Then there's being attacked by the Sawyers to add to that, plus the empathic withdrawal she's going through now after we slept together-"

"You slept with her! Christ Ron, did you forget what Ginny told us the Sawyers did to her! Sexual assault victims aren't comfortable with intimacy so soon after practically being raped!"

"Shit," Ron said hanging his head. "I forgot about that. No wonder she snapped."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. "She was really going through post-traumatic stress when she left?"

"Still going through it, doubled by the Sawyers." Harry looked at Ron from the corner of his eye and saw Ron's face hardened.

"But still, she led me to believe we had a chance and lied because she must have known having a kid would be a dealbreaker for me. She's just like Stacy."

He watched as Ron rested his head back on his shoulders to stare at the ceiling of the training room. His nose scrunched up as a tell tail sign, for those who knew him the way that Harry knew him, that he was holding back tears.

Without a word, Ron got back on his feet walking over to the nearest bag and adjusting his gloves. Harry sighed knowing Ron would rail on every bag in the room until he was too exhausted to feel. Harry guessed the pile of work on hos desk would have to wait.

* * *

Harry had to duck as a stunning spell flew over his head.

"What the hell is going on?" He bellowed from the floor of the Burrow's kitchen.

"Harry, stun her!" His wife called to him.

Before he could even look at her, Hermione had cast a shield charm around herself. "I dare you!" With the shield charm between them and her wand at the ready, Hermione slowly inched her way towards the door. "Get away from the door Harry."

"Don't let her leave!"

"Move Harry. I don't want to hurt you but I will."

Harry looked to his wife, needing to know if Hermione was bluffing. She shook her head indicating Hermione was serious. '_Fuck',_ Harry thought, Ron wasn't kidding when he said Hermione was mental.

Harry held up his hands to let Hermione know he was unarmed but didn't move from his place between Hermione and the door.

"Tell me what the hell is going on and I'll move."

"She won't let me leave!"

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I need to get my son."

"Okay," Harry said, then focused his attention on his wife. "Why aren't we letting Hermione pick up her son?"

"We are, but she's emotionally unstable at the moment-"

"I am NOT!" Hermione said punching the table top. Harry glanced at the rawness of her knuckles and guessed she had been doing this a lot.

"Hermione you're crashing," Ginny explained. "It happens when people under a lot of stress-"

"I am not STRESSED!"

"-have their negative emotions suppressed by empathy and once it starts to fade they go through withdrawal."

"I am not going through withdrawal!"

"Hermione," Harry said, taking a step closer to Hermione which proved to be a huge mistake. Before he knew what hit him, he was flat on his back unable to even blink. A moment later he heard another body hit the floor then Ginny came into his line of vision. She straddled his body and sat on his stomach shaking her head.

"And you're supposed to be one of the best Aurors in the field?" If he could, he would scowl at her.

Ginny stood and with a wave of her wand Harry was able to move again.

"You spoke to Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He said getting up and dusting off his backside.

"For one you weren't shocked when she mentioned her kid, and two why else would you be here?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"She went mad when Ron left; tried to chase after him and when I tried to stop her she hit me." Ginny raised her chin to show Harry the bruise that was starting to form.

"Where's Jamie?"

"He was upstairs the whole time, don't worry."

"Don't worry? I walk into the middle of you and Hermione dueling under the same roof as my son and you're telling me not to worry?"

"Yes," She said simply. "Mum's with him and besides, I knew you were coming."

"How did you know?"

On cue Kingsley appeared in the fire followed by Jordan.

"Ah, Harry, you're here. We were looking for you at the Ministry." Kingsley said.

"Mum owled you, dad and Kingsley when Hermione went mad."

* * *

Harry stood rigidly next to Jordan in the sitting room of the Burrow; arms tightly crossed across his chest, trying to figure out who the woman sitting in the arm chair frantically talking to Kingsley was. It certainly wasn't Hermione. Hermione would never try to pull what that woman was trying to pull. Had Ron's baby, huh, the kid wasn't even the right age. She obliviated him… maybe if she had stuck around long enough she would know what the rest of them learned when Ron tried to use the pensieve for his defense. Empaths and memory magic don't mix. Wasn't Hermione supposed to be smart? Well, the woman in the chair was a fucking idiot. And where the hell did she get off hurting his best mate, and fighting with his wife? Again!

"And the father?" Kingsley was asking her.

"I told you his father is Ron!"

_CRASH_

Everyone's eyes snapped to Mrs. Weasley who had slammed the tray of tea on to the coffee table. "I swear to Merlin if you keep up that nonsense you can find somewhere else to live!"

"It would be my pleasure!" Hermione said scathingly, fed up and completely mad. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and the knuckles on her right hand were starting to bruise from where she kept banging them on the kitchen table refusing to believe the truth: that it's impossible to erase an Empath's memory.

"Ok," said Kingsley breaking the glaring contest between the two women. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Blue Crookshanks. It's our code word, so that she knows it's me and not someone in Polyjuice."

"Right," Kingsley said scribbling it down on the parchment before resting a comforting hand on Hermione's knee and standing. He nodded his head to the kitchen and Harry and Jordan followed.

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is such a mess. Why didn't she just tell us she had a child?"

"Because she didn't want to drag him into this." Harry mocked in a horrible imitation of Hermione.

"Right, I'm going to put her up at the Leaky. Molly is ready to strangle her and Hermione is willing to do the same. When you get back from picking him up, I want you, Ron and Jordan to put up the wards around her room yourselves."

"I'm sure Ron wants nothing to do with her right now," Harry said.

"It's his job."

"Haven't you forced her on Ron enough?"

"Harry."

"You forced him to take her case."

"I didn't _force_ him."

"No, you used those pictures and his weakness for her against him."

"That's out of line."

"Forcing Hermione on him was out of line! Hermione is out of line! I don't see you having ago at her for lying about having a kid and stomping on Ron's heart again." Before Kingsley could respond Harry snatched the parchment out of his hand threw floo powder into the fire and was gone.

Harry marched through the atrium of the Ministry irritated as hell. Not only did Hermione hurt Ron again, but she had pulled her wand on his wife, while his son was in the house. And how dare she leave her son behind like that? What kind of mother was she?

"Harry! Wait up man!" Jordan called jogging up to him. "Kingsley's pissed. He wants a word with you when you get back." Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to the portkey office.

* * *

They landed in a small alley between two brownstones a block away from where Hermione's friend lived.

"Ahhh, it's good to be back in the B.X." Jordan said puffing out his chest.

"The B.X.?"

"The Bronx." Jordan explained with a roll of his eyes. "Can we stop by 238th? I know this great place where they have amazing cheesecake."

Harry threw him a 'You have got to be kidding me' look and Jordan looked rightfully ashamed.

"Right, we're here on a job."

They managed to find the building with ease and with luck arrived just as someone was leaving allowing them in without having to explain loudly into an intercom '"Wizarding business" where Muggles could hear.

They knocked on the door and were surprised to find a middle aged woman on the other side.

"Heather?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm Peyton. Peyton Simons ."

"Is, er, Heather home?"

"Sorry, there's no Heather here."

Harry and Jordan looked at each other confused.

"This is 655 Pelham Parkway, apartment 3J, right?"

"Yes it is." Now it was the woman's turn to look confused. "Who are you looking for?"

"Heather Romano?"

"Sorry; can't say that I ever heard of them."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Mind if we look around?"

At this the woman closed the door all but a crack. "Yes I do mind. Can I ask why you want to come in?"

"We're here on an investigation." A moment later the woman's eyes clouded over then she said, "Yes, of course officer, come on in."

Harry winked at Jordan and entered. Harry distracted the woman, needing to cast another Confundus charm when she looked suspiciously at him and asked why he wasn't dressed as a normal Muggle police officer. Jordan discretely checked the apartment for concealed places to hide a child.

When Jordan made two passes then shook his head, Harry was confused as ever.

"Do you know of a Hermione Granger?" Harry asked throwing caution to the wind.

"Hermione?" Peyton said recognizing the name. "You're here investigating something to do with Hermione?"

"You know her?"

"She was engaged to my nephew."

"Engaged?" Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, he proposed but she turned him down."

"Where is your nephew now?"

"Spain, he's been there for six months."

"How long have you lived in this flat?"

"Flat?"

"Apartment, sorry."

"A few years. Why?"

"It's not important. How long ago did they break up?"

"Almost two years I think. It was around 9-11."

"The attacks?"

"Yes."

Harry slowly nodded.

"Thank you for your time."

Harry and Jordan walked quietly down the streets of New York trying to fit the pieces together. Hermione had dated that woman's nephew and they had broken up around the time Hermione got pregnant. He must be the baby's father. But why would Hermione send them there rather than her friend's flat whom she said was caring for her son? It didn't make any sense.

"Are you sure you found no signs of a baby?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"No magically concealed places?"

"Nope."

"Where the hell did she stash her kid?" Harry murmured to himself.

"The real question is, why did she give us the wrong address?"

"Maybe it was a clue to something else?" Harry considered.

"But what? You saw how desperate she wants her son. Why would she send us on a wild goose chase?"

Harry shook his head. He just didn't understand this new Hermione.

"You didn't see anything at her apartment when you came here with Ron to indicate she had a kid?"

"She said she had her friend hide everything."

"Maybe her friend called the kid's father?" Jordan tried.

"That doesn't explain the wrong address."

"Maybe she didn't want to say he was with his father because she was passing him off as Ron's?"

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain why she sent us up to the wrong address."

"Yeah, but his aunt told us where he was didn't she? Spain. Maybe that's where Tristan is?"

"Maybe." Harry said unconvinced. Hermione was desperate for her child, it didn't make sense to send them to the wrong place.

They walked two more blocks before Harry suggested they do a quick search of Hermione's flat on the off chance this Heather's address was written down somewhere. He sent a Patronus to Kingsley to let him know what they had found and what their next move was.

Harry took down the protective wards around Hermione's flat that he and Ron put up to find it exactly the way they had left it.

"Where do you want to start?" Jordan asked.

"I'll look in the bedroom; you find the concealed door and start packing up the kid's things. See if you can shrink the crib small enough to take with us. I don't think the rooms at the Leaky come equipped with them."

Rather than search her room, Harry found himself sitting on Hermione's bed. Ron was going to be a wreck. He was so happy at Sunday dinner. The happiest he had seen Ron in a long time. And now, just when he had gotten Hermione back, he lost her again.

"Um. Harry." Jordan's voice calling to him pulled him out of his thoughts. "You might want to take a look at this."

With a sigh and a heavy heart Harry stood and left the room to find Jordan standing in front of a door that hadn't been on that stretch of wall when last he was in the short hallway.

"What?"

Jordan just motioned towards the room. With a roll of his eyes Harry peeked in. Rather than find a nursery, the door led into a small office.

"You found her study, congratulations."

"It's the only concealed room in the entire apartment, and this is where she said it would be."

"Heather and her father really should be Aurors." Jordan joked. "I would have just concealed the door. I would have never thought to change the room entirely."

Jordan moved into the room and began to look through the small desk in the center of the room.

"What?" He asked at Harry's arched eyebrow, "We're supposed to be finding Heather's address."

"Right."

They looked through every draw, flipped through every book in Hermione's vast collection, tried accio, but nothing. Hermione had made sure her son couldn't be found. Voldemort should have consulted her on where to hide his Horcruxes; she was good. It bothered Harry that Hermione didn't trust him enough to tell him the true whereabouts of her son. What did she think they were going to do? Hide him from her?

"Let's go, this is useless." Harry said closing the draw he had searched for the fifth time. It was then that Harry realized it didn't close all the way. He pushed harder at it but the gap remained. Curious he pulled out the draw entirely, shoved in the back was a manila envelope.

Harry reached in and pulled it out and began to read the contents, his face growing paler with each line.

"Shit."

"What?"

"We have more stops to make."

* * *

Hermione was eagerly packing her belongings glad to be leaving the Burrow. There was a mixture of shame, anger and joy in her heart.

She was ashamed of her actions today and for all her sins, angry over Ron refusing to believe that Tristan was his son, but that will all change the moment he lays eyes on him, Hermione thought; and joyful because she would have her son.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to find Ginny at her door. "Can you come downstairs?"

Hermione didn't have time to wonder why Ginny wasn't at work; it had been hours since Harry had left to retrieve Tristan. She bounded down the stairs ready to cuddle her son and shower him with kisses, but came up short when she entered the kitchen to find Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley looking grim but no Tristan.

"What's wrong? Where's my son?"

"Have a seat dear." Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice which made her heart drop.

"Where's my son?" She asked in a near sob.

"Sit down Hermione." She jumped at the sound of Ron's voice behind her. He was standing just inside the door where he could be easily missed as she ran into the room. There was still anger in his eyes but she also saw pity. His voice too gentle, for what it should have been. There was no doubt, they were gearing up to give her bad news.

"Oh God!"

"Shhh." Ginny said coming over, placing one hand on her arm and Hermione found herself relaxing a bit, enough to take the seat that was offered to her twice.

"Where's Tristan?"

"First, can you tell us a little more about Heather?" Kingsley asked.

"Where's my son?"

"Hermione." Ginny placed her hand back on Hermione's arm but this time Hermione threw it off.

"Tell me where my son is!"

"We couldn't find him." Harry spoke up.

"What do you _mean_ you couldn't find him?"

"Can you tell us a little more about Heather?" Kingsley asked again.

"What did she do to my son?"

"Nothing, nothing," Harry said. "We couldn't find her flat."

"I gave you the address!"

"She wasn't there." Kingsley said.

"Is there anywhere else she could be staying?" Harry asked.

"Her parents! They live above a café they own."

"Do you know the café address?"

"It's… um… it's…" Hermione closed her eyes tight trying to think of the address. "I don't know."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No." She whispered.

"Is there a café?" Harry edged.

"Of course there is!"

"Then where is it Hermione?"

"I- I don't know."

"There is no café. It never existed, Hermione." Harry said in a soothing voice you took up at the bedside of a sick friend.

"I used to bring Tristan there all the time!"

"Hermione, there is no Tristan."

"Of course there is!"

She watched as Harry pulled an enveloped out from under his cloak and slid a sheet of paper towards her. "It's a death certificate."

Hermione averted her eyes not wanting to read the words on it.

"What does this have to do with Tristan?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose just above his glasses. "It's Tristan's death certificate."

Hermione began to breathe hard. Looking dead into Harry's eyes wanting nothing more than to hit him for what he was trying to insinuate. "Tristan's not dead." She gritted through her teeth.

He pulled more papers out of that blasted envelope and placed them in front of her. "Yes, he is, Hermione. These are your discharge papers, along with an autopsy. He had a brain aneurism- three hours after his birth. They couldn't save him." Harry placed yet another sheet in front of her. "There's also admittance papers to the psychiatric ward at Bellevue Hospital where you were treated for delusions of your dead child being alive. We confirmed it at the hospital before we came back."

* * *

Ron stood in the background as Harry tried to explain that the child she loved, the child Ron had felt her miss dearly, did not exist. That he had died a little over a year ago. It made sense really. She had lost her entire family and just when she was about to start a new one, death took that one also. Her already grieving mind refused to believe it. He had no idea what happened to the child's father; Harry might know but Ron couldn't bring himself to ask when Harry came to him and explained the situation.

Whoever he was, Ron hated him. She had his baby, sure the baby had died, but she had carried another man's child. She carried a child that wasn't his. It just seemed wrong. Why he came here he hadn't the slightest. Maybe he needed to see her realize the truth, so he himself could accept it?

"This is ridiculous! My son is out there somewhere and we're wasting time!"

"Hermione, you don't have a son." Ron said all of a sudden sick of this conversation and wanting to go home.

"You don't want me to have a son!" She snapped back, her head whipping around to stare daggers at him.

"What I want doesn't change that fact that you're mental!"

"What's mental is that my son- _our _son-"

"HE WASN'T MY FUCKING SON!"

"HE IS YOUR SON!" Hermione shot out of her chair walking over to Ron and pushing at his chest, "HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!"

"How convenient; and he hates Crookshanks _just _like me, right! Does he support the Cannons too?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're being ridiculous."

"He's yours, Ron! I'm not crazy. We slept together in New York when you were there to help with the rescue and clean up. How could I know that?"

"Because we spoke about it last night!"

"It happened."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did! You may not remember being with me but you can't deny that there is an _entire _night missing from your memory-. a time from when you were in New York that you don't remember. An evening that you went to a pub on the Lower West Side, and ended up in your hotel room the next morning and have no idea what happened in the time between. The night _we_ spent together that I erased from your memory!"

Ron stared at her, she was right; he couldn't remember anything he did the night before he was sent back home. The entire thing was a huge blank. He chalked it up to drinking too much, but in the back of his mind he knew he hadn't had that much to drink. It had always bothered him but he couldn't explain it so he didn't try. He was sitting in a pub with Jordan and some American Auror, then he went out to have a smoke and then … nothing.

But it wasn't nothing; not any more at least. He was going in and… Hermione was coming out… he had walked away from her then turned back and found her in an alley crying. They rowed, she kissed him, and they ended up back at his hotel room and made love.

No, that was the dream he had when he was in that coma, it wasn't real just a dream. But it fit so perfectly...

"I found you in an alley." He whispered. "We argued."

"Yes! About my parents and magic and you told me to just be happy!"

Ron staggered back. He remembered. It wasn't a dream. The Obliviation charm didn't work, not properly, rather than erase the memory it merely blocked it out. But he still had it. That fever must have unlocked it; only he didn't realize he remembered until now that he tried to.

"YOU OBLIVIATED ME!?"

"I'm sorry." She said tears pooling in her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING OBLIVIATED ME, HERMIONE!"

"You were trying to drag me back."

"THAT'S NO FUCKING EXCUSE! WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"I don't give a shit if you're sorry! What the fuck Hermione? You just have a one off with me. Then erase my memory and go on like it never happened? You're fucking sick! I can't even put into words how fucking wrong it is. How fucked up you are for doing it! How dare you! How fucking dare you!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione sobbed harder.

"O.K. Ok." Harry said stepping between them and reminding him of their audience. "Let me just make sure I have this all straight. You _did _run into Hermione in New York, and you _did_ spend the night together?"

"Yeah," Ron said as he began to pace the room, he couldn't believe the audacity Hermione had. "You had already left."

"So…so…" Harry stammered, but was Hermione who finished his thought.

"So he's yours. He's yours Ron."

Ron had to grip the back of a chair to keep himself up right. It was his. That baby was _his_.

* * *

She expected him to yell, to scream himself hoarse or storm from the room in a fit of rage. In all honestly Hermione would have preferred it to the look of heartbreaking pain etched across his face.

"No." Ron said, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry."

"No." He said again shaking his head. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Ron."

"You would've told me." He whispered. "You would have. Tell me you wouldn't do this to me Hermione-Please." he begged.

"I'm so sorry."

"I would have been there, I would have been there, I would have been there for you." He said his voice cracking. "He might even still be alive today."

"He _is_ alive Ron, we have to find him."

"No, he's not. He's dead, he died. And I never got to meet him. I was a father for three hours and I never got to meet my son." Ron said more to himself than anyone else.

A sob was ripped from Ron's throat and he sank into the chair as he had been gripping like a lifeline. Hermione fell to her knees in front of Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm so sorry."

He lifted his head looking deep into her eyes. The amount of pain and betrayal there was unmistakable and overwhelming.

"I_ loved_ you."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"How could you do this to me?" He sobbed.

She had no answer for him, just excuses that now seemed unbelievably stupid. Her head fell into his lap as they both sobbed over the pain she had inflicted.

She didn't know how long they cried like that, until Ron shot up, pain now replaced with anger.

"I hate you. How could you not tell me? HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME I WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER?"

"I tried Ron."

"NOT HARD ENOUGH! Or did you tell me then Obliviate me again?"

"I tried! I came to tell you but there was this girl-"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? IT WAS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorrys don't mean shit to me! _You_ don't mean shit to me. I hate you. Do you hear me!? I hate you!"

Hermione flinched at his words. It was everything she expected and it hurt more than she ever thought it could.

Ron was pacing the kitchen once again. The other occupants were frozen not knowing what to do or say as they too tried to process and understand. Ron stopped his pacing to slowly turn to her, a look of madness in his eyes.

"You killed him."

"What? No, no."

"You killed him. You were wrong. He was an Empath and died of a brain aneurism. We could have done something. We could have saved him. If you would have gotten magical medical care he would still be alive. You _killed_ him. "

"He-is-not-dead!" She managed to say through the pain in her chest. "He _didn't _die. I was with him yesterday morning."

"You _imagined_ you were with him yesterday morning."

"He's real!"

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"Get out, I don't want you living here."

"We have to find him. He's out there. Our son is out there. He's missing Ron, we have to find him!"

"HE'S DEAD HERMIONE! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING!? DEAD! He died in that stupid Muggle hospital! Harry and Jordan went through their archives and confirmed it! He is a figment of your fucking imagination!"

"NO, HE'S NOT!"

"Then where is he Hermione? Where's Heather? Not at the address you gave us. Where's her family's café? Can't remember huh? THAT'S BECAUSE NONE OF IT FUCKING EXISTS!"

"HE'S REAL!"

"NO, HE'S NOT!"

_**SMACK**_

The force of Hermione's blow nearly knocked him off his feet.

"He's real. He's alive. These," She said grabbing her medical documents and ripping them up before throwing them into the air like confetti, "mean nothing to me!" She turned on her heel and marched to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ginny spoke up as Harry grabbed her arm.

"To find my son."

"Hermione."

"Let go of me Harry." She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he just clung tighter. "Hermione you need help."

"The only help I need is help to find my son! Now let me GO!" She said struggling harder against Harry.

"Did you get in contact with Engel?" Kingsley asked snapping out of the daze they had all been in at Hermione's attempt to leave.

"No," Mr. Weasley replied, "His granddaughter said he went out of town for work and she didn't know where he went. I tried owling him with no luck. But St. Mungo's said they would find a private room for her in the mental healing ward if we should need it."

Kingsley nodded and walked over to the hearth to make a floo call.

"What!?" Hermione began to struggle harder against Harry's grip. "You're going to have me committed?"

"You need help, Hermione."

"GET OFF ME!" Hermione twisted her arm while trying to pry Harry's finger off of her upper arm with the other. "LET GO OF ME!"

They couldn't commit her. She needed to find Tristan. "LET GO! I NEED TO FIND MY SON!"

"Hermione, calm down."

In that moment nothing else mattered in the world, old friendships be damned. No one knew where her son was and they were going to lock her away. She raised her leg and kneed Harry right in the groin. She threw the door open and ran as fast into the warm summer evening as her legs could carry her. She needed to get to her son. She didn't care what they believed. Tristan never died. He was alive; he was her beautiful baby boy. She loved him with all her heart; he was the most important thing to her. He was her life. He was her reason for everything. And he was missing as he and Heather were nowhere to be found. She had to find them.

Strong arms grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground and she fought with everything she had to get free. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM!"

"He's gone Hermione." Ron's out of breath voice whispered in her ear.

"Ron, Please! I have to find him!"

"He's gone," Ron's voice cracked as he turned, with his arms tight around her chest, carrying her kicking and screaming back to the house where two large men in white were waiting at the door.

"TRISTAN!" She yelled into the night air. Just saying Ron's name once brought him back to her, maybe it would do the same for their son?

"Hermione, stop."

"TRISTAN!"

"Hermione, please."

"TRISTAN! TRISTAN!"


	13. Sessions

After over a year this chapter finally get's uploaded here!

To my lovely guest reviewer who hates me for dragging everything out: I feel you, I really do. I always hated stories who do that; but the more I write the more I come to realise sometimes you just have to. It wasn't that I was trying to drag out the moment where Hermione told Ron about Tristan, I was trying to establish Hermione's mental state, or perhaps more acutely bring to the forefront her unwillingness to tell Ron. There is also the thing that some information needs to be put into the story before certain events happen.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. When I was in college I had an English professor who said "If you take the time to describe a gun over a mantel place, someone better be shot with it by the end of the story. If it's not important to the plot don't waste you time on it." I've taken that to heart on this story.

Someone, You know who you are because we've discussed it, a few weeks back sent me a long PM with their theory. In the Pm they stated that they were probably reading to much in to it. They weren't, they have a very good grasp on where the story is going and even figured out how Ron and Ginny became empaths. Not completely, but almost.

So I really am sorry for dragging things out but I had to put down a foundation.

For all my other wonderful reviewers, I know I've sucked with replying, I'm never quite sure if you're a new reader or one from when this story was first posted so I didn't know how much I could or couldn't say. But that all changes now, from the moment I hit "post" every one of my readers are on the same page.

This chapter is dedicated to my old readers, I truly love you. You've all been waiting for this chapter since May of 2012 so without further adieu...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Sessions

It was a nice room, Hermione had to admit; bare, with just a desk, two chairs and a bed, but still nice. The walls were a warm shade of beige, not the cold gray she had expected. She knew in a week's time it would feel more like a prison than a nice room but she was determined not to stay that long. What the room needed was a clock. Not knowing the time would make her mad- they took her watch when they admitted her saying it was 'unsafe'- what harm could a simple Muggle watch do? They took everything and left her with nothing but a thin hospital gown and socks that did nothing to stem the icy chill of the cold marble floor.

It was humiliating; they took her bra and knickers and checked to make sure she wasn't hiding anything she could 'hurt herself with'. As if she would. Her son was waiting somewhere beyond the four walls that surrounded her.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat, groaning at the creeks of the bed springs- that would annoy her to no end as she tried to find a comfortable position. No, this wasn't a nice room.

There was a hard knock on the door followed by a slight hum of wards being taken down; then an orderly walked in followed by - to Hermione's surprise - Mrs. Weasley and Ron. She half expected to never see either of them ever again, let alone a few hours after they had her committed against her will.

"Hello dear." Mrs., Weasley said in a sad, but soothing voice.

"So, I'm 'dear' again am I?" Hermione asked in a scathing tone while walking over to look out the window that overlooked what was supposed to be a calming beach scene.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "These are some things," she said pointing to a small rucksack on Ron's shoulder. She tried to sound comforting but Hermione could hear a bit of guilt there. _Good._ "…Pajamas and knickers and some bras without underwire. They told us they had to take the one you had on because it had underwire."

There was a long pause where Hermione wondered if Mrs. Weasley was actually expecting a thank you. _ Not likely_.

"Once they say you're ready they'll allow you visitors."

"Who would I want to see?" She said finally looking in their direction.

"No one I suppose given- but for those who-"

"Want to see me? Anyone who would is either dead or missing."

"That's not true." Mrs. Weasley said taking a step towards her. "I'll -"

"Don't bother. I don't even want you here now."

A hurt look crossed the face of the woman who had, for all intent and purposes, been her Wizarding World mother; but Hermione couldn't honestly care less.

"It's easy to start loving someone," Mrs, Weasley said after a moment, "but extremely difficult to stop once you do; as much as you try. You _can_ be angry at someone for the mistakes they've made and not love them any less." Hermione glanced at Ron who deliberately looked away from her.

"I'll just-" Mrs. Weasley turned sadly and left the room, left her alone with Ron. He walked over and set the rucksack on the bed burying his hands deep in his pockets staring at her.

"It's not so bad," He finally said pulling his eyes off her and looking around the room. "Better than Azkaban."

She spared him one contemptuous glare before focusing back on the waves.

"Engel'll see you tomorrow morning. He's at a seminar and only I can contact him when he's at one. I owled him and he's taking the first portkey back."

"Wonderful." She said flatly. "Tell him not to bother."

"He is doing it as a favor to me."

"Well thank you _so_ much for using your influence and calling in a favor to help little 'o me."

"I could leave you here to rot!"

"Why don't you and get the hell out!"

"_You're_ angry with _me_? You're completely-"

"Mental? So I've been told."

"Hermione…" The tone of his voice caused Hermione to look at him and she instantly wished she hadn't. He looked completely helpless, like a little boy separated from his parents at the market trying to keep a up a brave façade. "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry about what happened to you; what happened to your- to… Tris-tan…"

"I didn't kill him." Hermione said suppressing a sob. "I didn't."

"I know." He said taking a step towards her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was- upset."

"He's beautiful, Ron. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He has your silky red hair and crystal blue eyes that crinkle a bit in the corner when he laughs." She sighed deeply. "Oh and his laugh, his laugh can cure cancer. He's funny and he's brave just like his dad." Ron looked away from her then, his face scrunched up in an effort not to cry. "You'd like him."

Ron tilted his head towards the ceiling slightly shaking it. "No… I would've loved him."

* * *

"You picked up smoking again I see." Alidade Mills, Ron's old therapist asked with an arched eyebrow as he lit his cigarette, pulling the smoke deep into his lungs.

"Is that what we're here, to talk about, my smoking?"

"We're here because your family's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Have you heard of anything being burnt to the ground?"

"No," she said with a smirk.

"Then I'm fine."

"Your sister tells me you haven't acknowledged what happened last week."

"Isn't there some kind of rule that says you aren't allowed to talk to my sister about me?"

"Yes, but she was the one who set this up and since this is our first session on the matter of Hermione and your child, it didn't matter who I spoke to in your family."

"I don't have a child."

"Well- that depends on who you ask."

"Hermione sure as hell thinks I do."

"That's not what I meant. Some would say no, you don't have a child. Others would say the child's mortality is irrelevant."

"Huh?"

"Do you consider Hermione a mother?"

"No."

"She does."

"She's not exactly all there, is she?"

"Even after she accepts the truth, she will always consider herself a mother. Only she's the mother of a dead child. To her, it doesn't matter if the child lived three hours or 3 years, he was still her son."

"Yeah, but it's different, isn't it? She had it inside her for nine months. It was real to her long before she gave birth to it."

"Tristan."

"What?"

"You keep calling the child 'it'."

"So?"

"It's not an 'it'. It's a child. Tristan. He did exist once."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I know."

"But you're more comfortable calling the child _'it'_. Why?"

"What do you want me to call it?"

"Whatever you're most comfortable with."

Ron took a pull of his cigarette. "Are you sure the certificates on that wall are yours?"

"Quite sure."

"Then why tell me to call it whatever I want and then question me on my choice?"

"I'm just trying to get a sense of where your head is."

"Why don't you just come out and ask me? I came here, didn't I? Sober. How about giving me a little credit."

"Is that want you want? Credit?"

"What I want is for everyone to stop looking at me like I'm going to break down."

"You did break down."

"Yes, then I went to work, got up the next day and did it again. I'm doing what I have to do. I have a life that doesn't revolve around Hermione Granger and the shit she pulls. I'm not going to burn things down and show up drunk everywhere I go. I've done that and it didn't help any. I worked hard to get my life back- to where I am now and I'm not going to let- this -ruin it." Ron took another pull of his cigarette. "I'm not the 18 year old boy you first met anymore."

"But you're smoking again."

"So?"

"Have you been spending time with Draco Malfoy?"

"So what if I have?"

"From my understanding, whenever you do spend time with him you _are_ drunk and _do_ get into trouble."

"Not any more than most blokes my age."

"True." She said with a reluctant nod. "So can you answer my previous question? Why haven't you acknowledged what happened last week?"

"I acknowledge it."

"You don't talk about it."

"I don't know what to say. It's pretty cut and dry isn't it? We slept together, she obliviated me, she ended up pregnant, she didn't tell me, and the baby died."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Which part?"

"Which part bothers you the most?"

"You want me to pick just _one_?"

"As a whole then- how do you feel about the whole situation?"

"It doesn't really matter does it? It happened. I hate that it happened the way it happened. I hate that she didn't trust me to tell me, but it's over isn't it? There is no kid; none of it is life changing. So there's nothing to say but Hermione's a bitch for doing what she did. But no one wants to agree on that anymore so I keep my mouth shut. What else is left? 'Sorry about your kid Ron?' How do I reply to that? I didn't see Hermione pregnant; I wasn't there when it was born. It's just an idea, an abstract thing- words on a paper. I read about people who died all the time in History of Magic, no one sent me to see you over their deaths."

"They weren't your child."

"I don't feel like I ever had a child. It's not real to me. Not like I don't _acknowledge_ it, not real… like- I didn't know it… the kid. I'm expected to mourn something I never had an emotional attachment to, something I didn't know existed until after it had been dead for over a year. It's like me telling you a family member you didn't know died last year. You just nod and go on about your business because it doesn't really affect your day to day life. So why make a big deal about it?"

"Then why did you break down?"

He hesitated, "Because I loved her… she was my Hermione. I never thought she was capable of doing something like that to me-and- OK for a moment there it hurt that the kid died. I'm not gonna lie. We talked about having a family, not serious- just something for the future, you know? For the small space of time it was real. I was the father to Hermione's child and we could have been this family. But she made decisions that prevented that. Now it's all over. The kid's dead and nothing can change that, so why dwell on it. It hurt, but I know what it's like to hurt, to pick up the pieces and move on despite the pain. The thing I've learned about wounds is that when they heal they leave scars, the scar tissue is tougher than the skin it's replaced. Emotional wounds are no different."

"Do you still love her?"

"Hermione? How can I love someone I don't even recognize anymore?"

* * *

"How are you doing today Hermione?"

"Same as I am every day. Waiting for you to realize I'm not mental so I can leave and find my son."

"Can you take a seat?"

"I can. But I prefer not to."

Engel let out a frustrated breath. "You're going to be difficult today?"

"I'm going to be difficult every day until my son's returned to me. The longer I'm stuck in here the farther away he gets."

"Miss Granger if you continue to resist treatment we will be forced to approach things differently."

"What are you going to do? Force potions down my throat? Force me to talk to you?"

"If we must."

"Then go ahead."

* * *

"You said no one wants to agree that Hermione is a bitch for doing what she did so you keep your mouth shut about it."

"Okay." Ron said looking confused.

"Does that bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"That no one holds Hermione accountable."

Ron shrugged.

"Do you still hold her accountable?"

Ron slumped down until the back of his head was resting on the top of the armchair he was sitting in. "She's sick, yeah? If she wasn't she wouldn't have done any of it."

"But?" She prodded.

"She still did it. And I can't be angry at her because she's sick but I'm still hacked the fuck off over what she did. I'm an arse if I hold it against her and I'm pathetic if I just let it all slide. When I think about everything she's done- leaving; obliviating me; never telling me she was pregnant; being back and never telling me we had a son." Despite his best efforts Ron was letting his emotions take hold of him. "Even if he wasn't real she thought he was! She waited so long to tell me. If it hadn't been for the empathic withdrawal she probably wouldn't have! We spoke about him. We had a whole fucking conversation about him! And she didn't tell me we were talking about our son! She sat there and went on and on about the son she, for all intent and purposes, was keeping from me. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she never said a word! And I fucking hate her for it!" Ron was breathing hard,breathing as if he had just run a mile, "I could fell how wrong she knew it was, but I ignored it." Slowly the anger faded and in it's place sadness remained. His shoulders sagged and his head fell to his chest. "But then I remember how she called for him. Hear her screaming his name. Feel how much she loved him." Ron sniffed. "She's one of the strongest people I've ever known. She's so much more than what she's become. She's better than this; we wouldn't have been able to do what we did without her. She didn't deserve any of what happened to her. Life broke her and that just doesn't seem fair."

Ron hated talking about all of this; it would have been simpler if Hermione was more like Stacy- a bitch capable of this level of betrayal. That situation was black and white; this mess with Hermione was steeped in grey. Nothing anyone said would change the fact that she had erased his memory and kept her pregnancy a secret. It might have been a delusion, but she truly believed she was raising his son. For an entire year she was keeping his son from him. Did it matter that, technically, there was no son? Was he allowed to hate her for keeping an imaginary child from him? Could he hate her for the intent?

The worst part about this entire situation,if Ron was being honest with himself, was that it wasn't truly anyone's fault. There was no communication, no understanding, just action and reaction. No villain, no victim, just two stubborn people; it was reason like this Ron hated being honest with himself so he did what he's done so many times before, ignored what he was felling.

"She brought me down with her-that doesn't seem fair either."

* * *

"I don't wish for it to come to that."

"But that's where we are aren't we?"

"Not yet."

Hermione arched a questioning eye brow.

"We still have Ron."

"Ron?"

"He agreed to joint sessions, no matter what happens."

"H-he's still willing to come?"

"Mr. Potter has agreed to sit in a few himself."

"H-Harry?"

"All anyone wants is to see you healthy and happy again."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve nothing less."

Hermione stared at Engel turning over in her head everything he was saying. "You can tell Harry to bugger off. I don't want or need his pity."

Engel gave her a small smile. "Shall I tell Ron the same?"

"You can tell all the Weasleys to shove off, especially Ron."

Engel nodded. "How about we go at things in a different way? You believe your son to be alive-"

"I know he's alive."

"I'll listen to you, honestly listen to you and keep an open mind to that possibility, if you keep an open mind to the possibility that he might not."

"You want me to entertain the possibility that my son's dead?"

"I want you to listen, really listen to what I say, not dismiss me because you don't believe it to be true. In time one of us will have convinced the other of their version of the truth. If what you believe is the truth, well, there's only one outcome."

"Ok," Hermione said taking a seat in front of Engel," I'll play your game. Who goes first?"

"I do, if I'm going to keep an open mind I need to make sure you will too."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What's it going to be then? Are you going to show me the death certificate again? Or the papers that say I'm crazy? I prefer the latter as I hate to see my son's name on a death certificate- even if it is fake."

"No, today I want to talk about your friend Heather."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Let's start with her name."

"Why?"

"It's the simplest thing about someone, yes?"

"Heather. Heather Romano."

"_Heather Romano." _

"Yes."

"You don't find anything interesting about that name?"

"Not particularly."

"It's Italian. It means Roman. From my understanding, before your parents were killed, there was a trip being planned."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "You aren't honestly going to sit there and try to convince me I made Heather's last name '_Romano'_ because I was going on a trip with Ron and my parents to Rome where Ron was going to propose?"

"Firstly I was going to bring up the fact that your friend shares initials with the two best friends you left behind, H. R. But yes, that's where I was going."

"Next thing you going to tell me is that I made her a twin because Ron has twin brothers, or that I named her brother Nick because we were Gryffindors and our house ghost was Nearly Headless _Nick_."

"_Is_ that why she has a twin named Nick?"

"Oh my god! I didn't make them UP! Coincidences happen!"

"Can you describe Heather for me?"

Hermione slouched down in her chair and crossed her arms tight over her chest refusing to answer.

Engel smiled. "Let me guess she had curly brown hair and eyes?"

Hermione sat resolute and glared, "A lot of people have curly brown hair and eyes."

"Fine," Engel said with a satisfied look on his face Hermione wanted to slap off.

"How did you meet Heather, Hermione?"

"I used to frequent her families' café."

"Yet you don't know where it is."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How much did you tell Heather about your situation?"

"What situation?"

"Did she ever ask you who Tristan's father was?"

"Yes,"

"And what did you tell her?"

"That he was Ron's."

"Did she ever question you as to why, seeing as you were staying with his family, that you didn't bring your son?"

"I didn't want Tristan getting wrapped up in this mess. She knew and understood that."

"Hermione, the Minister's house is one of the most protected houses in Britain-"

"I didn't know Mr. Weasley was minister did I?"

"Tristan's father was an Auror, as was one of his uncles. They could have protected him far better than a waitress at the family café."

"I wanted to keep him hidden."

"From who?"

"From the men who attacked me."

"And Ron."

"No."

"You told Kingsley that you had planned on getting your own flat and Heather was going to help you keep him hidden. It could have been arranged that Tristan was brought over secretly and been hidden at the Minster's house."

"I-I wasn't sure I wanted to tell Ron about him."

"So you _were_ planning on hiding him from Ron."

"Fine! Maybe I was."

"Why?"

"I- I just-" Hermione said rubbing her forehead uncomfortably.

"Hermione?"

"I had this horrible felling in the pit of my stomach that if I told Ron, something bad would happen! -that I should keep them far away from each other… that it was for Tristan's own good."

Engel gave Hermione a sad smile. "And that's precisely what happened, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You knew somewhere deep down you knew; that Tristan, the child you cared for and loved wasn't real. That he was a delusion your grieving mind made up. You knew the moment you told Ron you would have to present a child; since there was no child, you created this fear. The bad thing that would happen if you told Ron, was that you would have to face the truth, face your son's death. You made this excuse to keep from telling Ron because the longer Ron was in the dark, the longer you could hold on to your delusion."

* * *

Hermione's head turned towards the door as Engel walked in. This time Hermione dragged her chair to sit directly across from him without being asked.

"I've been working on finding my son."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Engel gave her a polite smile. "What have you come up with?"

"Firstly, I asked myself why someone would want my son. The most obvious reason is my son is not only the grandson of the Minister of Magic, but the child of two members of the golden trio. One could demand a high price for his safe return. He's also the least known and most unrecognizable of all the Minister's grandchildren, making him the easiest to get a hold of."

"Excluding the fact that no one even knew of his existence."

"I was found." Hermione said with an arched eyebrow. "I've been going over the events that brought me back to England and realized that the man, Jackson Sawyer, apparated into my flat. That suggests he'd been in my flat before, which implies they had been watching me for some time and at one point or another seen me with my son and put the pieces together. It's not completely plausible, but they could have faked his death to torture me. And it worked. Their father is locked up in Azkaban and I'm locked up here. After sometime they'll try to ransom him off."

Engel rubbed his forehead. "That's a bit convoluted Hermione."

"What other explanation is there?"

* * *

"Ronald, I wasn't expecting to see you for some time still."

Ron sighed as he threw his cloak over his chair at his desk in the Department of Mysteries, giving Engel an apologetic smile. "Yeah, sorry I haven't been in much-"

"At all in two weeks?"

"Has it been that long?" Ron asked surprised.

"The last time we spoke was the day we took your last brain scan a few days after Miss Granger was admitted."

"Shit, sorry."

Engel gave Ron a warm smile, "It's fine, well, understandable. How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine."

Ron looked up to see Engle studying him.

"Yes, yes you are. I have to say, I'm proud of how you've handled yourself in light of everything. The boy I first met would have gone on a rampage. It shows growth on your part."

"Mind telling that to my family? They're waiting for me to go mental."

"I'll have a talk with them if you like."

"No, no, it's fine really. So, is there anything new on this front?"

Ron immediately felt Engle grow very uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"Well, I believe I've figured out a mystery or two."

"And?"

"They involve Miss Granger."

Ron stiffened at her name, "What about her?"

"Are you sure you're up to hearing about how her actions have affected you?"

"You mean other than the obvious?"

"I mean your empathy."

"She messed with my empathy?"

"Yes, without knowing, she's helped us out tremendously."

"Hermione?"

"Yes. Her obliviating you, or trying, saved your life."

Ron scoffed, "No she didn't."

"That fever you had a while back; the one that should have killed you... something stopped it from reaching your brain stem, some barrier."

Ron nodded having come to a similar conclusion, himself previously.

"I believe it was the charm she cast. Rather than erase your memory like the spell is intended; since it was cast on an empathic mind it simply guarded off the memories, blocked them from the process of remembering. When the fever reached the part of your brain the memories were stored in, it slowed it down enough for the fever to burn out on its own but weakened the charm enough so when your brain tried to recall the memory Miss Granger mentioned, the charm broke and allowed you to remember. Had she never cast that charm there would have been nothing to stop the fever from killing you."

"So what?" Ron asked aggravated, "You're telling me I should be grateful to her for fucking with my memory?"

"No, I'm asking you to remember her misguided-"

"Misguided?!"

"Yes Ronald, misguided! Miss Granger was sick when she performed that charm! From what she's told me of that morning you threatened her."

"I didn't threaten her."

"You backed her into a corner. While I don't agree with or condone anything she's done to you, you will not ignore the part you played! You have a responsibility as an Empath! You should have known… should have sensed the erratic emotional fields she must have been emitting. You should have recalled all your empathic training that told you do not, under any circumstances, subject anyone in that state to high levels of empathic soothing!"

This was the last thing Ron needed, the only reason he came in today was to get his mind off the guilt he'd been struggling with the past few days.

"You slept with her. During such a primal act there is no way to control the soothing empathic effects giving out from an Empath. You want to blame Hermione for everything that she's done to you but you continue to disregard the fact that it was your empathy and the harsh withdrawal it caused that pushed her into those actions! You're a smart man Ron. You can put the pieces together just as I have with the limited knowledge I have of everything!"

"The two of you engage in a physical relationship after the trauma of the war, after the death of her parents you neglect her of the empathy that had been keeping her from fully breaking down, then you give her sporadic attention, a fix of empathy here and there so that she doesn't completely act out of turn but not enough to have her thinking clearly to see leaving isn't the smart decision. And then what do the two of you do the morning she left? You weren't even a full Empath and your ability still managed to send her into a tailspin. But you were a full Empath when you slept with her in New York. After years of repressed post-traumatic stress, you sleeping with her sent her into another, faster, empathic tailspin and she obliviated you. Then you sleep with her again, after being sexually assaulted. _Sexually assaulted_, Ron! It's no wonder she finally snapped. She needs to face the mistakes she's made, Ron. But so do you."

"I know!" Ron finally snapped, "You think I don't know this is my entire fault? I did this to her. Me, I drove her away, I drove her mad, and this all comes back to me! I know!" Ron began pacing, "You think that's easy? When shit like this happens people always ask themselves, 'wonder if I could have done something.' Do you know how shitty it feels to know the answer is yes? Do you know how hard it is to accept?! I ruined her life. She fucked with mine but I_ ruined_ hers. I have to live with that!""

All the anger Engel had built during his rant vanished in an instant. "You didn't cause the post-traumatic stress or anxiety."

"I fueled it. My empathy turned it into something worse." Ron said taking a deep breath.

Engel rose from his place behind his desk to walk over and stop Ron from pacing. "What I've poorly tried to explain is that this is no one's fault, not entirely. What there needs to be, to get through this- is understanding. She's unwell, your unintentional empathic influence aggravates her state, and her aggravated state causes her to act poorly. Neither of you can truly control it. Then or now."

"I can control whether or not I sleep with her."

Engel smiled, "You love her."

"No I don't"

"Yes, you do. When the girl you love, whom you haven't seen in years is standing in front of you, loving you just as much as you're loving her... you can't control that."

"It was stupid of me." Ron admitted.

"And never telling you she was pregnant was stupid of her. That is the one thing your empathy can't be blamed for."

* * *

Hermione smiled as she heard the door to her room unlock and the footsteps move closer to her.

"Hello, Mr. Engelman." She said not looking up from her parchment.

"Mr. Engelman? Such formality this afternoon." After a moment he stated, "You're furious with me."

"I am."

"Why?"

Hermione looked him dead in the eye. "Because you have my son."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. How convenient it was that the day my son goes missing you were nowhere to be found."

"I was found. Few have authorization to contact me while I'm in a seminar. Ron contacted me immediately after you were committed and I was back the next morning."

"I've been going over everything," Hermione said as if Engel had never spoken. "And something Ron said to me struck a chord. He told me that I killed Tristan. That he died of a brain aneurysm like an Empath. Whoever faked those papers knew that Ron's children would be Empaths and put that little detail in there to make his death plausible to Ron. Mrs. Weasley was upset when Ron had mentioned in front of us both that he didn't want kids. So I assume that she didn't know about his children being born with a death sentence otherwise she would have been more sympathetic. Not many people know about that little fact and the only one who does, that would have reason to want Tristan is you."

"And the reason I would want your son would be?"

"To study him, track his empathic development. That has never been done before- to save Rachel."

"That's… very clever Miss Granger. Very clever."

"Where's my son?" Hermione nearly growled.

"I do not have him." Engel said sadly. "There are three things that make your theory flawed. The first being we have already established that Ron's children would not be born Empaths as Ron himself doesn't carry the gene- although," Engel said looking pensive and scribbling something down on a sheet of parchment. "You do bring up an interesting point of your son dying of a brain aneurysm. Perhaps we were wrong on that front."

"You knew we were wrong! That's why you were so quick to agree with me! You knew if I thought Tristan's life was at risk I would have told Ron immediately about him and have him brought back to England!

"Which is another flaw in your theory- if I did want to study your son, which I wouldn't, consider how taxing you and I both know the test are on a grown man; they would most likely kill a child or leave him brain dead; which would not be prudent. But if I did have an interest in studying your son, what need would I have to kidnap and fake his death? All I need do was tell you your child was at risk of being a level four Empath, causing you to tell Ron the truth and have your son brought to England where I could have tested him in the safety of the Department of Mysteries, where all my equipment and notes are. Furthermore, if I did find a want to track your son's empathic development, if he were indeed an Empath, I would want a mind like yours helping me. I would have more to gain by doing things the proper way than kidnapping."

"But that is all invalidated by the last flaw. For all of this to take place I would firstly have to have knowledge of your son. If I had happened upon this truth I would have informed Ron immediately of his son. I would have thought keeping his child from him was immoral and quite simply wrong. I hold Ron in high regard. My loyalties would be with him, not perpetuating your deception."

"But-"

"After telling Ron of his son he would want him brought to England where I, once again, would have the convenience of testing Tristan in my own well equipped lab. No need for deception and kidnapping on my part. It would be too much trouble for something I could gain by telling the truth."

Engel leaned over and squeezed her hand with a deep frown on his face. "I would gladly be the villain twice over if it meant you and Ron would have your son alive and well."

Hermione averted her eyes; so maybe she was wrong about Engel being behind Tristan's kidnapping. She hadn't worked out exactly how Engel could have possibly found out about Tristan and he did make a fair amount of sense. As telling Ron would have been much easier than kidnapping. But that only left the Sawyers and the thought of her son being with those men made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

For the next few days, Hermione remained completely quiet in her sessions with Engel. It wasn't that she was resisting him; she just couldn't make sense of this whole situation. With Engel using his empathic abilities to dull the grief and anxiety over her missing son, it left her mind to think clearly. Engel couldn't be behind her son's kidnapping because, as he pointed out, he didn't need to kidnap Tristan to get his hands on her son. As for the Sawyers having him- well that made even less sense.

The fact Jackson Sawyer had apparated directly into her flat was proof that he had been there before and had seen the unmistakable signs of a child. They would have used him as bait to lure her out of hiding, not fake his death. What need would anyone have to fake her son's death?

Heather. Could Heather have gone that far to hide her son? Possibly, but surely she would have mentioned it. Even so, that wouldn't explain how there is no sign that Heather and her family exist. There was no need for all of them to go into hiding. And she would have called, or owled when she realized Hermione wasn't answering her mobile. She wouldn't just disappear. Her mother was a muggle, so any thoughts that Heather had connections to the Sawyers collapsed with that fact.

That only left one explanation, one Hermione couldn't bring herself to accept.

* * *

Ron watched as the shattered plate rained to the ground. He brought a bottle of brandy to his lips, taking a long swig before chucking it to the air and throwing the deadliest curse he knew at it.

"That's an import!" Malfoy shouted the best he could in his drunken state.

"You can afford to buy more."

"Yeah, but that was my last bottle!"

Ron looked down to the ground where the glass that encased the finest brandy he had ever tasted lay among the wreckage of Malfoy's china set.

"Fuck," he said as he sat on Draco's roof grabbing a less desirable bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"If you chuck that off the roof I'm going to throw you down after it." Draco slurred.

"How well did you know the Sawyers?" Ron asked ignoring Draco's comment.

"The Sawyers?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with the rumors that Granger's back in town?"

Ron slowly nodded.

"Is she really in Mungo's?"

Ron's head snapped up to look at him but immediately regretting his sudden movement as the alcohol made his head swim causing a need to lie down on the rooftop.

"Would they be smart enough to fake someone's death?"

"Who?" Draco asked taking the bottle out of Ron's hand. "Granger?"

"The Sawyers, you wanker!"

Draco took a moment to think before answering "No, they're idiots."

"You think everyone's an idiot."

"Everyone _is_ an idiot."

"Thanks."

"You're the biggest idiot of them all."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"No."

"Fine, tomorrow you'll receive a letter from the Auror Department saying we'll need you as an informant again."

Draco sneered. "I hate being your informant."

"Do you hate it more than you like us turning the other way when you make your shady deals?"

"It's nothing illegal!"

"No, but I'm sure it warrants a fine or two."

Draco became very still; through his drunken state Ron could feel anxiety grow in the other man.

"What?"

Draco cleared his throat. "About a month or two ago they put down a payment on their old house and they paid the rest of it off last week."

"Didn't they lose all their money after their business went under?"

"Yes."

Ron sat up and glared at Draco, "Did you bother asking how they, all of a sudden, can afford to buy their house back?"

"I'm in the business of making money, not taking criminals off the street."

Ron couldn't believe how thick Malfoy was. "You didn't find it a bit odd that Hermione shows up after being attacked by them at the same time they can afford to buy back their house?!"

"No-that's why she's back?" Draco asked shocked causing Ron to be taken aback himself.

"Er-yeah. Why, what are people saying?"

"That she's dying or something. Well at first no one knew why, but then word got out that she was admitted to St. Mungo's so people now assume she's ill and wants to make amends before she dies. She was attacked?"

"Yeah."

Some odd bit of information was trying to take hold in Ron's mind, some nugget of information he knew was important but the alcohol wasn't allowing him to process properly.

"When did the Sawyers come to you to buy the house?"

"Umm...June?"

"You sure you don't mean July?"

"Aren't we in July?"

Ron laughed. "It's August. Has been for awhile."

"I can't drink with you anymore Weasley. It makes me stupid."

"You've always been stupid."

It was Draco's turn to laugh, "You're an idiot and I'm stupid. What a delightful pair we make."

Ron chuckled but then grew serious again, "Are you sure it was June?"

"What-oh- yeah, June."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it wasn't July? Because you don't even know what month it is now."

"Yes! I'll check the paper work, but I'm pretty sure it was June. I remember because they wished me happy birthday and I was shocked they knew it. Why do you want it to be in July so bad?"

"Because Hermione was attacked in July."

"So, they could have been paid half before the job and the rest after it was done." Draco said with a shrug.

"Wait, someone paid the Sawyers to attack Hermione?"

"I don't know, did they?"

Ron had to think for a moment, re call the last few things that were said. "That could be a possibility."

"Isn't that what you were thinking?"

"Was it?"

"I think drinking with you makes you stupid, Weasley."

"You said they were dead broke befor?"

"Yup."

"Who besides the Sawyers would want Hermione dead?" Ron asked himself.

"A lot of people."

Ron gave Draco a hard look that made him throw up his hands in defense, "I have nothing to do with this."

Ron knew he wasn't lying so he concentrated on figuring out what he did know. Well, as best he could concentrate in the state he was in, "So, we know they were broke."

"Dead broke."

"Then all of the sudden they have money,"

"Enough for a down payment on a house."

"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

"Thinking was never your strong suit."

"Shut up!"

"This is my roof." Draco mumbled.

"Got money around the same time Hermione was attacked… then paid off the rest last week."

Ron turned to Draco, "Why didn't they pay all at once?"

"Didn't have all the money yet."

"So someone could have paid them half before and half when the job was done. Then they used the second half to pay the rest."

"But the job's not done," Draco added lighting a cigarette. "Granger's still alive."

"True." Ron admitted.

"Maybe it wasn't Granger they were after?" Draco pondered offering Ron a cigarette. "Maybe they wanted something she had and killing her was just a bonus."


End file.
